Failure:ReArmed
by TrenchReader7
Summary: This is the Story of the failed Talon Experiment AB-31, Abel for short, after he was left for dead by them, shortly after he is discovered by Overwatch. But will they be able to lead him to a better life? Or will he fall further from grace? Rewrite of Failure, so AU, and OCxHarem, and Rated M for Mature themes.
1. Memories of Yesterday

**Dear Guest (You know who you are):**

**I'm not ****apologizing****.**

**To everyone else, i hope you enjoy, i'll see you after the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories of Yesterday.**

* * *

**Unknown Location - Talon Medical Installations - 6 Years Ago**

Moira stood behind the reinforced one-way window, beside her was Gabriel Reyes as he asked "How are the most recent subjects..?" Moira gave him a flat look, then replied "30 Is gaining more control over his abilities, 29 broke her record on the firing range, and 25 has been neutralized..."

Gabriel then looked at her and asked "And 31..?" his tone cold, calculated, and harsh. Moira looked at Gabriel with a softer expression then replied in a low tone "...31 has shown to have the traits of most, if not all the host's blood we transfused him with.. He has been getting a better hold of his teleportation ability, he has started making more complex designs with his Substance, and lastly he has finally entered the physical development faze for more developed muscle mass.."

Gabriel nodded, turned on his heel, walked to the door and stated "If he can't fight, I'll throw him to the incinerator... So don't get too attached to it..." The door closed and Moira growled, and muttered "Don't tell me how to treat my child.."

* * *

**Moira's Quarters - 10 PM**

Moira stepped out of the bathroom in a white blouse and pair of pants, waiting for her on the small couch was 31, her son. She watched him try to make a spring-loaded dart gun, but fail as the spring sprung out of place, making him sigh and make the object vanish into thin air.

Moira sat beside her son and asked "You okay, pup?" He looked up at her, even though he was born a year ago, he already was six years old, and replied "Can't make what the man in black wants..." She gave 31 a sad glance, then picked him up and whispered "Remember, you are not alone, if you want help, just ask."

31 nodded, held onto Moira and teleported with her towards their bedroom. While Moira was in charge of the R&D team for Talon, her privileges were limited. One example being that she had to share a Cot with her only legitimate son.

31 practically curled into a ball as Moira laid down and held him close, then recalled what Gabriel said.

"Don't get attached to it."

She knew 31 was the most unique out of the AB program, but while being unique was welcoming in their eyes, it simply wasn't enough, they wanted more.

* * *

**\- 5 Years Ago -**

31 was tossed through one of the many fake walls of the training hall, 30 dashed over to Gabriel as he shot the kid down and dodged a shot from 29, who fired at him with deadly accuracy.

31 teleported beside 29 and gave her an extra mag of ammo before jumping away from her. Moira watched, 31 was now 9 and he was making progress, teleporting more frequently and accurately where he wanted to go, and making actual firearms.

30 growled and reached at Gabriel, sending various pieces of rubble and shrapnel his direction. Gabriel teleported out of the way and hid behind cover, making Moira smirk, press the intercom button and state "Simulation over, lay down your arms." Gabriel sighed and came out of cover, 30 growled and threw a hand up in frustration, 29 handed 31 the rifle and watched him make it fade away.

31 looked sick, he hurried towards the bathroom and started throwing up, much to Gabriel's disapproval. Moira sighed and wrote down "Subject 31 still shows signs of significant strain when utilizing substance and teleportation, will try new medication to reduce heart rate and blood pressure."

Gabriel entered the observation room, dragging an exhausted 31 with him as he asked "Will he be able to handle the final phase of the training program?" Moira glared at him and walked up to him while stating "He is still young... His body will adapt..."

31 watched as both Gabriel and Moira had a stare down, both refusing to back off, both prepared to argue. But, Gabriel had other matters to attend, and left, leaving dark clouds in his wake. Moira looked down at 31 and sighed, only asking him "Are you alright, pup?"

31 nodded as he got up, then asked Moira "What's his problem?" referring to Gabriel. Moira sighed and explained "He just wants results... But doesn't understand that this takes time..." She helped 31 out of his combat clothing, dense armor plates sown onto a white full body suit with red stripes. Underneath he only had his shorts, and the cuts and bruises from training.

She sighed, then asked him "Do they still hurt? Anything feels strange?" 31 nodded and lifted his left arm, revealing a large bruise on his side. She looked at the dark skin and grabbed a thin pad and rubbed it gently over his bruise before strapping it over it. She did this with two more pads then stated "That should ease the pain and inflammation... Now.. You hungry?"

31 smiled and nodded as Moira handed him a white shirt and waited for him to get dressed. 31 put the shirt on and walked beside Moira, all the guards on the way stating "Ma'am, Abel." in a passable manner.

The guards had started giving the AB's nicknames, like Abby for AB-07, and so on. Moira found the nicknames rather unnecessary, but it did give the subjects a sense of identity, made them feel like more than just another number, so she allowed it.

However she had a bad feeling something was gonna happen real soon. Recently a lot of Talon operatives had been mobilized, bases had been abandoned, and entire black projects cancelled, all except the AB program. But the thing was that the AB program hadn't received any funds, she hadn't received any support from either researchers, staff or guards, and all this didn't sit well with her.

Then Amelie, one of her closest friends and well trusted agents, had gone rogue out of the blue. Something was definitely going on, and no one was telling her what.

* * *

**\- 4 years Ago -**

Abel stood beside 29 and 30, or as the guards started calling him, Cain, in the middle of the combat room. All around them were combat drones armed with live munitions, high tech scanners and advanced AI's. Cain growled as he reached for two and grabbed them with his telekinesis and used them to smash the others apart.

Abel quickly made 29 a Springfield rifle and tossed it to her, then teleported behind Cain and pulled him back as a drone nearly shot him. 29 pulled the bolt back in the blink of an eye and started shooting the drones, every shot dropping one without hesitation.

Cain quickly tore a part of the floor off and used it a cover while Abel put his palms together, then pulled them apart to reveal thr black fluid known as Substance and made himself both an M1911 and Mauser C96 pistol.

The drones started going around them as 29 ran out of ammo and yelled to Abel "Need more clips!"

Abel tossrd her three more stripper clips, then teleported to one of the groups of drones flanking them and started filling them with lead. 29 reloaded then fired again, while Cain charged at them and punched the first one in the chest, using his telekinesis to increase the damage, and cause them to shatter.

In the observation room Gabriel watched them, the three were doing great, with Cain being the one he watched closest. Moira stood beside him and asked "Finally how you wanted them?"

Gabriel nodded then stated "Yes.. Tomorrow they will go on the field and start with their missions..." Moira turned to look at him and asked "What?"

Gabriel looked at her and repeated "Tomorrow they will start their field missions, as in no more simulations and training..." Moira scowled at Gabriel and stated "They are still in their child phase, you can't-"

"Then their missions should be easier... No one would shoot a child in this day and age..." Gabriel said in an amused tone, then told her "Your contributions have been of great help doctor... But we need to speed up the timetable... Now you will not go unrewarded... You have a 48 hour head start to pack and leave before we search for you and terminate you..." Moira went wide eyed, then watched as Gabriel pulled out his shotgun and aimed it at her as he stated "Starting now.."

Moira glared at Gabriel, and warned him "This will not go how you plan, Gabriel.." then stepped out into the hall and hurried to pack. Gabriel then walked up to the intercom, pressed the small button and ordered "Simulation Over, lay your arms down."

Abel and Cain looked around in a confused manner, but obeyed the order as Talon guards entered and escorted them out. None aware of Moira leaving, not even Abel, instead they were taken to the lab and given their daily "Medication" which was just emotional suppressors and anesthetics.

* * *

**\- 3 Years Ago -**

Abel and Cain both sat in the back of the transport along side the common Talon mercs, with the pilot playing "Fortunate Son" full blast on the PA system.

Abel tapped his foot lightly on the metal floor as the merc captain explained "Our mission is to siege and destroy a small town on the edge of Uzbekistan and locate a defected unit of Talon... These traitors are armed and dangerous, and have stolen a good amount of Intel from our private servers... The mission is to eliminate every single defector, kill all witnesses and destroy any evidence they might have on our Intel.. Understood?"

Abel was already fifteen, while Cain was 18, both nodded and took their seat belts off and walked to the rear loading doors. Abel looked at Cain and asked "Basic load out, or support?"

The doors opened, letting Cain see the small population from above, he could clearly see them fortifying the town and replied "Support.. Plus extra ammunition..."

Abel nodded and lowered the neck of his combat gear as one of the mercs injected him with a light sedative and watched Abel put his hands together then pull them apart, holding a large blob of Substance with both hands.

Abel took his seat again and got to work as the pilot lowered the volume and told them "ETA in five minutes!" The other mercs stood up and grabbed their equipment and weapons before walking up to Cain as the transport turned around and flew towards the town.

The transport flew low and slow, allowing the team to jump down without risk of permanent damage. Abel stayed as he finished his weapons, a single-action Army , Lewis gun and a flamethrower on his back. Then Abel jumped off and teleported so he would land beside Cain.

Both brothers put on their helmets, Abel's being a modernized black Stahlhelm with a visor welded onto the front, while Cain's was a perfectly smooth white mask with no distinguishing features what so ever. Then the mercs made their way into the building in the center of the town.

Abel walked behind them while Cain walked in front of them, then whispered "Surround the building, take a target, then fire on my mark." They nodded and split up, while Cain pointed at a nearby rooftop, making Abel nod and teleport up to it and set his Lewis gun down.

Abel watched Cain climb the building then peek inside the window, his target was surrounded by body guards. He sighed, then radioed in "Target spotted, you guys got your targets?" He received beeps, all confirming his question, then ordered "Fire."

The silent shots hit their targets as Cain jumped in and tackled his target down as his guards fell dead. Abel watched them, but heard movement on the streets and looked down, finding at least two dozen defectors surround the building, while snipers got in position.

Abel swallowed and radioed in "Guys... You are surrounded, should i engage the enemy?"

Cain peeked outside and saw them, then replied "Give'em hell."

Abel quickly put the Lewis gun under the gas tank on his back before teleporting to every sniper and silently cutting their throats. By the time the last one was dead he had grabbed the flamethrower's nozzle and started pouring fuel down onto the Defectors.

They were surprised and looked up, finding Abel's finger on the ignition valve and lighting them up. They screamed as the ones that didn't get drenched in fuel fired at Abel, making him jump down and burn them head on.

Cain and the others took aim from the windows, the mercs shooting while Cain threw sharp pieces of shrapnel at them. The civilians caught between the fire fight tried running away, just to be shot or burned down. Cain sliced his way through the onslaught of enemy until he reached Abel and asked with a painfully casual tone "Saw any more coming?"

Abel stopped firing and threw his bayonet over Cain, nailing a sniper to the wall as Cain just flicked his wrist and cut the Sniper's body up with a long piece of jagged metal. Abel sigh, and replied with "About ten more coming down the road.." while making his flamethrower disappear and equipping his Lewis Gun.

Cain and Abel both looked at one another, nodded, then walked down the street, mowing down any person, defectors and civilian. The night was filled with shooting, screaming and burning, by the time the time the sun came up there was no town left, there was only ash, rubble and corpses.

* * *

**\- 1 Year Ago -**

Abel sat on the medical table, his body covered with sensors pads and small needles, the doctors and nurses all going about the regular check up routine. Gabriel watched them as the head doctor handed him a pad and explained "He is perfectly healthy, for a prisoner who is hardly fed that is, his psych check came out all green, and his emotions seem to be kept under wraps with constant sedatives for the most part.."

Gabriel looked at the doctor and asked menacingly "The most part..?" The doctor sighed and explained "The suppressor have been doing their job... But he is becoming increasingly less content, he is going through the emotional phase in his life were someone usually is there for him... In other words, he is falling into depression... Sir."

Gabriel looked at Abel, he had noticed him being less vocal about anything, even with Cain. He sighed then asked "Have we given him antidepressants?" The doctor nodded and replied "Yes, he is being administered a large dose of antidepressants nearly daily, they work... But i worry that if he ever stops taking them.. Or we don't administer them... That he might break down and go full on suicidal on us."

Gabriel looked at the doctor, then asked "Does anyone else know?" The doctor replied by shaking his head, then left to escort Abel back to his room, leaving Gabriel sighing in disappointment.

* * *

**Talon Support Base - Unknown Location - Present Day**

The alarms were blaring out, the troops were moving all the valuable equipment and high tech weapons onto transport shuttles as quickly as they humanly could. Gabriel hurried down to the halls as the scientists avoided colliding into him.

He eventually arrived to the main lab, where one scientists locked himself in and was on a terminal, sending the SOS out for the world to see, making Gabriel ask "Why?"

The scientists turned to look at Gabriel as he picked up the keyboard and rammed his knee through it then replied "Someone has to put a stop to this project... It's getting out of hand."

Gabriel tried opening the door, but found it sealed and with the locks overwritten, making thr Scientist continue "These... Things... They aren't just weapons... They are the end for Christ sake! 30 can practically erase us all if he tried... And 31... He's a walking-"

Gabriel walked over to a terminal on his side of the sealed door and started typing, while stating "... That's why we made them... And that's why we control them... Now... Doctor... Have a pleasant death..."

He hit enter and cut off all electricity to the laboratory, and subsequently, the air flow. Gabriel then left silently down towards the holding cells, where most of the prisoners had already been executed, say for two.

Abel and Cain.

Gabriel looked at Abel, he had proven nothing more than to be a waste of time and resources, and all for what? A support member? No. Gabriel turned to look at Cain, absolutely obedient, never giving an order a second thought, never feeling anything. Perfection.

Gabriel entered Abel's cell, only stating "Get up... And don't move..." as he pulled out his shotgun.

Abel did as he was told, stood before Gabriel and asked "What are you gonna do?" Gabriel didn't reply, instead he aimed at Abel's face and simply told him "Light's out.." then pulled the trigger, making Abel fall back unceremoniously before landing with a underwhelming "Thud."

Gabriel then turned on his heel, walked to Cain's cell and told him "Follow me. Don't ask questions. Don't disobey." then opened the door and walked back to the hangar, where both go on a transport and left the facility.

* * *

**\- 1 Hour Later -**

76 and Genji entered the facility, the place was all kinds of torn up, worthless papers and office materials scattered all over the floor, empty crates and containers, and no one in sight.

After securing the hangar and confirming it was safe, 76 gave the green light to the others to join them. Entering the hangar first was Mercy, with D. Va right behind her and lastly Winston.

They all got together as 76 explained the plan in a stern tone "Mercy, you and Hana are gonna search the lower levels of the facility. Genji, you will go with Winston to the upper levels, I'll see what i can find on this floor... But i got a bad feeling we missed our chance to get anything good..."

The team nodded, and as Mercy opened the first doorway, making Hana muttered "I got a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

**Alright, i think you guys need an explanation. First off, i went on a hiatus to think on what to do about the goddamn issues and complaint i have been getting, and the result was agreeing with myself and some other writers (Let's not point fingers, all the writers i asked for an opinion don't follow Failure and gave me a strictly objective opinion on what is wrong) that a Rewrite was needed to fix the past mistakes. Secondly, death threats are really stupid guys, especially when it's over a FANFICTION of all things. **

**And lastly, and something i really, really have to try and get through to those who really don't like the fic: Don't like it? Read something you do. I can easily identify at least ten different people who aren't happy with the fic, and i won't try and make you like it, but is it really necessary to stay and throw shit, not just at me and the fic, but at the other 225-235 people who publicly all follow and like the fic? I'm being nice here and trying to disarm this before it gets out of hand FOR THE FORTH TIME and asking you to please, read something you like, not just from my part, but from all theirs.**

**Now for those who have been waiting for the past four to five months, i am sorry. I let the haters have a win, but something they just won't ever get is that I might have made myself write this fic at the beginning, but now i'm writing it for you guys because you deserve better, plus, what better way to start again than (a little over) a year after i joined FF?**

**Now... I'm back in the Trenches... and I hope You Enjoy.**

**P.S: Chapters may take longer to upload due to making them longer and being passed through multiple spell checks and grammar checks, no established upload dates, Sorry.**


	2. The Survivor

**Chapter 2: The Survivor**

* * *

**Abandoned Talon Facility - Mid-Day**

Mercy and Hana both cautiously made their way through the vacant halls of the base, worthless papers and empty boxes littering their way as Hana asked "We missed them, didn't we?" Mercy nodded, and replied "Yes, but it's better that way... By the look of the facilities they have here, i would guess that the place must have been heavily guarded.."

Hana gave a small pout as they reached the elevator, Mercy pressed one of the buttons on the pad then frowned when nothing happened. Hana opened a door and found a stairwell leading both up and down, way way down. Mercy used her staff to illuminate their way down as the sound of their footsteps echoed through the metal and stone walls.

The first floor they stopped by was an emptied out storage room, nothing of interest. The second was a laboratory, where they found a man in a lab coat locked in the research area, and judging by the stuffiness of the room, there had not been any air ventilation until they arrived and started up the back-up generators, making Mercy mutter "Suffocation... he suffered every second.."

But after about twenty minutes of disappointing searching did they reach the depths of the base, the holding cells. The place was beyond unsettling.

The metal doors were all open, blood was pooling out of each door, revealing the systematic slaughter that had occurred a mere hour ago. The place was like a metal catacomb, the cells acting as tombs, and the hall reeking of death.

Hana felt sick, she knew how bad death could affect some people, but entering a place so dark, cold and morbidly putrid was a little too much for the gamer. Then add the flies and you had a perfect slaughter house.

The last room they checked was bigger than the others, and still had a single light illuminating it's resident. It was fitting, a prisoner in a dark place being illuminated after so much pain, it was almost biblical in a morbid sense. Mercy however noticed something was... Off.. About the scene.

The room was devoid of flies, the air felt colder, and something about the body rubbed Mercy off as wrong. Hana on the other hand poked Mercy's shoulder and asked "Shouldn't we be leaving..?"

Mercy sighed, but before she turned both her and Hana saw the body's fingers twitch. Hana froze in place, then muttered "Please tell me that was just muscle spasm.."

Mercy approached the body, then held his left wrist, putting pressure with her index and middle finger on his veins and tendons. She instantly went pale, he had a pulse, and the look she had made it clear to Hana and sent her running out to the hall to vomit.

Mercy quickly examined the young man before her, the face was practically destroyed beyond recognition, but the brain and skull were, for the most part, intact. Compared to other patients she'd had in her life he'd been lucky that the brain and spine were still whole and undamaged, sure there was trauma, but he would survive, if he got the proper medical attention.

Mercy thumbed her communicator and stated "Mercy here, found a survivor in critical conditions in the lowest level of the facility, requesting we return to Watchpoint immediately." 76 was the first to respond by asking "How bad are his or her injuries?"

She looked at him for a second time, and reported in "Heavy facial deformation.. Everything else is still in order, but i need proper medical procedures and equipment to treat his wound."

Genji and Winston both looked at each other, Winston having stopped typing into the console and replying "We will all meet up in the hangar within five minutes. Jack, get the transport ready."

76 didn't reply, instead he walked onto their transport and got the engines running then waited. Meanwhile up in the offices Genji asked Winston with slight worry "Are you sure bringing a survivor that came from this place is a wise idea?"

Winston was about to respond until a message appeared on the screen reading "Accessing Advanced Bio-weapon Project."

Winston and Genji looked at the amount of files that were being displayed, all on subject "AB-31"

Genji looked at the clock on the wall and told Winston "Take the files, we must leave now." Winston nodded then shut the console off and took the hard drives.

Meanwhile Hana and Mercy both carried the injured man up the stairs, each with an arm over their shoulders. Mercy felt his body twitch slightly and muttered "He's waking up..." Hana looked at the mangled mess of meat that was the prisoner's face and could hear a shallow breath escape him.

They hurried into the hangar, where they found 76 waiting by their transport ship. Shortly after Genji and Winston both came stumbling out a hall that was cluttered with boxes, making them wonder why Talon would need so many of them.

Hana and Mercy quickly put the survivor in one if the ship's seats, where Mercy hurried in stabilizing his current condition. Hana hurried into the cockpit as Winston and Genji both entered the transport, shortly after the ship took off into the cloudy skies over the facility.

* * *

**Watchpoint:Gibraltar - Winston's Office - 8 PM**

Winston sat on his chair as he finished going through the last of the files on the hard drives he brought, and rubbed his temples.

He looked at the detailed file regarding AB-31, the man they just brought in from the abandoned facility. He looked at his screen and stared at the files regarding AB-31's prior missions and felt his mouth go dry once again as he remained baffled by the file.

He could have sworn that AB-31 was just some low tier criminal or civilian that was scooped up in one of Talon's many "Forced Conscription" But no, Abel was provably among the highest kept secrets in Talon's Black Projects list, so that begged the question: Why would they shoot him and leave him for dead?

He came to two conclusions:

A) AB-31 could have messed up and gotten punished for it.

Or

B) AB-31 didn't meet their expectations and was terminated.

Both were very valid points, but having spent so much time and resources just to off him seemed like such a big waste.

But, he digressed, many dumb or reckless things had been done in the past, some by himself, so who was he to say what they could or couldn't do with their resources, hell, if they kept doing this they might go bankrupt.

But that was just hopeful wishing at best, right now he was firmly planted on the facts he knew. AB-31 was left for dead, they had him in their custody now, and Angela was working on his facial reconstruction with all the photos of AB-31 the files had.

* * *

**Watchpoint - Medical Ward - 10 PM**

Angela hurried out the surgery room in a bloodied turquoise doctor's uniform, he hair in a light blue bag while her eyes were protected by a pair of goggles. She hurried up the nearest biological waste bin, pulled her, now bloodied, mouth protector off and tossed it into it.

She had just finished with AB-31's facial reconstruction and felt exhausted from the absolute focus she just applied on the procedure. Never the less, she did the best she could, which was the best anyone could get, given the circumstances. However she wouldn't get much, if any, rest tonight.

At the moment the only members present at Watchpoint were Winston, 76, Genji, Torbjörn, Hana, Lucio, Junkrat, Roadhog, Brigitte, and herself. Mei, Satya and Zenyata were all at China dealing with the aftermath of a Tsunami that hit recently. Pharah, Ana and Mcree were stationed at El Dorado, looking into a weapons smuggling operation. And lastly Lena was coming back from some off days she spent with Emily back in London.

Overall the news would have to be relayed to everyone at one point, but for now Angela just wanted to make sure that AB-31 was stable enough for both socializing and basic testing. She groaned as she took the bag off the waste bin, tied it shut and threw it into a container labeled "Biological Material"

Shortly afterwards she walked down the hall to take a shower, leaving AB-31 alone in the medical ward, heavily sedated and practically living out a lucid dream.

She entered one of the many bathrooms in the medical ward and started peeling off the disposable turquoise uniform and tossing the bloodied rags into a garbage can. She sighed as she stepped under the shower head and let the warm water pour down onto her body.

She sighed as the superficial layer of grime and sweat simply got rinsed away and started washing herself with soap. Unaware to her, AB-31 was sitting up and looking around the small room. He found the room unfamiliar to him, the medical equipment being very distinct from the stuff talon used.

He looked at the door and then at the floor, getting the basic notion to leave into his still hazy mind. Abel took a deep breath and lifted his legs up slightly, just to watch them slump back down after just a few seconds in the air. He looked at the door for a moment, guessed that it was roughly about three meters away and teleported to the other side of it.

Abel slumped onto the wall in front of the door, finding that his legs were not responding like usual. His first guess was sedatives, so he used his teleporting as his means of travel, going in any direction within his general vicinity until his legs started working.

But right as he prepared for another jump, a door opened, making him rethink his decision. Abel looked around and teleported out of the medical ward quickly, jumping from one place to another as the cameras watched.

Eventually Abel was shuffling through the vacant halls of the facility, still thinking he was in the Talon base as he looked for the armory. However as he turned the corner he saw a girl around his age stop at the same time he stopped.

He remained quiet as the awkward silence grew to deafening heights, until she simply asked "Aren't you-?" Abel cut her off when he hurried back down the way he came, just to find a woman in a lab coat and wet blonde hair rushing up to him.

He stopped and watched as more people came from both sides, eventually outnumbering him ten to one. Winston raised his hands up as he tried getting closer and stated "Calm down AB-31, we won't hurt you.. " Abel stared at the gorilla briefly, feeling a bit strange by the fact that an ape was talking.

Abel looked over his shoulder then at Winston, feeling everyone slowly drawing near. Eventually Genji tried tackling Abel down, just to have him disappear into thin air and reappear running down the hall behind everyone. They all turned to look at him as he fell to his knees and felt exhausted from teleporting too much in critical conditions, leading to Abel passing out.

Angela sighed and walked up to him, quickly injected him with both a tranquilizer and a pain reliever as she asked Winston and Genji "Please take him back to the medical ward..."

They both nodded and carried him away, making Angela sigh as she muttered "This is gonna be a long night.."

Hana and the Junkers stood there silently until Junkrat asked "Uhhh we really not gonna talk about how that bloke popped ip behind us?" Angela gave him a flat look and just answered "He can teleport, Jamison. Now we are gonna take turns in keeping watch, Jack will go first, then Genji, Torbjörn, and lastly Winston... The rest of us will get some sleep.."

The trio nodded as they all headed back to their rooms, unaware that Abel was tossing and turning on his bed.

* * *

**Talon Detention Center - Afghanistan - 2 Years Ago**

Abel sat in the back of an armored transport as the Talon squad he was assigned to armored up and brought a large body sized case to Abel. They put it in front of Abel as he took his shirt off and asked "What are we dealing with?"

The captain of the squad loaded the mission briefing onto a pad and explained "Prisoners started a riot in the facility, we lost contact with the guards, assume they are dead, and the original team was slaughtered shortly after entering."

The case opened to reveal Abel's armor, they watched him put it on as the captain continued "Mission is to regain control of the facility, kill the leaders of the revolt and to save any of the personnel that might have survived."

Abel nodded and finished putting on the final piece of his armor, his stahlhelm and visor. The transport stopped as the driver told them "We are here ladies, may god help your poor souls."

The doors in the back opened to reveal a white cement building built into a valley wall, with the black metal gates wide open. Abel looked around as he made a double barrel shotgun and asked the captain "Why haven't they left?"

The captain shrugged and muttered "Guess they want to kill as many of us before we kill them..." Abel took point as the rest of the squad used him as a shield, at least until the first shot was fired at them.

"Contact! Second floor balcony Abel!" Yelled the technician of the squad as Abel loaded a slug into the shotgun and aimed, there was one man in a generic orange coveralls aiming at them with a sniper. The second shot hit Abel's helmet, ricocheted off and made Abel pull the trigger, sending a slug flying towards the prisoner.

The only thing the squad saw was a large explosion of scarlet where the inmate's head once was. Abel looked ahead and asked the squad "How much ammo did you guys bring?" The technician replied with "five clips and four grenades each, plus whatever equipment our outfit has. Why?"

Abel sighed and replied "Because i seriously doubt we brought enough.." The squad looked ahead and saw about a dozen inmates moving into cover with automatic rifles and shotguns. Abel used himself as a shield to cover the squad until they reached some pillars, where they all took cover and started firing back.

The captain used Abel as a wall as he tool pot shots and ordered Abel "We need covering fire, rain some lead!" Abel nodded and, while being shot at, made an LMG 08/18 with a nice, long bullet belt. The inmates went wide eyed as one yelled "It's AB-31!"

The room was instantly filled with loud gunfire as the lmg spat bullets at the enemy, making the medic of the squad yell in a very unprofessional manner "Deploying Bullet Hose Maneuver!"

However as they started pushing the inmates back, and getting more childish comments from the medic, did a grenade come flying at Abel, causing him to throw his gun aside and cover the others by tanking the blast., and instantly knocking out.

* * *

**Watchpoint Medical Ward - Abel's Room - 8 AM**

Abel's eye shot wide open as he gasped for air, and sat up covered in cold sweat. He felt his body as he thought the shrapnel of his memory actually hit him, and sighed in relief when he figured out it was just a dream.

"Bad dream, or memory?"

Abel looked at the source of the question, finding a gorilla with glasses staring at him while eating a banana with peanut butter. Abel tried to jump off the bed, but was interrupted by Winston asking "Can you please remain seated? I have many questions."

Abel already had a leg in the air as he blinked and sat down properly and listened as Winston ask "Do you know where you are?" Abel shook his head as Winston asked "Do you know why you are here? What's the last thing you remember?"

Abel raised a brow and started thinking, trying to remember what happened, but came out blank as he shrugged. Winston fixed his glasses then asked "Do you remember anything at all from before last night?" Abel really tried to remember, but only came out with fuzzy images.

"... Talon..." Was the only thing Abel said as he felt it harder to speak. Winston nodded as he picked up a small mirror and explained "Yes... We found you in a Talon facility... Where they did... Well... this..." He held the mirror up to Abel's face and revealed the bandaged mess that was his head. The heartbeat monitor sounded off at an alarming rate as Abel looked at his reflection.

" AB-31! 31! Damnit! Angela! He's having another panic attack!" Winston yelled as Angela quickly injected another tranquilizer into Abel's neck, and watched his heart rate settle down and Abel slump onto his bed.

He was still awake, much to Angela's surprise, making her mutter "His immune system must be growing resistant to the drug.." Winston on the other hand got into Abel's field of view and asked him "If you can hear me, i have one last question... Do you want a second chance?"

Abel looked at the gorilla's gentle smile, then looked at the doctor, she had a small smile too, but had visible worry written all over it.

Abel then started recalling what happened before he passed out, he remembered hearing the alarm sound off, men and women rushing throughout the facility, and lastly, the reaper. He remembered the scene with striking vividness as the gun was pointed at his face, then bang.

Abel was shaken off his memory by Angela snapping her fingers in front of him. Once he responded she sighed in relief, but both her and Winston watched him sit up straight, his eye now had a fire blazing in it, as he simply nodded at them.

* * *

**Alright, second chapter up, took me one week longer than expected due to personal health problems, but it's all well and good now. Thanks for the support and patience from those who are enjoying the fic. One thing that i will make clear now is that the Harem will consist only of five girls/women, last time thing got out of hand, and with less i'll be able to develop them more while also having time to keep the fic going. Now to reply some comments.**

**NeroSyrix: You will just have to wait and see.**

**Fictionis1: Thank you.**

**Tipsy-Tose: Special Thank you for your opinion.**

**Hunk67: Thank you.**

**Ashton Millman: You will have to wait and see as well. **

**That will be all, until next time...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and i hope You Enjoy.**


	3. Medical Miracles

**Chapter 3: Medical ****Miracles**

* * *

**Watchpoint Medical Ward - 11 AM**

"Now, let's get the medical briefing out of the way.." Angela said as the medical file of AB-31 was displayed on the large screen in the lounge of the medical ward.

Winston, Torbjörn, and Genji all watched the first document as Angela explained "AB-31 is, to put it bluntly, a medical disaster of various crimes against humanity and illegal medical procedures..."

An image showing AB-31's growth was displayed and showed how he had grown from birth to now, making Winston mutter "Christ..."

Angela took a sip of her coffee and explained "For starters, while AB-31 looks like a male in his early 20's, in reality he is just a little over seven years old..." Torbjörn spat out his morning juice and looked at Angela, finding her to be rather calm and contained about that statement.

"Now, besides the massive age gap he has going, AB-31 also has a very peculiar ability.." Angela stated as she placed a jar filled with a black, ink like liquid. Winston took the jar and listened as Angela explained "According to Talon documents and Athena's scans, this liquid is a new element altogether.. Capable of being molded and taking both the physical and molecular form of any object conceivable, only limited however by AB-31's creativity.."

Genji looked at the jar and felt slight disgust, not because it could practically be anything, but because it was being produced in such an unnatural manner. Torbjörn however frowned and simply stated "Well, there goes mine and Satya's posts..."

Genji gave a small chuckle as Angela reassured "Don't worry, all the things he is capable of making are limited to only mechanical components. He can't make anything electrical, digital, or highly advanced." Torbjörn gave a sigh of relief and then looked at the jar, muttering "Almost had me there... almost."

Angela put a photo of AB-31 on screen from during his surgery, the image itself was from the neck down, to avoid having to see the mangled mess of raw meat that was Abel's face during that time. Angela then explained "AB-31's body is a mess of bruises, burns and scars, some recent according to the stitching on his chest and shoulders... Probably combat related, but some are from punishments..."

She stared at the image, the sides of his torso were dark grey due to bruises and other heavy impacts, his arms looked like they had gone into a meat grinder and stayed there for a solid minute, and this wasn't even the worst of it, his back was practically a war zone of scars and injuries that suggested something more than simple combat, accidents or punishments.

She sighed then turned to look at the others and asked in a very professional and well mannered tone "With your permission Winston, i would like to treat all his injuries before we put him into the evaluation phase." Winston watched the image of AB-31 and gave her a simple nod, then told her "You are free to heal him, but over the course of the week i want everyone present to socialize with him.."

Mercy raised a brow at this, but dismissed it in an instant, she trusted Winston's judgement. After a brief farewell did they all leave to go about their regular routine, then Angela walked through the vacant halls of the Ward.

She eventually arrived at AB-31's room and peeked into it, finding 76 watching over Abel as he slept. However she noticed that 76 was holding his rifle firmly, and asked him "Is the gun necessary?"

76 simply replied by pointing at AB-31 as he tossed and turned violently, like if he was being attacked, or more accurately, being shot.

She tried to rush to him but 76 stopped her and simply whispered "He has sharp reflexes and one hell of a left hook.." then pointed at the cracked side of his visor. Angela swallowed and instead picked up a small book, then dropped it on purpose, making a loud "Bang" sound when it struck the floor, and subsequently waking AB-31 up.

Abel teleported when the bang sounded off and landed flat on his ass on the floor. Angela watched as he groaned and climbed back onto the bed, only muttering "Was that really necessary...?"

Angela gave him an awkward and sheepish smile as she replied with "No, but it's the only way to wake someone up when said person tends to punch someone who approaches while he's asleep.." Abel looked at 76, noticed the cracked visor, then simply told them "... My bad."

Angela gave 76 a curt nod and allowed the veteran to step out for the day, then she turned to find AB-31 trying to loosen the bandages. She quickly rushed to him and stammered "Don't do that. Your muscles and nerves are still adjusting to the new skin tissues."

Abel sighed and let himself fall back onto the bed, and asked in a low tone "So what am i gonna do...? Sit in bed and wait for a week until i can feel my face again?" Angela sat down beside him then informed him in a warm and friendly tone "Actually, I'm gonna put you through some tests, and you will meet the team members that are present here."

Abel looked at her then sulked into the bed and turned his back onto her, only muttering "No thanks.. I'm good with the tests, but i don't need to see anyone else.." Angela frowned and told him "It's not up for debate, we work as a team, and the first step in being a part of it is-"

"Is to be well acquainted with the other members in the group, bond with them and have trust in one another. I know... But i work solo, just respect that for now.." Abel finished for her, all the while staring out at the blue sky outside the window, making Angela feel like she had just struck a nerve.

"Okay." She whispered as she pulled out a pad and asked "Can you give me a demonstration of your abilities?" Abel remained silent for about a minute, then sat up, and asked her "Anything in specific you would like to see?"

She looked down at the small note she was given and asked "How about something basic, like a cube?" Abel nodded then pressed his hands together with a loud "smack" sound, then pulled them apart, revealing a black goo connecting his palms.

He first balled it up into a perfectly round sphere, then started flattening the sides of it while blowing off some residual Substance, and lastly he ran the length of the cube over his hands to make a perfect palm sized cube. Angela looked at it and examined it when Abel handed it to her "Perfectly crafted, no imperfections, and seemed to be made of sturdy wood, but has an ash black hue.." Angela told herself as she took notes and handed it back.

Abel made the cube vanish in an instant as Angela asked him "Can you make a blade?" He nodded and got to work, hands spread apart and then clasped back together to flatten the liquid he kept his hands together then slid them against one another, extending the flat object before starting to give it a general shape.

Angela watched closely as the blade slowly took it's shape, the oval handle, a wide hilt and lastly the sharp 8 inch blade itself. The design was somewhere between a bayonet and a combat knife, but then again she never specified how it should look.

He finished by blowing the excess Substance off, holding it by the blade then extended it out to her with the grip pointing at her. Angela took it and looked at the absolute work of art that was the blade.

The handle wasn't too round, the blade was weighed properly and it felt both light and rigid. She pulled a small amount of locks of her hair then ran the blade ever so gently into them, then watched the locks hanged in her hand.

"Sharper than Genji's sword... Very well made...could be used for a number of things." Angela said out loud, but then she watched the blade vanish in her hand, turning into dust then thin air. Angela was about to ask for the next item on the list, but then the Winston's voice came through the PA system stating "Angela, please report to the Firing range, Jamison hit the ceiling again...'

She groaned, put the pad aside and told Abel "I'll be back in a bit..." then left the ward in a brisk pace. Abel simply sat there, looking around before making a rubber ball and throwing it at the wall just to have it bounce back at him to catch it. He repeated this and counted every throw until...

"Pssst!"

He threw the ball harder and it bounced back straight to his head as he turned to look for the source of the noise. The door was open, but there was nobody there "Psst!" He turned to the window, nobody there again, but a few things had been moved. Abel turned around slowly and was greeted by finding himself eye to eye with a brunette woman.

"Hello there Lo-" Abel teleported about a two dozen meters away from the bed, finding himself in a free-fall beside the rock of Gibraltar.

He quickly teleported back into the room and landed on the bed with a loud "Thump" as the woman watched him. He sighed as his heart pounded against his rib cage, then he was greeted by a "You okay, Lov-" He jumped back and backed up against the wall, he then stared at her, this time getting a better look at her.

Her short brown spiky hair, warm worrisome eyes and slightly tanned complexion made, the currently anxious, Abel calm down. She watched him settle down and asked "Can i speak now?" Abel nodded his bandaged head at her as she helped him up.

She watched him slowly climb back onto his bed and asked in a slow and controlled manner "Alright... Now.. Who are you?" Abel looked at her in silence for about a solid minute then replied "AB-31..."

She took her seat beside his bed then asked "And where are you from love?" He looked down at his hands for a moment then replied "I don't know... I can't remember where or when i was born..." He balled his hands into fists, popping the joints then relaxed then afterwards.

Abel sighed then looked at her and asked "And who are you? If i may ask of course." The woman gave a gleeful grin and replied pridefully "My name is Lena Oxton, but my friends call me Tracer." Abel blinked once as she flashed another smile, making him raise a unseen brow at the brit.

But before the conversation had a chance to take off Angela entered and informed "Alright AB-31, let's continu- Lena?" Angela stared at the British pilot as she sat beside Abel's bed and replied "Hello Doc." Angela gave a crooked smile and asked "Lena, what are you doing here?"

Lena gave a small frown and replied in a fake injured tone "What? Can't i come visit a friend after I've been gone for so lon-" Angela cut in and asked "Winston told you to come?" Lena gave an innocent smile and nodded, making Angela chuckle then ask "Well, while you are welcome here dear, i must ask you to please leave, i have a couple of tests and procedures to continue."

Both Abel and Lena raised a brow, then they noticed that Angela was carrying her staff, making Lena give a muted "Ohhhh" before getting up and telling both of them "See ya both later, bye!" then zipped out of the room, leaving Abel to blink and mutter "Now everyone can teleport..?"

Angela couldn't help but give an amused chuckle as she stated "No, Lena doesn't teleport, she simply travels at a high speed and makes it look like she is just popping in and out of reality."

Abel sighed and watched as Angela placed her staff on a stand next to his bed then asked him "Now... Where were we?" Abel put his hands together, making Angela remember as she pulled up the pad and looked at the list.

"There are a couple of things left, but let's finish with something simple... A Gun." Angela said as she watched Abel nod and get to work. His movements were sharper, a lot more precise and accurate, using everything from his fingers, to his palms to mold the substance into the proper mechanical components.

She watched closely as he held the rounded handle of a C96 pistol and aimed it before adjusting the sights with substance. Once finished he handed her the gun and watched as Angela aimed it, she couldn't help but feel a large sense of respect for the craftsmanship required to make the gun out of pure memory.

"A fine weapon for a less civilized time.." Said Angela as she pulled the trigger and got a nice and loud metallic "Click" from the gun. Abel watched her genuine amazement from his ability and asked her "You wanna keep it? I don't really mind..."

Angela looked at him, a bit surprised that he would mention that, then asked in a worried tone "Have others made you make weapons for them?" Abel nodded and watched her place the relic gun down and asked in a serious tone "AB-31, were you used to mass produce weaponry?"

Another nod came from him as he explained "Many times, usually to aid some small time terrorist group or militia in some remote corner of the planet.." She set the pad down on the nightstand and continued asking "How long would a batch usually take you to make?" He shrugged and replied "Dunno, usually would pass out after a few hours and pick up after i woke up, rinse and repeat until i was finished.."

That could be a day at least, or a week at most. Angela placed a hand on his shoulder, gave him a serious look and asked "Did they ever hurt you directly?" Abel looked at her hand then at her, and replied casually "Of course, i would get beat up or not receive food for days, but, it was usually my fault... I wasn't fast enough on a quota, weapons didn't meet minimum required specifications... Usually my punishments were justified..."

Angela was horrified, he just defended Talon for physically abusing him and treating him like some sort of production line rather than a human being. Abel raised a brow at her shocked expression and asked "... Did i say something?" Angela didn't reply, instead she picked up the gun, gave the best smile she could give him and told him "Things will be better soon, i promise." then she powered up her staff and let it's rays heal Abel before walking towards the door.

Abel didn't know what she was talking about, but he looked at her and quickly asked "Was it wrong? What they did, i mean." Angela looked over, her smile cracking for a second as she simply replied with "It was, but we will fix the damage."

The door closed after she left and now Abel was alone, room empty once again as he looked around for a moment then felt drowsy, and subsequently fell back to sleep. Meanwhile on the other side of the observation window Lena stood in shock from this information. Angela looked at her and simply asked her in a small whisper "What a beautiful world this is, don't you agree?"

* * *

**Talon Detention Center - Afghanistan - 3 Hours After Prison Ambush**

Abel screamed as he was being hauled through the halls of the prison by one of his squad mates. He shot at the prisoners that chased them with a single-action army revolver as his vision blurred and sharpened repeatedly.

"31! Calm down! 31! Abel!" Yelled the captain as he tried to snap the young man back to reality and yelled "FUCK! Medic! I need a tranquilizer!" The medic stopped firing at the prisoners and tossed the captain a tranquilizer dart, then proceeded to shoot an inmate that tried to jump at him.

The captain pulled the cap of the dart and injected it into Abel's neck and watched the man calm down and pant. He sighed and asked "31? You there?" Abel looked at him, his ears were still ringing as he asked "What? ...Where is the Technician?"

The captain shut his eyes tightly, only replying "It's all okay..." Abel didn't hear him and looked around to see the medic slam the door they came through shut. The captain put Abel on a desk and asked "Status?" The medic punched a wall and replied "Fan-fucking-tastic."

The captain tossed the medic a bottle of water and watched Abel wheeze for a moment while he tried to remove the chest plate. He looked at their comms expert, the silent man only giving a thumbs up while the lack of a left arm and blood dripping bandaged stump said otherwise.

Then the lack of words or presence of their technician made it quite clear that they lost one brother in arms. The captain sighed and asked them "Wanna back out? This is not just a riot outbreak... These guys are organized and packing heat that shouldn't be on this base..."

Abel threw the helmet aside, the broken visor making it impossible to see anything. They watched him cough for a moment before going back to making himself an STG-44 with some clips on the side. The captain sighed and muttered "You don't gotta do this Abel..."

Abel didn't listen as he locked and loaded the gun, then turned to look at the crippled squad. They sighed and nodded, pulling their weapons back up as Abel kicked the door open, threw a stick grenade out and fired at anything that moved in the hall.

The squad followed beside him as they all cleared a path through the prison.

Until they came into a courtyard, where a sniper shot the medic down from a higher floor. Abel took aim and found himself sight to sight with her.

_**29.**_

* * *

**And Chapter 3 is done, honestly no excuse this time for why it took me so long, i just got busy with a lot of things, and writing simply wasn't a priority. But i guess that's how a lot of writers are in general, having to work first and write second. Now not much to reply to, except for the guest (Not the OG one, the new guest) Will do buddy, thanks.**

**Until Next Time, I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	4. The AB-Effect

**Chapter 4: The AB-****Effect**

* * *

**Watchpoint Mess Hall - 9 PM**

"Stockholm syndrome? Are you telling me that he sympathizes with those criminals?!" That was Lena's most outraged tone to date, she sat with Winston, Angela, and Torbjörn as the others were in the common room.

Winston took a deep breath as he cleaned his glasses then explained "To him those "criminals" are family... He grew up with them and i wouldn't be surprised if he even had a love interest with a grunt or scientist..." Lena shuttered at the mentioning of such a thing, simply putting "Talon' and "Love" in the same context was not right.

Angela placed a hand on Lena's shoulder then explained "He's been with them since he was born Lena, try to understand his position." Lena sighed and muttered some incoherent confirmation, allowing Angela to continue "Good, now like i was saying before being so rudely interrupted, i believe that we have a lot of recruitment potential to work with, but i must insist that AB-31 be kept out of combat for a few weeks."

Winston nodded and simply replied with "I'll have Athena set a schedule for him so he can help around the facility."

Angela smiled then continued "Now, AB-31's substance constructs are very unique, and i finally got to see how he produces this Substance.." She gave everyone a photo of Abel's hands, with the center of the palms circled to show the small slits that were barely noticeable.

However, as their meeting continued, and eventually sprung up more questions, Hana walked out the kitchen with a tray and what was left over from dinner. The chicken and veggies steamed as she walked into the medical ward, the smell of antibiotics and cleaning chemicals filled her nostrils.

Hana sighed and walked towards intensive care, with Athena opening the doors for her until she reached Abel's bedroom. Hana knocked and asked "Hey! Are you hungry?" Athena opened the door, and Hana found Abel changing his bandages, the old ones covered in a bitter and salty layer of sweat and grime, and now in the trashcan.

She watched him put on the new bandages, leaving the top of his head uncovered and leaving a space for his mouth and left eye exposed. His now exposed hair reached past his chin and down to his Adam's Apple, until he pulled it back and gave her a flat, half-lidded look of boredom.

They held each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity, at least until Hana noticed Abel's nose twitch as he sniffed the air. He appeared right in front of her and eyed the contents of the tray, and asked "You gonna eat that?"

Hana rolled her eyes, and replied "It's for you." and handed him the tray. Abel looked at the tray, took it and replied with a low "Thank you." then teleported back onto his bed. Hana took a seat beside the bed and watched Abel make himself both a fork and knife out of substance.

She watched him slowly shovel down and chew on the food, not even bothering to blow on it to cool it down. Abel simply melted away at the flavor of the chicken in his mouth and sighed out a cloud of steam, making Hana ask "Doesn't it burn?"

He didn't reply, instead he shoveled down another forkful of chicken and broccoli, giving her the idea that he really didn't mind. After swallowing he let out another sigh and muttered "First thing I've had in days..." Hana simply blinked and asked him "Days?"

Abel nodded, and replied "Yeah, i was being kept under observation after a mission in Sri Lanka a week ago... It... It was a mess, to say the least." She blinked and watched him finish the entire tray's worth of food in under two minutes then exhale a cloud of steam. She couldn't help but give a crooked smile as she took the tray and asked "Sooooo... How you feeling?

Abel raised a brow and replied "Feeling? Well... I'm not bleeding or getting shot at... So good, i guess...?" Hana was gave him a confused look and corrected "I meant how do you feel about what's been happening, not how you physically are feeling."

Now Abel went silent, he didn't know what to say. He was glad to be in the land of the living rather than six feet under, but he was upset at being betrayed. He was conflicted, and he didn't like that, so he simply asked "Can you ask something else?" hoping he didn't sound as frustrated as he truly felt, but Hana did pick up the negative tone, sadly. She sighed and asked "Alright... So what's something you like to do?"

Again, silence, _"Why is she asking me so many things i don't know..?_" Abel thought, but then he remembered the only part of a mission he could honestly say he did enjoy. He looked at her, eyes locked, then replied "I like to listen to music during long trips."

Hana gave a faint smile and thought _"Finally, something to work with."_ then asked "Anything in specific you listen to?" Abel laid down and simply replied "Rock, sometimes some metal." And he lost her with that statement. First Winston cut her streaming and online privileges to make her help, but now she had to babysit a metal-head, to say she was slightly annoyed would be a serious understatement.

"And you? What do you listen to?" Asked Abel as he put his palms together and made a rubber ball and bounced it off the wall, the ceiling and back to him. Hana watched as the ball bounced in a rhythmic manner and replied "Pop... Maybe dubste- How does that black stuff work?"

Curiosity finally got the better of the Korean gamer as Abel threw the ball against the wall and it bounced off all four walls then back at him. He looked at the rubber ball and replied "Well, rubber usually absorbs and distributes force-" Hana face palmed and corrected in a mutter "I mean the black goo you use to make things.."

Abel "Oohed" and made the ball disappear then answered while making some Substance seep out his hands "Substance, as I've grown to call it, is a malleable liquid capable of not just taking the physical shape of things, but their molecular composition as well... I can practically make everything conceivable by man, and am only limited by my imagination and strain the object in question puts on me."

Hana simply stared at him silently, then at the substance and asked "Can you make a sword with that?" Abel gave her a one sided smile and made more seep out then flattened it, while asking "European or Asian?" Hana gave him a smirk, giving him the answer with no words and watched him get to work. First he rounded the handle to a smooth oval cylinder, then made a flat square hilt between the handle and blade itself.

Hana watched grab the shapeless mass that would be the blade from the base of the hilt, then ran it down the length of the mass, using his palm to guide the substance between his index finger and thumb to give it the look he desired. Once done Abel held it out to Hana, handle on her end obviously, and watched a silent gasp escape her lips.

Hana took the blade from the handle and stood up, the weight of it was perfectly centered and it was straighter than a line. She looked at a flower vase next to the window and, gently, cut off a single leaf without even trying. She gave a wide smile and handed Abel the Katana back, and asked "Why would they try to kill you? This is incredible."

Abel fell silent again, he honestly wanted to know the answer to that himself, he really did. He had done everything Talon ever wanted, captured prisoners, protected VIPs, even taken flack for others, literally in some occasions. Abel sighed and made the sword disappear by accident, and replied to her question with "Honestly? I don't know. I wanna know... But, if it was their plan all along to kill me, then i doubt they would even lose a night of sleep.."

Hana could tell that was the straightest answer she was gonna get, and watched him lay down on his side, put the blanket over himself and mutter "Goodnight..."

* * *

**Talon HQ - 2 Days after Base Evac**

The base was at an all time quiet, hundreds of Talon troops, doctors, scientists, engineers, pilots, and office workers all stood in orderly formations as the honorary rifle men fired off their last volley of shots. The hardened veterans who had been in Talon since the beginning simply kept their stance, while the younger, least experienced and non combatants gazed in absolute sadness at the massive wall of photos.

There were photos of valiant men and women who served and died for the global revolution, however, in front of the wall there were five pedestals with four having a bust on them along with a number. The fifth one however was covered by a dark grey piece of canvas, as a single man in a black trench coat with a "01" on his left sleeve walked to before the stone heads.

"I will not lie to any of you, nor do i expect you to lie to yourselves... Today is a tragic day for our family..." Stated the AB-01 as he pulled off the canvas from the bust of the new pedestal, a bust of AB-31, and continued "We have lost our youngest brother in arms... We have lost a valuable asset to our group.. We have lost AB-31..."

AB-01 looked at the 25 other AB's standing at the front row, each of differing nationalities, ages, and so on. He looked at the men and women behind them, 26 different legions belonging to an AB respectively, and he could tell that, besides feeling sad, they were angry, furious, livid. He cleared his throat and continued "Now... I know we will miss AB-31... But i only ask that we not just honor a fallen brother... But avenge him.."

The entire mass of men and women saluted simultaneously as AB-01 saluted back and stated in a firm, and overall dominating tone "Now, go! Hunt down the individuals who took our brother! Hunt down Overwatch! For 31!"

"FOR 31!" Replied the legions as they marched out the, almost impossibly, massive hall, with the ABs all walking together towards their own wing of the facility, leaving the busts of ABs 03, 13, 25, 29 and 31 to eternally remind them of the fallen. They all walked into a large common room and took their seats in their respective places, while AB-01 asked "So... How will we do this?"

AB-11, a fairly tall man with his hair pulled back, a magnificent beard and a lab coat crossed his arms and replied "I must insist that we, as in all of us present, not waste energy on such a futile search... We are getting ever closer to our goal and using our reserves in searching for a dead body won't do us any go-"

He was cut off by both blonde AB-07's yelling simultaneously "But he's our little brother! Does that mean so little to you?!" AB-09, a short woman with her hair in a bun added "He was the youngest, doesn't his death deserve to be avenged at the very least?"

AB-06, the biggest AB standing in at nine feet tall replied in a deep tone "I must agree, but will that bring him back 9? Will that bring anything productive?" AB-05 patted the gentle giant's lower back and added to his statement while fixing his hat "Big ol' lug 'ere is right... We'd be wastin so much for just a moment of satisfaction..."

AB-20, an AB in a skintight suit with a gas mask nodded, along with ABs 4 through 19. AB-21 however remained silent, making AB-01 ask "Why so quiet 21? Out of all of us, i expected you to be more involved with this meeting?"

21 gazed at 01 with her ruby red eyes, her crimson bangs pulled aside to reveal a flawless creamy white face, say for the slight blush of having cried hours ago that still lingered. She didn't reply, instead she got up and walked to the stairs, but stopped when AB-01 ordered "You are to not move the 21st legion... If you do, then-"

A loud screech like howl passed by the room and beside 01's head, he looked at the wall and saw a large burn mark on it with a hole going clean through the wall for several meters. Everyone turned to look at 21 and saw her pointing both her right index and middle fingers at 01 then muttered "I do what i want... Nobody will tell me otherwise, and if they do..."

A red bolt of energy came out her fingers and floated in place as she asked in a stern and malevolent tone "Is that clear?" There were various silent nods as everyone, Cain included, feared AB-21, her power was unrivaled, not even Doomfist himself had a proper control over her. She made the bolt disappear then walked up to her room, dragging along the end of her black dress as she slowly arrived at her room.

AB-01 sighed then shook his hand lazily, dismissing the meeting and simply telling them "... I think it's better if we recollect ourselves before discussing this topic... Goodnight.."

Meanwhile AB-21 entered her room and unhooked the black dress from her shoulders while kicking her flats off. She walked towards her bed and laid quietly on it, the black sheets contrasting with the intense red hair and pasty white skin.

She looked at the nightstand and stared at the photo on display, all thirty-one ABs together in a hangar, all in their respective uniform. 21 remembered the day of the photo, just another season long campaign had successfully been completed and all ABs were more than happy to indulge in celebrating. They arrived and were greeted by a myriad of Talon workers, soldiers and so on preparing to party like never before.

However what she recalled that day was a single promise, a shallow promise that "All of them would look after each other." made by Gabriel. Not even a minute after waking up the following day did they receive the order that they would all go to clandestine locations around the world.

And now, nearly four years after that day, there were only 26 of them remaining, and worst of all, Abel was "dead". She grabbed the photograph removed the glass, then supercharged her index finger until it was white hot and letting out a small string of steam upwards.

She then slowly etched the faces off each AB, starting with 01 and worked her way up. She simply stared coldly at the photo until twenty-nine of the thirty-one faces were gone, leaving only her and AB-31.

She didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

**Watchpoint Hangar - 9 AM - Three Days Later**

Abel sighed as he helped guide the fueling tube onto the side of the Orca transport, Athena instructing into his headset "Easy, make sure we are connected properly then scan for any obstructions in the Orca's fuel cell."

"Roger that.." Stated Abel in a flat tone as he locked the tube in place and started the scan. This was his third day of working in the base, he had helped around in various areas, from cleaning the entire base over night, helping Torbjörn cook, moving equipment before and after training and loading the Orca, like right now.

The scan came out clean and Abel started injecting the fuel into the cell and asked "Athena, when is my appointment with Angela?" Athena replied in her usual synthetic voice "One hour and eighteen minuets."

Abel nodded then waited for the fuel cell to fill up, all the while Lena arrived and yelled "You need a hand up there?!" Abel looked down, he was on a elevated platform and replied "No thanks, I'm good..." Lena frowned and zipped up to him and asked "Why do you always do that?"

The fuel cell finished filling up and Abel asked while removing the fueling tube "Do what?" Lena rolled her eyes and simply stated "That, you are always alone, you always do things on your own, and you hardly sit and talk with anyone."

Abel lowered the platform back down to ground level, guided the tube back into it's respective area and replied "I work alone, that's all you need to know." Before Lena could even question him further Abel teleported away and appeared in the medical ward, finding Angela waiting patiently at the lounge area.

She hadn't noticed him arrive and drank her morning coffee while looking over various medical reports from around the world, from medicine to surgery. Eventually her peace was focus was broken when Abel knocked on the wall and got her undivided attention. She smiled, put her pad aside and walked up to him and asked "Your appointment is an hour from now.. What can i help you with?"

Abel leaned against the doorway and asked her "Can we move it ahead to say... Now?" Angela rolled her eyes and simply told him "Follow me." and walked to her office. Abel followed her in and took a seat as Angela grabbed a pair of scissors and asked Abel "Are you ready?"

Abel nodded and stood still as Angela cut off the tight knot in the back of Abel's head, seeing how he always loosened the bandages up, and started unwrapping them.

Abel remained as quiet as possible and felt the bandages peel off his head and eventually get pulled off. Angela examined him as the last few inches of bandages came off and hummed to herself.

"What do you think?" She asked as she picked up a mirror from her desk and showed Abel his "new" face.

Abel blinked and whispered "... I really need a hair cut.."

* * *

**Chapter 4 done, and what a week it's been. Sorry i took a stupid-long time in writing this one, but went to E3 and arrived back home just to get work shoved into my schedule.**

**icedragon512: Thanks for the praise, and i can't say anything this early bud.**

**TheNightstalker250: Guests can't be reported, they don't use an account, or simply post as a guest with their account to avoid being reported. Sucks i know.**

**Not much else to say, soooo...**

**Until Next time, I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	5. Family Dispersed - Family Issues

**Chapter 5: Family Dispersed**

* * *

**Talon Genetic Facilities of Central Africa - 5 Years Ago**

She sat up on the surgery bed, doctors picking up and cleaning themselves from the procedure that AB-29 had just gone through. She sighed as she got off the bed and walked out the surgery room in nothing but her birthday suit, turned the corner to the reception and was given her uniform back.

The guys ogled the nude beauty that was AB-29 as she got dressed on the spot, her shoulder length brown hair hiding her hazel eyes and freckled face as she zipped up her combat coveralls, making most of the inured and sick men groan in disappointed.

"Oh calm down, you guys already see me naked in the showers, so stop complaining.." Scolded 29 at her men as she tied her boots, getting the usual "Yes ma'am." and "Rodger"

She was already dressed in her uniform, but as she walked out the medical ward she reached into her coveralls pocket and pulled out a long strip of cloth and tied it around her forehead. As she stepped out the facility was she greeted by the sight of POW's being systematically slaughtered without even being allowed to receive medical treatment.

The next batch of "Targets" were placed against a shot up concrete wall and lined up for the firing squad. But right as the men were about to shoot, AB-29 throw a simple rock at the closets one and made him shoot the gun of the man to his right, and effectively stopping the firing squad.

They looked at her and instantly scrutinized themselves, back straight, heels together and chin up. 29 walked up to them and ordered "Private, what are you and the other men doing?" The private in question saluted and replied "29 Ma'am, we were given orders by AB-01 to kill all POW's we captured-"

"Is my eldest brother here?" She cut in, making the private hesitate and ask "m.. Ma'am?" She repeated herself "Is my eldest brother here?" The private looked at her straight in the eye, and replied "No ma'am..." 29 Nodded and spoke up to all the present members of her legion "That's right!"

They all looked at her and listened to her as she asked "What number is on your armbands? On your uniform, on your arm?" They all replied "29!" making her ask "And who's orders do you follow?!"

"29's!" They replied, making her no and order them in a stern tone "Now, any POWs captured are to be hospitalized if injured and interrogated afterwards, is that understood?!" They saluted and replied in a loud "Yes ma'am!"

29 fixed her hair and simply told them "Good, now back to what you were doing.." The soldiers did so as she walked through the campsite and arrived at the barrack, with soldiers with the number "30" on their uniform. She sighed and entered her cabin and found both 30 and 31 waiting for her, and smiling at her.

* * *

**Winston's Office - 10 AM - Present Day**

Winston hummed to himself as he looked through personal notes regarding Abel, they were a mixed bag of small comments on Abel's action in and out of the combat zone to highly detailed reports on how Abel could improve in the use of his abilities.

Winston dipped a banana into a jar of peanut butter and continued reading, at least until he heard a knock on the door and spoke up "It's open." The door opened to reveal Abel in a pair of old coveralls and with his hair cut short on the sides and back of his head. Winston examined Abel for a moment as the young man took a seat then complimented "You look better."

Abel shrugged and simply replied with "I suppose.." as he pulled his hair back to try and keep it from covering his eyes. Winston watched him and noticed Abel kept his right eye closed and asked "Is your eye alright?" Instead of replying with words he replied by showing him, he opened his right eye with a sickly sticky and gushing sound to reveal a pitch black sclera and pure white iris.

Winston quickly stood up and looked closely at his eye, a genuine intrigue coming over him as he asked "Whoa... Is that-?" Abel cut in by closing his eye and replying "Yeah... Didn't know i could do this.." There was a brief moment of awkward silence between them, until Athena spoke up "AB-31, you are needed in the loading area."

Abel rolled his eyes and replied "Be there in a sec..." then got up and asked Winston "When will i be deployed?" Winston. watched as Abel stretched and waited for an answer, and replied "Once we make sure you are in healthy conditions for a mission..."

Abel shrugged and teleported away towards the hangar, leaving Winston to sigh and listen to Athena ask him "Why haven't you allowed him mission authorization? He is perfectly healthy according to my scans." Winston sighed again and replied "Athena... He might be physically healthy... But have you considered his mental health..?"

Athena waited a second, then replied "My scans show-" Winston cut in and informed her "There are still drugs in his system... Angela was able to identify the Neuro-drugs that were used on AB-31 and found that they suppressed emotional triggers, psychological perception and even caused some mental damage and left his memories fuzzy... At the very least.."

Athena took in this information and ran the numbers, then replied with "... I think we should remove him from loading duties..." Winston, in genuine confusion, asked apprehensively "Why?"

Athena put on the live feed from the loading area to reveal Abel rubbing his head frequently, and stated "Sudden increase in palpitations, hands no longer steady, breathing increase by 2%, all signs of anxiety..."

Winston watched Abel closely, he was getting abit fidgety, but then, he stopped, and stood staring at the transport doors.

* * *

**Talon Detention Center - Afghanistan - 2 Minutes after 29's Ambush**

Abel and the Captain both hid behind the rubble of a wall and could hear 29 hum as she waited for them to show themselves. The captain sighed as he looked at Abel and asked "Any bright ideas in that messed up head of yours?"

Abel coughed as he finished making himself an FAL and replied "Yeah... I'll teleport around and buy you time to escape, get on the transport and bring reinforcements..." The captain remained silent as he stared at Abel, then simply asked "Are you fucking serious...?"

Abel kept a static expression as he loaded the clip, pulled the loading handle back and replied "I can teleport around to avoid her shots..." The captain shook his head in disapproval and explained "No you can't you moron... 29 Will shoot you as soon as she even sees a piece of you appear in her line of sight... She has the sharpest eye in the organization."

Abel didn't bother to listen, instead he simply muttered "... That's an order..." making the captain glare at him, then reply bitterly "... Yes... Sir." Abel was about to teleport, when the captain stated "... I see why you aren't allowed to have a legion like the others... You're a reckless moron..."

Abel teleported into 29's line of sight and disappeared as she fired, making a loud mess of missed shots that allowed the captain to sneak out of the courtyard.

**-Insert AB-29's Theme: Calling to the Night by Natasha Farrow -**

Abel and 29 stared each other down, the bodies of the dead prisoners laying besides Abel's feet as 29 asked "How long has it been Abel...? Since we've been in battle like this..?"

Abel aimed up at 29 and teleported to avoid the shot she just fired, and replied with both a short burst of shots and "... Why? Why did you turn on us..?"

29 Raised a brow as she stood up, her left leg missing and replaced by a prosthetic as she asked "What is your mission here?" Abel kept his aim on 29 as he replied "Stop a riot and save any staff personnel that might be alive."

29 Clicked her tongue and muttered "They started lying to you too...?" then lowered her rifle and asked "Do you know what this place is?" Abel nodded and replied "It's a detention center for defected members of Talon."

She sighed, nodded and continued "Yes... It's a prison... For the 29th legion..." Abel went wide eyed then looked at the arms of each prisoner, and saw the 29 tattooed on them. He then looked up at 29 and found her aiming at him again, and continued in a somber tone "We did everything they asked of us... We did the wet-work for them, and they repay us by putting us in a prison made specifically for me... After we gave limbs and lives, they just lock us up like a skeleton in a closet... Is that fair?"

Abel watched her lower her rifle then put her headband on, then asked "I defected because i did what i felt was correct... Now... Fight for what's right."

Both fired at each other, Abel teleporting out of the way while 29 dodge rolled out of the way. 29 quickly got Abel back in her sight and fired at him, meanwhile Abel picked up a body and used it as a shield with his left arm and fired blindly at 29 in full auto with his right. 29 Took a shot to her left shoulder and quickly took cover as Abel teleported away to reload.

29 Looked at her wound and yelled "There is only one way this ends! Can you do this?! Can you stand up and shoot me down like your past targets?!" Abel let his head hang, he then looked at his rifle and back towards the court yard "Could he do this?" He thought to himself, could he truly kill his closets sibling and live with himself?

He set the thought aside when a shot graced his arm and caused him to retaliate in the form of full automatic fire.

29 Kept pulling the trigger, Abel held his down, both taking shots with little regard for self preservation.

When they both ran put of ammo did they reload, but instead of making a new clip, Abel made a Rocket propelled grenade, and turned the FAL into an RPG-7.

29 was pulling the loading handle as Abel loaded his RPG, fell to one knee to avoid a shot from 29 and Aimed down on the ground in front of 29, then fired.

The rocket flew true and struck it's target, it sent a small wall of super-heated shrapnel flying into 29. Besides dealing serious damage to 29, the rocket's force sent her flying back into a pile of bodies in the courtyard.

**\- Theme Ends -**

Abel walked up to 29, finding her coughing up blood and trying to desperately reach for her rifle. Abel looked at her, picked up her rifle, and placed it on top of her. 29 Gave a weak smile and held her rifle, and asked Abel in a gurgled voice "C... Can you live with this..?"

Abel stared down at her as she coughed out more blood, the once spitting image of leadership and the Talon idealism now reduced to nothing more than a dying woman with holes peppering her body.

"Promise that..." She coughed more and continued between wheezing "You will live your life by your own ideals... Not now... But in the future... Okay?" Abel let a good part of the RPG dissolve and turned the remaining parts into a C96.

He aimed at her as she smiled, and closed her eyes, then simply said in her last breath "Thank you. Abel." Abel had a single tear running down his right cheek as he squeezed the trigger, leaving one single solemn sound to echo through the facility now turned crypt.

Bang.

A few minutes later Abel walked out the front gates, his body covered in holes as blood seeped out. Then he watched as the transport landed, and the doors opened.

* * *

Junkrat snapped his fingers in front if Abel's face as he yelled "**Oi mate! You there?!**" Hana and Torbjörn managed to move him earlier and had him sitting in the mess hall while Angela had some scanning pads placed on Abel's temples.

"Jamison, please refrain from yelling at AB-31 while he is in this state.. Thank you." Ordered Winston as Angela asked Hana "So you just found him standing there, staring at the transport and unresponsive?" Hana nodded and noticed Abel twitch slightly.

Angela watched on her pad as Abel's brain activity started to stabilize, and watched him blink and shake his head. Everyone watched as Abel looked around then tried to shake something off before asking "Why the hell are my ears ringing?" Jamison silently sneak away after he heard Abel asked that.

However Roadhog grabbed him and held him down on his chair, making Angela sigh and ask "What happened AB-31?" Abel rubbed his ears and replied "Remembered someone important..."

* * *

**Talon HQ - Mid-Day**

AB-01 watched as all the transports took off with their respective sibling on board, and sighed as he finally went back to work.

On board transport 21 however there was a conversation between AB-21 and her officerslml She sat in front of a hologram of the planet and pointed at southern France, the location of AB-31's last known location to be exact,and explained "Now, we will go to the base and conduct an investigation on any evidence to thel us the possible whereabouts of Overwatch, any objections?"

She had a small cup of tea on her lap as the men all shook their head and replied "No ma'am, we understand." She nodded and took a small sip of her tea and instructed "Now, we will be divided into three groups-"

The pilot interrupted via the PA system and informed "Ma'am, we are getting a transmission from 22's transport, shall i patch her through?" The contents of the tea cup evaporated as her hand heated up, making the officers back up as she replied as calmly as she could "Patch her through.."

The first thing to appear on the hologram was a scantly dressed woman with light pink hair that bordered on white smiling with her eyes closed. 21 groaned out "What do you want 22, I'm in the middle of a briefing meeting..."

22 Gave a pout and replied in a very unconvincing hurt tone "Can't i talk to my beloved older sister? Can't i wish her farewells on her journey to save her knight? Can't I-" 21 Slammed her fist on the projector, causing 22 to squeak as she asked again "**What. Do. You. Want?**"

22 Frowned, eyes still shut as she muttered "You're no fun... But i think i can remedy that. How would you like my help in your little expedition? I've been told I'm very... _Persuasive_." That last part was delivered with a sultry purr as she received a flat glare from 21.

"And why are you being so... 'Generous' all of a sudden?" Asked 21, making 22 give the same fake hurt tone "Can't a sister help-"

"I can shoot you down." Deadpanned 21, making 22's expression turn into an awkward smile and reply "Heh... I'm bored... Doom-Fister has had me in the support frequency for nearly a year... I need to go back to field work!" The officers in 21's ship all fell back with their feet in the air at the revelation, all groaning "You have got to be kidding me."

21 However remained with her stoic look as she asked in an insulted tone "So you are bothering me just you can leave the office and goof around?" 22's smile worsened as she replied as cautiously as humanly possible "... Yes?" 21 Was genuinely annoyed at the sheer stupidity her slut of a sister could say at times.

But there was a reason 22 was an AB, and her talent could help her avoid detection from both the media and Talon's supervisors. 21 Sighed, and stated "I can't believe I'm gonna say this... But you're in.. But!" She stopped 22 right as the pinkette was about to celebrate, and stated in a firm tone "No using your ability on any of our personnel... No random, stupid or chaotic crap... And most importantly... Don't you dare bang any of my troops, is that understood?" 22 Groaned and replied in a defeated tone "Yes mom..."

21 Composed herself, and simply stated "Very well... Now, I'll send you the coordinates shortly. I expect you to behave yourself... You stupid whor-" 22 Cut the call and sighed as she ordered her troops "Alright... We got work to do... But there's easily five hours left until we arrive... So.." She pulled her tank top off and purred out "**_Let's bang._**"

Meanwhile on 21's ship, her officers received their roles and were briefed accordingly. 21 Then allowed them to relax until the arrival and retired to her cabin, locking the door behind her as she hurried over to her luggage.

She quickly shot the hidden cameras with small concentrated bolts of energy and pulled out a small ornate box. She looked around one more time, feeling like she would be caught by some unseen stalker.

After confirming she was alone, by checking every inch of the room, did she open the box. Inside there was the proof that AB-31 was still alive, one object that kept the hope of finding her brother alive. She pulled out a black M1911 pistol and examined it, making sure it wasn't fading, melting, cracking, or anything of the sorts.

The gun was perfectly intact and preserved, making her sigh in relief. If AB-31 was dead then the gun would have disappeared along with him. This was her secret, this was why she wanted to search for AB-31, and this was why she muttered "I will destroy Overwatch."

She put the gun back in it's box, then the box back in her personal luggage, which was filled with AB-31's stolen personal belongings.

* * *

**chapter 5: Done.**

**Glad to see you guys enjoying the fic so far, and for those who just arrived from the OG Failure, i'm sorry i didn't post an update on the rewrite sooner, i fucked up there.**

**Guest: All you had to do was follow the train CJ.**

**Icedragon512:Hope this chapter gives you a taste of what's to come, and don't worry, it's gonna be OC's and Overwatch Only.**

**I'm Still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	6. Trial Day

**Chapter 6: Trial Day**

* * *

**Watchpoint Mess Hall - 3 PM**

Abel sat by himself in the end of the mess hall, everyone watching as he quickly made a long piece of cloth and wrapped it over his head to cover his, now literally, blackened eye.

After that Abel started eating, again everyone watched him devour a plateful of spaghetti and meatballs like it was nothing. Torbjörn remarked in a silent tone "Haven't seen someone eat like that since the crisis..." Angela and Lena both muttered "How hungry could he be?" Junkrat growled "Bloody bloke is trying to beat us at eatin' Roadie."

Roadhog, who was usually the voice of reason among the Australian duo, simply replied with "... I usually don't do this... But i agree with you, Jamison." Abel looked up at them, swallowed and asked "What? I'm hungry."

Winston rolled his eyes then simply informed Abel "That's all well and good, because today you will be put to the test." Abel stopped, slurped up a long noodle them swallowed and asked "Test?" Winston nodded then explained "Yes, we are gonna test you and evaluate your skills for future field work." Abel finished eating, put the tray down and simply replied by asking "What kind of tests?"

Angela placed a sheet of paper in front of Abel that had a schedule, and explained while placing her hand on his shoulder "You will start with a basic IQ and Psychological Test, followed by a combat simulation."

Abel looked at the schedule and then up at Angela, her smile laced with a hint of worry, maybe lament? He brushed the feeling off and only replied with "Just tell me where and I'll be on time, doctor..."

"Angela." She corrected, prompting Abel to nod and teleport over to the locker room where he had a change of clothes. However, while Abel was putting on a new set of coveralls and making his own straps and pouches, a transport jet arrived. Athena notified Winston and the others and they all hurried to greet the returning members.

Coming out the transport doors first were Ana and Pharah, with Mccree following shortly after with their luggage. Thankfully both Egyptians traveled light, say Pharah's armor, but Athena would have that unloaded later.

"Glad to see all of you again, how was the mission in El Dorado?" Mccree puffed out a last cloud of smoke, then spat his spent cigar onto the ground, stepped on it and replied "Went swell partner, stopped a weapon shipment from reaching gangs in Mexico... Also managed to get some cartel leaders arrested in the process."

Winston gave an approving nod, and informed them "Good, now i have some news of significant relevance. A few days ago we managed to bring an injured man in after finding him in critical conditions at a Talon Outpost."

Pharah furrowed her brows as soon as Winston mentioned Talon, then asked the ape "So, where's this man?"

As if on cue, Abel appeared out of thin air but found himself between Winstom and Pharah, which were a foot and a half from one another, and facing the Egyptian herself. Winston quickly stepped back and explained "This is him, AB.. Abel. Abel, meet Pharah and Anna Amari, and Jesse Mccree."

Ana slung her rifle over her shoulder and greeted him in a warm tone "It's good to meet you, Abel." Jesse tipped his hat and simply said in a smooth tone "Howdy partner, I'd shake y'er hand, but as you can clearly see, I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Then came Pharah, a serious look painted on her face, with her eyes examining the Ex-Talon operative. First thing she noticed was the fact that she was about four inches shorter than him, secondly was the eye-patch and third, and most importantly, he was strapped from head to toe.

"Charmed." Was all Pharah said in a dry, bored tone, making Abel give an awkward "Uhhh likewise?" Winston patted Abel's back then told him "Now, let's get your tests started, follow me." Abel nodded and followed Winston and Angela into the halls, while Pharah watched and asked Ana "Think he's...?"

Ana didn't answer, she simply gave her daughter a smile and walked towards her room, with Jesse following after her.

Abel eventually arrived to a small office with a digital table in the middle and got instructed by Winston through the PA system "Alright, Abel, you may take a seat and start on the exams we have set for you. Use the digital table to make notes and graphs as you see fit, good luck." Abel took his seat, tapped the touch screen that was the desk and gazed at roughly thirty different exams ranging from basic algebra to the most advanced levels of quantum physics, all organized neatly by material, much to his liking.

* * *

**Abandoned Talon Facility - 5:45 PM**

The 21st and 22nd legion moved their equipment into the base, small recon vehicles searched the surrounding area, transports were tricked out to act as mobile Command Centers, and lastly, and sadly most importantly, 22 and her personal "Guards" came back from the detention cells.

"No signs of 31 sis, i think someone took the corpse." Muttered 22 as she took off a gas mask and unzipped her coveralls. 21 However replied with a calm "Alright... We'll use the facility as an FOB and take up an lead on Overwatch, they came directly after the base was evacuated... They must have... The body..."

22 Found it hard to believe that Overwatch would take a dead body, but she would rather follow pointless orders and have absolute freedom over her free time than stand in the way of the ticking time bomb known as 21.

However right before 22 left, and possibly started spreading'em for every man in the base, a soldier from 21's legion came up to them and reported "Ma'am, we found traces of unauthorized personnel in the base." Both ABs looked at the transparent evidence bag with vomit in it, and listened as the soldier continued "If there is any spit on this then we will be able to find out who was here."

21 Nodded and simply replied "Excellent work, expect a promotion by the end of the week." The soldier nodded and went back to his usual routine, while 22 gave 21 a devious grin and asked "We gonna hunt like the good old days?"

21 sighed, and replied with "For the first time ever... You finally said something rather appealing."

* * *

**Watchpoint Locker Rooms - 6:55 PM**

Abel slid a clip into his AK-74, pulled the loading handle back and let it go with a nice metallic "Shung" He had finished the academic and psychological exams about half an hour ago, then was instructed to prepare for combat, something he was already very used to.

He got up, picked up a black Walther PPK, put it in his left thigh's holster and walked to the doors, the metallic clattering of his metal shin guards and knee pads echoing through the room. He entered the small training area of the base and noticed barricades and other obstructions set up. Meanwhile in the surveillance room Winston, Angela, Ana, Pharah and Jack all watched him

Winston held down the intercom and stated "The last test shall be a basic defense mission, hold the fort for as long as possible." Abel gave Winston's orders a nod and held his AK up, and hurried into position.

Ana, Pharah and Jack were gonna be the judges of this phase of the exam, all of them evaluating his combat skill and military strategies. Abel quickly hurried behind a small wall of sandbags and took aim.

**\- Insert Song: Scream Aim Fire by Bullet for My Valentine-**

Abel watched as the training dummies took positions and sent out a small squad to assault him while another went around to flank him. Abel sighed and fired the first shot at the dummy at the very front of the squad, blowing a hole into it's head.

He paused and remembered that this situation was eerily similar to a mission he had in Taiwan, but snapped out of it when the shooting started. He quickly teleported behind the squad and shot them all in the back then sprayed bullets at the group hiding behind cover.

Pharah rubbed her chin as Abel threw a stick grenade behind the cover and watched parts fly up for a brief moment. Abel hurried behind cover and listened as the dummies that were gonna flank him drew closer then reloaded his gun quickly.

The dummies tossed four grenades in, making Abel hit the deck with his palm and make a wall to protect himself. The explosions caused the wall of substance to crack and gave Abel some serious tinnitus, all he could hear was ringing and his breathing picking up.

He stuck the AK out and sprayed bullets at the dummies, making them stay behind cover, while Abel smacked his ear in trying to hear properly. Jack noticed this and watched closely as the dummies pushed from both side into Abel's position.

Abel finally was able to hear and teleported up to the flanking dummies and tackled one while picking it up and using it as a shield. The dummies tried to not shoot their ally, but got shot down by Abel as he kept pushing up to them. He then quickly pulled out another grenade from one of his pouches, ran back to his original spot and jumped into cover while simultaneously throwing the grenade at the coming dummies.

The dummies that survived the blast shot at Abel's cover with everything, bullets whizzing past him and grenades blowing up within lethal range. Abel however used his substance to keep himself protected, making a bubble around him that didn't allow any damage to pass, but it wasn't indestructible.

The bubble crumbled after the shooting stopped and revealed Abel panting heavily, eyes wide and hands shaking. Now it was Ana's turn to evaluate him, he looked terrified, literally using what remained of the wall of sand bags as "cover" or some acceptable substitute.

The first dummy walked over the small wall of debris and was shot by Abel's PPK and used as a shield as Abel walked up to the remaining dummies. Shots whizzed past him, some grazing him or hitting his knee pads and shin guards. He threw his shield at the first dummy and shot the other in quick succession, emptying the clip and putting five down before jumping back, reloaded, then landing on his back and aiming.

**\- Song Ends-**

Abel noticed the dummies just staring at him, their rifles pointed at him, and asked "Uhhhh Winston?" Winston replied "Simulation completed, you held out for a sufficient amount of time and managed to hold them back."

Abel let out a relieved groan and let himself slump onto the ground, all the while Ana, Pharah and Jack whispered to themselves what they thought of Abel's performance. Then Abel spoke up from the ground and informed everyone "Just thought I'd let everyone know... I can't move..."

Angela sighed and told everyone "I'll go get him..." and left Winston with the others in the surveillance room. Winston turned to look at the three others and asked "What's your verdict on Abel?" Jack looked at both Ana and Pharah, they both nodded and let him go first.

"He does seem to have a fair amount of knowledge on military tactics, he has good discipline with his weapons, but lacks... Finesse." Stated Jack, arms crossed and back against the wall the whole time, making Winston nod in agreement and ask "What would you suggest?"

Pharah was gonna reply, but then Ana spoke up "Get him to work with a team... He might be good on his own, but he tries to be every role at the same time." Pharah threw her hands up in defeat as Ana literally just stole the words right out of her mouth.

Winston watched as Angela had both junkers carry Abel back to the medical wing, then asked "Alright, but who? Who will be his team?" Pharah stood up and replied "It's quite obvious, it will be Jack, my mother, Reinhardt, Genji, Torbjörn and myself."

However, Ana interjected with "I think it would be a better idea to have him be teamed up with people his age." Jack nodded and added "Agreed, it could be easier for him to be surrounded by others of his age..."

Winston nodded, clapped his hands together and stated "Alright then, Abel will begin, as soon as he recovers, with his training along side the younger members. You are all dismissed, goodnight."

* * *

**Medical Ward - 9:30 PM**

Angela watched as Abel had his diner on his bed, his right eye closed the whole time since the trial and leaving him with an awkward expression.

"Does it bother you? The eye, i mean." Asked Angela as she picked up an x-ray lens and held it on the side of his head. Abel swallowed and replied "A little, when i have it open my vision gets fuzzy, shifting between color and pitch black."

Angela looked at her pad as the lens showed that his right eye was just a solid piece of substance with a few nerve like extremities in the back of it, making her ask "Can you see anything with just your right eye?"

Abel stopped short of taking another bite of fruit, blinked then replied "I can try."

Angela watched as he covered his left eye and looked exclusively through his right eye. She looked at the pad and noticed the nerves slid deeper into his skull and connected with other nerves, then heard Abel say "I... Can see white outlines... But everything else is pitch black."

Angela watched the nerves retract as Abel opened his left eye and asked "Did you feel any sort of movement in your right eye?" Abel shook his head, making Angela think to herself "Must be some sort of... nerve hijacking... Connecting the optical nerves to other less vital ones and transmitting the information through there... Confirms an old theory..."

Angela found herself fascinated by this young man, his anatomy being so tampered and abused revealed theories and even thesis' that had been discarded or were just too far away from ethic codes to be confirmed.

However she was worried about what would happen to him later in his life, would he keep fighting due to personal reasons? Would he end up a homeless man causing riots in the streets? She didn't know, psychology wasn't her strong suit, and the psychology of his duality was even more confusing.

On one end Abel was described as a cold hearten killer, a monster without remorse or mercy that did what he was told. But on the other end he was acting like a child with little in the way of violent tendencies, he was polite, well mannered, and even seemed to have some semblance of humanity, or an acceptable substitute.

But then both these points were contradicted by his suicidal means of combat. Yes, he used cover and hid from his enemy when needed, but he also had a bad habit of exposing himself for the majority of the time he was in combat, even going as far as to let himself take gun shots.

To put it blunt, Abel was the textbook definition of contradiction and duality, the perfect enigma of the human condition.

Angela sighed, put her things on the nightstand and simply told Abel in a warm and polite tone "Goodnight, Abel."

Abel looked at the staff beside him and felt the healing rays come into contact with him and yawned before literally slumping onto the bed and snoring. Angela still didn't know why her staff put Abel to sleep, something she would have to resolve by the time he hit the field.

She stepped out the room and walked to the main doors of the medical ward to find Ana sitting be the door with her rifle in hand. Angela simply asked "Your turn?" and received a nod as Ana got up and walked in silently.

* * *

**Abel's Room - 1 AM**

Angela's staff shut down after the scanner confirmed Abel was fully healed, but Abel was tossing and turning all night, the sound of bullets and explosions ringing in his head. Ana watched him through the monitoring room in the entrance and found it unnerving to see someone like him having a nightmare.

**_"Can you live with this?"_**

_**Bang.**_

His eyes shot open, the memory of that day replaying over and over as he didn't understand the why. He sat up and stared at the wall for a moment, he head in some other place that Ana couldn't guess.

She watched him just sit there, head in the clouds as Abel kept asking himself in his head "Why? Why didn't you kill me? You could have with all the shots you took..." Abel looked at his hands and made a mirror and looked at himself, the mess of a human being he was.

He could still see his younger self from that day, cuts with blood running down his face, his face having concrete streaked skin and eyes gone cavernous. Abel looked at the nightstand and made the mirror disappear as he reached towards the stand.

Ana watched him grab his C96 pistol then stared at it, eyes devoid of any readable emotion. She watched him hold the old gun, grip firm and finger on the trigger. She looked confused for a moment then went wide eyed and ran out the small monitoring room, the screen revealing Abel pointing the gun to the side of his head.

From the halls only one single, loud "Bang" could be heard echoing through the halls, and causing Athena to wake everyone who wasn't awake at this time.

* * *

**Chapter 6 done, and moving forward, along with the next chapter for Nintendo Universe shortly after this one. Been a quiet recently, so i can't say much this time around except that the next chapters for Failure:ReArmed and Nintendo Universe will be on July 30th.**

**BlueCrimsonFlames: I know, i hate it too, but that's why I took five months in considering a rewrite.**

**Draconic King: Amen to that Brother.**

**Sinner's Mask: Can't make any promises in the anime department, that's a group of people i just don't wanna piss off.**

**(THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT: If you are gonna make a request, please note that i won't accept vague ideas, anything related to anime, movies or live series and that you (the messenger) must have at least a concept of what you want written. Been having to shoot down a few requests already and scrap ideas due to vagueness already and i am kinda getting tired of it.)**

**Bluen0va: Will do, mate.**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**

_**P.S: Found new favorite album: The Great War by Sabaton (Expect alot of Sabaton music in the future.)**_


	7. The Human Condition

**Chapter 7: The Human Condition**

* * *

**Abel's Room - 1:15 AM**

Ana held Abel down as he struggled to grab his gun, a tranquilizer dart lodged into the side of his neck and making his movements sluggish. She eventually got the upper hand and shot another tranquilizer at Abel.

He groaned as he finally hit the ground and panted hard, trying to move his body with no success. The first to arrive was Hana due to her staying up late streaming, then Winston and Angela. Hana and Winston both helped Ana hold him down while Angela demanded "What happened?!"

Ana looked at Angela and replied in a deadpan "He tried to commit suicide. You could've warned me!" Angela looked at Abel and watched him finally fall still as Ana whispered gently "Shhhh shhhh shhhh sleep." Both Winston and Hana let go of him and could hear him groan, and making them all look at each other to assess the situation.

Winston looked at Angela, and simply asked her "Intervention?" Angela nodded and told Hana "Get Pharah, Torbjörn, Jesse and Lena, we are gonna need all the help we can for this one..." Before anyone could agree they could hear him groan and mutter "Why am i alive...? She should've killed meeeee.."

They looked at Abel and saw him reaching for the gun, trying to continue his suicidal attempt. Hana was the closets to the gun and quickly took it from him, making him groan and surrender, arm outstretched and eyes focused on Hana.

She stared back at his eyes and could see them water, the look of surrender and sadness clouded his heterochromian eyes. Winston picked Abel up and carried him towards the special holding cell in the basement, where he would be under constant supervision.

* * *

**Winstons Office - 7 AM - July 30th**

"-and that brings us to our current situation." Finished Ana, leaving the small group before her dead silent. Winston could tell they didn't like the news, mainly because they were the ones taking care of him now.

But the one who seemed to be affected more than the others by this news was Lena. She looked absolutely destroyed and asked "Do you know what could have caused him to do something so..-"

Winston nodded and replied "Actually yes, i do. After Abel was put in your old cell, Lena, did i star investigating his files for any past traumatic events." He pulled out various copies of one single file and handed them around.

Winston cleared his throat and red out loud "Last mission successful, AB-31 eliminated AB-29 and her loyal followers. AB-31 has taken significant damage and is currently being treated and given a full checkup." He gave a pause to let them know he was in the next important line "Two days have passed and AB-31 has been acting strangely, from sitting up while sleeping to constantly looking and touching blades. I worry he might have taken some emotional trauma."

Lena listened as she kept reading, Winston allowing Angela to proceed "According to the files, and apparently rumors within Talon legions, 29 and 31 were rather close, they went on missions together, she accepted him into her legion after he completed his formal training and, this has not been confirmed by any sources, soldiers felt that there was a romantic relationship between them."

Pharah let out a disgusted grunt, finding such relationship to be rather... Disturbing, to say the least. But Angela insisted "There is no evidence to suggest they were in any way, shape or form a romantic couple, but being ordered to kill the only person who was close to him would explain the comments he has been repeating..."

Athena replayed some of the few audible and cohesive words Abel kept saying after he was placed in the containment cell "Why didn't she take the shot... Why?" "What did she do?" "Why did they send me? Was it some kind of sick joke?"

Angela then continued "As far as we know, and this is with the little info we've gotten from both Abel and his files, AB-29 was the best sniper that came out of the AB project. Him asking why she didn't shoot means she let him kill her... But we are still missing alot of context... And only one person here knows what the rest is.."

Winston showed everyone Abel in the containment cell, on his back on the floor he laid, eyes staring directly at the ceiling with the hopelessness that could only be described as despair.

Winston looked at the members present and finally asked in a tone that was too casual for the situation "Soooo who's gonna talk to him?" Pharah gave him a look of absolute disbelief, and simply told him "You can't be serious."

Winston nodded and watched as Lena zipped away towards the basement, leaving Angela to whisper "Seems we got a volunteer."

* * *

**Containment Cell - 7:30 AM**

Lena waited for the decontamination chamber to open up as she took a deep breath and told herself "It's just gonna be a talk... You won't take long, the doors are open to me... Everything will be alright."

The doors opened to reveal the white interior of the containment cell, her old room from when she didn't have the chronal accelerator. Abel looked at her as she stepped in cautiously, then asked him in an upbeat tone, or as close as she could "Hey love, you feeling better?"

\- Insert Song: Would It Matter by Skillet -

Abel gave her a bleak stare, and replied in a low tone "Why are you here?" Lena grabbed one of the chairs by the wall and took a seat next to Abel, and replied "To make sure you're okay love."

Abel gave an amused chuckle, and replied "Heh, no you're not." She furrowed her brows, finding his comment to be rather rude, but insisted "I am here to help, that's the truth." Abel stared at her determined expression and sighed before sitting up.

Lena watched him sit on the floor, rub his face with one hand then ask "Then do me a favor... Leave, grab a gun, come back and end my fucking pain..." Now Lena gave him a sad look and replied in a low tone "Suicide isn't gonna solve anything love."

Abel looked at her with an annoyed tone and explained "It will. If i die then i won't kill anyone else. If i die then your team won't have to waste resources on me. If I die nothing bad would happen." Lena placed her hand on his shoulder, but Abel smacked it away and muttered "I don't fucking need pity..."

Lena tried again, same result, so she started thinking and asked "What did you and 29 do when you had free time?" Abel's head jolted up to look directly at Lena with a furious glare, and warned her "**Don't play that card on me.**"

Lena insisted "Why don't you want us to help? Why does it bother you so much to allow yourself to be happy?" Abel looked away and muttered to himself "_Can't even remember the last time i was happy.._."

"Exactly! You could be happy-" Lena explained until Abel cut in and replied "Do you think someone like me deserves to live? Someone who has spent their whole life killing people, destroying towns and spreading violence like a disease..." Lena placed her hand on his shoulder and was met by no resistance, and replied "You were following orders love... It was that or talon would kill-"

"Just orders... How long can you say that before it loses it's effect?" Muttered Abel, making Lena insist "Love, you had no choice..." Abel stood up and walked over to the chairs, sighing as he thought about all this.

Lena watched him stare at the chairs for a long moment before grabbing one and throwing it across the room. Lena quickly zipped out of the way as Abel started breaking just about everything that wasn't bolted onto the ground, either by throwing it, kicking it or punching it.

Eventually he started screaming in absolute anger "WHY?! WHY AM I ALIVE?! WHAT AM I?! WHO AM I?! WHY AM I ALIVE?! WHY!?" Abel teleported but was stopped by the walls but kept trying, the "thunks" and "thuds" making Lena wince as she watched his futile attempts. Eventually he hit the wall one last time and fell to the floor and sobbed.

Lena approached him with caution, clearly knowing that any wrong move could upset even further the absolute mess that was before her. She kneeled beside him, wrapped her arms around him and whispered "I think i know someone who can help you love..."

**\- Song Ends -**

* * *

**21's Base - Mid-Day**

22 Groaned as she waited in the hangar for her sister to arrive, every worker and guard always gave her a glance as she kept her eyes closed and wondered "How does she do it?" She never bumped into anything, she never tripped, never missed and never lost anything, so how does she do it with her eyes closed?

The mystery would have to be for another time, 21 walked up to her and simply told her "Grab your gear, we got a lead on an unlicensed Orca transport jet flying west of this location to a nearby airstrip."

22 Nodded, and followed 21, her hips swaying in a mesmerizing manner with every stride, her long slender legs and tube top catching the eyes of every soul in the hangar, and making 21 mutter "Why don't you wear something decent?"

22 Pouted and replied "It helps with my special power, dressing and being an indecent, filthy street whore is perfect bait." 21 Groaned and muttered "I hate it when you are right..." 22 Gave her a gleeful grin and grabbed a simple silenced pistol, a belt with clip pouches and a holster, and lastly a box of lollipops.

After that they both got in a small transport helicopter and took off towards the small airfield in the middle of west Germany. The trip was full of 22 teasing other pilots via the radio, 21 threatening to throw her off the helicopter every time, and a lot of lollipops eaten by 22.

After two hours of that did they finally arrive and land on the airfield, 21 glad it was over, and 22 looking for the closest living thing to tease. Eventually they made their way to the control tower, 21 using 22 to lure guards to them by literally bending over and spreading them, just to kill them and proceed into the tower itself.

22 Pouted and muttered "Such a waste of meat..." and shot the next guard in the head. After four floors did they arrive in the control room, 22 and 21 assassinating every person except one.

21 Walked over to the young man, pointed her finger at him and demanded "An Orca transport flew over these parts recently... I need your manifesto and logs." He nodded and gave them access to all their files then allowed 21 to have a look.

The logs clearly showed an unidentified Orca fly over the field and back after a few hours, it's last known trajectory pointing them west, into France. 21 nodded and simply ordered 22 "Give us a cover up." She gave a madman's grin and approached the young man.

"Now now, this won't hurt at all~" Stated 22 in a disturbingly sexual tone, and ordered "Just stare at me~" The young man swallowed and did so, too scared to disobey. 22 However grinned and slowly opened her eyes, revealing two glowing fuchsia irises that instantly made the young man freeze.

"Good~ Now do mommy a favor... Take this gun..." She handed him the gun "Point it at that pathetic head of yours..." He couldn't stop himself "... Beg like a little bitch~ And pull the trigger, deliciously slow." The screams could be heard outside, then one last shot, making 22 laugh like a psychopath.

* * *

**Containment Cell - 4 PM**

Lena rushed to the cell with a woman following shortly after, and explained "Now listen love, he's kinda unstable at the moment, try to find a soft spot first, then-"

"Don't worry Lena, i know how to do this, I've helped other get through hard times..." Stated Emily as she fixed her hair, brushed herself clean and asked "How do i look, Love?" Lena smiled and replied by giving her a quick peck and stating "Beautiful as always Love, good luck."

Emily entered the decontamination chamber and looked at Abel through the bulletproof glass. He was bruised, his hands were covered in cuts, and his eyes looked puffy with tear streams running down his cheeks. She stepped in as soon as the doors opened and found the room was a total mess, then looked at Abel and spoke in a gentle and warm tone "Hello there, My name is Emily."

Abel was staring at her from the bed and watched her approach him, her freckled smile, warm hazel eyes and soft red hair making him feel oddly... Safe. He relaxed and replied in a polite but low tone "I'm Abel... Nice to uhh meet you." Emily sat on the opposite side of the bed, and asked Abel "I heard from a good friend that you were having a small... Existential Crisis..."

Abel muttered "An existential crisis can be small?" earning himself a giggle from Emily that sent a small shiver run up his spine as he stated "Ehhm.. That was a serious question.." Emily recomposed herself and replied as politely as she could "Hehe sorry, that was just too funny. And yes, sometimes you can doubt something and still be in control of yourself... While other times you could completely fall apart..."

Abel looked down in shame, knowing he fell onto the later category. However Emily kept a warm smile and asked "What is your problem, why do you feel like everything around you is-"

"Caving in?" Interrupted Abel.

Emily nodded and listened carefully to Abel as he sighed and explained "... How long can i do what i do, and feel nothing..? How long could i use the excuse that "It was an order" before my consciousness says otherwise? And then, how long can i live with the fact that I killed my own family with those excuses?"

Emily gave a tentative look, sending another shiver up his spine as Abel thought _"She looks identical to her..."_ But he snapped out of it when Emily asked "Do you regret killing? Hurting others? Having harmed them because it was an order?" Abel looked down and nodded, all the while the entire team watched them from the surveillance room.

Emily put her hand on his shoulder, gave a small grin and added "Then you will be alright. We all do things we regret later in our lives... But, why do you regret the last one? Who was the family you hurt?"

Abel went silent, remembering Afghanistan all over again, remembering the fight, and the death. His breathing had picked up, he was going to have another panic attack until Emily grabbed his shoulders, and made him look at her. He didn't see Emily, he saw 29 ask him "What happened Abel?"

He started crying again and hugged her, making Emily look at the camera in a bit of confusion as Abel replied "I killed her... She was just trying to protect her men, and i was sent to eliminate her... I remember her... 29..." Emily patted his back as he kept crying, and insisted "What was she to you? A sister...? Mother-figure? ...Lover?"

Abel shook his head "Word's can't describe what she was to me... After my mother was taken away she assumed the position as my mentor... She trained me, educated me, even fought along side me and bled with me..."

Emily backed up, and asked "But you loved her?" Abel nodded, and replied "I guess, love was something she said i wouldn't find until much later... I guess i was just attached." Emily held Abel's hand, and finally asked the big question "Did she make you happy? Can you honestly say she made you a better person?"

Abel didn't respond, instead he muttered "Does it matter? I betrayed her trust... I put the last bullet in her... I'm no better than any criminal in the streets." Emily frowned and got up, and asked "Did she teach you to be polite?" Abel looked at her with a confused look and replied "Yeah-"

"Did she teach you to respect others? To help others, listen to them?" Emily interrupted, making Abel nod as she continued "Then why would you wanna ruin her legacy by... By committing suicide? What would she say if she saw you do this?! You are better than that! Your life is precious, and shouldn't be taken for granted!"

Abel looked down and whispered "But all those people-" Emily cupped his face with both her hands, and told him "A wise omnic once told me that our past is as relevant as our future. We need to look at it to learn our mistakes and become a better person... So, do me a favor?" Abel couldn't reply, he simply listened closely as Emily whispered "Don't hurt yourself, please?" If the small smile she gave him wasn't convincing him before, it sure as hell was now.

He nodded, but stopped Emily from retracting her hands, letting them linger for a while longer. Emily couldn't help but smile and rub her thumb over the remaining tears, then asked "So, Abel... What are you gonna do now?" Abel looked at the camera, got up and told them "Prepare another simulation."

* * *

**Watchpoint - 7 PM**

\- Insert Song: Stars by Skillet -

Abel stood outside in the courtyard as the rain poured, to the west the orange light of the sunset illuminated the combat zone. Abel looked at his hands, then at his feet, both bare and unprotected as he listened to the dummies march towards him.

The dummies had already surrounded him as he remembered his first day with 29 as his guardian, recalling how many times she would have him surrounded just to order him to fight back, and always remarking _"It seems you work better against impossible odds, huh 31?"_

He quickly made substance cover his arms from his finger tips up to his triceps, then ran up to the first dummy that turned the corner. Water splashed as the first dummy fell into a large puddle of rain water, and allowed Abel to swing his left arm horizontally, and send a line of substance into and through the dummies.

He hadn't fought like this in years, Abel teleported back as a dummy tried to hit him with a right hook. He quickly jumped at the dummy and punched his right fist trough the dummy's head, then kicked the body off towards other coming dummies.

Lena and Emily watched, both impressed as he was quickly surrounded, but fought his way through. Abel made rudimentary blades that only lasted one swing, used lines of Substance to tie up and pull dummies apart, and even used large amounts of substance to make a wall to push back a few dummies.

But eventually he was being punched from every direction, and put down on his knees. Abel recalled 29 again, the lessons she taught him and the tricks she whispered to him. Abel quickly got up with a spin and made a long and thick line of Substance that pushed back every dummy around him. He swung fists around, sending dummies flying in pieces as more came. Abel saw them, teleported up high and gave a heavy handed vertical swing, sending about six streaks of substance up in an arcing manner towards the dummies. Once the substance made contact with the first thing in it's path did it detonate and sent the dummies flying off the rock of Gibraltar. But now he was surrounded as he landed and quickly made a sphere around him to protect himself, but it wouldn't last forever.

He shut his eyes tight as the sphere cracked and forcefully remembered his last fight with 29, her last words, her sad smile... sending a wave of emotions he couldn't contain through himself and making him stomp once and push back everything with the sphere itself.

Afterwards he screamed and had substance flowing around him, taking various shapes as he guided the stream around the battlefield. He made various weapons and had them all surround him and spin around him. Blades and blunt weapons damaging anything nearby and guns shooting repeatedly until their ammo ran dry, the ring looked like it was trying to take the shape of some sort of machine, treads, engines and other mechanical components constantly shifting in and out of focus.

Winston and Pharah watched in awe as Abel made the ring protecting him spin faster and faster, then stooped spinning and held his arms up before swinging them down and sending a massive wall of substance into the dummies, sensing water flying upwards and ending the fight.

**\- Song Ends -**

Everyone present watched in genuine shock as Abel stood there, panting before falling into a large body of rain water from exhaustion. Angela and Emily both hurried up to him, just for him beat up, cuts on his left temple, black puckered eye, busted lip and broken nose, and thought out loud "Heh... Happy Birthday to me..."

* * *

**Chapter 7 down, next one coming soon. Been calm these last few days, not much to say, and i got a feeling that's gonna be a common trend for this fic. To everyone following my other fics (besides Nintendo universe and Hyrule:Absolute War) i will be pulling them down, but i am working on something to compensate for it.**

**Now let's just move to the comments.**

**BlueCrimsonFlames: Glad you are enjoying the fic, and the "I'm still in the trenches" is my own calling card (Unless someone else said it before, please don't sue) **

**GhostNova: I will take it into consideration, but everything in time my friend.**

**Ben56: Glad you like it, hope to hear from you soon. You are welcome.**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**

**P.S. Feels strange saying that after you pointed it out BlueCrimson. And for everybody still here, expect a little surprise later in the week.**


	8. Hana's Synth Summer Scandal Part 1

**Chapter 8: Hana's Synth Summer Scandal Part 1: Vacation!**

* * *

** Watchpoint Hangar - 2 PM - 2 Weeks Later**

Abel stepped out the orca transport while coughing a cloud of soot, making his balaclava disappear and groaning in pain, following shortly after him were both Ausies, Lucio, Hana Brigitte and 76, all covered in black soot and grime.

"What happened to all of you?" Asked Winston as he came with Angela to help anybody that was seriously injured. 76 walked up to them and replied in a rather grumpy tone "What happened is that these six completely disregarded the entire battlefield. The junkers knocked down a building, Abel devastated a street and Hana blew a hole into an apartment complex... Lucio didn't listen to any orders and managed to get himself incapacitated... The only one who listened was Brigitte, but even then she had a hard time pulling through..."

Winston sighed and looked at the the team, all looking exhausted and like they had just had the worst day of their lives. Winston sighed and asprofileright... Can you guys tell me what caused such-?"

Everyone froze as they could clearly hear snoring, and turned to find Abel on a bench, sleeping like a baby with Angela healing him and muttering to herself "Why does it put him to sleep?" Winston sighed, turned to face the others and continued "As i was saying... Why-?" They were gone, making Winston mutter with a flat look "Of course..." before helping Angela carry Abel to his room.

His room wasn't anything special, just a large empty 10.034 square meter chamber with nothing but a bed, nightstand drawer and a workbench. Granted, Abel didn't need that much, Winston could have put him in a 5 square foot room and he wouldn't mind, but everyone still insisted that he get a large room and decorate it.

But now there he was, laying on his bed while Angela finished patching him up, telling him as he woke up "Multiple gunshot wounds, scrapes, cuts... Yet you simply walk it off... Did you even use cover?" Abel groaned and shrugged, muttering "I got the mission done... I think that's-"

Angela pinched his arm and told him in a stern tone "No, simply "getting the mission done" isn't alright. You gotta come back alive and well, meaning you have to stop taking shots and start being more cautious."

Abel groaned and rubbed his arm, only replying with "I'm not used to that type of fighting... I was always sent in to be a moving turret and a wall to protect my old squad... In essence, i was a human tank."

Angela sighed in disappointment, then asked in the most heartbreaking manner she could muster "Please... Don't get yourself killed... Alright?" Abel could feel the sadness in her tone, and reluctantly nodded, only asking Angela "... Can you get me in contact with Emily?" Angela smiled at the sound of that question, and nodded.

For the past two weeks Abel had been calling Emily at least once every day, sometimes it was in the middle of the day to calm down some anxiety, others were at the dead of night when he'd wake up screaming or crying and in need of someone to talk. Thankfully Emily was just the person to talk to, being part of SSAFA, she helped over a dozen local british veterans of the Omnic crisis get over PTSD, depression and so on, that was how she met Lena.

This time, thankfully, he was calling for the former reason rather than the later, he sat on his bed, hugged his pillow and waited for the video call to be picked up. Within a minute Athena projected the video feed onto the wall and used one of the cameras in the room so Emily could see them. Her smile was warm and caring as ever, hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Hey love, what's seems to be the problem?" Asked Emily as Abel let Angela reply "He's been having some... Issues... On the field.." Emily looked at Angela and listened as the blonde continued "He refuses to take cover, he doesn't get out of shots way and has no regard for his own well being."

Abel looked down, and explained with a simple "I'm just not used to that sort of combat..." Emily on the other hand looked at him and asked "And how exactly did you fight when you were in Talon?" Abel remained quiet for a brief moment, recalling the hundreds of missions he had partaken in.

After brief silence he cleared his throat and replied with "Well... I was always put inside a suit... The armor itself was impenetrable, but that didn't mean that said armor didn't bend, fall off or simply be a hindrance."

Emily and Angela took notes and simultaneously stated "Continue." making Abel look at one then the other before adding "Basically i was a literal human shield inside a tin can." Emily looked at him, a small expression of discomfort adorning his face as she stated to Angela "I suggest we keep working on his training, but I'd like to continue this conversation in private with you Angla."

Angela looked a bit confused, then asked Abel "... Aren't you gonna be late for target practice?" Abel looked at the time and quickly jumped off his bed while yelling "Oh shi-!" then teleported away.

Now that they were alone, Emily let out a disappointed sigh, then rubbed her temples, only asking "How many missions has he been on?" Angela let herself fall onto his bed then answered in a half yawn "Aaaround 12..." causing Emily to glare at the blonde and mutter "... So much for taking it easy..."

At the same time that both Angela and Emily continued their conversation Abel appeared in the firing range, where Ana awaited him with her rifle. She smiled at him and retorted in an amused tone "Heh... You're late.."

Abel sat beside her and explained "Had to give Emily a call... Sorry." Ana nodded then asked him "Any problems?" to which Abel replied with "Can't seem to take cover when the fighting intensifies... Always used a big and heavy piece of metal to protect myself."

Ana watched silently as Abel made himself a Finnish FAL then about three clips worth of ammo while asking her "So... What's your opinion...? On me, i mean." Ana looked at him with a slightly confused look, and asked "Depends... If you want to know what i think about your skills, then my answer would be that they are extraordinary... If it's about you as a person... Then i would have to say you still have some, if not alot, of self exploration to do.." Abel stopped for a moment, looked at her as she aimed and asked "What do you mean?"

Ana took the first shot then replied "You still lack a lot of experience, not in combat, but in personal experiences... You haven't had friendships... You haven't experienced love... You need to do a little growing up..." Abel took aim, then fired at the same target Ana fired at, and nailed the head just like her.

Granted, Ana had a scope and Abel didn't, giving her a greater deal of respect to his marksman skills. But she did notice he absolutely loved to use iron sights, never having seen him make any sort of optical attachment, actually now that she thought about it... He never used any attachments, only a bayonet, but that's it.

"You know..." Ana started right as Abel took another shot then looked at her as she continued "Tactically speaking... Why don't you improve your weapons? Give them scopes, handles, things like that." Abel looked down the sights again and explained "Takes too much time..."

She watched as he took one more shot, and hit a target right in the chest region. "Next mission deployment will be in ten minutes, the following members please report to the hangar: Pharah, Ana, Winston, Roadhog, 76 and Genji..." Ana sighed as she got up and told him "Seems we might be gone for a while... Don't go causing trouble." He nodded and walked with her out the firing range then parted ways, Abel heading to his room while Ana hurried towards the hangar. However they didn't notice the younger Egyptian watching them from the surveillance room.

* * *

**AB-22's Room - 3 PM**

22 Groaned as she stepped out her room, the smell of alcohol and musk escaping along with snores, moans and groans from the two dozen men sprawled all over the room. She walked butt-ass naked towards the bathroom, opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror, she was an absolute mess. The left and back of her head was completely shaved, she had a black eye, busted lip, broken nose and various bruises. She was covered in fluids she didn't even wanna know about, had various injection marks on her arms from some really strong drugs, and had used condoms sticking to her skin.

She groaned and turned on the sink nozzle, washed her hands then her face. All the while the urge to vomit slowly increased as she scrubbed away the sticky grime, but then she bolted to the nearest stall, stuck her face out towards the toilet and started puking out all of last night's contents.

She was a wreck, practically half dead due to the beating her own men gave her, reeking of sex, alcohol and god knows what else. She groaned, let out a sloppy burp that made a small white bubble come out her mouth then got up and walked back to the mirror. She could remember her initiation with striking vividness, from the feeling of every punch down to the exact location of every single rain droplet on her skin.

* * *

** \- Hong Kong Rooftops - 8 Years Ago -**

** -Insert Theme: Somnus (Instrumental) from Final Fantasy XV-**

She was smacked down hard onto the stone ground, hitting a large puddle of water before the cement as AB-18 gloated over the pinkette teen. Her eyes were bandaged as she got back up, faced her opponent and came at him swinging, just to have him grab her head and hold her in place as her hits all missed.

Around them were roughly a dozen men and women all screaming for them to fight, making 18 comply by punching the young teen straight in the stomach, knocking the air out of her and making her wobble backwards. The crowd "Booo'ed" her as she recomposed herself then ran at 18, slid underneath him while simultaneously punching his crotch. He groaned and fell to one knee, allowing 22 to run up to him from behind, jump at him, wrap her legs around his neck then begin a choke hold.

The crowd got rowdy and cheered 22 to "Kill" him, all the while 18 bit her leg and made her let go. She fell back into the water and rolled out of the way of one of 18's stomps, then headbutted him straight in the chin.

Both groaned in pain and punched each other square in the face, then kicked one another simultaneously. Both having blood and bruises already as the cold rain continued pourin over them. But 22 was reckless, she let herself get grabbed by 18 via her shirt and pants then got slammed down onto his knee, making her scream as her spine got dislocated.

She screamed and choked as she tried crawling away from the fight, but 18 grabbed her and slammed her face down into the cement, and held it there. She squirmed and struggled as 18 held her face bellow the puddle of water and was cheered on.

But he let go of her and picked her up by her pink hair, then proceeded to punch her repeatedly. 22 was coughing blood as she resorted to removing the blindfold, grabbin 18's shoulders and staring directly into his eyes with her purple irises.

He froze as she growled and ordered him in a low tone "Go jump off this fucking roof..." to which he dropped her, then proceeded to do so, walking off like nothing was gonna happen. But something did happen, he fell. He hit another roof top about a few floors down, and was left incapacitated.

22 panted as she stared at the grey sky, then the silhouette of a tall bald man.

* * *

** Present Day **

She stared at herself in the mirror, forced a smile while tears and mascara streamed down her cheeks and muttered "Fucking Happy with yourself..?"

She was disgusted with the image before her, but, she kept a fake smile so no one saw the wreck she truly was.

** \- Theme Ends -**

* * *

**Watchpoint Mess Hall - 4 PM**

The Junkers sat anxiously beside Brigitte and Lucio and watched as Hana approached the dark corner of the mess hall, Abel's corner. She looked at him and asked "Hey, got a second?" Abel looked up at her as he swallowed a bite of his sandvich and nodded, allowing her to continue as she explained "Look, no one is gonna be handing out missions here for a while... The way i see it is like this: We can tale a break and go have fun for a few days. You in?" Abel blinked, and replied by asking "Having fun?" Hana went beat red as she just noticed how saucy that sounded and quickly corrected "Go out! You know, a vacation? Going to the beach, eating at restaurants, playing video games until 3 AM. That sort of thing."

Abel took another bite of his sandvich and replied with "Alright, I'll go. But-" Right before Hana could celebrate, Abel asked a question that made her go silent "-What the hell is a video game?"

Brigitte practically flipped the table over for cover and pulled the three guys down, Jamison using the trays as shields while Roadhog patted a hyperventilating Lucio as he whispered "It's alright mate... Go to your happy place." All the while Hana stared blankly at Abel in absolute disbelief.

She grabbed him by the hem of his shirt then ,with unnatural strength, dragged Abel out the mess hall while he struggled and yelled "Hey! I didn't finish eating! Hana! HANA!?" Brigitte peeked after the screams became distant, then sighed. However Lena stood beside the group and simply said in a deadpan "Aw bullocks."

* * *

**Gibraltar International Airport - 5 PM**

Lena hummed to herself as she walked beside a bruised Abel that was carrying all of Hana's luggage. Lena sighed then asked him "Does it still hurt love? I can give you a hand-" Abel shook his head, and replied in a low "No, it's alright. I got this."

She sighed and nodded, then looked at the others, Lucio having his hair loose and wearing a tux to avoid suspicion, Brigitte in tight jeans and an orange hoodie, Junkrat in simple white shirt and shorts, and lastly Hana, disguised in a varsity jacket, blue jean shorts, a light pink shirt and black flats.

Under normal circumstances people would have noticed them right off the bat, but Lena had some connections with various airlines and pilots. So currently the team was using the access halls and were being escorted directly to a private hangar with a jet, seeing how flying across the world in an Orca with the Overwatch logo was not the brightest plan.

So Lena pulled a few strings and got them a flight on a private jet to avoid the hassle of both attracting attention and having to wait.

Lena hurried to the pilot's seat while the others hurried in putting their luggage away and getting in their seats. Abel however unloaded Hana's luggage and joined Lena in the cockpit, taking a seat in thr Co-pilot's seat and asking "So... Where are we going?"

Lena flips a few switches, checked in with the control tower then replied "We are gonna make a quick stop at London to pick up Emily... Then we are going-" Hana quickly hurried up to them and told them "It's a secret. Shh!"

Lena and Abel both put on their headsets as the brit asked "Ever flown a kite before love?" Abel gave her a confused look and replied "Don't anything about kites, but if you are asking if i can fly this machine, then yes. If you are gonna ask if i can land it? Then no."

Lena's eye twitched slightly as she asked nervously and jokingly "Heh.. How are you still alive..?" Abel was silent for a minute, then replied for te first time in a joking manner "I don't know... Maybe I'm death-proof." to which Lena gave a snort and uncontrollable laugh.

Abel watched her laugh and couldn't help but give a very small, barely noticeable smile. But Lena did notice it, causing her to smile back and ask "You feeling better?" Abel quickly looked away and stammered out "S.. Shouldn't we get going? Can't keep Emily waiting."

At the mention of Emily Lena quickly snapped back to the task at hand and radioed in "Control Tower, this is Call Sign: Alpha Bravo 3-1. Requesting take off on runway 2-2 left, over." To which they replied "Call Sign Alpha Bravo 3-1 your request is approved, Taxi towards runway 2-2 left and take off. Wind is calm, over."

* * *

**Ab-22's Base - Research Facility - 5:30 PM**

22 Rushed into her research faculties as soon as she got the report that her team finally got a lead on who was the person inside the base. She hurried through the decontamination chamber and entered the bulk of the research area, where roughly a dozen men and women were working on developing everything from cold medicines to acid based projectiles.

The head of the research team waited by a monitor and explained "We got the results of the vomit sample the guards found..." He showed her the screen, revealing a certain Korean Idol's medical profile and muttered hatefully.

_**"Hana Song.."**_

* * *

**Chapter 8, done. First arc starting? Check.**

**Now onto the news, on August 20th i'll be pulling down my other fics (Except for Nintendo Universe, Hyrule: Absolute War, Fire Emblem: Fate Unknown & the OG Failure.) So if anyone wants to back those up, download them, ext, ext, go for it, i won't get in the way. Now the reviews:**

**He23t: More like a War Machine if you ask me. (P.S: Expecting to see you over at the Fire Emblem fic.)**

**Bluen0va:Surprise uploaded, hope you enjoy the other fic. And glad to hear you enjoying yourself, and as long as you follow the public service announcement, then i'll see what i can do about requests.**

**Tipsy-Tose: Glad to see you back man, and thank you for the review. Trying my hardest to keep the fic up and going.**

**Now with that out of the way...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	9. Hana's Synth Summer Scandal Part 2

**Chapter 9: Hana's Synth Summer Scandal Part 2: Problems and Paparazzi**

* * *

**AB-21's Base - Mid-Night**

AB-21 sat on her bed, beside her were various files filled with reports of both reliable and unreliable sources as to the possible whereabouts of Hana Song. She groaned and tossed another file aside to the pile of outdated sources and muttered "How hard can it be to find a Korean idol...?" As she wondered how to find Hana, 22 came groggily into her room with an exhausted expression. 21 Watched her as she picked up the files, placed them neatly on the nightstand then let herself fall onto the bed.

22 groaned and squirmed towards the pillows and muttered "Don't ask... My bed is ruined.." 21 Frowned and tried kicking 22 off, just to have her sister groan and hug her leg. There was an awkward silence after that, causing 22 to mutter "Just hold me already... I showered, so I'm not sticky.."

21 Threw her file onto the nightstand, muttered some blasphemy under her breath and held her little sister, just to be surprised by her starting to cry like a baby.

Caught off guard, 21 patted her sister's back while she wailed into her shoulder.

* * *

**Over the Atlantic - 3 AM**

Abel opened his eyes and groaned as he looked around from his seat, Jamison was snoring like a pig, Lucio had his headphones on while snoozing away, Brigitte was snug under a blanket, Hana was in the cockpit flying the jet, and lastly, Emily and Lena were both in a gentle embrace, sleeping together ever so lovingly.

Abel sighed, got up, and silently made his way to the bathroom behind the cockpit. He looked himself in the mirror, another nightmare kept him from sleeping, another memory of human atrocities reminding him of his past. He splashed water onto his face and tried scrubbing something off, he looked at the mirror again, his eyes seeing the blood of innocent on his skin. He truthfully regretted killing all those civilians, so much so that he had slowly reduced his sleeping cycle from a modest nine hours, to his current six, just to avoid remembering.

Abel pressed his back against the cabin walls, let himself slide down and covered his face in shame, sadness and frustration. He hated sleeping now, he hated his past, he hated the fact that, even with his abilities, he was powerless to change his mistakes.

He remained in that position for what seemed like an eternity, his body ached, his face was red, eyes watering and lip quivering. But eventually he got up, knowing he would need to be back in his seat before the others awoke, so he opened the door and bumped straight into Hana. Both just stood there at the doorway, Abel staring down at the short Korean with puffy and watering eyes while she gazed up at him with a worried look.

Abel swallowed and finally spoke up "Ermmmm I'll just go back to sleep."

But before he managed to even take a half step Hana stopped him, grabbing his wrist and asking "Why do you run away when we try to help?" He remained silent, and simply replied with "I don't like getting help like most people... I'm willing to accept small amounts of it, but even that would be pushing it for me..."

Hana frowned, but was cut off as he added "It's my problem, alright? Meaning i have to face it by myself... Thanks for the concern." She watched as he gently grabbed her small hand and carefully made it let go of his wrist, then turned and walked towards the cabin with the others.

She watched him take his seat again, put his hands together and stretched them apart to make a black blanket for himself. He wasn't sleeping, she could tell because he was so still, no, he wouldn't sleep tonight, making her sigh and walk into the bathroom before locking the door behind her.

She pulled her phone out and looked over a few notifications as she took a seat on the toilet, the regular fan mails, sponsorship offers and interview requests littering her inbox. She simply selected them all and put them under spam.

Shortly after taking a leak, flushing and washing her hands did she check her social media and texts, finding over a dozen messages and calls from Dae had been missed. She sighed, dialed him up and walked back to the cockpit before taking a seat and setting the phone to speaker mode.

A solid minute passed before her mech assistant answered with a loud "Where have you been?! I've been trying to contact you for the past day!" Hana winced at the pitch his voice reached, and replied in a calm manner "First, lower your voice, I'm flying. Second, I was on a mission. Third, and most importantly, what's the emergency?"

Dae sighed as he looked at the tv in his apartment, and replied "Well, i saw your last mission... You crashed into an apartment complex." Hana scoffed and shot back "It was gonna be demolished anyways!" Dae added "Street destroyed?" Hana replied "I didn't do that." and Dae finalized by asking "And the Monster Holo-board?"

Hana remained silent for an abnormal amount of time before replying "... I'm not apologizing."

Dae facepalmed and asked "At least pay for the repairs... It's just one holo-board... And getting off-topic for a moment, have you heard the news?"

Hana looked at her phone for a second, noticing Dae's tone was serious now, and asked "No, what's the news?" Dae sighed and replied "Captain Myung is preparing to retire from MEKA." The jet jolted for a fraction of a second as Hana was wide eyed, then asked "... Who is she gonna leave in charge of the team?" Dae went silent as he watched the news, usually it would be all about Busan's pride and joy, Hana. But this time, another MEKA pilot was entering her spotlight.

Hana repeated "Dae?" for the fifth time, causing him to reply "... The rumor is that you are the one she wants to leave as captain... But people are being swayed away... By Yuna." Hana stared at her phone, put the jet back in auto pilot, grabbed her phone and asked "Did you say Yuna?"

Dae remained silent, causing Hana to growl and throw her phone at the door, which opened and hit Abel straight in the face. She quickly hurried to him and tried helping him up, but she knocked him the fuck out.

* * *

**AB-07's Base - 6 AM**

The early morning hours were slow, men and women either groggily getting out of bed and preparing for work, or arriving from the night shift and looking forward to some well earned sleep. However, one of these workers swallowed and waited outside the Base's main power generator, holding a pad anxiously as he heard a large machine powered down inside. The doors opened to reveal a fairly tall, tanned blonde woman in a white and orange tight suit, all the while the worker spoke up to her and informed "Miss 07, we have received an update on the 31 search."

AB-07 looked at the worker, allowing him to continue "... 21 Discovered traces of an unauthorized member within the lab before the occupation of her legion... Her name: Hana Song." AB-07 gave the worker a surprised look, then split into her two younger, lesser forms, 07 Positive and 07 Negative. Both 7's sighed, with positive hoping "Maybe he's alive after all." while Negative retorted "Pffft yeah right, they're probably dissecting him to find a weakness to use on all of us..." Positive sighed and asked the worker "Have we received any other news?"

The worker shook his head and watched as the two short twins zipped out of his presence, both leaving a trail of orange and yellow static as they zipped through the halls. Positive giving electronics energy while Negative drained it, at least until they arrived at their room.

Positive sighed and asked her twin "Be honest with me, do you think he's still alive?" Negative looked at her twin, sighed and explained "Don't get any ideas, they might be studying him... And don't be surprised if he's in a bag or box six feet under..."

Positive sighed and looked outside, fixed her hair and stared at the San Francisco Bay.

Negative looked at her twin sister, sighed and told her "I know what will make you feel better, c'mon, let's merge." Positive looked at her twin, took her hand and both fused together into the their older self.

She then entered an electrical outlet and traveled through the facility, going through the mess hall, the barracks, then the main factory. Workers went about their morning in making, charging and shipping energy cells and battery packs, ranging from small ammo packs to massive energy cells for transports and ships.

She eventually reached the main power lines that connected to the nearby power plant and shot through it and towards the city of San Francisco.

She used telephone lines, power cables, routers, antennas and phones to jump through the entire city at breakneck speeds, eventually jumping out of the electrical and digital plane and landing on a fire escape. She peeked inside the window the landed besides and smiled as her target slept blissfully unaware of her presence. She put her finger against the glass and started making sparks to wake him up, the intense shine getting the attention of the sleeping young man on the bed.

"Abby..?" Asked the brunette, making her smile and reply "Brian."

* * *

**San Francisco International Airport - 10 AM**

"I said i was sorry." Repeated Hana as Lena and the others watched her and Abel walk ahead of them, Hana putting on a black wig with straightened raven hair and a baseball cap, while Abel put on an eye patch to cover his swollen "black" eye.

Abel didn't even reply, instead he walked ahead if the group silently as he put his hands in his pockets. Lena hurried up beside Hana and asked "What happened last night?" Hana groaned and replied "I got mad, threw my phone and he got in the way..."

Emily walked up to Abel while Lena and Hana talked and asked him "Still hurts?" Abel gave her a flat look, and replied "Yeah... Can we talk about anything else?" Emily nodded, fixed her hair and asked "Alright, then tell me, have you've ever been on vacation?"

Abel gave her a baffled look, and replied by asking "... This isn't a mission?" to which Emily simply replied by smiling, turning to look at Hana as they entered the terminal, and told him "Prepare to teleport Hana to safety."

Abel raised a brow, but nodded as he watched Emily slow down to line up with Hana.

Emily looked at Lena, gave her a smile, then pulled Hana's wig off while saying out loud "Hana Song?!" to which every person in the terminal turned to look at, and gasped. Hana on the other hand gave Emily a scowl and whispered "God damn-" but was cut off by a large horde of fans rushing to her, and subsicuntialy making Abel hurry to her. Lena watched as Abel picked the small Korean by her waist, put her over his shoulder then ran like all hell towards the nearest elevator.

Inside Abel and away from prying eyes did Abel teleport outside towards the parking lot, then made Hana a coat, a pair of sunglasses and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. All the while inside the airport Lena took advantage of the commotion to get the junkers out without security noticing, and asked Emily "Was that really necessary?" to which the redhead replied "Yes, yes it was."

Back with Hana, she was looking around the parking lot and was asked by Abel "Where are we going anyways?" causing her to groan and mutter "Can't you just improvise for once?"

Abel frowned, picked her up again and replied "Alright, let's improvise." Then teleported with her towards the city of San Francisco.

* * *

**Chapter 9, finished, and decided to take this one slow while i worked on a requested fic. Along with that the other fics are down now, sorry for those who were following them. Now onto the Reviews:**

** 42: Thank You.**

**IceDragon512: Expect to see one of the two songs you mentioned real soon, and besides that, i hope you enjoy the Pacific. ;)**

**He23t: Glad to see you around buddy, hope you enjoy the new fic i published, cause that's just gonna be a trainwreck xD**

**Fictionis1: Glad to know i'm providing a good laugh.**

**And now, i must say my farewells...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoy.**

**P.S: For the new readers, drop a review if there's anything you want to say that isn't a private message, been getting a few who seem to only PM me to say they like the chapter.**


	10. Hana's Synth Summer Scandal Part 3

**Chapter 10: Hana's Synth Summer Scandal Part 3: Running Fluidly**

* * *

**San Francisco - 10:10 AM**

Abel and Hana both landed on a rooftop, Hana feeling queasy after teleporting for such a long distance. Abel looked around in wonder as he stood in the middle of such a large city, and it wasn't a crumbling ruin. The skyscrapers reaching up high as he felt a genuine sense of insignificance amongst such large buildings. Hana looked at him and watched him look around in genuine amazement, like a kid going to a new place for the first time.

She smiled abit, walked up to him after she recomposed herself and asked "What'd you think?" to which Abel replied with "Overwhelmed... But... Strangely excited as well." Hana chuckled, then pulled her phone out and dialed Lena, all the while Abel watched the cars and people down below pass by the streets and sidewalks with blissful ignorance.

Lena finally picked up and asked "Where the bloody hell are you?! We've been searching the parking lot for five minutes already!" Hana simply replied with "Meet us at the beach, i got some things to show Abel first." then turned to see Abel looking at the stores down bellow with a child's curiosity.

* * *

**AB-21's Base**

21 Groaned as she walked beside her currently emotional little sister, who was currently was still wrapped in her blanket. 22 Looked at her phone as her sister asked "What's gotten into you? You look like some teen going through a phase." 22 Pouted as she replied in a childish manner "I'm emotional, bite me." 21 Rolled her eyes and entered the command center, where the guards all looked at both sister and saluted.

21 Nodded to them and sat on her console, and looked over the recent reports and news. But as she was gonna open her news tab, a comms operator informed her "21 Ma'am, Doomfist is on the first line, patching him trough."

Both sisters stood in front of the projection as Doomfist came into view, behind him a battle raging on as he asked "21, how's the investigation going?" 21 Replied in a curt yet monotonous manner "We have found evidence that Overwatch did indeed come to the facility after the evacuation... We also discovered that they took AB-31." Doomfist looked at her, sighed then avoided a stray bullet.

He looked at the shooter and watched him get shot by his own guards, sighed and ordered "21 I need you here, come to Dubai immediately. Leave the search to 22 while you are away, and I'll have 7, 11, and 20 all on standby to receive deployment orders."

The call was cut after that, making 21 groan and order her sister "Call me if you find anything, understood?" 22 Nodded and watched 21 and about three squads of the 21st legion get on transports before flying out towards Dubai, leaving 22 to look at the comms workers and order them "Put out a bounty... 10 Million for the location of Hana Song... 20 Million to bring her alive."

* * *

**Downtown San Francisco - 10:40 AM**

Hana walked ahead of Abel while concealing herself from most people by having her head down and sunglasses pushed up. She turned to find Abel looking around the stores and buildings while simultaneously avoiding every person that walked around him. Abel eventually walked up to Hana and asked in a low tone "So, what's the plan to meet up with the others?" She ignored the question and continued walking through the crowd until they arrived at an arcade.

Abel looked into the arcade, but was halted by a man simply muttering "You gotta pay to go in buddy."

Abel looked at the man, put his hand on his hip, near his holstered pistol under his plaid shirt, and was just about ready to solve the problem his way, until Hana removed her sunglasses and asked "Can we go in, please?"

The man nearly passed out at the sight of Hana, and instantly stammered "O.. Of course! Just, please don't cause trouble... I need this job..." Hana smiled, signed the man's hat and whispered "Can't promise anything, especially with my fans."

The man watched as both Hana and Abel entered, with Abel left in awe as he looked at all the games. You would see everything from the latest in gaming to some of the oldest arcade booths ever made, from the original Mario Bros, Donkey Kong and Mrs. Pac-man to silly classics like House of the Dead, and legends like King of Fighters and-

"What's are those over there..?" Asked Abel as Hana squinted her eyes and looked at a row of six machines, each of the same franchise, Metal Slug. Hana smirked as she put on her sunglasses, then walked towards the machines and explained "These old games? Oh they're nothing special, just THE FUNNEST RUN'N'GUN SERIES EVER MADE!"

Thankfully the other people were either too invested into whatever they were playing or couldn't hear anything due to the amount of people, games, or volume of the music playing throughout the arcade, making Abel ask "Wanna play a round?"

Hana's smirk grew as she replied "Alright, but be warned-" she popped her neck and knuckles then finished "-I play to win." Abel gave a determined nod and both walked up to the machine, popped in a few quarters and started playing.

* * *

**San Gregorio State Beach 12:20 PM**

Lena and Emily both waited beside their car as Lena tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for Hana to pick her phone up. Unsurprisingly, Hana didn't pick up, causing the brit pilot to sigh in exasperation, then inform the others "I'll go look for them..."

Emily on the other hand insisted "Give them some space Lena, sooner or later he's gonna have to learn how to be on his own in a heavily populated area. And as for Hana... Well, i can't say i approve of her dragging him out without consulting anyone first, but i can appreciate that she's trying to show him how to have fun in a less... Destructive... manner."

"I BLOODY HEARD THAT!" Yelled Jamison from inside the beach house, causing both Brits to wince at his volume, and Lena to shoot back "Yeah?! Not my fault you get your knickers in a bunch so easily!" Jamison was about to tackle Lena down and give her a piece of his mind, but Lucio was holding him back while Brigitte kept his grenade launcher away from him.

During all the commotion, and eventual scrap between Jamison and Lucio, Emily looked at the road, sat at the porch and waited.

* * *

**San Francisco - 12:30 PM**

**Insert Song: Umbrella Beach by Owl City**

Abel and Hana both ran out the arcade in full force, Abel carrying Hana's stuff while Hana herself ran ahead of him yelling "**C'mon! Hurry up!**" Abel growled, used substance to make a ,literal, military grade backpack, put Hana's things, prizes she won in the arcade, then picked her up bridal style and ran at the fastest speed he could reach, all the while fans chased Hana and were ready to put Abel down.

"**Just let me shoot them! It won't take a minute-**" Insisted Abel, but was cut off by Hana slapping him across the face and demanding "You won't shoot my fans! If you do, so help me, suicide will be the only way you will escape me- **DUCK!**" Abel lowered himself and Hana and watched as a controller whizzed past where his head was a second ago.

"Oh no..." Muttered Hana as she watched her fan club arrive, all of them yelling "Save Hana!" or "Get away from her bastard!" Abel turned back to the direction he was running and "nope'd" the hell out of there, running at inhumane speed.

The fans gave chase as Abel turned every corner he could, eventually reaching a mall and getting out of sight long enough to teleport up a few floors. Hana was practically clawing into Abel's shoulders as she held on tightly and asked between gasps "H...h...How did you just do that..?" Abel panted and felt his legs burn as he replied with "When rockets are fired at you, you tend to run away... And i was shot at by a lot of rockets... I mean, alot.. Heh..."

Hana frowned and asked "What's funny?" Abel chuckled to himself then replied "This is the most fun I've had in a while... But i don't think we're done yet..."

They both could clearly hear the fans down on ground level and quickly hurried to the farthest point from the entrance as possible. But before they left they stopped by a clothing store and got a change of clothes, Hana getting herself a pair of baggy cargo shorts, a white tank top, and a pink and black plaid shirt, while Abel got himself a black army shirt with grey tight jeans and a green field jacket with a private patch still on it.

Hana paid, then walked behind Abel as he ruffled his hair up to make the bangs cover his forehead and eyes partially, then looked down to see fans searching with systematic precision through every store for her. Abel picked Hana up, then teleported down to ground level and both casually walked out the door, until they bumped into a large group of fans that entered.

Abel picked Hana up, then rammed through the fans, sending a mass of people flying as he ran full force out of there.

Hana was actually impressed as Abel ran into an alley and teleported up to the rooftops, jumping from roof to roof. Hana held onto dear life as they eventually exited the city via a mix of running, jumping and teleporting ahead.

Within twenty minutes they were on the toad towards the beach, when a motorcycle drove beside them, and for a split second, Lena gazed at Abel carrying Hana, and they stared back at her. Both sides stopped abruptly and looked at one another, Lena smiling and sighing in relief, while Hana gave an awkward smile and felt Abel tremble as he used all his strength to not pass out.

He failed miserably as he dropped Hana then fell o top of her, his body exhausted from teleporting so much. Lena quickly pulled up next to them and helped Hana get the unconscious lug of a man off her, then asked "Happy now? You overclocked him..." Hana pouted and replied "He was the one who ruined my disguise..."

Lena rolled her eyes, put Abel down gently and told Hana in a rather stern tone "Emily wants to have a little chat with you, love. I suggest you don't keep her waiting."

Then Lena drove off, making Hana groan and drag both Abel and her prizes back to the beach house.

However she looked at him for a brief moment, gave a small, one-sided, smile and muttered "Heh... You were right... Haven't had fun like that in a while.."

**\- Song Ends -**

* * *

**Route 66 - Deadlock Gorge**

The engine of a motorcycle echoed through the vacant valley, while a rather large van followed behind. Inside the back of the van there was a large omnic looking through various possible jobs they could do, bank robberies, unescorted trains, and most unusually, bounties.

The one at the very top of the job list was a certain bounty that caused the omnic to tell the driver to stop. The driver nodded and honkes to the biker guiding them and both vehicles pulled over in a shaded area. The biker looked at the van as the omnic and three other guys got out and walked up to her, the large omnic holding a small laptop, well small for him at least, and showed her the job.

She looked at it and felt her eyes widen slightly at the sheer amount of zeros the reward had.

She lifted her ruby lips into a smirk, looked up at the omnic and simply said "I think we got ourselves a job Bob."

One of the members of the gang, the scrawny one with a sniper rifle slung over his shoulder, asked her "Eh... How are we suppose to find this girl...?" And as if on cue, a train sounded off in the distance, making her grin widen as she replied with "Simple... We get our local Overwatch vigilante's attention... Then from there Bob will do the rest."

The gang grinned and hurried to the van while Ashe led them towards the usual location by the diner to disturb the train, all the while Jesse sat in said diner and listened as the train drew closer. He took a bite of his slice of pie, then heard an explosion outside, causing him to swallow, sigh then mutter "_God damnit..._ Welp, time to go to work... I'll be back shortly!"

The waitress nodded as she helped the chef to cover incase the fighting got intense. Mcree lit his cigar outside the diner, then strode his way to the crashed train, examining the damage and finding it to be surprisingly to a minimum, just derailment.

That made him instinctively pull his revolver out, knowing full well Ashe never left a job half done. As expected, he could clearly see the lense flare of the sniper, and shot the stone he was standing on on, while using his free hand to catch one of the two other members fist, and pushing him down with a kick.

Ashe watched from the shadows as Jesse singlehandedly kicked her crew's ass, making her scowl for a moment before she whispered "You in yet Bob?" The omnic looked for any specific frequency that Jesse might be using on his phone, and found a private line blocked by roughly five firewalls worth of encrypted data, child's play for the omnic.

However, he needed time, and Jesse was almost done with the others, so Ashe fixed her hat slightly, aimed, and fired at Jesse. Jesse quickly hurried behind the crashed train for cover and shouted "Alright Ashe, what's yer game!? You don't just derail a locomotive out of boredom, so what's the catch?!"

Ashe smirked and shot Jesse's hat off, causing the cowboy to growl and shoot at her general direction. Ashe stayed behind cover until Jesse had to reload and asked "What?! You came alone Mcree?!" then threw a bundle of dynamite his way.

Mcree quickly ran away from the explosive and fired towards Ashe while she fired back, both grazing each other's arm. Mcree just shrugged it off, ripping a part of his poncho off and using it as an improvised bandage, while Ashe hissed in pain as she slumped for cover.

Mcree used the moment of silence to quickly escape, causing Ashe to ask Bob "Please tell me we are patched in..."

The omnic looked up at her, and gave her a thumbs up, causing Ashe to grin and mutter "Now we wait..."

* * *

**Chapter 10, posted. And i honestly don't got much to say this time around, not even a little bit of news, so let's go to the reviews:**

**BlueCrimsonFlames:No, thank you for supporting the story.**

**Panthera Gilt:Sorry for the wait, hope this one helps you through the day.**

**Bluen0va:No frathernal, more like sisterly bond. And expect a few AB's to join the hunt for Hana, and the attack on- ... And i'll shut up now.**

**He23t:And i love seeing you around each time buddy! Someone give this reader the punctuality award!**

**And that would be that... Before i forget, i do have some news before i shut down the request notice. I will post one last fic before canceling the request notice, and it will be the first "Evil" fic i will do. So look forward to that. **

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoy.**

**P.S: Still feels strange saying that after you pointed it out BlueCrimson.**


	11. Hana's Synth Summer Scandal Part 4

**Chapter 11: Hana's Synth Summer Scandal Part 4: The Synth Summer Scandal**

* * *

**Hana's Beach House - 6 PM**

Hana sighed as she came out of the shower and entered her room across the hall, just to find Emily sitting on her gamer chair, one leg over the other and arms crossed, waiting for her.

Hana closed the door behind her and took her seat on her bed, allowing Emily to start with a rather rude "Okay, i know you had good intentions sweetie, i do... But are you bloody insane?!" Hana winced a bit at the pitch, but remained silent as Emily continued "You have any idea what could happen with him in a city like this?"

Emily now paused, and listened to Hana as the small Korean replied in a low tone "I just wanted him to have fun..." Emily pinched the bridge of her nose, and muttered "Fucking hell Hana... All you had to do was tell us, simple. That way we could at least have local authorities warned that there is a potential skirmish afoot... And to make matters worse you didn't bother being discrete.." Hana watched as Emily turned the television on, and on every news outlet it was the same thing.

"In recent news; DVa in San Francisco? According to multiple sources, and video surveillance, Hana Song was seen earlier today in the downtown area of San Francisco, along with a rather suspicious looking young man-" Emily changed the channel "- and various shop owners and shoppers here in Westfield San Francisco Centre all confirm to have seen Hana Song exiting the premise with, what they described to be, an "Edgy" looking young man-"

Then came Hana's favorite channel, Shooting Star, covering this recent event with "-Our personal star Dva finally finding a boy-?" Hana took the remote and turned the tv off, remaining silent as Emily asked "What? Don't tell me you didn't see this coming." Hana remained silent as Emily sat beside her and explained "Look... I know you meant no harm... But he isn't ready to be around the public, not yet at least..."

The silence was deafening, neither wanting to say anything for the longest time, until a certain someone asked "Do i really look that bad?" causing both Emily and Hana to jump slightly as they looked at, the currently shirtless but bandaged up, Abel.

Hana finally spoke up with a nervous smile and awkward tone "... Out of everything they said, THAT is what worries you?" Emily couldn't contain a smile and giggled at the question, making Abel reply "I mean, do i still look as bad as i did when you guys found me?"

Emily tilted her head and replied with "... Depends on the lighting." Abel gave them a flat look as they giggled and asked himself "Is this what being mocked feels like?" Emily chuckled and got up, walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, making Abel freeze in place.

He watched as she smiled at him, and saw 29 for a moment, her smile and face identical to Emily's say for the eye color and hair length. Emily on the other hand noticed his eyes focused on her an unusual intensity, and asked "Love?"

Hana got up and waved a hand in front of his face, no response came, making Emily whispered "Is it something we said..?" then called out "Lena!"

Out of the blue Lena zipped into the room in nothing but a towel and asked "What's the problem?" then noticed Abel and sighed out "Of course..."

* * *

**Brian's Apartment - 7 PM**

Brian watched as Abby paced back and forth in his room, and asked in a concerned tone "Ehhh Abby? You okay?" Abby didn't reply as she muttered "The odds of her being here... And who's is this new guy...?"

"Abby?" Asked Brian again, but she was simply scolded "Not now sweetie..." making him finally raise his voice "Abigail!" Abby turned to face him with a surprised look and listened to him ask "Why are you so worried? Why is Hana Song so important in your line of work? Yes, she's Overwatch, but why is it so important now compared to a month ago?"

Abby sighed and sat beside her lover, slightly embarrassed that he had to raise his voice, but she explained "... Overwatch has my brother's body... We want it back... To at least give him a proper burial... Or ceremony at the very least..." Brian stared at her and sighed, then wrapped his arms around her slender frame, making the blonde blush intensely at the intimacy of his actions. But their little moment together was cut short by Abby's phone sounding off, making her groan and mutter "Worst timing..."

She looked at her phone and sighed as she told Brian in a low tone "I gotta go... Thanks for spending the day with me." Brian smiled and replied with a smile and telling her "Just call me whenever something pops up." She nodded then traveled back to base through the electric system of the city, arriving in five minutes in her office.

She looked at her computer and answered the video call, to find 22 cuddling into a blanket as she asked "What's wrong with you? Finally got Aids? Or are you in the north pole?" 22 Gave Abby a flat look and replied "Fuck off, I'm cold... Now i heard the news, I'll send some of our reserves to go help you search for-"

"Pardon me." Cut in Abby, then asked "But did i say i need your help?" 22 Frowned and muttered "Alright... So What's your plan then? Doom-Fister wants an update, and he also caught wind of the news... So give me something to work with here..."

Abby groaned and told 22 "I'll inform both you and Doomfist when i capture Hana Song, bye." then cut the call. She took a seat, pressed the intercom button on her desk and ordered "Can someone bring me something smothered in chocolate..."

* * *

**Hana's Beach House - 9 PM**

Everyone was silent, watching as Junkrat attempted to wake Abel up with Hana's ultimate weapon, an item of such great power that it brought even the most seasoned gamer to do the unthinkable in the middle of a game. Yes, after trying various methods of waking Abel up, from acrid smells and medical tips, they resorted to the bane of boys, the gamers choice, the rockers breakfast, lunch and dinner: Pizza.

Junkrat held the slice under Abel's nostrils and let the smell in, while everyone hid behind a couch and Brigitte's shield. There was a twitch, then a sniff, two sniffs, then an inhale tantamount of putting the most seasoned junkie to shame. Abel unknowingly followed the smell as Junkrat pulled the slice away from him, stating "Sheilas and Blokes... We got em."

Emily sighed and watched as Abel practically devoured the slice, even bitting Jamison's metallic fingers by accident. Jamison bashed his fist onto the top of Abel's head while yelling "NOT THE BLOODY HAND YA BLOKE!" Abel rubbed his head and replied with an awkward smile "Sorry...?"

Emily walked up to them, noticing Junkrat's fingers were bent slightly, causing her to ask "How hard was that bite? Ehhh actually... I don't wanna know... How you feeling?" Abel looked up at her and replied by pinching the bridge of his nose and groaning out "Honestly? Feel about the same as that one time i had to escape Vatican City.."

They all stared at him, unsure if he was serious, or joking, until Lucio asked "... Did the pope shit himself?" to which Abel replied with "Oh hell yes, bastard didn't expect to see an armed soldier in the Vatican waiting for him." Now everyone was silent, until Abel explained "I didn't kill him... I just left him to bleed out... He could have survived if he put pressure on the damn wound... But honestly if you saw the kid chained in his room, you would have shot him too."

To that, Junkrat couldn't help but laugh like an absolute maniac, before getting the others to join in, if not awkwardly. Abel looked at the table and noticed something he should've a century ago, the literal stacks of pizza boxes. Abel was about to teleport to them until Hana pinched his ear and stated "Oh hell no, you had the first slice! Let us grab some too!"

"Oww! Owww! Oww!" Abel yelled as Hana dragged him by the ear to the couch and told him "Stay put and wait for us." making him sigh in disappointment. However as everyone served themselves pizza, Abel noticed something strange, there was a camera pointing at the couch, there were mics and laptops on the coffee table. Then he noticed they were all hooked up to Hana's gaming PC and he asked "Ummm Hana...?"

She peeked out the kitchen with a slice of pizza in her mouth and asked "Wrrrst rrrp?" Abel gave a slightly confused look but replied "What's all the recording equipment for?" she put the pizza on her plate and gave a gleeful grin, and replied "Weeeell, the world has been spamming me with question as to who you are, and i decided that I'd introduce you. Say hi, we're live at the moment!"

Abel froze up, swallowed some nonexistent saliva and looked at the chat exploding with death threats towards him, making him mutter "I'm so screwed..." While Hana explained to Abel the situation, Emily and Lena both gave each other worried looks, with Lena asking "Is this really a good idea love? What if Talon is watching?"

Emily, the one who agreed with this during Abel's little freeze up, replied in a low voice "I know it's dangerous... And i am against it... But Hana wants to try to get him to be... More out there... You know? Plus.. Once she gets an idea, she will make it happen, one way or another." Lena sighed, but nodded, trusting in her girlfriend's judgement and choice.

After everyone getting plate full of pizza slices, and large cups of Soda and or energy drinks, while the active chat calmed down as soon as Hana appeared, making Abel think _"Fucking cowards..."_

Hana smiled and sat beside Abel, instantly causing an eruption of comments telling her that "They can't see her properly." as an excuse to keep her away from him. But Hana wasn't stupid, instead she smiled, took a bite of pineapple pizza and scooted slightly closer and asked her chat "So, what game should we start with guys~?"

_"Hana... I swear to god... I'm gonna get you for this..."_ Abel thought as Lena and Emily both giggled, while Junkrat didn't understand what the chat was so bothered about, remarking "The camera is picking her up just fine mates." making Lucio mutter "How did you survive the outback wasteland..?" and Brigitte replying "Correction.. The outback survived him..."

Hana handed everyone a controller as everyone started voting into her pole, with the first game being Halo 2.

As they started a death match, Lena got a call on her phone, she checked it and noticed it was Jesse. She quickly let herself get fragged and hurried to the kitchen and answered "Hello love, what's up?"

* * *

** Route 66 - 9:50 PM**

Jesse sat on his motorcycle as he informed Lena "The monkey wants me to go to your location... Said that something's happening over on your part... Besides the Scandal the lil' bunny has gotten our partner into." Lena groaned and muttered "Don't remind me... You know the address?"

Jesse gave an awkward chuckle and replied while puffing out a cloud of smoke from his cigar "Weeeell... Not really... Not a big fan of the west coast cities..." Lena sighed and told him "Well, I'll text you the address... See you in the morning?" Jesse chuckled and replied "Around that time little lady... Have a good one with your girl and give our partner a drink on me... God knows what Talon put Abel trough..."

However, in the back of a rundown motel in the valleys was Ashe's crew intercepting the call, and reading the text as it arrived. Bob passed the call and text to Ashe as she bathed herself, scrubbing the sweat and dirt of the day's work away.

She hummed to herself as she stepped out of the tub with nothing on, water running down her body as she grabbed a towel and started drying off. She eventually came out in a red robe, her room obviously being the most well decorated and stocked in the motel, and made her way towards her laptop.

She did her usual routine, checked for any quick jobs that were nearby, checked logs and schedules for trains passing on or near the route, and lastly checking how things were back home. Mostly everything was the same, a bank robbery here, a passenger train there, and nothing from her family's manor, meaning she could finally listen to the call.

She listened tentatively to the brief conversation, while searching the address Lena had so confidently given them. She found the beach house, it was isolated, say for the nearby roads, making her smirk and listen closely, until she paused it and listened to the last big again.

_** "-God knows what Talon put Abel through."**_

She now had a surprised look, a Talon operative with Overwatch? Oh how the times have changed. But, why would they try to hide him?

She took a moment to think on this, she wasn't stupid, she knew that Talon wanted to give Overwatch a message, and a clear one at that. Which would explain why the price on Hana's head was so high, but then came another question, why him? Was he worth that much to them? And if so... How could she exploit it,

She grinned, and finally came up with the most logical scenario: Overwatch might have stumbled onto a Talon base or outpost. Said outpost must have been lightly defended and had this "Abel" in it, possibly being medically treated or awaiting a mission. Overwatch captured him and took him, a valuable asset, from Talon's claws.

Now Talon, in desperation, was trying to save, or silence him, but also wanted to make it clear to Overwatch that they should watch themselves... It all fit in perfectly to Ashe, it made so much sense, especially after the warning on Talon activities increasing over the weeks by both news outlets and black market websites.

But Talon had just committed the worst mistake of their lives; they showed weakness. A weakness that she would gladly make a profit out of, granted this individual was worth anything. Maybe he was a high-ranking officer, maybe he was a spy, or, perhaps he was from that rumored program-

She put a hand on her head, THAT was it. This guy was one of those rumored "Bio-weapons" that Talon supposedly worked on. Some snuff sites, especially those involving military or terrorist activities, leaked some Talon "Helmet-Cam" footage revealing a handful of individuals using extreme abilities or powers.

She quickly pulled her phone and called Bob, telling him in a stern tone "Bob, i need you and the boys to search on anything related to Talon and a so called "Abel." We might have found something bigger than we expected." The Omnic gave a positive set of beeps and boops, then started searching the deep web for anything related to those parameters.

While Bob searched for anything relevant, Ashe got dressed in a red and black nighty, laid on her bed and went to bed.

* * *

** Hana's Beach House - 2 AM**

Lucio and Emily were already in their rooms sleeping as Abel and the others all sat on the couch and said goodnight to the people watching the stream. As soon as the transmission ended did they all slump into the couch and muttered "Jesus..."

Hana however had a small smile and said out loud "Well... I'm not sure about you guys, but that stream was a total success if you ask me." Junkrat however shot back "Speak for your bloody self, that round of Mario Party was rigged and ya know it!"

Hana gave him a venomous smirk and told him "Then get good at the game Jamison, get good." Junkrat hissed at her and dragged himself towards his room, giving Brigitte room to stretch and remark "While i agree that that round was rigged... You can't deny that i held my ground well... The only one didn't was Lena."

Lena made a fist and asked in a eerily sweet tone "Wanna tell that to my face love? We girls from Kingsrow don't bloody horse around." Abel remained silent as he gave a crooked smile, much to their disappointment, until Hana asked him "So what did you think? Enjoyed the evening?"

Abel practically was oozing venom as he stated "Your fans want me dead... And you are asking me if i enjoyed it?" Hana gave an amused snort, and retorted "Heh, like they can do anything to you... You're a one man army... Oh i should have let you play a warhammer 40k game! You would have loved it!" Abel noticed she was rather calm about his statement, but did agree that if anything got in his way, he could simply dispose of it... Violently or non-Violently, depended on how he was approached.

* * *

Emily woke up in the dead of night, noticing it was 4AM, then headed towards the bathroom, making sure not to wake the sleeping pilot next to her. As she finished answering mother nature's call, and washing up, did she hear a a creek behind her. She turned and jumped slightly as she felt a set of arms wrap around her, noticing it was Abel, tears streaming down his cheeks, but his eyes half closed.

"Love, are you okay?" Asked Emily, and was greeted by Abel replying "No 29..." Emily was silent, did he just call her-?

She went wide eyed as he held her closer and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then practically stumbled around the house half asleep, leaving the brit in a state of both shock, and embarrassment at the revelation, then whispered to herself "... Do i remind him of her...?"

* * *

**Chapter 11: Complete.**

**And Woooo-boy has this week been heavy, been moving around alot, watched Joker, and actually managed to post within a weeks time (Give or take a day or two) and managed to piss of another community, i'm starting to feel the same as postal dude... say for postal part. **

_**THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT: REQUESTS ARE NO LONGER BEING TAKEN, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM SUCH UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, THANK YOU.**_

**Now, before we get to the reviews, i would also like to address those who have been asking me the following question: Can I do a reboot for Hyrule Absolute War?**

**Answer:Sure, but it's not on the priority list, i may try it during the week (Seeing how i'm going on a week long trip with my family) So it's possible that a single chapter for that might happen. (Seeing how that question has been going strong for a solid three months now.)**

**Okay, NOW we get to the reviews:**

**He23t: You know it buddy, thanks for the review, hope to see you around for the other chapters and fic's in the future.**

**Bluen0va: Glad to see you hooked on the fic, now *sits on the porch of my house* We wait again. And your comments and suggestions are noted.**

**Nocturnal Ace: Glad to have someone getting a kick from this, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Fictionis1: Yes, along with others real soon.**

**GhostNova1: ...Possibly.**

**And with that, we are done here... jeez still find it hard to believe that i managed alot in so little.**

**So...**

**Like always, I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoy.**


	12. Hana's Synth Summer Scandal Part 5

**Chapter 12: Hana's Synth Summer Scandal Part 5: Shocking Reunion**

* * *

**Brian's Apartment - 1 AM**

Brian sat on his bed as he watched Hana's stream, beside him a rather disturbingly happy Abby watched with attention. Brian knew Abby enough to know that she was currently already scheming a plan to hunt down Hana in some way, shape or form.

Brian watched her now as she went deep into thought and sighed to himself, he could probably hug her and she wouldn't notice. And that's exactly what her did, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close to him, and held her rather innocently.

Sadly, for Brian at least, she did notice and asked "Ahem... Are you done?" Brian looked at her for a brief moment and held her closer, earning himself a jolt of electricity. He quickly let go and watched as she smiled and rolled her eyes, then asked "Alright, what's wrong? You're never thins clingy unless you're upset..."

Brian frowned at that, and replied with "First of all... I'm not clingy. Secondly, I'm worried about you." Abby scoffed at such a remark, stating in a bold manner "Hah, you shouldn't worry about me my darling, nothing has beaten me."

"Up to now..." Added Brian.

Abby gave him a hurt look, and added "You are right... And that's why i always plan ahead... Especially on this occasion." Brian looked back at the screen, and sighed, then asked her "So what are you gonna do?"

Abby smiled, booped his nose and replied "Thaaaaaat's none of your business." making Brian finally bust out his secret weapon. He held her tightly and asked her in a very fake confused tone "Hmmmmm really now? I wonder how i can change that?" her eyes widened as she attempted to just zip away, but didn't do to the fact that she could fry Brian if she did so.

Checkmake for Brian, as he started tickling his blonde girlfriend and causing her to withhold her laughs. Brian smirked and asked in a amused tone "Oh? Are you resisting?" she shook her now reddened head as he tickled her more, rubbing the right parts, her ribs, under her arms, and the crook of her neck. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore, and started laughing like a madwoman, much to her shame, and Brian's pleasure.

Eventually she fell on top of him as he continued to tickle her, until he slowed down and gentle nuzzled her before finally pressing his lips against hers.

She didn't even resist, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened. But eventually it had to end, and it did when Abby got a phone call from the base, simply telling her "We found them."

Abby sighed and replied with "Alright... Get the men ready to move out... I'll be back shortly..." then hung up, making Brian raise a brow and watch as she got off him, then instructed him in a low tone "... I need you to stay at the base..."

Brian frowned at her, and replied with "I don't think so. Last time i was there everyone wanted to see me die..." Abby zipped up to him and explained "Please Brian... I'll let you stay in my room, use my private bathroom and kitchen... I'll even let you keep communications with the outside world... I just need you out of the danger zone..."

He stared at her pleading eyes, those azure orbs staring deep into his soul asking for one simple thing of him. He sighed, and muttered "Fine... Just let me grab some clothes first-" But Abby cut in and told him "No need, i have some of your clothes over there already." and gave him a rather disturbing smile.

"... Should i even ask...?" Stated Brian in a flat tone, making Abby giggle and reply "I take some of your things to my base every now and then... Incase an attack on the city occurs..." Brian's right eye twitched, then he only told her in rushed tone "Okaaaaaay, let's just get going, shall we?"

Abby gave him a grin and hugged him, then zipped with him through the electrical system running through town.

By the time they appeared in her room Brian was a complete mess, the amount of static on him had his hair sticking up, and made Abby chuckle and tell him in an amused tone "Seems like someone is going super saiyan." Brian chuckled slightly as everything around him could possibly give him a nasty shock, and he did get shocked when Abby patted his shoulder, sending him flying back.

She blinked, then remembered that she could absorb her own static field, while others, Brian, couldn't. She walked up to him, extended her hand out and apologized "Sorry sweetie... Forgot about the static..."

He watched as she took all that excess static and absorbed it, then took her hand and got up. She guided him to the bed and instructed him "Your things are in the closet over here and the bathroom is next to it."

After a quick goodbye kiss and hug, both of which weren't long enough for her, did she leave and march down the halls, beside her the "Cells" of her legion, the equivalent of her personal guards, marched beside her, one putting a coat over her shoulders and telling her "A storm is to hit later today ma'am."

She looked at the man's visor, nodded, then instructed "Send word to 19... Tell her that no unregistered or unidentified aircraft are to cross into the western united states... And have her mobilize the armored divisions in Finland to move into the arctic circle prison.."

He nodded and started sending the message to the comms team, while the cells all marched into their transports, their orange and white armor clattering in perfect sync with their boots stomps. Eventually, all 500 of them were airborne, and heading to the coast.

All the while Brian watched the transports fly away from the window, and whispered "Abby..."

* * *

**Hana's Beach House - 8 AM**

Brigitte groaned as she got out of bed, only wearing a pair of tight Yoga pants and a matching sports bra. She lazily walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a carton of Orange Juice while being completely unaware of the blonde woman standing outside the window. When she did turn to look outside there was nobody, just the sand, the waves and grey skies.

"Must be a storm rolling in..." Sighed out Brigitte, as she left towards the living room, while Talon foot soldiers passed by the window silently. She sat on the couch and pulled her messy morning hair up into her usual ponytail, while simultaneously stretching, much to the liking of the Talon soldier peeking with a camera through the under part of the door.

Eventually one of the assailants spotted Abel in his room, and called in "Cell 2 reporting. Found the Package, awaiting confirmation from other cells." But as he let go of the transmitter his radio made a "click" sound, making Abel's eyes shoot wide open, teleporting on top of him and introducing a bayonet into his jugular.

The cell watching Brigitte saw Abel, but before he could alert anybody else, and or save his own life by running, did Abel pull the knife out and threw it at him, lodging it into his head up to the hilt.

Abel hurried to him and took both his knife and the cell's weapon, a short barreled shotgun, then looked around.

Brigitte on the other hand was absolutely unaware of what was happening, until a loud "BANG" was heard outside. Everyone's eyes shot wide open, Junkrat instinctively grabbing a grenade and throwing it out the window like he used to back in Australia, Lena grabbing her pistols and telling Emily to take cover or hide.

Lucio rolled onto the floor and quickly put his skates on while using a mirror on the wall to see a Talon Cell peeking through the window. Hana grabbed her phone and called her mech to come to her location, while hearing the cell attempting to sneak up on her, but she tackled him down and slammed his head down onto the floor until he stopped moving.

Brigitte hurried to her room and found two cells searching the area, then turned to look at her. Before they could even say a word, or attack Brigitte, did one of the cell's heads blow up with a loud bang. The other turned and met a barrel in a rather intimate manner, then had his brain cover Brigitte.

The Swedish woman tried to say something, but Abel handed her both her shield and mace, then told her in both an awkward and drowsy tone "Eeeermm... Sorry about... That... Yeah... Let's get moving." She nodded, but after one single step did she lose the will to resist and threw up, not because of the event, but because she was covered in someone's visera.

Abel reloaded the shotgun quickly by pumping substance in and having it take the shape of the shells, then bumped into Junkrat and Lucio. Both were already armed and ready, and all three fired at a single cell that walked into the doorway, and felt bad when he was sent flying away in jibs.

Outside on the sand Abby sat, waiting patiently while the echo of gunfire filled the beach, making her sigh, pull her radio out and order "Surround the house and await further orders... And don't shoot."

Once she got the confirmation did she stand up, brushed the sand off her butt and legs, then zipped towards the house. Everyone inside instantly noticed something was off when the lights and monitors turned on along with white noise coming through anything that had a speaker.

Everyone met up in the living room and looked around, but they clearly saw Abel was a bit more... Twitchy. He looked around, then muttered "...07..." making Lena ask "7?" It took them a while, but then it hit them like a log about what he was talking about, with Hana asking in a low tone "... One of them is here...?" making Abel nod and hold the shotgun tightly.

Before any words could be spoken, a loud voice blared out a speaker as a man informed **"We have the building surrounded, have Hana Song come out with AB-31 and no one will get hurt!"** Everyone looked at eachother, with Abel only stating "Lucio.." making Lucio turn to look at him as he finished "Get me the guns... All the guns..."

Lucio hurried and picked up every dead cell's gun and gave them all to Abel as he, first, made himself a pair of cargo pants and boots then webbing and holsters to hold each gun. Hana hurried into a baggy shirt with a Snes controller on it and cargo shorts, then met up with the others and told them "Use the basement for cover... Call for help.."

Lena nodded and hurried them towards the basement, while Abel stood in front of Hana and asked "You sure about joining? I could defuse this before it gets out of hand... They are my Family..." Hana frowned, and gave a determined nod, stating "I never back away from a fight... And ex-family... We're your new family."

She put her hand on his shoulder, making him look directly into her eyes as she asked "Alright?"

He nodded back, and whispered "Alright..."

Then he sighed, and walked towards the door, finding over fifty talon foot soldiers aiming at both him and Hana. He looked around and finally asked out loud **"Where are you Seven?!"** At his request, she appeared, leaving a trail of static as she approached him and Hana, then stopped roughly five feet from them.

Hana expected someone like Abel, kinda gloomy and scarred, but Abby was the total opposite, she was tanned, had intense blonde hair, and gave an overall feeling of self confidence, especially with the sneer she was giving the korean gamer.

Abby finally spoke up, and muttered "Song... Give me back my brother..." then let sparks fly.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Finished**

**... Damn am i exhausted, spent god knows how much time walking with my family in Mexico that i honestly feel like my legs can simply snap off. But, i kept writing this chapter for you guys, just because i wouldn't hear the end of it if i took another two weeks. (Also finished in a week's time again... once is good, twice... that usually means something bad is coming my way...) Besides writing, having tamales and enjoying some free time, i can honestly say that i am looking forward to my next week off... in december... **

**Fuck.**

**Now, the Reviews:**

**BlueN0va: Don't worry, the fight is coming, and i really hope you don't hate extremely loud music (That is not metal) because alot of it will make an appearance for the last chapter of the Synth Summer Scandal. Also, please no threatening other readers... we already had the OG Guest doing that, and i really don't wanna have another fight breaking out in the review section... Now... We wait again.**

**Nocturnal Ace: Glad to hear it buddy.**

**He23t:Let's hope he does, cause after the scandal, the entire Fucking world is gonna be on his sorry ass.**

**Panthera Gilt: And i wanna say you are welcome, plus i did enjoy Joker, along with my friends and sister, she even managed to do the -REDACTED- perfectly.**

**AND THIS WEEK'S HONORABLE MENTION GOES TO: **

**Dracus6: ...Seriously? After i closed the request window? I'm not saying anything bad, just... wow, i'll think about it though. **

**BlueCrimsonFlames: Depends, read the fight between him and 29 again and tell me. And i hope you have a better day!**

**GhostNova:Thanks, that's the plan.**

**And finally at the end, and good damn have the guys over in the MHA fic reaaaaaaaaally been hating on me, like fucking hell, it's worse than the OG guest... Along with that, sorry for not posting the chapter for those who asked for the Zelda rewrite, but i was completely blocked on the medieval factor this week, especially because i forgot my 3DS... Along with that, i would like to give everyone a head's up that once the Hana arc is done i'll be focused on ****writing**** for the other fics, along with letting you guys vote on the following character, which will start from today (October 13th) and end by October 31st, and they are as follows:**

**-Abel's Red Dead Redemption/ Corruption (Ashe)**

**-In the Sights of the Hunter (Amelie)**

**-In the Sights of a Guardian (Ana)**

**or**

**-The ****Motley**** Break (Emily/Tracer)**

**Along with that, the last update:The five girls limit is now gone due to popular demand. (I can feel the guest already typing... prepare guys, he might attack soon.)**

**Now... where was I?... alright..**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoy.**

***Falls Asleep on my chair while posting chapter.***


	13. Hana's Synth Summer Scandal Part 6

**Hana's Synth Summer Scandal Part 6: Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

Hana was wide eyed as Abel got in the way, the bolt of electricity curving at the last minute to avoid striking him. Abby frowned, but before she could even order him to step aside, Abel slung the gun in his hands over his left shoulder and cracked his knuckles, making Abby go slightly wide eyed, but respond with "... So they turned you on us...? So be it... But don't say i didn't warned you.."

** -Insert Song: Prepare to Attack by Derek Duke-**

Lena and the others peeked out the house, the silence and anxiety of waiting making them want to see what was going on. They were greeted by the image of Abel blocking every strike Abby tried to nail on both him and Hana, using his forearms and legs to both stop her lightning fast jabs and swings.

Hana was having a hard time keeping up, but Abel tossed some substance her way and made it wrap around her abdomen, then expand to her wrists and ankles. Abel was practically puppeteering Hana to dodge while he took most of the heavy blows, especially because they were electronically charged.

Hana leaned back and for a brief moment saw Abby's jab, her index and middle fingers extended outwards while the thumb was being used to support them from underneath. Abel quickly pulled Hana out of the second jab, that was coming for her chest, and took it to himself in his abs.

Abby gave a worried look but hid it quickly, knowing full well that he was doing this under their orders, and thought to herself "Damn it! I can't use my full power or else I'll kill him... I gotta-" Her thoughts were cut off when a right hook sent her down into the sand, breaking her nose and busting her upper lip in the process.

The cells decided enough was enough, and took aim at Hana, but were stopped when Abel fired at them, getting them to focus on him instead. Lena and Junkrat both looked at eachother then nodded, grabbed their weapons, then told Emily and Lucio "Send the distress call... We are gonna help Abel and Hana for as long as we can..." Emily nodded and tried to contact Winston and the others.

Meanwhile outside Abel ran out of ammo on one of the eight shotguns he had on him, and quickly prepared to teleport out of the firing range just to see Lena zip behind the Cells and fire off a burst of shots into their backs, while Jamison fired grenades at the larger groups of them.

But then Abel turned and found Abby tackling Hana down, shocking the Korean in the process and asked her "Is that all you got? I expected a challenge from someone so competitive as you." Hana replied by smirking, making Abby raise a brow until a large pink mech pushed her off, and allowed Hana to jump in. Abby growled and rubbed the blood off her lip, then watched as her ill experienced Cells got repelled by this small group.

Hana moved at Abby while firing her Fusion Cannons, making the blonde make an electrical field around her that absorbed and dispersed the damage outwards, but didn't stop the force of the impact, making her actually slide back as the shots kept coming. Abby screamed and let bolts of lighting fly at Hana, just to have most of them stopped by her mech's defense matrix, then greeted Abby with two blasts of fusion bolts direct to the Abby's left shoulder and abdomen, leaving scorch marks on her skin.

Abby groaned and tried zipping to her reinforcements, but Hana saw this and stated "**Oh no you don't!**" then used her boosters to follow her static, then landed on top of Abby, using the mech's foot to hold her down. Abby looked up at her reinforcement, and was left petrified when She saw Abel, Lena and Junkrat handling her main force, while the others tried to run away just to be greeted by a man in a cowboy hat and poncho stating "It's High-Noon..."

"You thought this was easy mode, didn't you?" Taunted Hana as she made the mech's foot apply more force down onto Abby's chest, and was greeted by the sound of her screaming as her ribs started to bend, some fracturing under so much weight. This scream however made Abel quickly look at Hana as she kept applying pressure, and made him aim at her mech and fire off a warning shot, hitting the thickest part of armor plating ro cause minimal damage.

"Hana. Enough." Demanded Abel, making her look away for a split second, and allowed Abby to grab the mech's leg and sink her fingers into it, and started absorbing the energy out of it.

Hana watched as her mech's systems told her that there was an energy leak, then looked at Abby and told her "Want some energy? **Have all of it!**" Hana made the foot clamp down onto the sand then hit the self destruct button and jumped off the back.

Abby struggled as she tried absorbing all of the mech's energy before it detonated, and yelled **"31! Help me! 31!"** Lena heard this and also watched Abel instinctively as he teleported towards the mech, tackling it from the side and making a blast wall between them and the explosion.

**\- Theme Ends -**

Abby groaned and gasped as she finally felt air entering her lungs, then turned to find Abel holding up a blackwall of substance as the smoke cleared. He looked over his shoulder at her, and couldn't help but smile and ask "Never one for fighting, huh 7?"

She gave a small, confused look, then grabbed his ankle quickly and sent enough electricity through his body to make him black out instantly, then replied to him "... You never smile..."

Then she turned to look at the coming Overwatch members and told them "Stop and drop your weapons.. Or I'll... Fry his brain!"

They all watched as she placed her hands on his head, and instantly found themselves having a stare down. Emily, Brigitte and Lucio watching from the house as the others, reluctantly, lowered their weapons making Emily yell "**Don't-!**"

Abby turned to look at the house, and demanded "**Come out with your hands up! NOW!**" Lucio groaned and stepped out, then Brigitte, and lastly-

"..." Abby stared at Emily, then down at Abel, then Emily agin, Abel, Emily- "**Alright, what kind of sick joke is this?!**" She demanded, making Lena raise a brow and reply "What are you talking about?"

Abby sent a bolt to the ground beside Lena, then walked up to Emily while dragging Abel by the mop of hair on the top of his head in a rather comical manner. She examined the redhead, inspecting her with meticulous intent then asked hesitantly "2...29?"

Emily stared at the blonde, nose and lip bleeding, hair covered in sand and an expression of... Fear? No, apprehension. Emily sighed, put on her best smile, and nodded, making Abby jump her and hug the older woman. Lena gave a confused look, then it clicked as Emily winked at her and the others.

* * *

** AB-07's Base - Mid-Day**

Abel awoke inside a large containment box, his muscles tense and sore from the shock that Abby had given him. And he would see her soon, because she asked him in a worried tone "Sorry, does it still hurt?"

Abel looked up at her, she was behind blast proof glass, eyes on him as he got up and noticed he was wearing a black and white tight suit with shock bracelets on his wrists and ankles and a shock collar. He tried to punch the glass but was electrified as he raised his fist, making Abby sigh in disappointment.

She watched him try for a solid ten minutes until she finally asked, a now steaming Abel, in a concerned tone "You done yet?" He nodded and wheezed out a cloud of steam, making her smile slightly as she asked him "Now... I need to know what happened..." Abel sat up on the floor, steam coming off his back as he looked up at her and replied in a low tone "... Ask Gabriel..."

Caught off guard by this response, she asked "What? Reaper? What does he have to do with this?"

"Ask him."

He repeated and lied down on the floor, making her frown and give him another shock through his bracers. But he resisted and was gritting his teeth as he felt the amperage slowly increase. After a minute she cut the power and watched him pant and cough out steam and some blood, then asked him again "What does Reaper have to with you turning on us? **Your family!** The ones who protected you from the outside world until you were ready!"

Abel clawed at the metallic floor as he replied between gasps "H... He tried to... K...k.. Kill me.." then proceeded to vomit.

Abby on the other hand felt her face go red, then stomped out the room and yelled "**Get me Reaper on the line! NOW!**" The men and women in the comms room quickly patched her in, and allowed her to talk to him as she stomped back and forth in the hall. After three minutes his raspy and rather annoyed tone came through the PA system "I'm kinda busy 07, I'll return the call-"

"**WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ABEL FOR DEAD!?**" Her voice tore through his eardrums, making him fall to the ground and lower the volume of his earpiece. She waited for his reply, her hair a mess now and her face beat red, then he replied with "I don't have to explain-"

"Listen here Gabriel..." She started, her tone bitter, hateful and cruel as she continued "... I can cook you alive... I can keep you from teleporting, and i will kill you if i find out that you indeed did leave my kid brother to die... Now... Your move..."

She could clearly hear him growl, but then went silent, making her raise an annoyed brow, until he ordered "AB-07; Mission Objective."

She froze in place for a moment and her angry expression shifted to a lifeless and dull look as he added "Eliminate AB-31... And... execute Hana Song in public... Make sure the world gets the message." After that he cut the call, making Abby blink as her once blue eyes now went red, then she walked to Abel's cell, and asked him "... Tell me about Hana..."

He looked at her, and noticed her eyes, then shook his head, making her sigh and grab him by his hair then drag him out, again. Abel struggled, grabbing her arm and trying to make her let go as he grip tightened and kept walking.

However as she arrived to her destination, the detention block, she found that it was completely empty, making her growl. She dropped Abel and looked over at a nearby terminal, then accessed the surveillance system, finding Brian and the Overwatch crew already exiting the facility. "Brian..." She growled out, then turned to look at Abel, just to find a fist colliding into her face.

She spun in place once and composed herself quick enough to find Abel clawing at his collar and ripping it off.

She charged up her fist with her electricity and jumped at Abel, just for her fist to meet the cold, hard, metallic floor as he teleported behind her and exited the detention block. She quickly got up, slammed her fist on the alarm and entered the electrical system before zipping after him.

While outside, Lena told Brian "Thank you love, we owe you a pint when we get out of this mess." Brian gave a worried smile, then they all stopped when the base alarm sounded off and blew up. They all looked at the massive fire that came from the facility.

I side however the surveillance team ordered "**Get fire control to generators five & four! Cutting all electricity to that area, and can someone please tell me how this guy got explosives!?**" Another explosion shook the facility as the third generator blew up, making them look at the monitors to find Abel mowing down the opposition with an STG-44 and throwing stick grenades into offices and halls.

Abby arrived into the surveillance room and demanded "Status report!" making the older member reply as he punched in some commands "Generators five through three are out of commission... He is heading towards the second generator as we speak... The firing squad is waiting for him in the halls."

Abby however gave a low sigh and told them "He isn't going to the generator... He's heading to the armory... Then the generator." They looked and watched Abel throw a belt of grenades into the armory, let them blow up the rushing guards then entered himself, making the old man ask "Why? There isn't anything in there that he can't make... Except..."

The realization hit everyone as he smashed the intercom and yelled **"Evacuation! EVERYONE RUN LIKE HELL! LEAD AB-31 OUT OF THE BASE!"** Abby watched as Abel stepped out the armory, clad in his old black armor, a rather ominous looking mg-42 held in his right hand while his left held it by the bipod. Granted, it was the last set of armor in the armory, meaning he wasn't the only one in this impenetrable iron maiden, making him walk cautiously towards the next generator.

** \- Insert Song: Out of Hell by Skillet-**

Abby zipped into her room, opened her closet and pulled out her special armor, battery packs on her hips and back made sure she had spare energy, her sleeves had two flexible high tension cable wheels on the wrists and lastly she had a flechette pistol and loaded it with copper flechettes.

Then she heard the echo of loud rapid fire echo through the halls as Abel took heavy fire from both armored and unarmored members, everything from zapper pistols to heavy mounted machine guns hit him simultaneously, making a large cloud of debris cover him as he marched forward. The armored personnel charged at Abel while covering the unarmored workers, throwing grenades and improvised Molotov cocktails and EMP's at him.

Abel took aim, and fired at them with his own machine gun, mowing down the unarmored men and women with ease, sending blood, limbs or meat in general flying while the armored one marched ever closer to him, but it didn't stop Abel from marching at them, all the while being lit on fire.

Once within combat range did the heavy armor finally start fighting, with Abby's men using stun rods and Abel using a spiked club, not that the spikes would do much against armor. He slammed his club into the first man's head, making a loud metallic "Thunk" sound as the man stumbled slightly due to the concussive force, then the second one hit Abel's abdomen with his stun rod, sending a nasty electrical shock through his suit, but didn't make him moving. Instead Abel grabbed his helmet then ran towards the wall and slammed the armored man into it, repeatedly until he stopped moving.

He turned to see the next two tackle him down, both pressing their stun rods on boths sides of his head and shocking him until their batteries ran dry. Underneath the armor Abel twitched and teleported up with the two just to drop them off on top of the forest.

Abby followed them into the woods, zipping from tree branch to tree branch then sent a bolt of lightning ay the falling mass of metal. Abel used both of the men he teleported with as shields and teleported down onto the ground, but over shot it and slammed into the ground himself.

Abby looked down and sent chain lightning down at him, making about a dozen trees fall as the lightning cut through them and struck Abel, sending him through another two trees. By this point the fire had spread farther into the forest and was threatening to become a full fledged forest fire, until fortune smiled down at Abby.

She felt droplets on her skin, then looked up, feeling the amount increase, then smiled as the rain, and with it the lightning storm, finally arrived. She raised her hands and up in the sky the clouds darkened, then lightning started striking the forest, mainly near Abel.

She watched as he dodged her bolts and zipped up to his face, headbutting the visor/mask and sending Abel down hill. Abel quickly put his hands together while rolling down hill and started making himself something to actually hit Abby with that didn't conduct electricity.

Abel landed about thirty meters away, and swung a rubber and plastic club at Abby's face as she zipped towards him, sending her zipping towards a nearby tree. The rain picked up and started an uncontrollable deluge as the water poured down onto the battlefield.

Abel held his club tightly, while Abby pulled the cables out her wheels on her wrists and swung them around like whips, smirking at him. Abel watched every swing, every time it struck the ground it left a large spark of electricity, making Abel swallow some nonexistent saliva.

She swung once at him, getting speed and Abel caught it with his Club, the rubber and plastic popping with the electrical current going into it.

**-Song Ends-**

While the fight continued, and the storm and fires raged harder, did Lena and the others finally arrived at the golden gate bridge, but they kept looking towards the fires, and could hear the crack of thunder coming from that place.

Hana frowned, then looked at Emily and asked "Who did you call to come help us?" Emily gave an awkward smile, and replied with "Eheheheh... I sorta called... Everyone...? Well anyone who could come..."

As Hana was about to yell some really colourful language at Hana, the sound of an explosion gets everyone's attention. They see a shower of lightning strike the forest, then watched as something black flew through the air, and landed at the top of one of the bridge's towering metal struts.

Unaware that Abby was up in those clouds bringing the fight to the bridge, towards a heavily civilian populated area.

* * *

**Capitulo 13:Completo.**

**God damn has the last nine days been hell on earth for me... just one thing after another, work, payments, family issues, funerals... just a mess of a week. Can't say i'm not used to it by now, but you can't say it doesn't just wear you down as a person. Now, let's get one thing out of the way, seeing how it's become the debating point between you guys in my inbox:**

**Five Girl/Woman Limit:**

**I'll give you guys until Halloween for you guys to choose, but if no one else says anything, then we are going back to the five girl limit. But if it does change, just know that this is how democracy works, okay?**

**Now with that out of the way, let's get onto the few reviews we got this week:**

**Gewehr 96 Sniper: First, i'm sorry i didn't see you last week, just my inbox didn't update until the day after i posted the chapter up. Second, can't say i agree, but also can't say i disagree on that point. Plus i thought that title belonged to the MP5.**

**Panthera Gilt: Thanks for the praise, and as you can clearly see on the reviews with our guest, that's an entire spam box for me.**

**BlueN0va: Well, you are joking, but the guests that really have itchy typing fingers are just waiting for me to do something they find "Unacceptable" so they can bother me, and anyone who opposes them. Next chapter will be no silent moments, starting with music, and ending with music. And Ashe is winning the votes by all votes, say for one, going to her;Wonder who will win? (Sarcasm) And will see you over there man, thanks.**

**He23t:That would be the Finale man, but you were close.**

**GhostNova:I'm working on something just for you bud, don't worry.**

**Dracus6:Make a list of what you wanna see, but know i'm not a miracle worker.**

**And lastly (and certainly the least)**

**Guest (Unspecified Reader): Okay, i'm willing to ignore you guys, i'm willing and able to read through every piece of trash you guys throw at me, but one thing i have to ask you: What is a fanfic, if not Wish fulfillment? Look at all the fics on this site, each and every last one is exactly that: changing or adding something that they WISH was in whatever piece of media they are writing about. Using Bleach as an example: Everyone lost their shit when the ending dropped and Ichigo was paired with Orihime, so the people that wished he ended up with Rukia wrote fanfics about it, some good, others... well you get the point.**

**If you are gonna question my writing and content, i just gotta let you know, there are fics way, way, WAY worse that what i'm writing, and those have over 2K followers and likes! And some go to places that i wouldn't dare even go to, so just keep that in mind, next time you wanna say that i'm writing something fucked up.**

**...**

**Sorry you guys had to see that, but i think i'm in the right in saying what's on my mind (And not hiding behind the stupid Guest alias) Besides that, i will take a break from Failure ReArmed after the next chapter, just to rest and work on the other fics. So...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**

**P.S:Shoutout to the IchiRuki Community! **


	14. Hana's Synth Summer Scandal Finale

**Hana's Synth Summer Scandal Finale: Cinematically Thunderstruck**

* * *

** \- Insert Theme: Forgotten by DEgITx-**

News Helicopters flew over the San Francisco Bay towards the, currently evacuating, golden gate bridge. Men, Women and Children ran towards the city, while Talon mercs charged from the forest towards the bridge.

On said bridge Hana entered her mech and fired at the coming foes, while Lucio, Lena, Brian and Emily helped the civilians out their cars, and Brigitte and Junkrat covered them, Junkrat blowing up the enemy vehicles while Brigitte covered the people with the her shield.

However up on the top of the towers, Abel hurried to remove his helmet, tossing it aside and throwing up a mix of blood and vomit. He panted and felt the cold rain pour onto his head as he looked at the inside of the helmet and found it bloodied up.

He then touched his face and noticed he had blooding running down his face from his hairline down to the base of his neck. He then looked down and was left silent by the sight of the escalating skirmish.

He covered his mouth and looked at his helmet, the red beady eyes of the visor looking at him as he heard a car explode down below as a bolt of lightning struck it.

** -Insert Theme: Game (Not) Over by DEgITx-**

Abby stood in the wreck of the car, glaring at Hana as the news copters transmitted the scene live all over the globe. Hana glared back at Abby, and threatened "Come closer, I got a bolt with your name on it..." Abby pulled out her flechette pistol and fired at the mech while jumping back, avoiding two bolts from Hana's fusion cannons, some flechettes inbedding themselves into the mech's armor while others bounced off.

Hana strafed aside as she kept firing at Abby, then blocked incoming lightning with her defence matrix. Abby growled as she reloaded then zipped along the cables while firing at Hana, jumping from car to car and grinding up the cables while reloading. Hana growled and muttered "You wanna play like that? Fine, I'm game." then walked off the side of the bridge. Abel was about to teleport to her, but stopped when he saw her fly up around the bridge.

"Of course she could fly..." Thought Abel as he watched more talon mercs arrive, and made himself a Tankgewehr M1918, loaded it up and aimed down at them. Lena was about to shoot one of the mercs harassing Brigitte when his whole torso blew up, then looked up to find Abel sniping them off, reloading after every shot and changing positions all over the arcs, towers and cables.

Hana saw him and flew past him, seeing him reload while some counter snipers fired and missed him. He aimed once more but was greeted by a bolt of lightning missing him by any little amount of distance under an inch. He aimed down and fired at the source, missing as she zipped up the strut.

He quickly made himself a grenade, pulled the pin, then waited, and dropped it once it was cooked for long enough. Abby saw it for a split second, then it blew up about five feet under her and made her spiral out of control then start falling.

Hana watched, quickly turned her mech then fired at Abby, making the blonde zip between the cars and was greeted by an Australian fist to the face, then a mine to the face as Junkrat grinned and blew it up, sending her back towards her men.

Hana flew above the mercs and gave them a quick burst of shots as she strafed over them, making Abby growl, hold her communicator and order the comms team "Send in the Goliath..." then balled her hands into fists and made the clouds blacken as lightning struck all around her.

** -Insert Theme: Dead Space by DEgITx-**

Her eyes glowed a bright red orange color as sparks came out her fists, then she raised her hands and made lightning itself come raining down onto the entire bridge. Abel watched, her hair glowing an intense yellow and leaving static with every small movement as she tried hitting Hana's mech, using the copper flechettes as mini lightning rods.

Abel teleported down to the road and made a large substance barrier over himself to help cover the last civies as the storm reached deafening heights. Not even the sound of explosions could be heard due to the sheer amount of rain and thunder that was falling onto the bridge. Lena zipping all over the place as the bolts missed, junkrat and Lucio avoiding direct confrontation to not be stricken and Hana flying under the bridge while the news helicopters resisted the deluge and kept transmitting this intense battle.

Abel kept his barrier up until he saw Brigitte raise her shield to smack a merc aside, and quickly teleported above her, taking a bolt directly to the chestplate. Brigitte saw this, and went pale as Abel slumped down onto the pavement and coughed out steam, muttering in a raspy tone "You might be the shield for others.. But who will shield you...? God damn... My lungs taste like charcoal..." She swallowed as he got back up, unsteadily, but got up nonetheless.

He then turned his attention to the merca, and lack of civilians and asked her "Hey, Brigitte, mind if i borrow your shield?"

"Ehh?"

She muttered and watched him make a club then held her shield out, then he disappeared for a brief moment, reappearing with his helmet back on and yelling "ABBY!"

**-Themes End-**

She turned to face the walking knight clad in scorched armor, on his back he had his anti-tank rifle, a bag, and a mortar tube, in his left hand he had an elongated rubber and plastic club, and on his right hand Brigitte's shield reinforced with rubber, plastic and polymers around it.

She was still in her ultimate form as she walked up towards him watching him swing his club around above himself, making a ring of substance.

** -Insert Theme: Selene by Mattia Turzo-**

Abby watched as the ring of substance spun around him, making her cautiously take the first step, just for Abel to appear above her, dropping his Club onto her right shoulder as she attempted to dodge.

Her arm slumped as it was dislocated by the sheer impact, making her spin around and kick him away, just to have it blocked by the shield.

She then grabbed her right arm, and forcefully relocated it with a loud "pop" then let her cables pool onto the wet road. She stared at him, then started swinging her left cable in a vertical circle, every time it touched the pavement making sparks fly as she watched him hold his shield up firmly. She then swung it towards Abel and wrapped it around the shield, rubber and plastic popping while sparks flew off it, then Abel pulled her close with this, and bashed the shield against her.

She frowned, pulled her cable back then spun it again alongside her other cable, making Abel charge at her with his club ready. Abby zipped up to him and met his club with her whips, both of which were now white and sparking with every single drop of rain that came into contact with them.

They wrapped around his blunt weapon, making Abel smirk as he lowered it, then stomped on the cables, causing them to make ground contact as he reeled her in by spinning his club around, tangling it in her cables as she tried to pull them back.

He then yanked his club back, pulling her down to the ground, using the cables and his boot like a pulley, and slamming her down.

She growled and zipped up the towering struts, taking Abel with her as she appeared at the top, within the storm clouds. She side stepped his swing and let lightning strike him, just to have it blocked by the ring of substance and making it shift in and out of focus, seeing tank treads and plane wings try to take shape. For a moment Abel's head spasmed as a machine nearly took shape, but was pulled back in when more bolts tried to strike him down.

He then finally got one swing in on her, slamming the metal ball onto her left foot and making her scream in pain, and sending her into a blood boiling frenzy.

She pulled her cables back, along with his club, spun around on her right foot then swung at him, wrapping her cables around Abel's torso and arms, and used herself as a lightning rod to gather every bolt and started cooking him alive.

The scream echoed throughout the storm, making everyone look up at the glowing clouds that touched the towers. Lena looked at the others, and got a nod, then zipped her way up the cables towards the tower.

After thirty seconds Abby panted and looked at Abel's buring armor, the shield completely fried and only thing keeping direct damage from reaching him being the substance between the cables and armor.

She smirked, and yelled "You seem abit burned out, **let's get you cooled off!**" then spun him around with her cables, disconnected them from her wrists and tossed him over the side of the bridge as Lena reached the top.

** -Theme Ends-**

Lena was wide eyed as Abel struggled in the cables, trying his hardest to get free before-

_**SPLASH**_

He hit the water like a bullet hitting a brick wall, his body now rendered unable to respond after so much fighting and such an impact. The cables kept him from being able to do anything but sink, and to make matters worse, he didn't even know how to swim. He simply let himself sink into blissful darkness, his vision blackening with every meter he sunk.

Up top Hana's mech was finally hit by a bolt and caused her to land onto the bridge, her booster's thrusters coughing out smoke after the lightning strike. Lena joined them shortly after, if not by surprise, as she landed with Abby, slamming her down and shooting her in the abdomen repeatedly, until Abby sent a wave of static that made Lena zip away from her.

The blonde coughed, her body glowing slightly due to the amount of energy she in her, then she muttered "I'm not happy about what i did... But you turned him into something he is not..."

Hana shot Abby straight in the head, sending her reeling slightly, giving Lena a window to retreat and asking her "Where's Abel?!" Lena looked over the bridge, and shook her head, making Hana's eye go wide, before feeling a bolt strike her mech and yelled "We need back up!"

Down under Abel felt the suit hit the bottom of the bay, making him groan as he watched the waters above flicker with the lightning of the storm. He knew he had to go back up, but didn't know if he could, thinking to himself "If i died... This wouldn't have happened..."

_"Come on Abel. Is that all you got?" _

Abel's eyes shot wide open as he heard a female voice, then a light appeared on the surface of the water. He watched as the light got bigger, no, it got closer. He struggled as he heard her voice again...

_"... I taught you better than to give up... Now... Get up." _

He tried, he tried with the little strength he had left, but to no avail. The light got closer.

_"Get up."_

She repeated, this time like if she was encouraging him, the substance finally moved to his command, pushing the cables away slightly.

_"Get up."_

The light was before him as a metallic hand pulled the cables off him, grabbed him and pulled him up, right before he surfaced however he finally heard her order him, and yelled to himself.

**_"GET UP!"_**

The machine let go of him as soon as he was out the water, the pilot watching as the armor fell back into the waters and felt something stand on top of the mech's hull.

Up above Lena and Hana both watched as Fusion Cannons bolts rained onto Abby from the south, and watched as the rest of the MEKA squad arrived, say for one, who flew up to meet them with Abel holding onto the top of the machine.

Junkrat fired off his last grenade at a large group of mercs then watched as a wall of ice rose in front of him, he looked up to find Mei and her little AI companion Snowball, and yelled "Snowflake?! 'Bout bloody time you arrived! And in the nick of time too sheila!" Mei jumped down and landed beside him, then scolded him "Don't call me that!" making him grin and laugh like a madman.

With Brigitte various golden spheres flew past her and hit oncoming mercs as Zenyatta sighed and asked himself "Why must everything in Talon's eyes be solved by a show of aggression and violence?" Brigitte smiled, then heard mercs go flying off the side of the bridge as Lucio skated around and yelled "Yo, master Zen! How have you beeeeeeeeee-" He was to far to hear as Zenyatta gave a rather dry chuckle, and asked Brigitte "Need some assistance?"

Lena and Hana both fired at Abby as a bunch of streams fired at the blonde, making them turn to see Satya setting down a teleporter and asking "How did you guys get into this mess?" Lena gave an exhausted smile, but couldn't reply as Abby absorbed the energy from Satya's sentry, causing the woman to mutter "What kind of monster is this girl?"

"That would be my sister." Stated Abel as he appeared beside Satya, making her look at him as substance covered his body and took shape. His skin tight suit was completely black and chard, making him result to making himself a field jacket, fingerless gloves, a pair of cargo pants, putees and combat boots along with military webbing with pouches.

She then watched him ball up a large mass of substance and slung it at a high angle, making it split into about thirty projectiles and yelled **"HIT THE DECK!"** Satya quickly made a hard light construct wall along with Abel's substance wall and asked him "Who are you?!"

But his reply was postponed as the shells struck Abby from almost every direction. The bridge's cables were at their max tensile point, Abel kept slinging shells, setting up mortar tubes at nearly 90° angels and kept firing, causing Symetra to evacuate Lena and helped Hana o her mech as the shelling intensified, and notices he started looking wiry, his eyes getting cavernous and skin tightening on his muscles.

She hurried through the teleporter along with the others as Abel kept raining hell on Abby to keep her from doing anything at all. Meanwhile inside the blast zone Abby kept a field of static around her to catch the shrapnel as it came, then charged it up more and slammed it down, sending an Electrical Magnetic Pulse throughout the bridge, killing all electronics on the bridge in the process.

Symetra and Lena, along with the others, watched as the teleporter sparked, and looked at eachother, with Emily asking "uhhh where's Hana?" They all looked around then looked at the bridge, she was still with Abel while holding her little pistol.

Abby looked at both of them, the storm over them finally clearing up to reveal the sun setting in the distance while also revealing to the world the true carnage that had just befallen the bridge.

** \- Insert Song: Cinematic by Owl City -**

Abel looked at Hana, then asked her "Remember what we did yesterday morning?" Hana gave him a confused look then recalled that all they did was run and-

She smiled and nodded, making Abel pour substance all around them and turning it to smoke. Abby looked around, confused as the news helicopters also searched, then she quickly dodged a flying kick coming from Abel, with Hana hanging onto his back.

He landed on his feet while spinning around to face Abby, Hana had her toes hooker around the webbing on his waist and was gripping the straps on his shoulder, almost like if she was piloting him. Abel popped his neck and ran head long at Abby, Hana held on tight, Abby prepared to strike them down, but was caught off guard when Abel teleported behind her, then saw a bunch of black ropes slam into her and dragged her with them.

Abel slammed one foot down, held onto the ropes that came out of his palms and spun around, Hana then waited and yelled "NOW!" causing Abel to let go of the ropes and sent Abby straight into Hana's, now self destructing, mech.

Everyone watched as Abel covered Hana from the blast and wave of electricity.

Abel nodded at Hana then both watched as Abby coughed and zipped towards Abel, slamming her fist onto her younger brother's face, just to get punched across the face herself by Hana as the Koran leaned forward to do so.

Abel kicked Abby in the gut, but she held on and came back with a headbutt straight to his nose, breaking it in the process. Abel and Hana then both punched her simultaneously, clapping her head with their fists.

Abby growled and grabbed Abel by his hair and started electrifying them both, making Hana scream, while Abel who had taken enough electricity for the day grabbed Abby and screamed at her face as he poured substance all around the blonde.

The electricity flew towards the cables, the shock getting more intense as Abel made more substance, then, he made Hana let go and detonated the substance, making a large hole through the bridge.

Hana gasped as she quickly scrambled away from the collapsing edges and jumped towards the safe part away from the blast zone.

**\- Song Ends -**

Hana peeked down the hole and found Abel hanging of a cord made of Substance alone with Abby, both climbing back up.

Eventually both were back up and panting, with Abby's eyes back to their usual azure tone as she looked at the destruction that had just befallen the bridge.

She panted and saw her dead legion, the crumbling bridge and the countless burnt cars, then she turned to look at Abel, who was already getting back on his feet and making himself another weapon. She also got up and prepared for the last fight, only asking him "Well, i guess it's time to end this, no?"

**-Insert Song: Thunderstruck by Owl City -**

Hana and Abel both watched as she made electricity go through every cable and piece of metal on the bridge, reaching all the way up to the top of the towers. Abel looked at Hana and asked her "You know how to drive anything other than a mech?"

Hana popped her neck and replied with "Just tell me how to control it and I'll adjust to it." Abel nodded and made another ring of Substance, but this time focused harder. The ring finally started spinning faster and faster until it started taking shape, tracks coming out, while a metallic box formed up around them, Hana, along with everyone watching, went wide eyed as the machine finally roared to life.

Hana looked at the leavers and muttered "This one controls the left track, this one the right... Gas...alright i can work with this." The landship's engine roared louder then, went in reverse. Abel on the other hand was on top of the machine fighting Abby, shooting rubber bullets at her that, while non lethal, did leave a bad bruise that stung like hell.

She zipped around him, index and middle finger ready to jab them into his soft flesh,but was greeted by him spinning and ramming the buttstock into her face. Then he swept his leg while crouching, knocking her down then fired at her, just to have her kick him in the crotch and teleporting with her by accident below the bridge. He looked around and quickly fired off a round that connected to his hand and held on as he swung away from Abby as she made blue and orange bolts fly after him.

Eventually he was going up and teleported back up onto if the landship, then watched as a veil of lightning flew up the side of the bridge, making him enter the tank and man the left cannon and machine gun. He aimed and fired the machine gun at her, rubber bullets hitting her left arm as she covered herself then sent a storm's worth of bolts at the machine.

Hana felt the whole tank rock side to side as the bolts struck all around, while Abel kept firing, even firing flack shells filled with rubber balls to harm her. Abby growled and slammed her veil against their tank, making it slide against the guard railings, but gave Abel the distance to teleport out the tank and slam a substance covered fist down onto her head.

Hana quickly opened the top hatch and jumped out the tank before it fell off the side, then pulled her pistol out and fired at Abby. Abby tried to block Abel and absorb Hana's shots, but was greeted by Abel teleporting beside Hana, wrapping substance around her waist and teleporting her and himself around her, firing at her from every angle until she couldn't take it anymore and made a massive sphere of static electricity expand from her.

Instantly Hana's pistol burned out along with every electronic within a kilometer of Abby.

**\- Song Ends -**

Abel and Hana groaned as they both got up, both flat on their asses after that nasty EMP blast, and looked around, both getting up and looking at Abby.

Abel and Abby looked horrible, they looked completely beat, eyes bloodshot, and barley capable of keeping themselves standing up straight. Hana looking at her burnt pistol and tossed it aside, to exhausted to even complain about it.

Abel on the other hand reached for his holstered c96 and aimed up at her, unable to aim straight as his hands kept moving around and shaking. Both were fixed on eachother, then, Abel fired, striking her in her abdomen and making a large gush of blood seep out.

She retaliated by sending a small, but concentrated bolt through his left shoulder, cutting clean through and making a cloud of scarlet come out the back. They kept firing at each other while marching towards one another, Abel hitting her thigh, left arm and the side of her head while Abby shot through his forearm, calf and chest.

By the time they ran out of ammo and energy they were already stumbling towards each other, leaning their heads back and greeted each other with a loud crunching headbutt. The cameras watched the horrid attempt to kill each other as they continued headbutting one another, both bloodied and bruised beyond recognition.

Eventually both gave each other one last headbutt and panted, collapsing against one another down to their knees with Abel begging her "No more... No more..." between gurgles and pants. Abby replied by muttering "Y... Yeah... No more... I can't take anymore... How the hell could you fight like this on a daily basis?" Both had their foreheads pressed against one anothers and finally fell, Abel to his right while Abby to his left. Hana hurried to both of them and watched as Abby split into Positive and Negative, then looked at Abel as a pool of blood puddled under him.

Hana quickly got him up and watched as the others came running to them, along with god knows how many reporters being held back by the National Guard and Police.

Lena was the first to arrive and both of them helped Abel up to his feet as he balanced himself, and held his M4 rifle, the cameras zooming on him as the sunset's light jumped off the massive puddles of water behind him.

The MEKA squad also watched in a mix of awe and fear as he walked towards the rest of Overwatch's members, all the while the world watched him from their phones, televisions and computers.

However Abel noticed Brian walk towards AB-07 positive and negative, and walked up to them too, getting their attention as Brian tried to help them. Brian looked at Abel and stood in his way, but was brushed aside as Abel kept walking to his sister's split personas, and stretched his arms out to them.

However, as he helped them up, he noticed something that passed his mind this entire time, and muttered "Shit... I don't have a Balaclava on..."

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

**Status: Finished.**

**And Here i am, finally done with this chapter after god knows how many days i was gone... not gonna lie, writing this chapter took me (According to my files) about 32 Hours... Not my fastest time mnd you guys, but it's up there. Now, before anything is said and done, I will clarify right now. I will take some time off Failure: Rearmed, getting burned out writing in a postmodern future setting, but don't worry, i'll be writing for it in the back, just gonna focus on the other fics.**

**Now with that out of the way... to the review board:**

**GhostNova1:Keepin' it real man, you rule.**

**BlueCrimsonFlames:Thanks for those kind words, hope you have a better one man.**

**Kaiser Umbra: Mei will be taken (Just not by Abel) And i thought we already declared Pharah as a... how do you call it? Allright: NO MAN'S LAND. (But people do want me to write a sorta compilation fic of one shots, so who knows, not bashing on you, just saying things how they are.)**

**He23t: Hope it's up to your expectations man, enjoy and have a cool one.**

**BlueN0va:Honestly i don't think i put in enough details to the fighting, and we all die eventually, the older ones before the younger one usually, so no condolences are needed, i knew them and they are finally resting, and that's how things will stay. And there, you guys ntifide,s don't go starting rumors about me being dead... like last time. (Not referring to you, referring to the reviews/comments section.)**

**Now, with that said... I believe i gotta put out there what's gonna take priority in my writing time... and the list is like this:**

**TLOZ: Hyrule: Absolute War Rewrite/ FE: Fate Unknown taking equal priority.**

**Nintendo Universe (Possible rewrite) **

**-Hidden Project-**

**and lastly, on any free time between the other fics: Neon Islands.**

**Now...**

**Like always, I'm needed in a different Trench, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	15. Consequence of your Actions

**Chapter 15: Consequence of your Actions**

* * *

**Alcatraz Island - 9 AM**

The island was surrounded by the coast guard's finest, the navy brought in destroyers to help in monitoring the island as the news helicopters flew over them, attempting to catch a glimpse of the inmates being held currently.

Besides American Destroyers, there was a single aircraft carrier with the south Korean flag waving in the air proudly. On the carrier there were various reporters asking the pilots of MEKA, and their captain, why did they intervene, why did they come to help, who called them, so on and so forth.

Obviously the pilots used the classic "Just following orders." card on them, sprinkling in some humanitarian reason in their stories, especially the pilot codenamed: D-Mon. Captain Myung on the other hand gave a more elaborate and complex answer about international security, but in the end was nothing more than a quick lie to get the reporters off her ship.

Eventually a helicopter landed on the port levator, and lowered two reinforced tubes with armor plating onto the deck. Reporters were held back by armed guards as the elevator lowered down to the main hangar, where the mechs were being held, along with the now recovered Overwatch group.

Hana was the first to run up to the tanks and peeked through the slits, finding Abby being restrained by a latex and rubber straitjacket, then looked into the other one, it was filled with a blue transparent liquid as Abel floated inside it, half conscious.

As she was looking into the tank, an older Korean woman cleared her throat and asked "Do you even know what you caused, Hana?" Hana instantly felt her spine shiver, and looked at captain Myung, and asked "Ummm we stopped a Talon operative?" Captain Myung gave the young Korean a cold scowl, and explained "The only reason we are here was to help a MEKA pilot.** MEKA**. Mobile Exo-Force of the** KOREAN ARMY!**"

Hana winced, Lena was about to zip up to Myung's face and give her a piece of her mind, but was stopped by Zenyatta putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking his head.

Seung-hwa Shi, Overlord, winced as the argument shifted towards Korean native tongue, Kyung-soo Han, King, looked away uncomfortably as some profound language started being used, Jae-Eun Kwon, Casino, stared seriously as Hana started her defence, then Yuna Lee, D-Mon, watched as Hana finally left Captain Myung quiet.

Over all, the argument was heated, but ended with Captain Myung slapping Hana across the face, making Brigitte and Lena prepare for a scrap, until-

**Click.**

The guards all aimed at Abel, who was standing behind captain Myung with a C96 pointed at the back of her head. He was panting and having a hard time keeping himself on his two feet, but managed to mutter "Hurt Hana... And I'll fucking kill you..." The other members of MEKA looked at Hana, who was wide eyed at that statement, but captain Myung grabbed Abel's wrist, spun around and yanked the gun out his hand, pulled him down to his knee, and pointed it at his head, stating "If you are gonna threaten someone, be prepared for the consequences..."

Abel growled, and made the gun vanish, then picked her up, and told her "I will... But lay a finger on Hana... Or anyone of my friends or family... And i will hunt you down." Myung stared at his eyes, well... eye, seiing how the right one was gone again, and could see that he wasn't kidding, and raised her hands in surrender, making him set her down. Then they watched Abel stumble down onto the floor and pant, barley capable of keeping himself awake and passed out.

The guards picked him up and put him back in the tank while Captain Myung ordered Hana "My office, now." then walked away while fixing her uniform and hair. Hana looked down in a mix of shame and embarrassment, then walked back to the others from Overwatch, and was instantly hugged by Lena and Mei, while Brigitte tried keeping the junkers from ripping the ship appart. Zenyatta patted the young Korean's back, but kept his sight fixed on Abel's tank, feeling an uneasy energy emitting from it as Abel rested and healed up.

Eventually Hana went to Captain Myung's office and found the older Korean woman with a lit cigarette between her fingers. She looked at Hana, blew out a cloud of smoke and let her bun loose, then asked "What's your relationship with him? And don't you dare lie Hana... I've known you for a long time."

Hana took her seat, cleared her throat and explained "We're just friends-" Myung slammed her fist on the desk, and warned "Hana, don't lie to me." Hana frowned and replied "I'm not-" Again, Myung cut in "Your expression deceives you... And his actions say otherwise..."

Hana remained silent, unaware that she had something between a scowl and an anguished look. Captain Myung then added "Hana... Out of all the guys you could have picked to spill your heart over, why choose the most dangerous?"

Hana now had a solid look of anger, and shot back "He isn't a bad person, he just needs guidance." Myung looked surprised, Hana usually reserved her comments for official topics, so she pressed on her further "Really? Guidance? As far as i know, he is just sleeping with-"

Hana grabbed Captain Myung from the neck of her shirt, pulled her over the desk and warned "**Don't you dare even consider that as your excuse... You don't know him... You didn't find him dying in a cell of a Talon outpost... You didn't see his look when he had a gun to his own head.**"

Captain Myung didn't look fazed, and asked in a cold tone "Do you even know him?" Hana was about to give a quick quipp, but found nothing coming out her throat. She gave it a second thought, what did she know about him?

Hana took her seat then started listing off "Well, he was born straight into Talon's grasp... He may look like his barley in his twenties, but in reality he was born a little over seven years ago. He can make weapons, but i think you knew that already after yesterday."

Myung watched the small Korean closely with a surprised look, and was about to cut in when Hana continued '-He also has a bad sense of irony, especially when someone is being even slightly rude. He is currently on my fan's _'Kill on sight'_ list, he loves to eat... Anything in general, he doesn't even wait for it to cool off."

Myung took another puff from her cigarette, blowing it at Hana on purpose to get her attention, then stated with a sly smirk "You got it bad. Really bad... That smile and the way you twiddle your fingers says it all..." Hana looked at her hands and parted them from one another, but couldn't keep her smile hidden, and simply softened it instead of hiding it.

Myung smiled a bit, but reminded her "He has enemies... Powerful enemies... Be careful, you have a lot of potential to be more than just an idol and pilot... You may go, but please... Tell him to keep his temper under check."

Hana nodded and walked out the room, unaware that the whole time, Captain was in a video call with other Korean officials. The conversation went as expected, some outraged at Hana's lack of respect to her superior, calling it "western influence" while others brushed it off as post combat stress.

But they were all watching the news feed from the prior day, and eventually turned into a "How can we get this AB-31 to join our country before the others do?" and Myung simply replied with "Simple... Hana Song."

She then blew out another cloud and smiled.

* * *

**Talon Armory of the Czech Republic - 10:45 PM (Czech Time)**

A lone supermarine spitfire painted in black and red landed on the air strip, over a million Talon mercs and workers all scrambled to get their tasks done. The pilot taxied his fighter into a hangar and jumped out the cockpit in an extravagant manner with spins and various flips, just to land flat on his ass. Some hangar workers laughed, always getting a kick from AB-28's blunders and victories.

He groaned and simply told them in an annoyed tone "Ha-Ha really fucking funny, get to work or I'll cut you guys up and replace you with omnics!"

They all rushed to work, making him chuckle as an old man offered his hand and asked "You done with your barking, partner?" 28 growled at him and took the old man's hand, and asked "You finally out of retirement old man?"

AB-04 gave a dry chuckle, which given his age could have been a normal chuckle, then replied "Partner... I've been around for longer than any man on the planet... I've been in retirement since before your great great great grandfather was still sucking tit..."

AB-28 now had a sick look as he stated "OKAAAAAAAY. Now I have that painted in my head... Can we get moving?" AB-04 nodded and both men walked towards the bored room, with AB-28 rolling his right sleeve up to expose a dark red, crusty looking arm and claw. AB-04 took one step away from him and asked "How could you and that... Thing... Share the same personal space, Partner.?"

AB-28 chuckled, then flexed his fingers, making them pop when he balled it into a fist, then asked "Does this little old guy really scare you old man? And here i thought you were a real hardass."

AB-04 smacked the silver haired punk in the back of the head, then muttered "Kids now'a days... I swear, no respect." Before AB-28 could possibly do anything, did they arrive at the meeting, AB-01 sitting beside AB-02, a slender woman, with long raven hair.

The other's were seated around the round table, say for AB-21 & AB-19, who were both attending through two monitors and cameras. As soon as both took their seats did AB-01 start by asking "Alright, seeing how everyone is present and or accounted for, let's get started with...-" he snapped a pen, slammed his fist on the table and demanded "**HOW THE ABSOLUTE HELL DID AB-31 SURVIVE, AND JUST HOW DID OVERWATCH GET THEIR HANDS ON HIM?!**" Everyone remained silent, except AB-02, who placed a hand on AB-01's shoulder and whispered "Adam..."

He looked down at the small woman, her expression was heartbreaking, but he removed her hand from him gently, then continued in a calmer tone "Ahem... Can someone please answer?" It never seized to impress them just how easily AB-02 could calm down Adam, almost something directly out of beauty and the beast.

"I know, but it won't come cheap." Stated AB-22, then followed by the sound of chips crunching as she chewed on them. Everyone turned to look at her, wearing nothing say for denim shorts that she purposefully cut to look like trash, and a black bikini. "Some one please smack her for me..." Muttered 21 as AB-12 smacked 22 in the back of the head.

She growled at them but continued eating her chips as Adam asked "So, we got nothing on the 31 breach?" making 22 reply after swallowing "Yes we do, we got a timetable of the events that went down in the facility when 31 was there last..." Everyone watched as she tossed Adam a hard drive and told him "The other's were stolen by a gorilla, according to hair samples we found in the vacant surveillance room."

Adam looked at it and handed it to AB-03, who connected it to his terminal. They watched as the projector showed the access logs through every room, elevator and terminal in the facility. "Not footage, but as soon as the back up generators became operational, did the system also pick up the door system, when they open and close." Stated 22 as she opened another bag of chips, and offered the others "Want some?"

28 nodded and took some as the system showed that various rooms were opened systematically, same as any competent search party would, then was followed by the emergency stairwell opening, triggering the silent alarm and accessing the security's higher priority area's motion sensors. They watched as every floor was triggered, until the cell block was left.

"Juan, access the life form detectors..." Ordered Adam to AB-03, making the mexican nod and access the heart beat sensors. There were two strong pulses in the cell block halls, and one faint one in-

"He was alive..." Muttered AB-21, followed by Adam saying "Easy 21... The real question is: Why is he still in the facility?"

They watched as slowly the two blips on screen got closer to his cell, making 21 grip the pistol out of sight of her siblings.

Eventually the blips were over Abel's weak blip, then one ran to the hall, making 22 state "Aaaaaand that's Hana song vomitting." The others gave a digustes grunt, or amused chuckle, and watched as the three blips headed up the stairwell and into the hangar, then disappeared.

"And that would be how they took AB-31... They literally just walked in and took him... How embarrassing." Stated 22, making everyone glare at her, and making her sink back into her seat as Adam simply ordered the others "Hollister, you will go to the states and attempt to recover AB-07 & 31." AB-04 got up, tipped his cowboy hat to them and walked out, allowing Adam to continue "Drake, you will go and search for Overwatch, start in Spain."

AB-28 sighed and nodded as he got up, spun on his heel, and waved as he walked back to the hangars. AB-21 looked at Adam and asked "What about my search team? Where will we go?"

Adam looked at her and replied "You are coming with me... We need to have a word with Gabriel... And bring your entire legión."

* * *

**San Francisco Bay - 3 PM (Pacific Standard Time)**

Lena and the others all sat by Abel's containment tube, the guards waiting outside as the Overwatch crew all chatted and waited. Abel was sticking out the top of the tube and listening as Junkrat added "-and then, i gave him the bloody pipe, ran away, and the bloody bloke was never heard from again!" This made the junkers laugh, obviously, but oddly enough, Abel was also laughing and wincing as his lungs hurt, then Jamison finished "Oh bloody hell... Heh... And that's how i lost me bloody demolition license."

Now there was silence, as everyone stared at him, with Lena asking "... You joking, right ol' chap?" Jamison gave a toothy grin as he replied "Riiiight, I'm just pulling your bloody legs, you blokes, heh." Everyone took a long step away from Jamison, except Abel, he couldn't move the tube. Zenyatta rubbed his metallic face and muttered "Happy place... harmony..."

"Hana?" Asked a familiar voice, making her turn to find Dae walking towards the group while telling the others "Your ship has arrived, it's being brought to the internal hangar as we speak." Everyone got up, except for Abel, for obvious reasons, with Emily telling him "We'll be back in a jiffy, don't go causing trouble."

Abel gave a thumbs up and let himself sink back into the tube, and watched through the slit as they all headed towards the doors, with Satya asking Lena "Are you sure leaving him alone is a good idea?" Lena smiled at her and whispered "Don't worry, he's in good hands."

Unsure of what Lena meant Satya turned around, finding Hana pulling a chair up beside the massive tube and sitting on it. As soon as the doors closed did Hana knock on the tube, making Abel open the lid, look down at her with a confused look and ask "Yes?"

Hana let her smile go for this moment, giving him a rather worried look as she asked him in a low tone "... Did you mean it?" Abel raised a brow, and asked "What i told the woman?" making Hana nod and specify "The part where you said you would... Protect... The people around you."

She obviously didn't wanna be held responsible for him killing anyone, but she wanted do know how he meant it and asked "Did you mean it in a hero way? Friend? Or...?" She heard the wt slap of something land in front of her, and looked to find Abel looking down at her, and finally noticed how bad his body was left.

Most of his body was covered in second degree burns, with everything from the tips of his fingers to his elbows covered in chard black skin, slowly peeling off on it's own after spending so much time in the "medical juice" as Junkrat jokingly called it.

His feet and legs were completely bandaged up to his mid thigh, and his face was, to be blunt, a lesser mess of bandages than he original had. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead, some patches on his cheeks, a bandaid on the bridge of his nose, and a white eye patch over his right eye.

She snapped out of er analysis as a hand was placed on her shoulder, and looked Abel in the eye as he stated "If anyone, anyone at all, ever even attempts to hurt you... I will eliminate them. Even if it's so much as a scratch on you... You don't treat me like a weapon, or a freak, or some kid who needs to be watched all the time... You actually treat me like-"

He was silenced as she leaned up to him, getting on the tips of her toes and pressing her lips against his cheek. She clearly saw his face turn a deeper shade of dark red, even superseding the second degree burns shade.

She giggled and watched him cover his face and whisper "... Not funny."

To which she replied with a smile, holding his hand, intertwining her fingers with his, and saying "Actually, it is funny."

* * *

Outside, the carrier stopped and prepared to move both ABs into the mainland, unaware of a a pair of red eyes observing it, preparing to strike at the right time.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Terminado (Chapter 15: Done)**

**Alright... let's start this off by stating-**

**I KNOW! OVERWATCH 2! STOP SPAMMING MY INBOX WITH THAT! I'VE SEEN THE TRAILERS ALREADY!**

**Ahem... sorry about that little... fit... but it's sorta annoying getting a literal wall of people telling me about Overwatch 2, and god damn it blizzard... Well i guess a sequel for Failure is confirmed, even if it is short... nah we all know it's gonna be long as this one, or longer if they throw in god knows how much. And about time we got a story mode, TF2 at least had the shorts and a decent comic run within the Valve-verse, so it's nice to see something, kinda like titanfall 2 really.**

**Now, sorry about that for real, it's just the same thing that happened for Nintendo Universe, a lot of things announced, and i'm stuck in the waiting line... kinda like how the anime community is with waiting for the next season of their favorite shows. (PS:No hate for the anime community, even if they shot down my first anime fix faster than a bad habit.)**

**Now onto the reviews, let's go:**

**He23t:As if! We getting ourselves another AB onto Overwatch's side.**

**Panthera Gilt:Thanks, rest was good, and god damn does it feel strange knowing a sequel to overwatch is coming...**

**YohanFushi:I'll take that as a compliment, i've had worse comments.**

**... and that's it, was expecting to see the nova duo around this time. Aw well, they must be busy.**

**Now onto the news part of my Author's Notes: Officially rewriting Hyrule Absolute War as Hyrule:Terminian at War, for those who have been following that, along with having our guest be the first to review... what a nice way to start... (Send the troops to deal with him/her please, just not in the mood to even read anything related to him/her at the moment.)**

**And to finish the news: Nintendo Universe: Ultimate.**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	16. A Plan Gone Wrong

**Chapter 16: A Plan Gone Wrong**

* * *

**Korean Carrier, California - 3:30 PM**

Winston stood beside Lena and Zenyatta as they watched both tubes be moved, their reinforced exterior tied down to their respective platform as Captain Myung stated "We will make the delivery in thirty minutes, that's how long you have before the Americans start suspecting that something's up..."

Winston nodded and put trackers on the lids of the tubes, then watched as they were taken to the elevator and lifted onto the main deck. Angela stared at the tube, and asked the captain "Did you administer the proper medical care for his burns?" making Myung reply in a stern tone "We followed medical procedure to the letter, disinfected his wound, removed the residuals from his clothes off his skin, applied proper medication for burns, muscle pain and possible trauma, even had to give him a small dose of adrenaline to make sure he didn't die... Not the best idea..."

She showed Angela images of Abel running all over the place, making substance at an unfathomable rate, and had to be held down and put in the tube early just to keep him from breaking anything. Angela had a one-sided smile as she noted down "Don't administer Adrenaline unless absolutely necessary."

Winston smiled as Mccree walked up and asked him "We ain't staying for long, are we?" making Winston reply in a low tone "No... After this incident we will need to take our leave from the states and keep out of any US territory." Mcree sighed, then muttered "Send my pay to the usual place... Left my tab open, and I'd rather have it closed if I'll be gone long." Winston nodded, then turned to find Junkrat trying to pry the armor plating off a jet, causing the guards to chase after him.

Winston sighed and asked himself "Just how is it that Jamison can always cause trouble no matter where he goes..?" This in turn made Mccree, Lucio and Torbjörn chuckle, the mad Australian never rested in his pursuit to plunder, but was halted by a white flash that froze his legs in place.

Junkrat looked and muttered "Snowflake..." in a rather ominous tone that made Mei flinch slightly. Genji walked up to him, and muttered to the Australian "I believe you might want to talk with them." then thumbed back to the guards, who were smirking.

Junkrat had a flat look, then gave Genji a solid punch with his mechanical fist then muttered "Bloody Jap..."

This caused the guards to aim at Junkrat, while Mei and Hana tried to defuse the situation. Meanwhile 76 was watching as the tubes were hauled off the ship via helicopter and taken down towards the docks, making him state "We got thirty minutes starting now, Junkrat, Lucio, you guys are on diversions."

Genji helped Junkrat out the ice, while Lucio nodded and got on a Korean transport, while 76 added "Lena, you and Angela are our escape plan, have a jet ready for a FULTON extraction... Winston, i need eyes and ears throughout the city, communication is priority. Hana-"

Myung cut in and stated "Hana will be in her mech, prepared for any emergency extraction or support..." Jack nodded, then looked at Emily and Brian, telling them "... Help Lena on her jet. Everyone else, spread out through the city, we can't let the United States government get ahold of Abel, GO!"

Everyone hurried onto a transport and it jet and mecha, hurried around the city, avoiding going in the same direction, and prepared.

All the while Zenyatta stared at the docks.

At the docks the Americans loaded the tubes into the back of reinforced truck and sealed them in, locked them with various scanners, code pads and other such nonsense. Armored cars and armed transports surrounded the truck as Overwatch prepared the ambush, Satya setting up a teleporter behind a bush in an intersection, while a street away Mei set up a tank of liquid nitrogen against a water hydrant.

Lucio and Junkrat both armed their weapons, waiting on top of an apartment complex as Winston called in "The Black Box is on the move, I repeat: Black Box On The Move. Everyone, call in."

Lucio thumbed his thumbed his communicator, and stated "We at the Heights, preparing for Surprise Party, over." Jack and Satya both called in "Teleporters ready." Genji and Brigitte both called in "Ready for extraction, awaiting orders."

Zenyatta called in from the carrier "Jet is prepped and ready to go, might i suggest we head into Mexico as an escape plan?" Winston replied "That's a large possibility, but only if no reinforcements come from the south." Shortly after that Mcree called in "We are all set, Mei just set up the last liquid nitrogen tank and are on hold."

Winston nodded and then, they all waited for the convoy to pass, watching as it followrd it route straight towards their trap, then-

BOOM!

About four streets away did one of the frontal armored cars blow up. Mcree looked and muttered "ah shit..."

**-Insert Theme: The Shootist by Bill Elm and Woody Jackson-**

As the smoke and cloud of dirt cleared did the soldiers find a woman with a rifle slung over her shoulder walking towards them. They quickly hurried and took aim, just for one of their own to get snipped off by one of Ashe's gang members on the rooftop.

She smirked as she fixed her hat, the other members fla king from both sides of the convoy as she aimed and fired at them, blowing mug sized holes into them with every passing step. The sniper found the comms expert hiding behind an armored car, and told Ashe through his ear piece "Second car to your right, comms expert trying to call in for help."

Ashe smirked, walked up to the car, pulled her sawed off double barrel out and blasted the man's head clean off, painting the road behind him red with visera.

Shortly after that did she order "Alright Bob, get over here and get the kid in the van, we ain't got all day." Bob came around the corner inside the van, did a hard left while hitting the break and drifted forwards while spinning the van so the rear doors were pointing towards the convoy.

Ashe almost got shot as she aimed her rifle and shot back at the armored transports, and told the others "Take care of them! We'll focus on the damn truck!" The others members quickly hurried in keeping the soldiers distracted, while Bob ripped the doors off the armored truck, revealing two armored tubes.

She strode in and examined each, finding Abby staring at her on the one to her left, and Abel floating unconsciously on the one to her right. Ashe grinned, popped Abby's open and told her "Seems today is your lucky day."

Abby glared at the woman as she threw in a knife and told her "That should help, now if you don't mind..." She let the hatch go, but didn't close it, allowing Abby to use the knife to cut through the rubber and latex hell she was in.

As that was happening Bob pulled the other tube out and loaded it onto the van, making Ashe grin, until a certain revolver fired at her, missing by three inches from her head.

**\- Theme Ends -**

Ashe growled, turned on her heel and found the Overwatch crew running to her location, making her mutter "Bob, cover us, I'll meet you back in the checkpoint..."

The large Omnic nodded, and caught the next shot that was about to hit Ashe in the face, but she didn't even move. She got in the van along with the others and drove away, while Bob popped his robotic knuckles and charged at them.

Back at the carrier Myung listened into the radio chatter from Overwatch, and finally heard "Black Box has been taken! I repeat, black box has been taken! It's heading east!"

She pushed the intercom button and ordered "All MEKA pilots, prepare for emergency recovery, this is not a drill!" The pilots all slipped into their suits and jumped into their mechs, with Hana at the forefront of them and asking them "All systems online?"

Dae, who was in the communication tower watched as all Mechs gave a green blip on his screen and replied "All systems are green, you are free to take off, God's Speed."

On the deck Lena was on the Orca and told everyone onboard "Hang on!" and prepared for take off as MEKA flew off the ship.

Lucio followed the van as he rolled through the streets and walls, telling everyone "Eyes on the target, gonna stick on its tail." making Winston order "Do not engage, not without support at least." Mei followed beside him as she made ice ramps and slides to keep herself moving, while Junkrat blasted himself across town with his mines and grenades.

Genji ran from rooftop to rooftop as he saw Junkrat in the distance, and called in "They are heading to state route 1, south." making Pharah reply "I got it." and fly towards the location.

She spotted Junkrat's trail of smoke, then the van they were following, calling in "I suggest everyone except Lucio back down, I'm about to go in. Lucio, prepare for a fight." Lucio nodded, and double timed it, following the van out of town while Pharah flew beside him.

Lena spotted them, and told Winston "Love, they're heading out of comms range, i can keep visual, but we won't have a way to communicate." Winston growled, and told her, use the Orca's built radio to keep contact, we can't fail no-"

The call was cut, making Lena ask the static "Hello? Winston?!" she looked at the prompt on her dashboard, telling her that a jammer was nearby. She looked at the road then muttered "Bloody crooks..." Pharah and Lucio tried to call Winston, but nothing, making Pharah state "Just us, follow my lead."

She flew above beside the van, on the driver's side, while Lucio quickly grabbed the rear bumper and gave a thumbs up. Pharah pointed her rocket launcher at the van, causing it to slow down dramatically, and allowing Lucio to open the rear door to reveal the tube, and two gang members aiming at him.

He got shot one, on the shoulder, but clenched his teeth, aimed his sonic amplifier at them and sent a high pitch blast at them that made them hit the wall and cover their ears. Pharah smirked and tore off the driver's door, just to be greeted by Ashe's fist to her own face, sending her reeling back and straight into the pavement.

Lucio tried to free the tube but was grabbed by the deadlock gang as they slammed him into the interior walls and made him drop his sonic amplifier. That left only the pilots of MEKA and Lena, who all chased the van until it suddenly stopped

But, out of nowhere, the van stopped, it rocked back and forth violently for about a solid minute as the MEKA pilots surrounded the van, along with Lena landing and rushing to their side. They waited, with King ordering "You are surrounded, come out with your hands up, now!"

Another minute passed, then, the back doors opened to reveal a horrid image.

Lucio was hog tied, bruised and bleeding, and had a vest made out of TNT over his torso, while Ashe smirked and asked them "Well well well, seems we've come to an impasse, haven't we?"

Lena was frozen, along with all the pilots as Ashe looked at them, and laughed, stating "Is this all they send to rescue that bastard?! **AHAHAHAHAH! A FUCKING BRIT AND FIVE KIDS?!**"

Her tone was insulting, poisonous, and laced with confidence. Hana tried to adjust her aim, but Ashe pointed her rifle as Lucio's left thigh, and fired, making him scream muffled groans through the tape on his mouth. Hana started gritting her teeth, making Ashe notice her anger, but instead, she saw a weakness.

Ashe smirked, walked up to the pink mech while her sniper member kept his rifle to Lucio's other leg, then stared in a cold, unwavering tone "Oh, did i make you mad? Good, i want you to suffer... But..."

Hana was staring at her, Ashe was literally an inch from the mech's frontal glass casing, then listened as Ashe finally gave a look of realization, and grinned "The boy in the tube..."

Hana flinched, it was for less than a fraction of a second, but Ashe saw it, and asked teasingly "Oh ho ho ho ho, you really like him, don't you?" Hana was about to ram her with the mech's thrusters, but stopped herself when Ashe ordered "Start the timer!"

The sniper pulled a pin from the shoulder of the vest, making a digital clock tick down from thirty minutes. Ashe tapped the glass, and stated "Hit me once, just once, and I'll remove the bomb. But with your real fists."

Hana hesitated, looking at Lucio, then the tube, back and forth, and nodded as she ejected from the rear of her mech, popping her fists as Ashe smirked, the other deadlock members aiming at Lucio as well incase the others tried anything funny. Hana stood in front of Ashe, and had to look up to gaze the woman eye to eye, making Ashe chuckle, step back towards Lucio and place her weapons down against the captive.

Hana put her little light gun on the mechs cannons then got in a defensive stance, causing Ashe to repeat "One hit, that's all you need."

Hana growled, Ashe and her now two feet apart from one another, Ashe waiting patiently as Hana's face was a deep shade of red due to her anger. Then she committed the worst mistake of her life, and threw the first punch, just to have Ashe catch it, pull it towards her, and punched Hana in the stomach, knocking the small Korean girl's air out.

Hana tried to stay standing but fell to one knee as she coughed, making Ashe mutter "Pathetic... And you say you like the punk? **You can't even throw a proper punch!**" Ashe rammed her knee into Hana's face, breaking her nose, then added "**Look at you! Worthless!**"

Lena was about to zip to Hana, but heard one of the gang members fired off a warning shot next to Lucio's head. Ashe laughed, looking down at Hana, then picked her up by grabbing her shoulder and leg, then claimed "Let me help him, **lights out!**"

Ashe dropped to one knee, then slammed Hana's mid back down onto it, making her scream in pain as something crunched. The MEKA pilots watched as Ashe picked Hana up once more, getting on both her feet, then whispered to a sobbing and gasping Hana "Now, to make sure you don't bother me."

Ashe slammed her down onto the pavement, knocking Hana out through sheer pain and force.

Ashe then walked to Lucio, took her weapons, then told everyone "This was fun and all, but I've got places to be. Boys, let's move out!" The deadlock gang entered the van and hurriedly drove out of there, with Ashe tossing the tracker out the window.

Lucio groaned as Lena quickly helped him stay still, while Yuna and Kyung-soo both hurried to make sure Hana was alive. Thankfully she was, but her pulse was barely there, and this made Lena order them "Get her onto the Orca! Now!" They nodded and carefully moved Hana into the Orca, while she helped Lucio in.

Inside Emily and Brian both watched as Hana was carried in and Lucio was kept near the doors. Lena then zipped back to the cockpit and took off back to the carrier.

The flight lasted ten minutes, making Lucio sweat as Lena i formed the control tower on the carrier "We've got an man with a bomb tied to him! Bring the bomb squad, and bring paramedics, HANA IS HURT!" On deck the crews arrived and prepared for the worst, with Myung informing the Americans "We've got a code red, the package was lost, I repeat, the package is lost. Mission is a Failure..."

* * *

**Primm, Nevada - 1:30 AM**

The van was parked behind a cheap motel about thirty minutes out of Primm, Ashe getting off with a half yawn as she told her boys "Alright partners, let's get sleeping beauty out of that damned tube..."

They all nodded and with their combined strength pulled the tube out, then opened the hatch, spilling the healing juices all over the asphalt as Abel also came bursting out. Ashe watched him lay on the pavement, still unconscious, making her smirk and whisper into his ear "You don't know it, but you're officially part of my family..."

The guys picked him up and hurriedly moved him into one of the vacant room, with Ashe going to the front desk, and telling the tenant "No one else is staying at this motel tonight, understood?" then slid a stack of dollars to him.

The tenant, looked at the money, and turned on the sign reading "No Vacancy"

Ashe smiled and nodded, then walked to the room next to Abel's, and told the guys "Sleep, we gonna wake up bright and early to get ourselves a real set of wheels."

They nodded and entered Abel's room, each man arguing over the second bed, while Ashe chuckled and sat on the couch in her room, rifle in hand as she stared at the door, waiting for someone to enter, waiting for the authorities to bust the wall down and arrest her.

But that never came, her plan had worked, and now, she was plotting her next move with care. Abel was her bargaining chip, but that didn't mean that he couldn't make himself useful to her other plans, now did it?

No, she was gonna raise hell in America, and she was in Nevada, meaning she could steal and plunder to her heart's content. But that would only be possible if he was... Persuaded... first. And what better way to persuade a dumb lover boy than with some good old fashioned lying.

She was now dead set on taking over all of the underground crime groups in the united states, not just the southwest.

* * *

Chapter 16 is complete... Wait, what?

And yeah, managed to get this chapter done... somehow, i'm not really sure myself, i remember i did the usual writing after posting the last chapter, and then... i didn't stop. Saying that, i guess i should do the few reviews ive gotten up to now, so...

Reviews:

iupuifan: Will have more overwatch members interacting soon, don't worry.

He23t:It's alright, can't have you guessing the story always. And glad to know you enjoyed.

Bluen0va:It's alright, just kinda surprised you were gone is all, glad to see rewrites being spread around, and hopefully finished. And i hipe this chapter quenches your thirst for the meantime.

And that's it, not much else to do other than...

I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.


	17. Days Gone Fast

**Chapter 17: Days Gone Fast**

* * *

**Laguna Honda Hospital, California - 12.2 Weeks/86 Days After Mission Failure**

Hana's eyes slowly opened, the bright light making her cover her sore eyes as she finally awoke from her slumber. She looked around and found endless amounts of flowers and get well cards, along with god knows how many presents.

She raised a brow then looked at the date on the digital calendar on the wall, November 14th, last she recalled it was the middle of August.

She looked at the door as the sound of it opening caught her attention, finding Angela walking towards her with a smile, and asking "How are you feeling?" Hana groaned and replied "Like if a car ran me over... Where are the others?"

Angela gave the Korean girl a bottle of water and replied as Hana took a sip "Lucio has made a full recovery... and Fareeha is in the end of physical therapy." Hana nodded tentatively and told herself "Wow... I guess it's a miracle that I'm here and not Abel."

Angela raised a brow and told Hana "Hana... Abel isn't here... Don't you remember?" Now Hana had a confused look, and laughed at that statement, asking Angela "Okay, that's real funny, now seriously, where is he? I need to talk with him."

Angela's smile shifted into a saddened look, making her state "Hana... He was abducted... You were there." Hana looked at her lap, trying to recall what she was talking about, then felt the dull pain on her back, causing her to feel her back.

She felt something metallic running up her spine and recalled the beat down Ashe put on her. Her expression shifted to one of panic as she demanded "Where's Abel?" Angela looked down and simply replied with "I'm sorry... We don't know." Hana shook her head and tried getting off of bed, just to feel a sharp pain run up her back, and fall into Angela's arms.

Hana curled her toes and sank her nails into Angela's lab coat, then felt the pain suddenly disappear. Angela had pressed the top of the metallic support and it practically vacuumed itself onto her back and acted as a support for Hana.

The korean slowly stood up on her own, then looked at Angela as the doctor told her " You dislocated various vertebrae in the thoracic region of your spine... We relocated them, but the spinal cord will take more time to heal..."

Hana glared at Angela, and muttered "So I'm basically a crip without this thing on... And all of this while Abel is nowhere to be seen. Can this day get any better!?" Angela frowned and demanded "We are doing our best, I suggest you calm down before someone hears you and finds the great in this state..."

Hana kept her glare, then wrapped the white sheet on the bed around her and walked out, just to be pushed back in by captain Myung. The older Korean telling her "Where do you think you are going?"

* * *

**Primm, Nevada - 2 Days After Mission Failure**

Abel groaned as his eyes opened and revealed the dark motel room, the faded walls, old furniture, and dated electronics decorating the rather messy room. He sat up, still only wearing a pair of shorts as the sound of men arguing came from outside.

He got up and slowly limped towards the curtains, peeked outside and found a group of guys arguing by a taco truck. Abel then backed away from the window, then felt a sharp ping in the back of his head, and spun around, making a knife, and found a woman aiming her lever action at him, stating "Partner... You brought a knife to a gun fight."

Abel kept his stance, and watched as she lowered her rifle and told him "Put that letter opener away, you're just embarrassing yourself." He stabbed the knife into the desk by the bed, then asked her in a rather cold tone "Who the hell are you?" Ashe chuckled at his little attempt of intimidation, and replied by insulting him "Partner... My damn tech boy barks better than you... And don't play dumb, you already know me." Abel gave her a flat look, and asked "... Uhhh the second coming of Clint Eastwood?"

Now she had a flat look, and asked in a deadpan "Deadlock gang? Most notorious gang in the southwest of America? Rings a bell?" making Abel shrug his shoulders. Ashe aimed at him again, and was about to shoot him until he stated "Hey, hey, hey! Don't blame me for not knowing about a place I hardly come to. I grew up in the middle East for the most part." Ashe rolled her eyes annoyingly, muttering out loud "Damn terrorist..."

Abel then deadpanned "Really? You gonna call me a terrorist just because I grew up in Afghanistan, Iraq and Syria?"

"Pretty much." Stated Ashe as she took a seat and ordered him "Now quit talking and sit the hell down." Abel was about to protest until the door swung open and about four guys carrying plastic bags came walking in. They looked at Ashe, then Abel, back, forth, back and forth for a literal minute, until the man with goggles simply stated "Oooookay, we'll give you two some privacy." Abel now had a confused look and watched them leave, not understanding why, until something popped in front of him.

He looked and saw Ashe walking up to him while popping her knuckles and neck, then muttered "Now... Let's get the ground rules out of the way, partner."

He had a confused look for a second, then, she grabbed his wrist, twisted him around to put his face against the wall and his arm behind his back.

"First Rule: It's my way, or..." She stated, then giggled coldly at that false choice, and corrected herself "Let's face it, it's ONLY my way. Got it? What I say is law around these parts... Got it?" That last bit sounded like a growl, while she applied pressure onto his arm.

* * *

**1 Week After Mission Failure**

"You'd think he'd learn..." Muttered the sniper, watching through his scope as Ashe yelled at Abel from a distance. They had just pulled an easy job, robbing some local drug dealers and burning the house down, but Abel was being hesitant. Ashe punched him across the face, making him cough out more blood than he had already, then yelled at him "Now what's so hard about that!? All you have to fucking do is burn the house, THAT'S IT!"

Abel growled at her, but she grabbed him by his hair and muttered "Don't you fucking try me, or else I'll hurt you where it hurts most..."

Abel had his hand on his holstered C93 pistol, but Ashe had her finger on her double barrel trigger. Both stared at each other, until the sound of police syrens, then they simply got out of Dodge before the lawmen arrived, with Ashe jumping into her hoverbike, and Abel teleporting out of there.

The past few days had been like this, hitting outposts, drug labs, and small-time gangs with sheer brutality through meticulous and precise planning.

And to make matters worse, Abel was slowly getting used to it.

It wasn't the large scale genocide or mass murder that Talon made him do... Or that he did for Talon? The statements started blending after a while, but the point was that it was somewhere in between the heroics of Overwatch and blind murder of Talon.

It wasn't a comfortable compromise, having to share a room with four other guys wasn't really luxurious, and having to get scolded by Ashe for not doing things her way was probably the most dangerous thing that would happen around, and when she'd have her finger on her trigger, unsure if she'd shoot or not, that was something Abel was actually scared of finding out.

* * *

**9 Days After Mission Failure**

The guys all sat stiffly in the living room of some abandoned house, listen as a man screamed down in the basement. Abel however just waited for Ashe to finish up so he could get to his next job.

The lights flickered as the man's screaming turned in incoherent gurgling and screeching. Abel looked over at the sniper, and asked him in a rather bland tone "Got gum?" The sniper tossed him the whole pack, being rather surprised that Abel was acting so casually about it.

After another ten minutes did the lights settle down, followed by Ashe coming back up to ground level, and told Abel "Get us back home." Abel nodded, and everyone grabbed onto one another, then he grabbed them and teleported out of the house, towards their hideout.

* * *

**Austin Texas - Two Weeks After Mission Failure**

AB-04 Groaned as he walked out the airport with AB-19 and AB-02 directly behind him, then asked them "Are you sure you wanna come along little ladies?" AB-02 nodded and replied in a warm and caring tone "Yes Hollister, we're ready."

"Yes, Eve is indeed correct, Kira and herself are prepared for our mission." Stated AB-19 in third person, making Hollister chuckle and mutter "A red blooded American working with a Communist... How times have changed..." Kira rubbed her chin curiously, then snapped her finger and remembered "That's right! Hollister was born back in 1830… But honestly? Kira would have assumed that he'd been born on the late 2010's." The old man dropped his fist on her head and muttered "And you are barely sixteen... And if you even mention the damn Black Hand, so help me Kira, you better have a plan ready, or else I'll put you six feet under."

Kira rubbed the massive bump on her head and whined out "Yes sir..." making Eve chuckle slightly and beg with a smile "Please you two, no fighting..."

Both sighed and nodded, arriving to the parking lot and getting in Hollister's old olive green pick up truck and drove out of Austin towards the west coast. All the while Kira had her small pad and designed various machines, ranging from hovering transports to half tracked, self propelled artillery pieces, and robots of various shapes, sizes and roles.

* * *

**Brian's Apartment, San Francisco - 3 Weeks After Mission Failure**

Brian entered his apartment quickly and silently, finding Junkrat snoring on the living room couch while Lucio and 76 both peeked out an individual window's curtains. Brian peeked too and asked "... What you guys looking for?"

76 replied by tilting Brian's head to the left, at a car with two men just sitting inside, waiting. Brian swallowed some non-existent saliva, then asked "When are the others arriving?" Lucio replied to that with a simple "In about five minutes... Aight, I'mma head out."

Before they could intervene, Lucio ran out the room and rolled out the back alley, catching the men's attention and making them follow him. 76 Rubbed his temples, and simply muttered "Gues that'll give the others some breathing space... Brian, keep an eye on the front door."

Brian nodded, and silently walked around the sleeping Australian, making as little noise as possible as he peeked out the front door and spotted Lena and Emily both walking up the stairs. He smiled and held the door for both of them as Lena zipped in, while Emily whispered to him "Someone is coming to see you."

Brian raised a brow and looked at the stairs again, finding a familiar blonde zipping up to him and hugging him. He instantly had his arms wrapped around her as she did hers, instantly feeling his hair stick up with static as soon as he made contact with her.

He chuckled and felt another pair of eyes on them and looked at the stairs, finding Winston smiling and stating "Found her hiding at the local University's generators... Hiding from the Federals. "

Brian smiled, and held Abby close, then asked "Wait, does that mean-?"

She nodded and replied "I'm with Overwatch."

* * *

**1 Month After Mission Failure**

Abel groaned as he sat up in the back of the Van, looking at the large omnic with a comically small laptop. He then looked at the vacant driver's seat and asked "Ehh... Where's everyone?" He pointed at the back of doors and allowed Abel to open them, revealing salt flats as far as the eye could see. He then jumped out and looked at the front of the Van, spotting a rather large car parked about 150 meters away, then saw it get shot to hell by the gang.

Honestly he wasn't surprised, what did surprise him was seeing it blow up when the sniper shot it, then looked at his weapon. "How the hell did he get that?" Asked Abel as he motioned with one arm towards the literal anti-material cannon that the sniper was prone with. Ashe smirked and replied while fixing her hair "Let's just say we've hit military convoys in the past... You know, keeping ourselves well stocked." Abel narrowed his eyes, and simply told them "... Hold that thought."

The Deadlock gang simply watched him walk to the back of the van, then waited, with the sniper looking rather confused until a loud "THUMP" was heard, then the whistling of something through the air, followed by the car they were shooting blowing up. They all watched him come back to them holding a mortar tube and carrying a bag of mortar shells, making the sniper swallow audibly.

Abel then walked up to them and asked "... I think we might need more firepower... Any objections?" The guys all shook their head, but Ashe didn't like that tone, the way he simply showed force and had the others follow was what SHE did.

So, she grabbed him by his sleeve and told the others "He's riding with me, let's move." The guys didn't argue, they knew Abel was in for one hell of an argument, and instead got in their van and drove ahead of Ashe, giving her ample space to teach him a lesson.

But she had to find the origin of this bravado, so she could rip it apart from the root. So, she casually pulled over, the van going ahead to avoid the possible death to come. Abel however looked at her and asked "Something wrong?"

She raised both her legs and spun on the seat so she would face him, he sat on the back of the bike, on top of of the exhaust pipes. "It just dawned on me that you haven't called me boss one, partner. You haven't respected your superior's role... And now you go flexing your muscles and expect us to just follow you? Oh, partner... you are dead wrong."

Her words were like snake venom, and she continued by simply demanding "What makes you think I'll let you push me out so easily?" By now the playful smirk was gone, replaced by a visage of calm, but absolute, fury. Abel blinked, and replied in a bored tone "Ashe, I got Overwatch on my side... And Talon hunting me... Can you win that fight? I don't think so, so-"

Ashe cut in by holding her phone out, and stating "This was taken by my boys while you were sleeping in that tube..." Abel narrowed his eyes, and watched the video of Ashe clearly wiping the floor with Hana, leaving the small Korean's body on the street. He was about to rip Ashe in two with his bare hands, but Ashe stated "She isn't dead... And I know you're a big boy, so... Off my bike.. and on your knees..."

Abel kept his glare on her, making her sigh and mutter "I guess I'll just have her killed off, but I wonder, can you live with her blood on your hands?" Abel's eyes widened slightly, and stopped her by getting off her bike, and getting on his knees over the dirt. She smiled a cold, heartless smile, then pulled her belt off, lifted the back of his shit up over his head, and demanded "I'm your boss now, I own you, got it?!"

The belt came down on his back with a painful sting, but it hurt more than anything he recalled that Talon did to him, except for AB-29, but something made this feel like a possible second place under that event. His silence earned him another lashing, then Ashe knelt down in front of him, grabbed his hair and demanded "Say it."

He kept his silence strong, causing Ashe to sigh, walk around to his back once more, and wrapped the belt around his neck, suffocating him. Abel tried to cut the belt quickly, but Ashe was quicker, and put her heel against his shoulder, using not to push him forward and pulled the belt back, tightening the leather noose around his throat.

He tried making a knife, something sharp, anything, but found his strength failing him, and started gasping incoherent words. She smirked and loosen up her hold on him, and asked him in a mockingly sweet tone "Say it, please."

"Y.. you're my boss now..."

She pulled the belt off his neck, and demanded in that sickly cold sweet tone "Aaaand?"

He held his head in shame and finished in a low tone "... You own me..."

She lifted his head gently, her smirk still strong as she explained "Better... Now, If you keep this defiance up, I'll have to hurt you right where it hurts the most... But if you follow my instruction to the letter, then you will find that being mine can have it's... Luxuries."

For a moment he was confused, but didn't ask what she meant, trying to avoid another strangling, and earned himself a pat on the head like if he was some kind of dog.

* * *

**London - Present Day**

Emily sat alone in her house, the light scent of tea and crumpets filled the small room as she stared out the window. The day was dull, grey skies, the autumn winds signaling the coming cold.

However, as the tea in her cup got colder, and the seconds turned to minutes, did she look down at her phone, the messages from Lena flooded her chat, telling her a list of places she'd searched.

Lena's current location: The Netherlands.

Status: Under Attack.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Eliminated.**

**God damn is it good to finally finish a chapter after to damn log... Been drowning in so much work and bs that life has been throwing me. Been up to 3 AM for the past weeks, and now i finally got time to rest. Sadly that means i haven't been writing, soooo yeah, there's that... Onto the reviews.**

**BlueN0va:And apparently it won't happen again, and you caught me, i'm not trench, i'm his evil twin who is in the airforce, away from the mud. (Kidding, obviously.)**

**BlueCrimsonFlames:Can't say my time has been good, but i'm still alive.**

**Panthera Gilt: What do you mean? I just arrived.**

**He23t: And he won't for the next couple of chapters, but at least he is somewhere that doesn't tell him to, and i quote, "Not burn the battlefield."**

**And that's about it, don't got much to say except sorry... now i gotta sleep.**

**Like always, I'm still in the Trenches, and i hope You Enjoyed.**

**P.S: Sorry if i'm abit out of it in both writing and communicating, but kinda had to attend my, now deseased, girlfriend's funeral... Can't catch a break...**


	18. Honor & Combat

**Chapter 18: Honor & Combat**

* * *

**Skies Over the Netherlands - 2 PM**

The jet flew southward, avoiding anti-aircraft fire and missiles while other jets chased her. She was on her last set of flares, and was regretting flying over a Talon held Airfield. The bullets cut through the hull of the jet, but she held strong, doing various maneuvers that the rookie pilots of Talon couldn't even dream in keeping up with.

Eventually the Talon jets pulled back, retreating as their orders told them, making Lena grow ever more suspicious, Talon never retreated. The minutes passed and now she was flying over Belgium, still unopposed by Talon pilots, making her get anxious for a sudden strike. But what she was greeted by instead was a sudden rain of bullets ripping through her cockpit from above.

The window was shattered, holes cut through the dashboard, and worse off, her oxygen tank had been hit. Lena then saw a single jet fly away, she'd been tailed the entire time, but why leave her now? Why not just shoot her down? Her questions were answered when she turned to her right, and saw a supermarine spitfire flying parallel to her jet.

**\- Insert Song: No Bullets Fly by Sabaton-**

Lena shut her eyes, thinking her mind was playing games on her, then opened them to see the old relic plane still flying beside her. She examined the old machine, black paint covered the entirety of its body, say for a red "28" painted on it's flank, only serving to tell her that this was no ordinary pilot, it was an AB.

But there was something wrong with all of this, for starters, she wasn't being shot down, no missiles were being fired, nothing, not even a flare. Then she noticed the pilot, in a full facemask and helmet, signaling her to go down, pointing forwards and motioning his hand downwards. Lena shook her head, the lack of oxygen finally getting to her and making her vision go fuzzy.

She started diving nose first, making AB-28 chase after her and bump his wing against the side of her jet, rattling Lena awake quick enough to have her pull back up before hitting the trees. She then looked over to the pilot once more, watching as he assumed an escorting formation.

28 Then removed his breathing mask and helmet and looked over at Lena, leaving her silent as she recognized the pilot. He held his radio up, signaling he was on an open line, and made Lena use a shortwave transmission to ask "Drake? Is that-?"

Drake chuckled and replied by asking "Didn't you say you were gonna be the best pilot in the world? C'mon Lena, don't disappoint."

By this time they were leaving the Belgian coast, anti air batteries and SAM sites keeping their sights fixed on the jet, but not firing, to worried to catch AB-28 in the kill zone.

About ten minutes into the English Canal did Drake chuckle and simply told Lena "I'll drop by soon, but this is the last time I save that deliciously tight ass of yours, until then Oxton." She blushed and watched him salute, then bank to his right and rolled away, back to Belgium.

She took a deep breath and focused on getting her jet back to England in one piece, and after an hour of cautious flying did she manage to arrive at Stapleford Airfield, and, in a rather crude and rough manner, landed her jet as the engines started coughing smoke.

Once the jet stopped in place was she picked up by paramedics, unaware that Drake was currently looking back North, sighing to himself and muttering "So much for that cross..." Then was escorted by attack jets back towards Holland.

** \- Song Ends-**

* * *

**\- Laguna Honda Hospital, San Francisco - 7 AM -**

Hana and Captain Myung both exited the hospital and we're greeted by the dozens of reporters and fans being held back by the local police force. Captain Myung ordered the few fans and all the reporters to "Move out of the way" while Hana gave the typical smile and wave routine, but was muttering under her breath for them to leave her the hell alone.

Eventually after five dozen reporters, which they had to shove aside, did they finally reach their limo, but one fan tried a little harder than the others and managed to get pass the police and asked Hana in a rather rude and intrusive manner "Did that edgy looking guy get lost?"

That was it.

The cameras flashed as Hana spun on her heel and punched the fan straight in the face, sending him down to cover his broken and bleeding nose as Hana demanded "Don't you dare even assume you know him, or so help me, I will hurt you and anyone who accuses him of anything he hasn't done. Understood? Good."

The cameras caught it all, and now a group of reporters demanded "Miss Song! MISS SONG!? WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS MAN?!"

Hana felt a migraine kick in and yelled to them "HE'S-!" but found her answer was rather complicated, so she took a deep breath and corrected in a calmer tone "He's an important person to me... And please, he has a name, and it's Abel. No more questions."

Before anything else could happen did she get into the limo quickly, and had the drive floor it, leaving the reporters with more questions than answers, and having lit God knows how many rumors in their minds.

Inside the limo captain Myung looked disapprovingly at Hana, while the latter barely noticed that the other members of MEKA were also present.

Hana twiddled her fingers, finally understanding what she just did and asked in a small and awkward tone "So... Uh... Are you guys doing well...?"

The guys didn't speak, but Yuna was more than happy to tell Hana in a bitter tone "Well, let's see. First we've been dragged across the Pacific to help you with God knows what, second is that everyone is hoping we don't cause trouble, and lastly you go and start another scandal in punching one of your FANS!"

Hana sunk into her seat, but before any sound could be uttered, someone's phone rang. Everyone looked at each other, the sound of K-pop filling the vehicle, then watched as Captain Myung pulled her phone out and quickly answered "Myung here." King was holding in the urge to laugh like an absolute mad lad, but was shushed by Yuna's elbow to his ribs.

Myung hung up, looked at the team, and simply told them "We've got a lead."

* * *

**MGM Grand Hotel, Las Vegas - 10 AM**

Abel sat alone on the top of the hotel's roof, watching as Ashe walked through the crowded streets of Las Vegas as he adjusted his iron sights. Ashe on the other hand walked casually down the sidewalk and asked in a low tone "Two guys with suits?"

"I see them." Stated Abel as he fixed his sights on two middle-aged men in Black tuxedos, and asked "Want me to eliminate them?" Ashe smirked, and brushed her hand through her hair, signaling him to go for it. Abel shifted in place slightly, kept his aim down on the men as they got closer, waited for no civilians to be in front or behind them, then pulled the trigger.

A loud boom was heard for a split second, then one of the men's torso was turned meat paste as 14,5*114 , BS-41 round ripped through him, then the second man lost his leg as a second boom was heard. Obviously the people all around started screaming and fleeing the grizzly scene, Ashe taking advantage of the commotion and hurried into the back streets.

Abel felt a bullet whizz right next to him, then looked up, just to see the sniper shooting him get headshot by the Deadlock Gang's own sniper. Abel put his thumb up, then picked up his PTRS-41 and followed Ashe, teleporting rooftop to rooftop, all the while Police helicopters and SWAT trucks mobilized towards Ashe's location.

Abel noticed this and teleported down to Ashe, ran beside her, and told her "SWAT about to block the end of this alley." Ashe nodded, grabbed his shoulder and was teleported with him towards the rendezvous point, leaving SWAT empty-handed.

But before they could teleport out once more, a rock slammed into Abel, sending him over the edge of the roof and leaving Ashe to aim at the assailants. She found herself staring at an old man and a teen brunette wearing a dirty, grease covered coveralls, with the former holding Volcanic pistol, and latter a modified m3 grease gun.

Ashe aimed at the old man, shot him directly in his right shoulder and watched it shatter into a bunch of small pieces of rock. Hollister didn't even seem phased, and shot Ashe's right shoulder, making blood gush out for a second.

Abel appeared on top of Hollister, and dropped a kick down on his head, just for his foot to stop dead in it's track as it made contact. Abel's face was now a twisted visage of pain as he fell down and quickly rolled out of the way of Kira's shots.

Ashe and Abel both quickly jumped to the next roof, with Ashe landing to aim, and Abel making an M1 Garand. Hollister and Kira arrived shortly after and were ready for a fight, until Eve arrived, panting and gasping for air as she yelled "Would you all put your... Your guns down! Ha... One sec please..."

Oddly enough, everyone did so, with Ashe being surprised as she had planned on shooting, but found herself compelled to listen to this woman. Abel and Hollister resisted however, with them lowering their guns slowly, their arms fighting her order.

Eve's head throbbed as she tried keeping them both under control, but watched Abel raise his rifle slowly, like if it weighed more than it actually did. Eve knew if she didn't let Hollister move, then Abel would shoot him down, so she let go of her hold on Hollister, allowing the old man to roll out of the way of Abel's shot, then Abel swung his rifle at Eve, knocking her out.

**\- Insert theme: Horseplay by Bill Elm and Woody Jackson -**

Abel and Ashe both took cover behind a generator, while Hollister took cover behind the stairwell and Kira dragged Eve to Hollister. Abel and Ashe both looked at each other, nodded and we're about to peek, but stopped when Kira sprayed her grease gun until it ran out of ammo. Abel jumped over the generator and attempted to attack them, just for Hollister to intercept him midair and punch Abel in the gut, knocking the air out of him.

Abel landed on his back,and u loaded his M1 Garand's bullets into Hollister, but the old man's body only chipped and cracked instead of doing actual damage, making Abel swallow audibly. Hollister popped his neck and turned his left hand into a rock fist, while aiming his Volcanic pistol at Abel, and telling him in an amused tone "Partner... I've been fighting longer than anyone on this damn rock of a planet..."

Ashe shot Hollister at point blank, causing the old man to jump back slightly, but Kira tackled Ashe off the edge and onto a neighboring rooftop. Abel took advantage of this distraction reloaded, then curled into a ball, teleported behind Hollister and outstretched his legs fast, kicking Hollister in his back and causing the old man to fall forwards.

Both Hollister and Abel then looked each other in the eye, and knew this fight was about to get interesting.

**\- Insert Song: Have a Nice Day by Bon Jovi -**

Abel charged at Hollister head first, causing Hollister to aim and remember his fighting back during the war, and pushed Abel aside and shot him in the back. Abel gritted his teeth then teleported on top of Hollister, pressed his rifle's barrel against the old man's head and fired, just for chips of rock to fly out as the shots hit the old man's head.

Over with Ashe, she punched Kira square in the face, causing the young Russian girl to stumble backwards briefly. Kira responded to Ashe by grabbing the older woman and slamming her head into Ashe's face, breaking Ashe's nose, then kicked Ashe down and swung a wrench at her. Ashe swept her legs horizontally, causing Kira to fall back and jumped on top of the girl and started beating Kira down.

Abel was slammed down onto the street as Hollister landed on top of him with the weight of a boulder, causing the people around to run away or start recording the fight. Hollister noticed this and was about to fire a flurry of sharp rocks at the civilians, but Abel picked him up, slammed him down and show his head until it was gone. But the body continued attacking as a stone head reformed where the last one was.

Abel made his M1 Garand disappear, then let his substance flow around him in a ring, activating his ultimate. Hollister growled and made his entire body turn into a ten foot tall stone, resembling a golem, then took an artillery shell at point blank. Abel looked at the massive cloud of dirt, but when it cleared he saw Hollister was just scratched, making Abel go wide eyed.

Hollister then chuckled and kicked Abel through a department store, all the while an explosion sent Kira flying down into the street, all the while Ashe took the fire escape down to ground level and chased the little grease monkey, hut stopped when she saw the huge stone Hollister looking down at her.

Ashe however didn't even flinch when Hollister popped his knuckles and fired her double barrel shotgun at his fist as it descended onto her, blasting a good portion of it off much to Hollister's surprise. Then, Abel fired another artillery shell at Hollister's legs, focusing on immobilizing him first, while Kira hid behind a car and covered her ears and waited for the fight to end.

Eventually Abel's substance ring disappeared and he charged at the legless Hollister, and started putting the beat down with his fists, then Ashe joined by tossing a dynamite at Hollister's chest, and used Abel to teleport to minimum safe distance from the explosion.

**\- Song Ends -**

* * *

**\- Brian's House, San Francisco - Mid-day -**

Brian was speechless, not only were most of the members of overwatch in his apartment, but now he had all the members of MEKA sitting on his couch! He didn't even know what to say, so Abby just held him close as Winston Explained "Now, this Morning Abel was spotted in Las Vegas, along with two other people we are assuming ABs..." The news footage showed the fight from Vegas, making Junkrat grinned at the sight of the destruction.

However, Captain Myung kept an eye on Hana, the young Korean's expression, noticing that Hana was worried. After a brief description on the simple plan to all up and head to vegas did Myung hurry and asked Hana "Don't worry, okay?" Hana nodded and winced as her back started hurting again, making Myung help her down to the cars and shot buses.

Meanwhile Winston was on a phone call with Emily, asking her "Is Lena alright?"

In London Emily was in her kitchen as Lena snored on the couch, and replied "She's alright... A bit bruised up and with a fever..." Winston sighed in relief and stated "That's what the cold winds up high will do to you..."

Emily smiled and nodded, then asked Winston "Love... Can you do me a favor?" Winston listened, and gave a surprised look, then said "I... Uhhh... Sure. Just, don't break anything." Emily replied with a modest chuckle and told him "It happened only one time."

* * *

**Ashe's Manor, Humboldt Nation's Forest - 5 PM**

Ashe groaned as her medic dabbed a cotton with alcohol on Ashe's broken nose, while Abel pulled stone shrapnel out of his muscles, wincing with every piece. BOB helped Abel, pouring alcohol directly on the wounds as he continued cleaning them, making Ashe smirk and ask Abel "So, they your old friends?"

Abel looked at her as he growled and pulled a three inches piece rock shrapnel from his thigh, then replied "They're family... Or used to be..." The medic finally finished with Ashe and left to tejd the others, allowing Ashe to walk up to Abel and asked him "You ditched them?"

Abel shook his head, and felt Ash grab one of the longer rocks embedded in his thigh then asked him "So, they threw you to the curb? Rough."

She then yanked the sharp rock out of his thigh, making blood gush out, and Abel groan in pain before BOB poured alcohol on the exposed wound. Abel gripped Ashe's arm tightly as the alcohol seeped deep into his thigh muscles, making Ashe chuckle and mutter "Man up, pussy."

Abel growled, but stopped when Ashe got way to close to his face, her face Less than four inches from his. She smirks and asks Abel "Partner, learn to loosen up, enjoy yourself for a moment." then she walked to the door, knowing Abel was watching her sensual strides.

Before Abel could say anything she tossed him a bottle of Brandy, and left with a grin, making Abel think on what she said then muttered "Enjoy yourself..." He then let BOB finish healing him and served himself a glass of Brandy, and drank up.

After an hour Abel was drinking the last drops of the bottle, and was staring out the window from a dark corner of the room, eyes puffy and body coated in sweat. He then threw the bottle aside and laid on the floor, crying himself to sleep as the booze made him remember 29.

* * *

**Chapter 18 Status: Finished.**

**Goddamn is it good to finally have some peace and silence at home, spending a a little over a month with your family can get a little bit tiresome... Sorry to have been gone for so long, but i think that we all get busy around this time of year, so i'm not gonna feel so bad about it. Now, i hope you guys had a good christmas eve and new year's, because mine were just chaotic... onto the reviews:**

**BlueCrimsonFlames:Hope you enjoy, and trust me, already a month later and i feel miserable, can't sleep right, and i have gotten a shorter temper, but i'll stop complaining and try to finish.**

**BlueN0va:I honestly don't think i'll be good for some time, but we all have to hit rock bottom at some point, hope you enjoy mate.**

**He23t:Trust me, it will get worse, also hope you enjoyed the chapter and had good holidays.**

**Now, with the reviews out of the way, big announcement; Smash Rewrite canceled due to a private mail i got stating the following:**

**"You do know that Overwatch is on switch now, don't you?"**

**not gonna lie, that single message completely ruined everything i had written for the rewrite. And besides that, the guest has been on a relentless witch hunt after i deleted his reviews over on my LOZ rewrite, can someone just-**

**-REDACTED, REDACTED HARD-**

**Like always, I'm stuck in the fucking trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**

**PS:Might start writing original works soon, will have more info by then.**


	19. Falling Deeper

**Chapter 19: Falling Deeper.**

* * *

**\- Ashe's Mansion, 11 PM -**

Abel sat alongside the guys from the Deadlock gang, drowning himself in God knows how many different types of alcohol. The sniper of the group patted Abel's back as Abel continued rambling "-then i *Hick* then I dragged her through the jungle as the African rebels shot at us... We rea.. reached the transport after a day of running and *Hick* were taken back to our south African Outpost..."

The comms expert was genuinely left speechless, the past few hours Abel had told them about some of his missions when he was back with 29, from the sniper war he and 29 fought at Mt Everest, the battle on Sakurajima volcano when it erupted, and the evacuation of South Africa. All of these stories made the Deadlock gang grow a genuine sense of respect for Abel, but he still had one story for them.

Abel finished a bottle of whiskey, then asked them "You guys wanna know about the time I was sent to Afghanistan?" There were nods, and they all grabbed a beer and listened as Abel told them "I.. it was two... Two years ago? Can't recall right *Hick* now... Well, I was sent to a Talon Prison... But I didn't know that the prison was a detention center for the disobedient members of Talon... Mainly the *Hick* 29th legion.."

The men stopped drinking and stared at him with wide eyes, Abel on the other hand had a drink smile on his face as he explained "Yeah.. *Hick* Well, the mission was very straight forward... The squad I was sent in with and I were initially repelled, but after losing half the squad, and some pride... *Hick* we pushed back... We killed every single one of them until we reached the last courtyard... There we lost our second to last member... Leaving me and the captain Alo to fend off-"

"29..." Muttered the sniper, making Abel nod and chug his beer down in one go.

They watched him with a strange mix of anticipation and forbidding, then listened as he threw the bottle to some random corner of the room and continued "I ordered the captain to leave... He did... Reluctantly, but left nonetheless... After that..."

* * *

**\- Talon Refueling Outpost, Holland -**

AB-28 Stood alone in the hangar, his hair pulled back as an old man floated up to him and asked in a bored, possibly irritated tone "AB-28... Why?" Drake chuckled, and replied to the obvious question "Jet was trashed... Wasting bullets and missiles on it would have been just that, a waste."

The old man shook his head, and asked Drake in a rather cold manner "And who put this way of thinking in your head?" Drake shot him a glare, and replied in a serious manner, which was not like him "29." The other pilots looked at Drake, and watched as both him and the old man stared each other down, followed by the old man ordering "You may go... For now..." making Drake growl and mutter "Yes... Sigma..."

Drake left, heading to his fighter plane and ordered the crew to refuel and rearm his plane before he returned. They all gotta work while Drake went behind the hangar and dialed up AB-22, she answered in a half yawn and asked "The hell do you want... Finally got a chance to sleep and you go an ruin it with your stupid call.."

Drake chuckled and asked her in a low tone "You still got a blank pass for a plane to enter Great Britain?" 22 Groaned and muttered "Yeah yeah, I'll pass you the codes, now shut up and fuck you." She hung up, making Drake simply say "Rude." before entering the hangar and finding his plane ready.

He climbed into the cockpit, taxied out towards the runway and waited for confirmation from the radio tower. As he did so he recalled a few flights back during the Crisis, and sighed. Drake then got the green light, and took off towards the skies, flying low to avoid radar as he flew Northwest, towards the english Canal.

* * *

**\- AB-04's Base of Operations, Boundary Peak, Nevada - 1 AM -**

Kira gritted her teeth as Hollister relocated her arm back in place, the Russian teen panting as she watched Hollister's left arm continue to reform itself from solid rock. She was gonna speak up, but Hollister cut in and told her "Rest, we'll move out in the morning."

Kira looked down, nodded and slowly limped to the back rooms Hollister separated for her. It was fairly spacious, walls filled with old photos of the old man, some paintings too. Being the curious type, Kira examined the oldest painting, where Hollister was just a baby, and a few of his parents, all labeled with dates between 1830 and 1840.

The next few were drawings of Hollister when he was a teenager, in an old uniform, these were labeled with "Mexican American War." Kira smiled at one drawing of a soldier sleeping beside an old cannon, then continued, finding a brief period drawings and paintings that gave her a wild west vibe, then, one of Hollister and a Woman sitting on a porch together, smiling.

Kira sighed sadly at that last one, knowing that the woman on the painting was dead by now, and moved on, finding the next few labeled "US Civil War." The first few were rather vibrant, soldiers marching, men on horseback, and even some paintings of landscapes. But as she jumped one year after the other did they become muddy, filthy browns and copper reds against a yellow/orange sky, with men hiding or dead in the fields. God forgive her eyes for seeing the painting of Gettysburg, the graphic image almost making her want to vomit.

After these paintings came some nice painting and sketches, along with early photographs of Hollister reaching his older years. These were rather nice works, all of a small ranch, horses, and Hollister with the same woman.

A sense of tranquility was felt from these paintings, then one photo showed Hollister on the same porch, alone, labeled "1902" Kira quickly looked at the next one, finding a photo with Hollister with long white hair getting on a boat, this one was labeled "1908"

It was a nice change, but then, she saw Hollister in a uniform again, the photo labeled "1914" She quickly went through the next few photos, drawings and paintings, all horrid images of The Great War. The next weren't better, jumping towards WW2, mainly the Pacific Theater, along with a photo of a soldier standing on a carrier as a the Atom Bomb fell on Hiroshima, labeled "Classified".

Then the Korean War, Vietnam, Cuban Missile Crisis, Afghanistan, Gulf War, Iraq, Iran, and lastly, The Omnic Crisis.

Kira took a step back, and bumped into something, or better yet, someone. She turned and saw Hollister staring at the walls and boxes full of photos and paintings, and muttered "I don't wanna hear a sound from you..." Kira nodded and watched Hollister leave, then close the door behind him.

* * *

**\- Ashe's Mansion, 2 AM -**

Abel groaned as he sat besides the toilet, puking in regular intervals as the Sniper whispered "C'mon, it's alright man..." Abel puked once more, then replied "Huuurk, I doubt it... I killed the only-" Abel stopped and put his head back in the toilet, emptying out in one go.

The other guys all stood outside the bathroom, all waiting for Abel to finish. But then, they heard a growl and looked down the hall, finding Ashe in her pants and a bathrobe on, ordering them "The fuck is happening here? I'm tryin' to get some sleep and-" She was cut off when they heard one last gag and hurl, then listened as the toilet was flushed.

Ashe glared at them, and told them "Go to your rooms, now." They left in the blink of an eye, then Ashe opened the door and found Abel laying on the bathroom floor, groaning as the Sniper tried picking him up.

Ashe ordered the sniper to leave, then walked up to Abel, examined him, the amount of empty bottles, and the horrible smell in the room. She chuckled, knelt down beside Abel, grabbed his hair, then lifted his head and told him in n a cruel, but amused tone "Kid... You are stupid..."

Abel was mumbling nonsense as she did all this, repeating the phrase "Sorry 29…" over and over again. Ashe raised a brow, and asked BOB, who was standing outside "What the hell is he yapping on about?" BOB played his recording of Abel's stories, playing the crucial bits that revealed Abel's heartache. She then looked down at Abel as BOB played the Las story about Afghanistan, she listened, the story of two as close as could be fighting, and Abel killing his sweetheart.

"**How cute.**" Muttered Ashe.

Then she ordered BOB "Take him outside... I'm gonna straighten him out." BOB complied, and dragged Abel out back, to the hard asphalt while Ashe put on something more appropriate for the occasion, mainly her black boots and her white button up and a black leather apron.

She then went outside to find that BOB sat Abel against a tree, blindfolded him, and was still mumbling on and on. She put on her black leather gloves, rolled her sleeves up, and told BOB "Keep the others away..."

As soon as BOB left did Ashe punch Abel in the face, breaking his nose instantly. Abel tried to catch the next hit, but Ashe grabbed his hands and tied them together, then proceeded to punch his face while yelling like a mad woman "**WHY'D YOU KILL 29!?**" Abel attempted to reply every time she yelled, but she always cut him off before he could speak with hard punches.

Ashe grinned as she rammed her knee into his face a few times, then yelled "**C'MON! WHY'D YOU KILL 29 ABEL?! WHY DID YOU MURDER HER?! SHE FUCKING LOVED YOU!**" That last part was delivered with a kick to his groin, and by this point Abel was just spitting out incoherent sounds, snot, blood and tears mixing as he tried to answer while crying and beat.

She grinned, then looked at how bloodied her fists and apron were, and knelt down in front of Abel, and leaned close to his ear, and whispered "Shhhhh shhhh quiet down.."

Abel attempted to calm down, but found it hard in his current state, so Ashe untied him, sat on his lap and cradled his head, taking advantage of his crippled emotional state. Abel went silent, and Ashe finally whispered "Don't worry partner, you are alright here... Anyone else would judge you for what happened... Not us... Now... Sleep."

Almost as if by pure suggestion, Abel did just that, and fell asleep by Ashe's order, much to her liking. She then got off him and entered the Mansion, when she ordered to tend to Abel's "Straightening out" BOB complied, and took Abel to his room where he took care of Abel, while the other members of the gang all slept in blissful ignorance of Ashe's actions.

Ashe on the other hand checked off the calendar in her room, going for twenty consecutive days of doing this, and it was working to her favor, Abel was becoming obedient like a dog, and was starting to rely more on her, rather than others.

As he slept, Abel kept tossing and turning, groaning as he attempted every position he could to sleep properly, but nothing, by four in the morning he was already up and moving, getting his weapons ready, and then waiting for the others to wake up.

All the while BOB kept an eye on him, making sure he didn't cause trouble... Again.

* * *

**\- Madeline Bay Hotel, Las Vegas, 9 AM -**

Hana yawned as Junkrat, Roadhog, McCree, and Lucio all joined her for an early breakfast, everyone else was either busy with the search or sleeping. Junkrat horked down a bacon & pancake sandwich then asked "Why the bloody 'ell did you wake us up so early? Bad Enough I had to ride on Roadie's sidecar all night..."

Roadhog smacked Jamison in the back of his head, then both listened as Hana asked "You guys know how criminals work, right?" Mako and Jamison looked at her, and grinned, then Jessie replied "Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses there. Ashe ain't no regular crook... And she ain't stupid either."

Hana frowned at him, then asked in a low tone "What would get her attention then? What is it she likes...?" Junkrat and Mako joined Hana and looked at McCree, for the old cowboy to sigh and ask Lucio "C'mon partner... Don't tell me your in on this too."

Lucio took a sip of his smoothie, fixed his arm's cast slightly, then nodded, making McCree groan and reply "... Alright, but you didn't hear it from me." They all nodded, and watched as McCree finished his coffee, and whispered "Look, Ashe is many things... But the things that define her the most are her search for a challenge... Her need to let everyone know she did it, and most importantly, her scale..."

McCree grabbed a fork, then continued "Give her a challenge, a big old prize, and a nice big crowd... And she'll come to you... Trust me, i know..." Hana nodded, then started thinking on what they could possibly do to get Ashe's attention, then smiled and pulled her phone out. She dialed up her agent and asked "Hey, look, do we still have those charity event sponsorships? We do? Good. I have a plan to fix my recent misbehavior. Yes. Yes, definitely the custom PC companies. Yes, I'll sponsor the new drink. **NO, WE ARE NOT PROMOTING ANOTHER PHOTO SHOOT, LAST TIME A CREEP TRIED LIFTING MY SHIRT!**"

The guys all looked at her as soon as she said "Lift" and "Shirt" in the same context, earning themselves a scowl from Hana. She listened as her agent listed all the open sponsorships and partnerships she had with multiple companies, then he asked her which ones she wanted to help promote the charity event. Hana smiled, then replied in the sweetest tone she had "All of them. Plus, I'm gonna have Lucio joining me during the stream. Yes, that Lucio. Maybe even the other MEKA pilots too. Glad to see you agree, can we have it set for... Tomorrow or the day after? Alright, the day after... Also, make sure every media outlet knows what's gonna go down. Bye, say Hi to the family for me."

She hung up, then told the guys "We've got work to do." then dragged them to the rest of the team to inform them of a "possible" plan she has.

* * *

**\- Emily's apartment, Kingsrow London, 9 PM -**

Lena smiled as Emily finished packing their clothes, and asked her "You sure you don't need a hand love? I can help with the heavier things." Emily pouted, and only replying in a mock hurt tone "You think I'm weak love?"

Both giggled, then Lena helped Emily with the front door, opening it just to find a Drake in a red coat standing there, his white hair messy, and a smug grin on his face as he asked "Evening Lena. Mind if I pass?"

* * *

**Chapter 19: Over.**

**God damn, sorry for the wait, took a while longer with so much work falling down on me after the holidays, but i'll manage. Now, i don't got much news this week, mostly writing in the background and working my ass off, so let's go to the reviews:**

**JamesFames:Thanks man, glad to see you around.**

**CrimsonBorn: No idea man.**

**-REDACTED- (For obvious reasons)**

**BlueN0va:Glad to see you like it, and please don't throw requests at the moment, after the spectacular bombing that was the MHA fic, i'm taking a break from requests. And i think that the Redacted review response should tell you who that review belongs to.**

**He23t: Don't forget the miserey, that's crucial.**

**BlueCrimsonFlames:Glad to hear it man, always good to know i got some support (Even if it's little, it's something.)**

**Panthera Gilt: Glad to see you to PG.**

**And there we go, reviews are done, i guess there's only one thing left to do.**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I Hope You Enjoyed.**


	20. Prep Work

**Chapter 20: Prep Work**

* * *

**\- Ashe's Mansion , 10 AM -**

Abel loaded up the last of the equipment they were gonna use onto the back of a truck, then asked BOB "Is that all?" The large omnic nodded, and followed Abel inside, where the guys were all devouring their breakfast. Abel joined in and quickly started eating a plate of bacon and eggs, along with a biscuit and orange juice, all the while Ashe looked through the job list and potential heists.

Eventually she got bored, headed to the living room and turned on the television, and watched the news. As the guys finished, handed BOB the plates for the Omnic to wash, Abel stayed sitting and laid his head on the table, still sleepy from last night. He was about to drift into blissful sleep when he heard the name "Hana Song." emitting from the living room.

His bloodshot eyes opened instantly and he listened as the news talked about Hana attending some event, then quickly closed his eyes as Ashe entered the dining room. Ashe looked at the sleeping wreck, and told him "Get up, we've got work to do..." Abel groaned and obeyed, following close behind Ashe.

He followed her outside, watched her get on her hoverbike then order him "Hop on, we got a long trip." Reluctantly, Abel did so, watching as the guys all got in the truck then followed Ashe and him down the lonely road leading in and out of Ashe's Mansion.

All the while BOB sat in the back of the truck, downloading the blueprints if the Madeline Bay hotel, and reserving a room on the second floor. Afterwards the Omnic circled the server room on the blueprints, then marking down various routes they could take to enter their servers without causing ruckus.

* * *

**\- Emily's apartment, Kingsrow London -**

Lena and Emily sat on the couch and stared at Drake as he asked "So, long time no see." Emily was honestly lost, but Lena replied "Yeah... What do you want?" Drake leaned against the wall, then asked in a rather bored tone "For you guys to listen?"

Emily however cut in and asked "Ehhh who are you exactly?" Drake now looked at Emily, and deadpanned "I could ask the same about you. Who the hell are you?" Emily frowned, but before and argument could start, Lena told Drake "This is Emily, my girlfriend."

"..." Drake stared at them for a second, then a minute, eventually he stated in a devious tone "... Now that's something I wouldn't mind seeing." Emily blushed intensely, while Lena zipped up to smack him in the back of the head.

Drake chuckled as Lena hit him, then he answered Emily "I'm AB-28, Drake for short." Emily was quiet now, looking at him with an apprehensive look, until Lena smacked him again and reassured Emily "Don't worry love, he's toothless." This made Drake frown and mutter "Kill joy... So can you two listen to me now?"

Lena took her seat beside Emily, then motioned her hand to Drake, allowing him to explain "Now... I don't wanna scare you girls or anything. But Talon is currently looking for your base over at Spain... Eventually they will find it, then they will ambush you and hunt the remaining members..."

However, Lena furrowed her brows, then asked "Why are you telling us this? Why should we trust your word?" Drake had a serious look now, then he muttered "29- My sister told me to fight honorably... In the sky and on the ground... That, and I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing something happened to that ass of yours, Lena."

Lena was tomato red and yelled "WOULD YOU BLOODY STOP TALKING ABOUT ME BUM!" To which Drake replied with a grin "Not my fault you wear tight legwear. I mean look at your jeans! Your are practically begging someone to stare at that!"

Emily frowned and muttered "I bought her those jeans..." making Drake now target her with a smirk and ask Emily "So you like seeing her ass?"

Emily went quiet.

Drake fell onto the floor laughing, while Lena just muttered "I'll get Winston on the line..."

* * *

**\- Madeline Bay Hotel, Las Vegas, 1 PM -**

Hana sat besides the pool wearing a shirt pink wig, a long with a white two piece bikini and a pair os hear shaped sunglasses. Rhe people were oblivious to her as she took a sip from her lemonade, and asked Yuna, who had a blonde wig and a black singke piece swimsuit "Yuna, what happened to us?"

Yuna looked at Hana, and asked in a bored tone "What do you mean?" Hana lifted her glasses then looked at Yuna, whispering "You are always so rude to me... You seem to always have something against me recently..." Yuna glanced at Hana, then looked up to the sky and muttered "I wonder why, Hana Song. I wonder why I, your oldest friend, would be mad at a girl who's face is plastered on every piece of merch back home..."

Hana furrowed her brows and asked in a defensive tone "What's that supposed to mean?" Yuna took her sunglasses off and stated "Don't give me that crap. You know what I mean." Hana was about to demand what Yuna was talking about, but a wave of people came walking through, so she just sunk into her chair and remaining silent.

While they waited for the people to leave, over at the airport a black jet finally landed, revealing 21 and 22 both exiting it. 22 purred at the sight of Las Vegas, and asked her older sister "So, you thankful I kept contact with Kira and Hollister?" 22 Grolwed at her slut of a sister, then stated "Honestly i see it more as a lucky move on your part, but i do commend it."

22 Grinned then escorted her sis to their car, where they both contact Hollister and Kira.

* * *

**\- AB-04'S Base, 2 PM -**

Kira and Hollister both stood before the massive screen as 22 asked them "Can you two confirm that he's still in Las Vegas?" Hollister replied by stating "The kid thinks he scared us off. He won't be in the town, but I can bet that he will go there if we cause a ruckus." 21 nodded then asked Kira in a cold and stern tone "Will your so-called super weapon be ready for his capture?"

Kira gave 21 a small nod, then watched as the screen powered down, and followed Hollister to the hangar. While Hollister and Kira both were usually on opposite ends when it came to general opinions, something they both could agree with was that 21 scared them, and that was saying something coming from Hollister.

They both hurried to the garage, where they found Hollister's guards getting into an older version of Talon's black armor. Unlike the current models, the older one had large spherical pauldrons with rounded out bumps along it's surface. The chest plate was also larger, jutting out like a spike, and the helmet was small, rounded and only had a slit for vision.

They all got on the back of transport buses then loaded up their equipment, all of which had "Property of the United States Army" tagged on it. Kira on the other hand was using a pad and marking Las Vegas on it, then pressing the "Deploy" button. Afterwards she smiled and climbed into the transport and they started their trip back to Vegas.

While all this was happening, 21 and 22 were both with their squads as they waited for the others to arrive. They were setting sniper positions on the roofs, rigging the sewers under the main streets with explosives and most importantly, searching for Hana Song.

* * *

**\- Madeline Bay Hotel, 5 PM -**

Winston sighed as he set beside Jack, and asked the gorilla "Should we send half our current team to prepare to abandon Watchpoint?" Winston shook his head, and explained "If we lose Watchpoint, then where will we go? Gibraltar is our home... We must protect it."

Jack shook his head in disagreement, replying in a low tone "It's just a base Winston... Don't get sentimental I've something that can be rebuilt..." Winston stubbornly insisted, until Zenyatta took a seat in front of both of them, and stated "Jack is right Winston..."

While the three of them talked, Genji arrived and told them "The police has spotted various suspicious looking vans moving around the city…" Winston raised a brow, then pulled his laptop over to him, then looked through the city's cameras, and spotted the vans in nearly every cam.

On one van in specific, they could see a pinkette on the phone, wearing nothing but a thin muscle shirt. She grinned at the camera as Winston asked "Where are they heading?" to which Jack replied "Where aren't they going? Vans are all over town."

Winston didn't like this, and asked both Jack and Genji "Can you two look into this?" Jack nodded, grabbed his rifle and hid I inside a guitar case, while Genji simply followed and exited through the emergency stairwell. Jack left the hotel casually, following one of the vans on foot through Vegas while Genji followed him from the rooftops.

The vans zigzagged through the city, almost looking like a normal car that got lost, but Jack knew it wasn't. For starters, it never turned to go back the way it came, it always headed to the same general direction, and secondly, the van was always driving perfectly.

In the city of sin that was very uncommon, so they kept following it, eventually it entered an empty warehouse, and both Genji and Jack examined it from a distance. Genji could count about twenty men guarding the building, while Jack scoped out the place on foot, only to be told to leave as soon as he approached.

By 8 PM they were both ready to infiltrate the warehouse, jumping onto the roof from an adjacent building and entering through the top floors. But they found the vans all parked inside, but nobody there.

They slowly examined the building room to room, but where halted when a woman's voice yelled "HEY!" causing them to run and freeze. 22 Grinned as she approached them and stated "What? Did you really think we where stupid enough to just show ourselves going around town? Ha!"

Jack tried pulling the trigger, but 22 hummed and ordered them "C'mon drop those weapons, you can do it." They did so, resisting the urge to open their hands to no avail as 21 approached them from the shadows and told 22 "Not bad... Your eyes are more useful than I give you credit for..."

22 Gave a cheeky grin, then told both men "Now... I have a job for both of you... And you will do it... Got it?"

* * *

**\- Madeline Bay Hotel, 11 PM -**

Abel sat alone in the back of the truck as he waited for the gang to finish patching themselves into the hotel's private banking network and internet network. While this was happening, he simply stared at the hotel, and was getting hungry. He groaned and looked around, finding that nobody was around, so he decided to go in and get himself a bite to eat.

He made himself a black suit vest, black leather gloves and fixed his red tie, then he teleported around the hotel and entered through one of the back doors as the garbage boy exited with a large black garbage bag. He hummed as he took a piece of bread, a plate with a steak, and a bottle of Jack Daniel's, all the while humming Rusty Cage by Johnny Cash.

He walked and ate, getting strange looks from the guests then noticed security approaching him and subtly entered an elevator. The doors closed before the his could apprehend him, making Abel take a bite of the stake, then the doors opened, and he found himself staring at a familiar face.

"Abel?" Uttered Hana, as Abel swallowed and just stared back at her wide eyes with his own.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Over...**

**... I know, I'm late. Sorry i took so long, but my old laptop, and the original copy of this chapter, died and had to be replaced. To give you guys perspective, my new pc had to have been here two weeks ago on Wednesday... it arrived last Friday. Besides having to wait, i also had to reinstall all the programs and files i use for work and studying, and it took longer than i expected. But now onto the reviews... **

**Fictionist1: She does derail both civilian and transport trains, so she sorta already strikes low.**

**Panthera Glit: Nice... Yes, that's the word.**

**He23t: Wait for the next chapter, oh boy, the next chapter.**

**Guest: I'll take that as an Ok from your part too. :3**

**BlueNova: Absolute Bruh moment. And i am planning on getting discord, just waiting on some components to modify my new machine so i an comfortably use anything i want and not have to worry about... well, anything.**

**And Last (But certainly not least)...**

**InsanityRadical: And we get to you, possibly the newest reviewer for F:RA. I suggest you give the old Failure a read, if nothing more than to pass the time while i upgrade my computer (God damn hate having to wait.) Also, i'm not the best writer out there (Giving you that point Guest) but i appreciate the praise, and please don't call me master, kinda uncomfortable to be called a title i don't even have or deserve. **

**That's about all the reviews, now i gotta start on the next chapter and continue some projects i have due for the end of the month. Soooooooooo...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	21. One More Night

**Chapter 21: One More Night**

* * *

Abel just stared at Hana, it had been nearly three months since he last saw her, and now, here she was. She looked thinner, her hair now reached past her waist, and her eyes, usually energetic and filled with a positive vibrancy now looked exhausted.

Hana stared right back, last time she saw him he was bandaged, and barely able to stand up, but now he was wearing slacks, a white button up shirt, a black vest and red tie. He was still bruised, in fact even more bruised than before, and he did seem more jumpy than usual.

The silence was deafening, unsettling, and just awkward, but eventually it was cut with the elevator's "Ding" as the doors closed. Hana quickly entered before the doors shut, and now was barely a foot away from Abel. Abel looked down at Hana as she slowly uttered "... Is it you...?"

Abel raised a confused eyebrow, then replied "Let's see... I can still make substance." he showed her his hand as a bubble of Substance inflated into a cube, then added "I can still teleport." appearing next to her, then finished by adding "And I still remember you kicking my ass for not knowing what video games were... So yes, I can safely assume I'm still me."

Hana however placed a hand gently on his bruised cheek, causing him to wince slightly, but lean into her small hand. She smiled and finally asked the big question "Where were you?"

Abel remained silent, then looked away from her, causing Hana to frown and ask once more "Where were you, Abel?" Abel looked down shamefully, then looked at her and replied "I've been riding with the Deadlock Gang..." Hana looked at him, then reached for his gloved hand and held it gently.

She ran her thumb along the bony knuckles, causing a small shiver to run up Abel's arm. He looked at her small smile, and listened as she whispered "You're alive and well... That's all that matters to me..."

_Ding_

The doors opened and Hana quickly hid behind Abel as she whispered "Take me up, please." Abel nodded, and as soon as the elevator was full and the doors closed did he teleport up, back to Hana's floor. She silently guided him to her room, gingerly holding his hand while he silently walked behind her.

Once Hana closed the door, and locked it, did she finally throw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. He caught her out of pure reflex, then blushed as he felt her arms tightly around his frame.

"Ahem..."

They both froze and turned to find Yuna staring at them while setting up her own computer rig next to Hana's.

The other Korean blinked, then asked "What the hell is going on here...?" Hana quickly got off Abel and replied "He's back." Yuna rolled her eyes and asked "State the obvious Hana. I mean why is he here?"

Both turned to look at him, and found him just standing there, staring back at both of them. Yuna waited for him to reply, giving him the meanest look he's seen in hours, but it didn't hold a candle to Ashe's casual mean looks. So Abel simply replied "Ummmm the Deadlock Gang is here..."

Now both Koreans gave him a mean look, then asked simultaneously "Where?" Abel raised his hands in a surrender and replied "Server room, sub basement two." Hana quickly hurried to the door, but was stopped short when Yuna grabbed her wrist and told her "You are in no condition to fight Hana. You are sleep deprived and your back is still-"

"What happened to Hana's back?" Asked Abel, making Hana wince and mutter "Damn it..." Abel approached them and asked again, this time directing it to Hana "What happened to your back, Hana?" She looked away, then guided his hand to her shoulder and told him "Just feel for yourself..."

Abel raised a brow, then pressed his fingers against her pink shirt, slowly guiding them to the back of her neck then felt something metallic as he lowered them onto her back. He was shocked as he felt the metal spine run down all the way to her back's loin area.

Hana remained silent as Abel turned her to face him, then held the small Korean in his arms. This was a rather strange reaction from Abel, but one Hana didn't mind, then Yuna interrupted again by asking "Ahem... So how did you get here? Last we saw you, the Deadlock gang abducted you."

It was at that moment that Abel realized that Ashe and the gang would probably be back down in the parking lot at any moment, and swore out loud "Fuck..." then hurried to the window and looked down.

Before Abel could teleport down, and come up with some excuse to Ashe, did Hana stop him by grabbing his wrist and yelling "No!" Abel turned to look at her, her eyes looked glassy, and her grip was unimaginably tight, almost causing pain to his wrist.

Abel raised his arm, lifting his wrist above Hana's reach, but she didn't let go, instead he actually lifted her, making him sigh and state "Hana, if I don't return, then Ashe will be suspicious and search for me... Killing god knows how many people... Let go."

Hana wanted to yell "No.", she wanted to shake her head, tackle him down, anything that involved keeping him away from Ashe. But she let go, against her own desire to keep him safe and out of harm's way she let go, against her own aching feelings. Abel looked down, making sure Ashe and the others hadn't returned, and sighed in relief when he didn't see them anywhere.

But before he jumped out, he looked at Hana, she looked at him with a saddened smile, which made his stomach wrench. He looked back down at the parking lot, then back to Hana, back to the lot, back to Hana.

He sighed, closed the window and asked her "What can I do to make up for this?"

Hana and Yuna gave him a surprised look, with Yuna asking "What about Ashe? If she finds out you are missing she will-" Hana cut her off by punching Yuna in the face, knocking her out, and making Abel swallow audibly. Hana then quickly ran up to Abel and wrapped her arms around his frame tightly, causing him to wince and stiffen.

Hana noticed this and asked him "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Abel remained silent, causing Hana to pout and sit him on the edge of the bed, then started undoing his button up shirt.

About three buttons down did she see the bruises and cuts, some were old, just leaving discoloration or scars, while others were at least a day old. Hana had grown used to seeing Abel's face bruised, but because of that she didn't notice that he was worse, and quickly hurried to the bathroom to grabs the small med kit.

Abel watched as Hana hurriedly disinfected his cuts, and asked him "How did you get these?" Abel sighed, then explained "Well, it started after I was taken.."

* * *

**\- Watchpoint, Gibraltar -**

Lena and Emily exited the Orca as the hangar doors closed, Emily carrying her luggage while trying to keep up with a hyperactive Lena. Athena greeted them with a warm "Welcome back, hope you are feeling better Lena."

Lena chuckled then asked Athena "How's the search for Abel going?"

Athena remained silent for a second, then replied "No update yet, sorry." Lena sighed and took Emily to her room, then helped her unpack her things.

Emily looked around the room while she unpacked, examining the various aeronautical articles decorating the shelves and walls.

While Lena was zipping all around the room putting Emily's things away, and getting the redhead dizzy, did Emily decided to look around the base. She walked through the halls, finding it slightly eerie that they were the only ones at the base.

After about five minutes she reached a dead end hall with a single door with a black "31" painted on it. She opened the door then turned the lights on, the dull grey walls and bare bones amount of furniture gave the room a depressing vibe.

She sighed and walked over to Abel's bed, sitting on it gently then laying down. The bed was uncomfortably stiff, like laying on a stone slab, no matter how much she tossed and turned, it didn't get better. Emily frowned and muttered "No wonder he has a hard time sleeping..."

She laid kicked off her flats and laid down properly on the bed, placing her head against his pillow and looking at the ceiling. She continued trying to find a comfortable position, trying over a dozen ways of simply laying down, but nothing seemed to help, so she sat on the edge of the bed, then slipped on one of her flats, the other she kicked too far so she awkwardly made her way to it and slipped it on.

She looked at his workbench, sat on the small stool in front of it, then looked through the drawers. Oddly enough, she found various papers with designs and both writing and drawing materials. She looked through the designs, from bayonets, war clubs, pistols and shotguns, to assault, sniper, and battle rifles, rocket launchers and some vehicles.

While impressed by the talent on display, Emily couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy by the fact that all of his designs were weapons or weaponized in one way or another.

She sighed, neatly organized the papers and put them back in the drawer, just to find a hidden page in the far back of the drawer. She pulled it out and was shocked at the image on the piece of paper; on said paper was, what could only be described by Emily, a beautiful woman, long flowing hair, bright eyes, freckled features and a warm smile.

She wore a dark camouflage battle dress, a boonie, and carried a high powered rifle with a rather large magnifying sight to boot. The backdrop, even though it was unfinished, was clearly a jungle, the dense foliage and insects made it clear.

Emily was in a strange mix between absolute awe, and a small amount of worry. While the drawing was impressive, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the fact that the woman on display could be her. As far as she knew, he could be interested in her due to her being so similar to his older sister.

But before her thoughts could possibly take her somewhere she might regret, Lena peeked over her shoulder then stated "Well bloody hell, who knew the chap was good at drawing."

Emily jumped at the sudden appearance of her girlfriend.

* * *

**\- Madeline Bay Hotel, Hana's Room, 00:25 AM -**

**\- Insert Song: One More Night by Phil Collins -**

"-then I hopped onto Ashe's hover bike and we came here..." Abel finished explaining, sitting beside Hana as their backs were pressed against the wall. Hana had her head laying against his left shoulder, her right arm wrapped around his left arm, and a blanket covering both of them up to their waists while she asked "...She does that every night?"

Abel looked over at her, then replied "Yeah... Only times she wouldn't beat me would be when she left me working on something for the whole night..." Hana's hold on him tightened gently, causing him to wince slightly, by not complain. Instead he sighed and told her "I gotta go... Ashe will be waiting for me..."

Hana shook her head and finally said it "No."

Abel looked at Hana, her cloudy and baggy eyes begging him to stay, along with the vice hold she had on his arm made it clear she didn't want him to leave. He sighed and asked her in a whisper "Why do you want me to stay? I just bring your trouble, and don't say I don't, I do, and you know it."

Hana looked away with a soft blush on her cheeks, then whispered "... You do bring some trouble, but I don't mind it... It makes things more interesting." She then pulled him down to the bed, both laying one in front of the other now, and continued "When I saw you the first time... I thought you were a problem... Then I saw you trying to... Shoot yourself... And I saw that you were just so... Damn, I don't even have the right word for it..."

She eyes were glassy again, and she continued "I saw you were so... broken... So sad." Abel looked away briefly, then Hana added "I know how it feels to be alone... To lose those closest..." For a brief moment she remembered the giant robot attacking Busan, one moment her parents were there, the next they were gone.

She took a deep breath, intertwined her fingers with his and continued "I know you feel you don't deserve it... But I want to help make you happy... So please-" She climbed on top of him, causing him to blush, then asked him "- let me help you... Please?"

Abel was speechless, so instead of replying with words, he replied with a nod, causing Hana to smile and lean her face close to his. Abel could feel his heart beating against his chest, the bed felt cold compared to his body temperature, his good eye was dilating, and his heart rate was skyrocketing.

Hana wasn't any different, she felt like she could pass out from the sudden increase in her heart rate, but she kept I under check, leaned down further until their lips met.

It was a short kiss, an innocent and chaste kiss, but for Abel it felt like a blow to his negative space. He felt warmer, relaxed, and maybe even, if it was possible for someone like him, happy.

Afterwards Hana laid on top of him, and fell asleep, making him sigh, remove his holster and gun, placing them on the nightstand, and get some real sleep for once in the last few months.

* * *

**Kapitel 21: Fertig.**

**And I am so sorry for not posting sooner, but had to get back on track with work and my studies. Besides that, finally got the parts i ordered, and upgraded my computer (Something our guest can't understand, but this is all the attention i'll give to that subject.)Besides that, things are going rather smoothly on my end, so nothing much to say. On to the the reviews:**

**BlueN0va: Don't worry, my schedule is a mess, so don't try to predict when or how i'm gonna post. Also replied to your PM, awaiting your reply.**

**He23t: No it wasn't interesting, but i promise the next one will be better.**

**Guest(Not the OG):And i will continue to be for the coming years, thank you.**

**BlueCrimsonFlames: It's not that hard, i am studying my masters in programming, so i gotta know how to do maintenance on computers.**

**InsanityRadical:No worries, getting my masters in programming myself, so i know the hell that is college. And let's try to keep reviews on the more civilized side of things, and not get to perverted, m'kay? Last thing we want is to give the guest (OG who reviewed most recently) more fuel and ammo to throw our way.**

**And that's all the reviews, not really much to say, so...**

**Until next time, I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoy.**


	22. Ashe's Red Dead Revolution Part 1

**Ashe's Red Dead Revolution Part 1: The Execution.**

* * *

**\- Madeline Bay Hotel, 2 AM -**

Ashe tapped her heel impatiently as she waited for the gang to finish, all the while BOB kept an eye out in the hall to make sure no guards came. Up to now the mission had been rather boring, not a single bullet had been fired, and the other members were being rather quieter than usual.

She looked at BOB, got a thumbs up from the Omnic, then silently made her way to the others, walking over the unconscious guards.

She eventually reached the server room and could hear the guys arguing "-C'mon, hurry up before she gets suspicious." Stated the sniper as the comms guy shot back "It's not easy to hack a server and change the addresses without setting off an alarm. Now shut up, don't want Ashe to hear us moron."

Ashe stopped and listened as they continued, with the sniper growled "You don't have to remind me, don't forget who suggested the plan." She listened to them go back and forth, until the Comms guy finally stated "Done! When people start their donations tomorrow we'll be getting the money while both the banks and the viewers see the money being transferred. Now let's bail before the guards wake up."

The guys nodded and hurried out and towards BOB, where they found both the Omnic and Ashe waiting for them. The sniper gave them a thumbs up then followed both Ashe and BOB to their vehicles, finding that Abel wasn't anywhere to be found. For a moment the guys felt panic, but Ashe took advantage of Abel's absence and told the guys "We were taking too long, so I told him to prepare the room and wait until we finished."

The guys raised a brow, but shrugged off any doubt instantly, they did take a long time in there, so the excuse made sense. They hoped into their vehicles and followed Ashe to their hotel, unaware that Ashe was griping the bike's handle bars tightly. The trip was around ten to fifteen minutes of nothing but silence, and when they arrived to the hotel Ashe just told them to go and get ready, all the while she looked at her rifle, then tilted her head to the guys, signaling BOB to follow them.

The Omnic did so, following silently behind the others until they entered their room, where they found it empty, unmoved, and silent. They looked around a bit, then turned to the door, just to find Ashe and BOB both standing in the way.

Her glare said it all, she knew what they were gonna do, and she didn't like that one bit. She looked furious, then asked them "Y'all think I'm stupid?" Before they could respond, or even let her words sink in, did Ashe point her rifle at the sniper and shit his leg right in the thigh, causing him to fall back screaming while holding his leg.

Ashe scoffed, and told them "Now, I'd love nothing more than to leave this room covered in nothing more than y'all's meat in paste format, but I ain't got the time for that and I ain't wasting anything more than I already have..." Then she patted BOB on the shoulder and told him "Keep them locked up and quiet, tomorrow is gonna be a long day, and I don't want these morons waking me."

BOB nodded, grabbed all four of them and started tying them up and taping their mouths as Ashe walked to her room and slammed the door shut.

While BOB took care of those good fore nothing, backstabbing, worthless punks, Ashe threw herself into the bed, looked at the window and muttered "Boy... I hope you enjoy tonight... Because tomorrow... That Korean girl is as good as dead..."

She placed her rifle beside the bed, tipped her hat forward, then drifted to sleep.

* * *

**\- Madeline Bay Hotel, Hana's Room, 7 AM -**

Hana groaned softly as she shifted under the blankets, causing Abel to tuck her in more as he finished strapping on his holster and webbing. He watched her for a minute in silence, then sighed and kissed her forehead as she slept.

Afterwards he opened the window, looked down and teleported down to the parking lot, muttering to himself "Now... How the hell am I gonna explain myself to Ashe...?" As he walked between the cars, a sharp pain came from the back of his head, alerting him instantly as he dodged and saw a shuriken fly by him.

Abel looked up, and saw Genji stiffly waltzing towards him, making him ask "Genji-? just to be cut off by a shot to the back of his left shoulder. He quickly teleported to the top of a light post and looked down, finding Genji and 76 approaching his position, causing Abel to pull out his c93 and a bayonet and warn them "Don't do this."

76 was the first to reply by stuttering "C.. can't stop ourselves... She... Ordered... F..f.. fuck!" Abel raised a brow, then realized what he was talking about and muttered "God no..."

He quickly teleported behind them, but was cut short when Genji's sword nearly cut his head off, had it not been for him ducking quickly. Abel then rolled away from 76's quick barrage of shots, then kicked himself upwards.

**\- Insert Song: The Last Fight by Bullet for My Valentine -**

Abel landed as shurikens flew by him, he quickly put his weapons away, placed his hands together, and pulled them apart to reveal long whip like strands of substance hanging from his palms. He then swung them horizontally, slamming them into 76 while Genji jumped over them and lunged towards Abel.

Abel however pulled the whips back to him, bringing 76 with them and slamming him into Genji's back while he retracted the whips back into his palms.

Then he quickly grabbed Genji and fought to take his sword away, just for Genji to slam him down onto the ground. Abel quickly teleported away, pointed his C93 up at Genji, and shot at him. Genji simply blocked them with his sword and approached Abel, causing Abel to scream in frustration, make a war club and charge at Genji.

Genji appeared behind Abel, leaving various deep gashes on his body, then turned around and received the club to the side of his head as Abel spun on his heel and dropped the club on the metallic mask and sending it flying off.

Abel growled, then was tackled down by 76, then kicked towards a car, causing it's alarm to sound off right beside his head. He glared up at 76 then jumped at him, wrapped his legs around his chest, then spun him down to the ground and started punching him with his left arm while the right one kept Jack down. As he raised his arm for the last punch, a sudden sharp pain went through his shoulder, then nothing.

Abel looked and saw his arm laying on the ground, then Genji stabbed him through the right shoulder, lifted him up and slammed him down onto a car. Abel gasped and screamed, then pulled out his bayonet, blocked the swing that was coming down to his head and tackled both Genji and Jack towards a light post, and teleported around them at high speeds, tying them to the post with substance.

And right after he finished, he quickly raised his bayonet, and cut off Genji's right arm, finding only metal and Sparks falling off.

**\- Song Ends -**

Abel panted, and walked over to his arm and picked it up. He sighed and put the stump against his shoulder and used substance to hold it in place, then lit it up causing the cut to seal and cauterize. But it didn't work like that, and the arm just slowly unstuck and fell off, causing him to pick it up and wince in pain.

Abel panted, the throbbing pain and fatigue kicking in as the adrenaline wore out, and caused his vision to become blurry.

But he got up nonetheless, and was instantly put down to the pavement by Pharah as she slammed down onto him. She held him down and told him "Stay still or die you little shit." Abel tried to get back up, but Pharah was too heavy for him in his current state. But right as Pharah was about to call the others, a shot echoed through the parking lot, then Pharah jolted off Abel.

Abel turned to his left, and found Ashe aiming at Pharah as she slowly advanced in her hover bike towards him. Pharah growled and aimed her rocket launcher at her, but was stopped when Ashe picked Abel and used him as a shield, then ordered "Ah ah, I don't think so missy... Now, lower that damn cannon..."

Ashe however smirked, and aimed at Abel, making Ashe grin and mutter "And here I thought I was a bitch..." so instead of using Abel as a shield, she held up her Dynamite, and added "Let me go or your friends over there will have more to worry about than just being tied up..."

Now Pharah lowered her rocket launcher, the others were already running full speed to her, but Ashe hauled Abel onto the back of her bike and drove away, but made sure that Overwatch saw how badly Abel was first, mainly Hana.

Hana was still in her sleeping clothes, and for her everything slowed down as she saw Abel. The entire left flank of his body was drenched in his own blood, he was bruised, his expression was a pained one, and most obviously, his left arm was gone. After what seemed like a small eternity for Hana, did Ashe simply zoom away from them, giving them the middle finger as she drove at full speed.

* * *

After five minutes of driving did Ashe feel Abel wrap his arm around her waist, causing her to growl "Don't you fucking try anything kid, I'm still mad at you for staying with the Korean-"

Thunk

Ashe felt Abel suddenly fall off and quickly hit the break, jumped off and ran to him. He was pale, taking in shallow breathes, and looked like he was about to die. She picked him up, and when she turned to her bike found herself surrounded by Talon mercs.

Ashe groaned and watched as a redhead approached her, eye fixed on Abel as she took every step. Ashe stared at her, then listened as 21 asked "Who did this to him...?" Ashe raised a brow, then told her "Some punk from Overwatch, the one with that Japanese sword..."

21 nodded, then ordered her troops "Take him to our medical staff... And prepare to attack..." The mercs did just that, they took Abel, and his arm, from Ashe's possession, then took him to one of their vans, while Ashe simply muttered to herself "What now...?" causing 21 to reply "You leave... Or else..."

Ashe glared at the girl, but was stopped when a loud howl like screech passed beside her right ear. 21 was pointing her steaming index finger at her now, and glared right back at her, then walked away, leaving Ashe standing there, alone.

Ashe threw her hat down and screamed at the top of her lungs "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

She had never been so humiliated in her life, first Abel left and stayed with Hana, then her own crew tried stealing from her, and now this! She had to find a way to recover Abel, then somehow avoid Talon.

Then it hit her, she knew exactly what to say and what to do. And she knew the perfect suckers who would do anything to save a friend. She picked her hat up, dusted it off, walked over to her bike, sat on it then waited and simply whispered "Overwatch."

* * *

**Chapter 22 Done.**

**...**

**Well... it's been a hot minute since the last chapter, hasn't it? Honestly, saying sorry this time would kinda be lying, seeing how the long wait is due to the damn pandemic, but if i don't apologize, then i'd get crucified by you guys so: Sorry? So, getting the life things out of the way: I'm officially working from my home, been working from my home for the last week and a half, and i honestly i can't stress enough how important it is to stay indoors unless it's absolutely necessary to go out. Already seen alot of neighbors loose family members due to this pandemic.**

**Now, with that out of the way, reviews:**

**InsanityRadical:Thanks man, and sorry i took so long to post.**

**JamesFames:Thanks for the salute, and i just haven't been checking my pm's much, you know, with all the crap that's going down.**

**BlueCrimsonFlames: Thanks, haven't been having good night's rest in the past few days.**

**Noble6117: Thats the plan Noble 6.**

**And that would be it for this time, got more free time nowadays, so let's hope i can get some writing in. Besides that, i'm also gonna be posting Failure Re:Armed over on Wattpad just to get a larger demograph, already posted the first chapter over there, and will continue updating it.**

**So...**

**Like always, I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoy, and stay indoors.**


	23. Ashe's Red Dead Revolution Part 2

**Ashe's Red Dead Revolution Part 2: A Possible Truth**

* * *

**\- AB-04's Base, Mid-day -**

Abel groaned as he sat up, his head was pounding, body felt weak, and most importantly, his arm was back in place. He looked around, and spotted two guards outside by the doorway, then looked at the small table next to him, and grabbed one of the scalpels. He slowly got off the bed, and approached them, spinning the scalpel in his hand so he can hold it like an ice pick.

He raised the scalpel, but before he could strike, a loud howl like screech filled the air, followed by the scalpel being shot off Abel's hand.

He knew that sound by pure memory, and refused to look up at the source, instead he teleported towards the end of the white hall where he was greeted by 21's guards all aiming at him. He looked both ways, nowhere to go unless he started a fight, and with the weapons they had, not even teleporting would be fast enough to avoid them.

_"Little Brother."_

Abel froze at the voice, that voice that instilled a sense of absolute loathing and fear within him. He slowly turned and looked at the the crimson red head, her ruby eyes fixated on him with what looked like genuine worry, but Abel knew she didn't worry about anyone.

He quickly outstretched his hand, making a C96 Mauser and aimed it at her, but was caught off guard when she pulled out an M1911 made out of substance and aimed right back at him.

Abel held his position until all the guards had their barrels pressed against his body, causing him to groan as 21 raised the pistol and told Abel "It was in 29's things, you know, before the incident." Abel quickly appeared in front of 21, Mauser pointed up under her chin.

However she had the 1911 pointing directly at his chest, and muttered "Nobody has tried shooting you where Substance comes out of, I'm game, are you?" Abel growled, then made his pistol vanish, then tried to make her pistol vanish too, just for 21 to smile and state "Can't make something I'm re-atomizing disappear. I think I'll keep it."

Abel felt sick, not because his gun was being used against him, it wouldn't be the first time, no, instead what sickened him was the fact that it was a gun that belonged to 29. The guards escorted Abel down to the cell block at the lowest floor of the facility, guns pointed at him as 21 smiled a devil's smile.

Once ensnared, quartered, and bound did 21 order her guards to leave her be with her brother, to which they complied and stepped out. Abel kept a lifeless stare as 21 sat beside him and asked "31, do you know why I haven't taken you with the others?" Abel ignored her, not wanting her to get the satisfaction of rubbing it in his face, causing her to smile and mutter "I knew you would play the silent game... Just like 29..."

Abel kept ignoring her as she continued "I want one answer... That's it. Give me that, and if the answer is to my liking, then I'll let you go." Now Abel looked at her, genuinely surprised by that statement, due to the fact that 21 was not known for lying.

He kept staring at her, signaling her to continue, and she did so by asking "Tell me about... Hana Song..." Abel felt the little hope he had sink to the bottom of his gut, making 21 grab him by his hair, smile long gone, and repeat "Tell. Me. About. DVA."

* * *

**\- Madeline Bay Hotel, Hana's Room, 3 PM -**

Ashe sat on the office chair, hands and feet tied with zip ties as McCree told everyone in Hana's room "Hate to say this... But she ain't lying, our partner is in Talon's hands..."

Winston shook his head then rubbed his temples, and muttered "And right when I send half of our team back to evacuate Watchpoint..." Captain Myung looked at the gorilla and told him "We can contact the United States special forces to help us..." Jamison however interjected, stating "Ehhhh ye forgetting that the bloody feds are after Roadie and I, right?"

Zenyatta sighed and told Winston "While there is a strength in numbers, it's better to not rely on said advantage. Lest the enemy prepare accordingly." Winston nodded, then looked at everyone present, then sighed.

The only ones left were Jamison, Roadhog, Hana, Brian, Abby, Zenyatta, Pharah, McCree and Himself. And besides that, they still had Genji and Jack restrained in the bathroom, both struggling to keep themselves put.

While everyone was thinking, Hana walked over to the living room then towards the door. Ashe watched her and asked "Where you think you are going, Korean?"

Hana stopped as she was about to grab the doorknob, then turned and mutter "Shut up... I got something important to do." Ashe now giggled an eerie giggle, then told Hana "You know I put a tracker on him, right?" Hana kept her glare on Ashe, then approached her, and punched her across the face.

Ashe actually felt that, feeling her head spin a little as Hana muttered "That's for taking him." Hana then spun on one foot and kicked Ashe in the face, breaking her nose as she fell and added "That's for using Lucio as a shield... And this-" Hana untied Ashe, grabbed Genji's sword, kept it sheathed, and finished "This is for my back." followed by her swinging the weapon down at Ashe's lower back repeatedly.

Ashe's nails sank into the carpet, her nose was leaking blood and her back felt like a tank had ran over it and stayed parked on top of her. Now Hana grabbed her by the neck of her shirt, and told her "Now... We're gonna go for Abel, You, Me, and anyone else who is gonna help. And you aren't gonna complain, got it?" Ashe glared at the Korean, both their glares on equal levels.

But, Ashe acquiesced, giving Hana a nod, followed by Hana going back to Winston and telling him "She has something to tell you." Winston looked at Ashe, then at Hana, but didn't ask what happened, he already knew.

So instead he approached Ashe, and started talking to her, while Hana walked up to Abby and asked "Ummm... Hey, Abby, I know this is not the best time-"

Abby placed her hand on Hana's shoulder, and simply replied "I'll do whatever I can to save my brother. Seeing you this worried tells me alot about your feelings for him... So, what do you need?"

Hana smiled at the blonde, and asked "Do you think some of your old unit would help you? Even after what happened back at San Francisco?" Abby raised a brow, and Captain Myung walked up to them and handed Abby a pad with a list of captured Talon troops from her Legion.

Abby smiled, over 200 survived, and she highlighted the ones she knew would still follow her orders, then handed the padback to Captain Myung. The older woman looked at the list and smiled a quick, but noticeable smile.

Everyone was highlighted.

* * *

**\- AB-04's Base, 6 PM -**

Hollister and Eve both sat in the lounge as Kira rummaged through the refrigerator, with the older man asking "So, how long before we move out?" Eve stared at her cup of tea, then replied on a low tone "I don't think we are gonna leave..."

Hollister raised a brow, then looked over at the guards standing by the door, and told them "Boys... Get our ships going..." They nodded and hurriedly went to tell the others to close shop, while Eve looked over at Kira and told her "Sweetie, we need a means of escape. Can you do anything about it?"

Kira peeked her head out and rubbed her chin, then snapped her fingers, telling Eve "I got just what we need." She then started sending commands out through her wrist mounted pad, sending out a signal for a "Sky Line."

While these three prepared, down in the holding cells sat Abel, remaining quiet and refusing to respond to any of AB-21's questions. This, obviously enough, earned him a sigh and a slap across the face that rattled him to his bones.

Abel shook his head, then listened as 21 muttered "You are just like her... Always trying to do good for others..." That comment caused him to sneer, making 21 add "What? It's true... She always was miss goodie two shoes. Always being looked up to by everyone of us... Even Adam had her on a pedestal."

Abel tried to reach and grab 21's neck, but his hands were restrained down onto the chair he was sitting on. This action caused 21 to smile and ask mockingly "What? Don't like hearing bad things from your precious 29? Was little brother growing a sister complex~?"

Abel teleported forwards just enough to headbutt her right in the face, breaking her nose after that comment. 21 Fell back and held her nose, then looked at her hand, seeing the clear red fluid covering her fingers as Abel spat at her and muttered "You aren't even half the woman she was..."

Now that was the last straw, 21 picked Abel up from the neck of his shirt, but instead of glaring or giving some look of anger, she grinned. Abel raised a brow as 21 leaned close to his ear and whispered ever so softly "Remember the day you went after her?"

Abel didn't respond, but she knew he remembered, so she added one little dagger into his heart "Well... Here's a secret...**_ I put the order out to kill her~_**"

Abel teleported again, this time wrapping his legs around her neck and trying to suffocate her to death, or snap her neck, which ever came first really. The guards rushed in and tried to restrain Abel, just for Abel to break the chair and grab 21's head, attempting to kill her with more red hot vigor.

21 attempted to make Abel let go, grabbing his calf's and super heating her hands until the smell of burnt flesh filled the room, but Abel just tried harder as the heat went up. The guards all hurriedly grabbed Abel and pried his legs open, while five held both his arms and torso, allowing 21 to finally breath in air as she coughed.

Abel continued to struggle as 21 stood up and chuckled, muttering "Yeah... Get angry... Wonder what it will take to-" Suddenly the entire facility was shaken to it's foundation, with a guard blaring out over the PA system **"Ma'am! We are being assault by AB-07's forces!"**

21 Snapped her fingers, and smirked, then approached Abel, his eyes already fixated on her as he continued struggling. Then she leaned close to his face, kissed his nose and whispered _**"Mind if I burn Hana to a nice, crispy, piece of black chard meat~?"**_

**\- Insert Song: Temper Temper by Bullet for My Valentine -**

Abel teleported with every guard still holding onto him and tackled 21 through the reinforced cell walls, slamming himself, the guards and 21 into the hall outside. The guards in the hall aimed and prepared to shoot, but were beat to the punch as Abel fired at them first, full auto fire.

The guards in the back quickly backed up and hid around the corners, while Abel picked up 21 and threw her to the first guard to peek. She groaned as her guard caught her and pushed her back into the fight, then retaliated with a right hook that sent Abel flying back.

He however stopped himself by stomping his left foot down like an improvised handbrake. 21's smirk faded quickly as Abel aimed a Stoner 63 and fired, causing her to quickly jump out of the way and slide to safety as her guards were mowed down in large clouds of scarlet.

She pointed her finger at him and sent a bolt of pure energy through Abel's abdomen, causing him to stop firing. 21 Grinned, then ran up to him, charged her fists with energy, then gave Abel an uppercut that sent him through the ceiling. Abel went through three floors before he stopped and glared at all the guards and workers around him, then fired at them all.

21 Followed after him, but was greeted by him swinging his gun at her face, causing her to spit out a gush of blood and a tooth. She held her mouth for a moment, but quickly caught the next swing and made her hand white hot as she melted the gun in her hand.

Then her hair glowed red as Abel growled, he had tunnel vision, only focused on her as the red blur surrounded the sharp image of 21. He gritted his teeth as she growled, then the ceiling exploded as the fight outside got more intense.

Outside Hana watched from her Mech as the artillery finished busting into the mountain, then she asked Abby "What can we expect inside?" Abby was about to reply as she finished putting on her suit, but came down to her knees as she felt a sharp pain pointing to the mountain.

Winston and Captain Myung helped the blonde up, but she was trembling as she muttered "A...a...Abel..." Hana raised a brow, but then a large red flash shot up to the sky, followed by a black streak.

Abel landed on the top of the mountain, slamming down arms first into the earth as he held his bleeding stomach with one arm, and used the other to keep himself balanced along with his legs, hunched forward and with messy hair like a wild animal. 21 on the other hand screamed as she was airborne then fired various beams down at Abel as he looked up.

Abel quickly teleported out of the way and landed right beside a beam as it cut his left arm clean off, vaporizing it before his eyes as he screamed and felt his adrenaline burning him out.

While this happened, and Abel was gasping and stuttering with the sheer pain of losing his arm again, Hollister and Kira mobilized towards Overwatch, unaware of Ashe and the Australians sneaking around their flank.

Hana and Yuna both guided Abby and her forces to the enemy, the sky going black and red as Abel and 21 continued to fight like savages.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Done.**

**And it's good to finish this one, not gonna lie. Been busy with my work, and finally got around to playing Doom Eternal (Still trying to beat it on Ultra Nightmare, no luck as of far. Will keep you guys posted on it.) so my free time has been spent in gaming a bit more recently. Besides that, things have calmed down over here, home town is a alot quieter than i'd like it, but what can you do, right? Will ask you guys somethings to the end, but first, the reviews:**

**Noble6117: Things will only get faster until this arc ends. Hope you enjoyed this one, Noble-6.**

**He23t: If by hanging on you mean a hate filled spree against nearly everything that moves? Then you are correct. Hope to hear from YOU soon. **

**BlueN0va: Been staying safe since 2009 when a car ran me over, so don't need to tell me twice. Good hearing from you man.**

**Guest(Not the OG one): Now imagine that feeling twice in the same day. **

**And that would be all the reviews for this one, but i do have two questions for you guys, and i want a straight answer here. Since this whole COVID-19 pandemic has left me, officially, jobless and with some more time, i'd like to know two things:**

**1) Do you guys want me to try my hand and writing another fic?**

**2) Do you guys want it to be a crossover?**

**Reason fo the first question is because... i am just bored, honestly, seeing how my older brother and little sister are now staying with me, i have to share my PS4 with at least one of them every day (Those who have more than one sibling know how that shit is.) and now i find myself with sudden gaps in my day doing... nothing... And for the second question is because I have been getting questions about "When will team rainbow return to the fic?" or "What other cross overs do you have planned?" and honestly... I didn't expect those questions, like, at all. Honestly i'm not sure if i could pull a good crossover, but that's my opinion.**

**But, those are the two big questions, honestly i'm wiling to tackle something like an Overwatch and Teen Titans crossover, maybe League of Legends again, but not sure really. (Still getting over losing my job to this damn pandemic.) But that's enough of that, so...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	24. Ashe's Red Dead Revolution Part 3

**Ashe's Red Dead Revolution Part 3: The Hate Within.**

* * *

Ashe and Roadhog both rode to the base of the mountain as they looked up at the ongoing commotion, Jamison hung onto the sidecar while yelling "Bloody hell is going on up there?!"

They saw the red beams fall onto the mountain summit, followed by a short instant of silence, then a scream that filled the air, silencing all guns and explosions. Abel held his chard shoulder as he panted and slammed his forehead down onto a rock, still screaming in pain as he sank his fingers deep into his chard and useless flesh.

21 Then landed in front of him as his screaming turned into coughing, wheezing then growling. 21 smiled down at him, and ordered him "C'mon Abel. Get up, Hana is coming, and as soon as I see her-"

Abel grabbed her face with his bloodied right hand, then slammed her down, and stomped on her face until it went into the rock beneath him. 21 however caught his foot and tossed him aside, then got up and fired a wave of beams at him, which he ducked under.

Hana and Yuna both flew over the base of the mountain, helping any of Abby's troops as they pushed up. However, among the bullets and explosions, the 27th troops felt something else, something daunting down upon them, and it didn't take long for them to find out what it was.

Abel suddenly came down the mountain while red beams cut through the foliage around him. The troops quickly reached Abel and helped him out by throwing down an energy shield around him.

Abel however growled as he used both his legs and arm to keep himself standing, causing one of the troops to report in "We found that package... He's really beat up... We need to get him to a doctor-" Abel cut him off by taking his radio and telling him "I don't need a damn doctor... I need everyone to shoot at her!" He pointed at 21, instantly making the guys go pale as she jumped at them with her hands glowing red.

But right as she was about to punch the shield, a bolt of lightning struck her and sent her careening into a rock. The guys, Abel included, turned to find Abby approaching the fight with Sparks flying off her knuckles as she popped them.

**\- Insert Song: Breaking Out by Bullet for My Valentine -**

21 coughed out a cloud of steam as she looked up to find Abby walking up to her, muttering "Agnes..." 21 Grinned and spat out some blood, then replied "Abigail..."

Abel teleported beside Abby, still holding his chard flesh as Agnes asked Abby "How's that fucking loser of a boyfriend doing? Still a virgin?" Abby looked at Abel, and both nodded, Abel teleporting behind Agnes, kicking her into Abby as she delivered a fist full of lightning into her face.

Agnes went flying at Abel as he caught her by her foot and slammed her around like a savage with a club, until Agnes focused a large amount of energy into a ball and crushed it under herself, and above Abel, the shock wave sending Abel down into a crater as Agnes flew up and landed on both her feet.

Up above Hana saw the commotion and flew lower, finding Abby's troops pushing up while Abby and Abel fought against some redhead that shot red beams at them. While the lightning and beams shot up, Jamison and Roadhog both helped Ashe as she fired at Hollister's guards, sending grenades and scrap flying their way.

Hollister on the other hand was covering Eve and Kira as he asked Kira "Where's your damn air support?!" Kira peeked out of her cover as she aimed her rifle at Roadhog then told Hollister "Have some faith would you!"

Hollister groaned and fired his own lever action rifle at Ashe, nearly hitting her head, if it wasn't for the fight up above shaking the entire mountain. Abby and Agnes both ran at each other, and got each other into a mercy hand lock, Abby absorbing Agnes's electrical current, while Agnes was absorbing the pure energy.

Abel got himself out of the crater he was in, and watched as Abby's blue sparks and Agnes's red glow shined brightly through the battlefield. Hana landed beside Abel as he stood up, and stopped him from teleporting by grabbing his wrist and telling him "Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you-!"

Abel pushed Hana down as a red beam nearly struck her down, causing Abel to scream at Agnes, then go into his ultimate state. The substance flowed out his chard stump and made a ring as he teleported to Agnes and appeared upside down, leg up, as he slammed it down, sending Agnes back into the base.

Hana was wide eyed as Abel growled and quickly side stepped a thick beam of red energy, followed by Abby sending a bolt of lightning down into the base. Hana then saw a red beam cut through her Mech, causing it to explode and send her flying into a large amount of rubble.

Abel saw this and cut the ring into one long spear like projectile, then launched it down as Abby sent all the electricity she had with it, like a lightning rod. Agnes however intercepted the spear with her own ultimate, firing a small marble sized projectile at it, and as soon as they collided.

**BOOM.**

The mountain went up in massive chunks, Winston watching as a mix of a red and black explosion shot up, followed by blue bolts of lightning traveling with the shockwave. However as the initial blast passed did he see something disturbing, the shape of the explosion, it was a mushroom cloud.

He quickly scrambled to pull out a Geiger counter, and noticed there wasn't any radiation in the air, let alone heat. While this happened, Ashe and the Junkers landed as the ruble followed, while Abby, Hana and Abel hid inside a substance bubble.

**\- Song Ends -**

The bubble soon faded as Abel finally ran out of steam and fell flat on his ass, similar to Abby splitting up into Positive and Negative. Hana panted as she looked around, then blasted skyline, then noticed the mushroom cloud and started to panic.

"Calm your ass down... There's no radiation..." Stated Agnes as she finished climbing out the rubble, making Hana mutter "That's impossible... How did you-?!" Agnes shot Hana right through her shoulder, followed by her replying "Simple... I'm nuclear powered... So all the radiation I released there was reabsorbed the instant I felt it..."

While this was happening, Ashe groaned as Jamison was pulled behind cover by Roadhog, then she hurried behind Hollister's line. Hollister on the other hand groaned as the rocks around him and the others crumbled after being shaken with such a blast. Eve coughed and looked up, seeing the mushroom cloud then muttering "We gotta stop them before this gets out of hand..."

Kira coughed as she looked around and got back up, she watched as any survivors looked for others of their side. She then noticed Ashe and chased her, pulling out her pistol from her holster as she prepared to attack.

Ashe climbed to the top of a large piece of rubble, then saw Agnes walking up to Abel and his group, then she took aim and calmed herself down.

Agnes smirked as she super heated her right index finger and approached Hana, ready to carve into her soft flesh just to hear her scream. But, as she reached her, a bullet tore a large gash into the side of her neck, causing her to quickly cover it and keep pressure on it. Ashe smirked, and right as she adjusted for the following head shot, Kira fired at her, missing and making Ashe spin around and fire as soon as she lined up with Kira.

Both fired, bullets whizzing pass each other as they both struck their target, Ashe nailing Kira right in the stomach while Kira shot Ashe directly in the side of her head. Both felt the stinging pain that followed, with Ashe feeling light-headed, and Kira kneeling to hold the bloodied wound.

Agnes glared down at Hana as she heated her hand up and cauterized the gash, then knelt down beside Hana and prepared to have her way with the Korean girl. But right as she was about to press her finger into Hana's body did Abel reach over and grab Agnes's wrist keeping her from even laying a finger on Hana.

Abel used the last sliver of strength to keep Agnes's finger off Hana as the Korean crawled away from the red head. But Agnes was dead set on killing Hana, and made a bolt of pure red energy form on the end of her finger, and aimed it right at Hana's head.

The bolt was fired, but an energy shield stopped it as Yuna arrived on her Mech, it's left arm emitting an energy shield while the other one has a metal fist that went straight to Agnes's face. Abel panted as both Positive and Negative dragged him to Yuna, then Negative told him "Moron! Why did you even attempt to fight Agnes on your own!?"

Abel shrugged as he sat up, then watched as Agnes got back up, her chin covered in blood as she prepared to charge at them. Abel was about ready to get back up and continue this fight, but Yuna grabbed both him and Hana, allowed the twins to climb into her Mech then flew away, causing Agnes to fire at her while she tried to escape.

The beams were overwhelming, coming like rain as they grew ever more accurate, some grazing her Mech as she maneuvered towards Winston's position. Back in the rubble Ashe groaned and arrived back with the Junkers as they got their bikes back up and running, much to Ashe's liking.

She sat in her hoverbike, then drove out to the fall back position, where Winston was located. Yuna crashed landed into the ground as a beam cut through the Mech's thrusters, and ejected with everyone.

Abel groaned as he landed first, followed by the Twins, then Yuna, and lastly Hana on top. He groaned as everyone got off him, with Hana apologizing before helping him over to Winston. He fixed his glasses and watched as Abel was practically stumbling with every step, and quickly was rushed to safety as he finally fell and landed on an improvised stretcher.

Hana tried to lay Abel on the stretcher properly, but he stubbornly resisted as he kept muttering "No, I gotta kill her."

Abby refused after absorbing nearly every battery pack her twin forms could find, then asked Abel "Why? What did she do that-?" Abel got back up as Abby jarred his memory, and replied in a growl "She ordered me to... Kill 29..."

Now Abby was silent, petrified at the revelation as she processed it, but she stopped Abel, and told him "Then I'll double your odds of surviving... That bitch crossed the line..."

Abel could see the hurt in her eyes, a hurt so familiar to his, so he nodded and asked Hana "I can't do this alone... Will you guys help me?"

Hana, who was being treated by Yuna, looked at him by before she could even accept, Winston told Abel "Neither of you are in any condition to continue to fight... Hana has a hole in her right shoulder, and... Well... You are missing your arm..."

Abel popped his neck, and muttered "Then what's your plan? Just run away while she shoots us in the back?" Winston was about to reply, when Zenyatta went flying passed them with a red bolt of energy pushing him, making Abel pull out his C96 pistol and aim outside, just to find Pharah, Ashe and the Junkers trying to fend off Agnes.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Done.**

**Yeah, wasn't kidding when i said i have more free time now, finished a 2k chapter in three days (Which 12 hours of those three days were used still trying to beat doom) and now i'm here again. Not gonna lie, not much has changed since last chapter, still thinking on what i should write, and also trying my hand at some other stuff in the back, such as trying to get back into piano, and painting. So, onto the reviews then:**

**JamesFames: Now let's hope i can keep make a solid ending to this arc. And don't worry, i was warned ahead of time, but still doesn't change the fact that i lost my first big job. And send me a message and i'll see what i can help with man, this trench is always open for both old and new troopers. (DISCLAIMER: I don't condone the act of sending people to a trench to practically die.)**

**BlueN0va: Thanks for your words man, and last chapter was the usual length man, so i honestly can't say where that feeling is coming from. **

**He23t: You have no idea what's to come my guy. Hope you enjoyed this one.**

**And that's about it, only thing bothering me at this point (Besides the obvious) is the debate in my head on what i should try my hand at next... Honestly i'm torn up between three main topics, and i actually wanna hear your opinions:**

**1) DC Universe (Teen Titans o Justice League/Unlimited)**

**2) League of Legends**

**3) RWBY**

**Now with that out of the way...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	25. Ashe's Red Dead Revolution Finale

**Ashe's Red Dead Revolution Finale: Heart on Fire**

* * *

**Watchpoint Gibraltar, 8 AM**

Lena and Emily both sat together as they waited for the others to arrive, watching an old movie as Lena looked at her phone and sighed, still no word. She looked at her small empty mug and asked Emily "I'm gonna get more tea, you want some?"

Emily showed she still had some tea in her mug, allowing Lena to go to the tea kettle in the room over. Emily sighed then grabbed the remote controller, and changed the channel, looking for anything more interesting that might be on.

Lena hummed to herself as she served herself more tea, but jumped a bit when she heard something break in the room she was in. She zipped instantly to Emily, finding her girlfriend frozen with a broken cup on the floor as she asked "Love? Are you alright?"

No response, Emily simply stared at the TV, making Lena look and see the headline "Nuclear Detonation in the Nevada Desert." which was accompanied by footage of a red and black Nuclear blast going off. Lena watched as the news reporter added "Now we go live to the scene of the blast, which according to reports, has not released radiation."

* * *

**Nevada Desert, 11 PM**

Zenyatta and Pharah both did what they could to hold back Agnes as she kept her march of destruction towards Abel, catching Zenyatta's destruction orbs and absorbing them while literally side stepping Pharah's rockets. Agnes smirked and caught the last rocket without making it detonated, spun around on her heel and sent it straight towards Zenyatta, causing the Omnic monk to go flying backwards towards Winston's position.

Abel groaned as he limped towards the fight, but was stopped by Winston telling him "You can't win this fight, just look at yourself! You can hardly stand!" Abel growled, pushed Winston back and muttered "I don't fucking care... I gotta... KILL... THAT... BITCH..."

Abel forced his ultimate state again, but ended up in a coughing fit followed by him vomiting blood. The once clear red liquid was now thick, had dark smudged and looked more like paste than an actual liquid. Abby pulled Abel back, and told him "You can't win... Not like this..."

The blonde separated herself into her twin forms, then both told him "But we can give you the edge you need, if you trust us." Abel raised a brow as Negative pulled him to Hana, and told him "Talon had us trying to find a way to fuse two completely separate individuals into one, like positive and me do... And we had a possible method..."

Positive helped Hana up, and explained "While we attempted to fuse, we will redirect all our energy to both you and Abel... Effectively fusing you both like Negative and I... Only issue is..."

Both positive and negative finished "... We haven't really tested it..." Both Abel and Hana, which were one in front of each other now, looked at the blonde twins, and nodded.

**\- Insert Song: Hearts Burst into Fire by Bullet for my Valentine -**

Winston and Yuna stepped back as they watched sparks fly, Negative holding Abel's hand while Positive held Hana's. Then they both slowly starting to mend their own energy into both Hana and Abel as they started fusing, causing Abel and Hana to slowly press their bodies against one another in a bright pink light followed by a column of black substance shooting skywards.

The fight stopped, everyone now looked at the column of light and substance, with Agnes holding her head as she felt a very dangerous presence inside the beam. And she wasn't the only one, all over the globe all the AB's held their heads as they felt the new being enter the fight, Drake had to held himself up by using his plane as for balance, Adam actually rubbed his temples as the presence took shape, and Kain looked east, towards the source as the light disappeared.

Winston and Yuna watched as Hana stepped out the light, her suit now black with fuchsia, and her eyes now dark pink with her sclera now blackened.

She teleported onto the battlefield, drop kicking Agnes into the ground as she landed on one knee. Agnes glared up at Hana as she dug herself out and muttered "What the hell did you-?!"

But Hana cut her off by pulling her out the ground by the hair, and threw her  
directly down onto a mine. Up above the news helicopters arrived and shined their spotlights onto the fight as Hana put her hands together and pulled them apart to make substance.

Winston hid behind cover as Agnes fired her beams at Hana, then he asked both twins "Why isn't Hana or Abel talking? And why do they look more like Hana?" The twins pulled Winston down as a stray bolt missed him, then they told him "Hana was the least injured of the two... So our guess is that they used her form as a base... As to the no talking part? No clue... Because technically that isn't Hana or Abel..."

Hana teleported behind Agnes, fired off a quick round of her K5 pistol then kept teleporting and firing as Agnes tried to keep up. Yuna held a small portable camera and asked "Are you seeing this?" into her earpiece.

On the other end was captain Myung, watching silently as this Thing fought against Agnes, and replied "Yes... I can see clearly..." As Hana teleported above Agnes did the red head get a clear shot at the Korean girl, but was halted as Ashe and Roadhog passed on both her sides, with Roadhog's chain slamming into the red head.

Agnes felt her wind get knocked out and coughed for a moment until she quickly raised her hands and caught Hana's kick, then muttered "Same trick won't work on me." Hana frowned and teleported again, disappearing from the battlefield for a brief moment.

Ashe however didn't wait and fired at Agnes, approaching the nuclear girl with every shot while Junkrat and Roadhog both rode to Winston. The twins then fused back into one, making Abby mutter "Let's he back into this..."

Up in the sky, Hana called in her Mech, having it catch her in free fall as she entered deep thought. Her hands met the joysticks, and substance tore the Mech's body up, making it take a new shape as the machine fell, and she entered deeper thoughts.

The mech now had actual wings, a rudder on the back, four engines and had the fusion cannons replaced with 40mm bofors guns. Hana however kept her eyes closed as she exhaled, then pulled up as the modified mech neared the ground. The cameras saw the aircraft approaching and quickly moved out of the way as Hana opened fire on Agnes.

The redhead dodged them as they came, barely being grazed as the shot came at her. Abby took advantage of this and grabbed Agnes by the face, and started absorbing as much energy as she could, causing the redhead to scream and send a bolt through the blonde's abdomen.

Abby let go, held her stomach and zipped out of the way of the next beam just in time for Hana to do another fly by and get two shots in on Agnes, sending both an arm and leg flying off the atomic girl.

Agnes however didn't stop and fired one last massive barrage of bolts at Hana as she flew upwards. Hana saw them chase her machine, and pulled up harder to tthe point the mech was going down nose first.

Agnes saw this, and attempted to crawl away, but Ashe had Roadhog chain her up real quick and told her "Rest in pieces darling." Agnes squirmed, then looked up at the machine, just as Hana muttered in a distorted tone between her voice and Abel's "Nerf this."

Hana teleported oout of there, allowing the bolts and the mech to kamikaze directly onto Agnes, making a large colorful mushroom cloud as Hana appeared on one knee in front of the Overwatch crew.

**\- Song Ends -**

Everyone looked at her as her eyes glowed almost menacingly, then she closed them, and split back into Abel and Hana.

Hana stood up straight as Yuna approached her, but Abel turned to look at the crater behind him.

No radiation again, this made Abel growl as he limped towards a half living Agnes as she wheezed. Hana however noticed she didn't have a single scratch on herself, not even the hole from before the fusion, and saw Abel had many new injuries, even looking like his back was killing him.

Abel glared down at Agnes's half chard face as she groaned "What? Ain't gonna finish the job?" He pulled out his c96 once more and aimed it down at her head, ready to fire until she whispered "This seems familiar, doesn't it?"

Abel froze in place, the similarities settling in as his head remade the old prison, followed by Agnes grinning and telling him "You can't help yourself... You are just an animal." Hana aimed her Light gun at Agnes and pulled the trigger, shooting the redhead through her chard eye and having grey matter fly out the back in a scarlet cloud.

Everyone looked at Hana, she was glaring at the corpse as she muttered "Fuck you too..." then looked at Abel.

Abel was still frozen in place, back in his head reliving that damn moment one time after the other, endlessly. But he was brought back when the ground in front of him suddenly jutted out and stabbed him in the chest, sending Abel back with a nasty gash in his chest that was gushing out red and black.

He gasped and coughed as he couldn't breathe, then looked up to see Talon transport ships lower, while above those was a massive vessel with along cannon pointing down at Abel.

Winston tried to reach Abel but was halted when a wall of stone came up in front of him, followed by Hollister coming out of the ground in a 15 meter tall statue form. Ashe growled at him and told the stone man "Getting real tired of you old man."

Hollister raised his fist while Kira and her group retrieved Agnes's body, followed by her ordering up to the ship above "Prepare the medical staff for revival... And eliminate AB-31." The cannon glowed as the energy cell charged it up, while Ashe threw a bundle of Dynamite at Hollister's head.

Hollister's head blew up, but the body kept attacking them, not allowing anyone near Abel. Hana and Junkrat both charged at the wall, with Hana climbing onto Jamison's back as he used one of his mine to launch himself over it. Hana landed arms first as she scrambled to Abel, then tried dragging him away, just to see a blinding light come from above.

Winston charged behind Abby, using his Tesla coil to keep her charged as she entered her Ultimate state again, allowing her to fly up with a veil of lighting following behind her.

Suddenly the gaus cannon fired, striking Abel and Hana down with a loud "THUM"

**\- Insert Song: Reassemble by A Day To Remember -**

Everyone was frozen, watching as the dust settled down, revealing a crater, making the members of overwatch panic for a split second, until they saw it.

The shape was unknown to them, but Hollister and Kira recognized the Silhouette, and so did Eve up on the ship, making her eyes go wide. The silhouette of substance was a 30 meter tall woman torso with short hair and a freckled face, making Hollister mutter "My god..."

Inside the base of the substance 29 was Abel, barely standing upright as Hana held onto him, he glared at Hollister. The substance 29 raised her fist and punched the real Hollister out of the rock statue he was in, sending him skidding on the ground as 29 roared and grabbed one of the Talon transport ships and threw it at the massive flying ship.

Abby flew up to the ship and sent a literal thunderstorm at it, making her lightning strike it in the engines and weapon systems it had. Down below Hollister made stone spires shoot up to hit the substance abomination as it continued to assault him, slinging artillery shells at him while attempting to crush him.

Junkrat saw the fight and watched as Hollister prepared to launch another Spike, so he pulled off his RIP tire and send it rolling at full throttle at the old man. Hollister didn't see the wheel and when it blew up it sent him flying directly towards substance 29, allowing it to drop a barrage of fists down onto the old man.

Winston was genuinely frozen at the sight of this THING as it destroyed Hollister, rendering the old man a broken mess. After that did the ship fire again, grazing the substance construct's arm as the shot detonated in the distance. Hana and Abel both looked up as substance launched a volley of shells at the airship, directly impacting it's engines and making them cough out smoke.

But the ship, in one last act of defiance, directed itself towards the substance as it came down. Abel moved his arm up and tried to catch the ship, but for the first time in his life, his substance wasn't responding to him. Instead substance 29 reached down and grabbed both Abel and Hana, and threw them towards Winston's general direction, getting them out of harm's way as the ship came down and rammed through her.

Abel attempted to run back to it, trying his hardest to reach it, but Hana, Roadhog, Winston and Jamison held him back, until he exhausted himself and passed out after so much fighting for one day.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Complete**

**And my god, have the last days been miserable on my side. Not to get into too much detail, but the heat is up, and there's a new hole in my living room wall. Not much to say this time around except for those two things in my life, so let's get into the reviews:**

**BlueN0va: Next Arc will have your boy in it alot more, so don't worry on that end.**

**He23t: Hope this met your expectations.**

**Jtf0012: Glad to see you enjoying it.**

** 42: Alrighty.**

**And with that done, i have to say that the votes are in (Taking both reviews and pm's into account ) and our winner was League of Legends, story is officially up as of the posting of this chapter.**

**Now, with that said...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	26. The Divide

**Chapter 26: The Divide**

* * *

The trip over the Atlantic was rather stressing, to say the least. Junkrat, Roadhog and Jesse had to keep Genji, Jack and Ashe in check for the whole trip, Pharah, Hana, Yuna and the other MEKA pilots were taking turns flying the stolen Talon transport back to Gibraltar.

Winston and Zenyatta both tried to keep Abel stable throughout the entire 20 hour flight, but he flat lined at least ten times, only saved by Abby sending enough electricity through him to defibrillate him. But the biggest problem with Abel was not his lack of an arm, or just how exhausted he was, no, instead it was the gaping hole in the center of his rib cage.

And to make matters worse, he was getting delusional, slipping in and out of his grasp on reality and memories. Winston rubbed his temples as he held the phone beside his ear as he asked Angela "-and those are his symptoms, how should I proceed?"

Angela supervised as the others moved all the important equipment onto Orca transports, and replied to Winston "I need you to keep the wounds distended, make sure he is well hydrated and under no circumstances is he to sleep."

Abby gave Abel another jolt, waking him up and making him groan and wheeze, causing Winston to inform Angela "Keep a medical pod on standby... And look into a prosthetic arm for him... We'll be there in an hour..."

He then hung up and watched as Abel started painting and slipping back under into his head as he looked up blankly, twitching as he and Zenyatta hurried to help.

* * *

**Vietnam/Laos Border, 2 Years & 7 Months Ago**

Abel covered his eyes as he looked up, staring up at the grey skies as the rain poured down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked, seeing 29 smile at him as she finished applying green and black face paint.

Abel smiled back and did the same, using substance as Black paint and a special moss and fern mix for green paint. 29's Troops all were ready as they slowly approached and entered the jungle, Abel aiming an M16 into the thick foliage as 29 whispered into his ear "Remember, don't shoot if you spot a hostile. Instead inform the team, then await further instruction."

Abel nodded, but stopped when 29 kissed his cheek and added in a warm tone "Be careful, m'kay?" He gave a stiff nod, and watched as 29 climbed a tree, her sniper rifle hanging off her waist as she did so.

Abel sighed and continued with the mission, and asked into his ear piece "This is Ink, does anyone see any locals?" All the responses were negatives, making Abel sigh and tell them "Remember, the camp is concealed with the foliage, so keep your eyes peeled..."

As Abel finished his statement, did he feel a sharp, cold and metallic blade against his neck, making him stop and look at the assailant. The man was camouflaged well, using a very large fern with large leaves while waiting for unsuspecting Intruders to pass.

Abel teleported before he could even attack, and grabbed the assailant, covered his mouth, dragged him down and started to suffocate him. It didn't really take long to kill the man, all Abel had to do was pull his arms back while holding the man's neck, and "SNAP" he was dead.

But then he heard movement in the foliage and took aim with his M16, and stood absolutely still. Before him there was a child aiming an assault rifle back at him.

Abel was about to pull the trigger, but out of nowhere a rock fell on the kid's head and knocked her out. Abel looked up to see 29 shake her head, and report in "We don't shoot kids... Even if they are armed... Understood?" Abel gave her a firm nod and continued into the dark jungle, the rain pouring harder as the group moved.

The rain didn't stop, not for a second, making the uniforms of everyone feel heavy, initiating fatigue earlier than expected, and forcing 29 to order "Alright boys... Regroup... We are gonna have to hunker down for the night... I got Italian MREs."

At the mentioning of food did the entire squad drop the mission and focused on regrouping, finding themselves a well secluded area to set up shop for the night. 29 Jumped down from the trees and looked as everyone sat in a circle and panted.

She joined them, plomping between Abel and her Comms expert, then asked them all "Alright... Who's hungry?" Everyone instantly raised their hands.

* * *

**Watchpoint Hangar, 27 Hours after 21's Encounter**

Abel groaned as he was slowly lowered into the medical tube, his chest patched up to the best of Angela's abilities as she muttered "It's not pretty... But it should hold and heal properly for the next... Five... Six hours?"

Winston closed the tube and injected enough sleeping medication into the tube to keep a gorilla in a coma, then he looked at the transports.

He saw everyone rushing to get everything loaded, from Reinhardt and Roadhog moving the heavier medical and research equipment, to Junkrat and Lucio helping move everyone's personal belongings.

Winston sighed, then was asked by Zenyatta "Now the question remains... Where will we go? And most importantly... Where will Abel go?"

This caused Angela to look at Winston, and asked "What does he mean with that Winston?" The gorilla took his glasses off, then explained "Abel will not be staying with us... In his current condition he would only be putting himself in too much risk and be unable to help us..."

Now everyone looked at Winston, especially Hana, who simply insisted "W..well, We could take him to Busan. He would be safe there-". Winston shook his head, and told everyone "The point of this is so he can recover... He isn't going to Busan just so your government can interrogate him... He isn't going with us se he won't put himself at risk and delay his own recovery... I have decided that he is gonna go with... Emily."

Everyone looked at Emily, who just finished helping Lena load the Orca and were about to complain, but nothing. Actually, the more they thought about it, the more sense it made, Abel has to be away from the action, he has to recover and he needs to obviously talk some things out with someone.

Eventually Junkrat summed it up perfectly by stating "Welp, you ain't gonna head me complain. Let's go."

Everyone agreed, but Hana hurried to Abby and had the blonde follow her up to Emily as she asked the redhead "Emily, can we talk... In private?" Emily blinked and nodded, telling Lena "I won't take long." while the Brit pilot nodded and helped guide Roadhog with Abel's Medical tube.

Emily then took Abby and Hana to the empty mess hall and asked her "Okay sweetie, we don't got time so let's get straight ti the point... What's wrong?" Hana looked rather uncomfortable as she replied in a low tone "I... Um... I sorta... Fused with Abel..."

Emily blinked, and looked at Abby for the first time in her life and asked them "Umm... Can you explain?" Abby rolled her eyes and split into Positive and Negative, them both told Emily "We fused them during the battle when both had reached their absolute limits... Now I believe she saw something and needs to inform you about it..."

Emily looked at Hana, the Korean girl taking a seat as she rubbed her temples then replied "I saw... Abel's life... Not all of it... But enough to make me worry..." Emily then noticed she was showing a lot of Abel's reactions, nervous ticks such as her foot hopping up and down, hands constantly looking for something to do, and she looked woefully sad.

Emily pulled out her phone, and started recording as she asked "What exactly did you see?"

Hana inhaled, calmed her nerves and replied "I saw... 29... I... Give me a s... second..." Hana rubbed her eyes, she didn't know why she was sad, she didn't know why it hurt so much to think about those memories when they weren't even hers. Emily and Abby both held Hana, calming her down as she explained "I saw her... And... I felt her... She felt genuine... God, I don't have the words..."

Just like Abel, Hana couldn't find the right words to describe 29, so she explained a memory "I saw Abel and 29... They were in a jungle... It was night, it was raining... And while the other soldiers slept... They both stayed up on guard duty..." Hana smiled a bit, and continued "She explained to him some philosophy... The value of life... And how he should value every second he spends with people..."

Hana then inhaled and exhaled as she chuckled and added "I remember how she held me after that talk... There weren't enough blankets so we had to share and-" Emily cut in and informed Hana in a worried tone "Hana, you weren't there... Those are Abel's memories..."

Hana raised a confused brow, then nodded and replied "Right... But... It felt so real... I felt everything... The coldness of the rain... The leeches on his legs... Even the hug 29 gave him... It was so real..." Abby rubbed her chin as she asked Hana "Did anything else happen? Anything strange?"

Hana gave it some thought and shook her head, telling Abby "No, nothing else happened... Just my memories the way I remember them... I mean his memories... The way HE remembers them..." Now Emily was worried, and she asked Abby "Has this ever happened with you?"

Abby nodded and explained "The first few times, yes. Seeing how back then we hadn't honed in on how to keep our minds apart, we constantly recalled something the other did..."

Emily sighed in relief and asked "So it's temporary?" Abby nodded and left, by before Emily could turn her recording off, Hana added "She took care of him you know... She really did care for him at a deep level... I felt it..." Emily smiled and nodded, then hugged the small Korean girl.

All the while this was happening, Lena waited on the Orca as Winston entered the cockpit and told Lena "You're gonna stay with Emily this time Lena... Seeing how we aren't gonna be moving around much until we settle back down in Ecopoint."

Lena nodded and asked Winston "Love... What happened over in America? The last fight I mean." Winston stopped at the doorway, and replied "Something I need to discuss with Zenyatta."

Lena sighed and listened as Winston got off the Orca, then heard Emily tell her "We're good to go!"

Lena smiled and nodded, double checking all systems before having Athena open the hangar doors.

Everyone quickly moved the equipment out of the way as the Orca's thrusters started up, then launched the transport out the side of the rock of Gibraltar.

Winston watched as it flew off into the distance, heading north as he sighed and told everyone else "Alright, we don't got much tine left... Let's get going."

* * *

**Talon HQ, Unknown Location, 2 Days after Agnes's Encounter**

Adam looked down at Kira as she finished her report, then asked her "Are you sure that Eve, Hollister and 22 are all dead...?" His tone was stale, making Kira swallow and reply "Y.. yes Adam... Eve was on the Skyline as it came down... Hollister was beaten down by AB-31... And 22 was inside the mountain when Agnes went nuclear..."

Adam stood up, walked up to Kira and told her "Leave... Now..." She obeyed and got out if the room before Adam started wrecking his own office, making her tremble at the thought of being in there again.

* * *

**Nevada Desert, 10 Hours after Agnes's Encounter**

In the middle of the desert was 22 as she coughed and groaned, her body was bruised from the explosion that almost killed her. She only survived because she was in her transport at the time, and it was just slung across the desert when Agnes blew up.

But now she was alone, no orders, no place to crash at, she was assumed dead, and worst of all, she just finished her last piece of gum.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Done.**

**And have no idea how i finished this one is such short notice, like not kidding, started writing it today at 9 AM and finished it at 1:25 PM (Not including editing and posting) and here we are again. And because of that nothing much to say again ladies and gentlemen, except that one of you put an idea in my head that i can't get rid of no matter how hard i try. Let's get to the reviews before the idea returns-**

**He23t: Hope this chapter left you with more questions mate, but in all seriousness, enjoy man.**

**BlueN0va: Let's see man, let's see. And don't worry, we're all late a few times in our lives.**

**And that's it, should have waited more, but i couldn't keep these fingers from typing out a chapter. so...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**

**PS: Those who asked for a RWBY fic and lost the vote, i might still try for RWBY, only problem i'm having is getting a proper first chapter going, i literally feel every intro i have written is mediocre, and that's saying something. **


	27. Weeks of Silence

**Chapter 27: Weeks of Silence.**

* * *

**5 Days After Gibraltar Evacuation**

Lena and Emily both yawned as they woke up, both rubbing their eyes as Lena entered the bathroom and Emily opened the curtains, looking out at the countryside. She sighed and walked downstairs, only wearing a thin white tank top and red sleeping shorts, and headed to the basement.

She turned the lights on and found Abel's tube in the far corner of the room, Abel suspended in it. His bruises were mostly gone, cuts were about a day away from being perfectly sealed, say for the one in his chest. The bandages were removed two days ago due to having to change them, and the scar the wound left was massive, from his upper abdomen to his collar bone.

This made Emily sigh as she recorded herself "This is day five of Abel's recovery treatment... Bruises are all gone, cuts are slowly getting there... But the wound on his chest is leaving behind large amounts of scar tissue... His shoulder thankfully seems to be recovering at a good pace... Minimum scar tissue, good skin tone... Will continue observations."

She then cut the recording, and continued examining Abel, while Lena zipped down to her and asked "Anything new?" while handing Emily her toothbrush with toothpaste, and a cup of water. Emily quickly brushed her teeth as she continued examining, and pointed at Abel's stump while gargling up the water and spiting it back in the cup.

Lena looked and saw a black thorn sticking out his stump, making her ask "Bloody hell is that thing?" Emily cleaned her mouth with an old rag and replied "My guess is that it's substance..."

Lena nodded and walked with Emily upstairs, and got around to preparing their breakfast.

* * *

**Vietnam, 2 Years & 7 Months Ago**

Abel sighed as he poured heated water onto his head, the cold night's rain having left him and the team shivering in the early hours of the day.

He was currently alone, behind a wall he made out of substance to bathe himself and remove any leeches that might have gotten onto him during the night. He had his bayonet's blade heating up on a fire as he grabbed it by the handle and pressed the hot metal against a leech on his calf, making the damn worm shrivel and let go.

He sighed, then heard water pouring behind him and looked, finding 29 in her birthday suit and washing off the grime. He quickly turned away from her and tried to quickly remove the rest of the leeches. 29 Watched him and smiled, then asked him "So, what do you expect from the camp up ahead?"

Abel poured water onto his head and replied "I... Uh... I think we can expect heavy resistance, 29..."

29 Nodded, but stopped Abel from Continuing by hugging him from behind, pressing her rather ample chest against his scar riddled back and whispering into his ear "Abel... You know I allow you to call me by my name..."

Abel blushed brightly, and whispered "But 29, the others are-" but she cut him off by turning him to face her, and insisting "Please..." Abel was bright red from ear to ear, making 29 giggle and give him a quick peck on the lips, followed by another, then another, and another.

Abel stopped her and finally sighed out "Alex..." making her smile and tell him "That's better. You know I prefer it when you call me by my name... M'kay?" Abel nodded and burned off the last leech of his legs, then stood up and told her "I'll change and wait for you."

But before he could leave, 29 gave him one last kiss, this one longer and deeper than the first pecks, making Abel roll his eyes and return it in full. Afterwards Abel made himself a pair of boxers, and stepped out with a towel around his head as he dried his hair as much as he could.

He got dressed in his Olive drab battle dress, put on his boots and gaiters, then strapped on his webbing, pouches, holsters, and backpack. The men of the team all looked and watched as Abel picked up his M16 and tossed him a machete, then told him "You're on point today."

Abel caught the blade, nodded, then told them "Be vigilant... They will be well entrenched, and will do anything to impede our progress..." 29 Then came out drying her hair too, and added "And they will also have some vehicular support, armored personnel carriers at most." The guys all looked at the naked beauty standing before them, causing all guys to modestly look away as she got dressed, while Abel looked at their destination through the brush.

Hill 937.

* * *

**Busan Bay, South Korea, 1 Week After Gibraltar Evacuation**

Hana groaned as she finished adjusting her Mech, then looked up to see Dae configuring some of the Mech's systems. She quickly pulled out her phone and texted Emily and Lena to see if she could get any news on Abel, unlike the last few times, the answer came in a minute, and it was a photo of Abel, suspended in the tube while he slept blissfully unaware of anything.

Hana sighed, and replied with a simple "Thank you." then told Dae "I'm gonna call it a day... Gonna shower then go to bed." Dae looked up at Hana, then asked her "Actually... Do you have a minute?" Hana raised a brow as she watched Dae shut down the mech then approach her.

He looked down at Hana, her face face had oil streaks and some soot, but it didn't deter him from asking "Can you tell me about... You know, your sleeping issues?" Hana gave him a pout, and muttered "... Who told you?"

Dae rolled his eyes, and told Hana "You really think I don't notice when you-?" but Hana cut in and asked "Captain Myung?" making Dae reply "Captain Myung."

She groaned and told Dae "Look... I've been having nightmares recently, that's it. We all have these streaks every once in a while, it's no big deal." Dae would usually agree and leave it at that, but this time he pushed harder, asking "And why haven't you been streaming? Or better yet, why haven't you played a single video game since you returned?"

Now that made Hana go quiet, and in return made Dae reassure "You can trust me Hana, if something's wrong, I will do my best to help." Hana looked down, and sighed, then told Dae "Follow me..."

He nodded and followed Hana to her room, finding the room to be rather spotless, say for the hundreds of pages and paper balls on the floor and desk. Hana closed the door, pressed her forehead against it, and asked "... Where do you stand on war...?"

Dae, obviously shocked by the question, replied modestly "Well... War sucks, I think everyone can agree on that, but I also can see why people fight in it... Why do you ask?" Hana sat on her bed, held a journal, and asked "Remember how bad my drawings were?"

Dae did recall an ugly looking sonic drawing Hana made a few years ago, but when she showed him her most recent drawing, he couldn't believe she drew it. The drawing was good, a group of men walking through dense foliage, and this made him ask "So... What's the problem?"

Hana groaned and replied "Dae... I drew this in an hour... I cleaned my room... Hell, I'm wearing boxers, and I'm considering cutting my hair! Don't you see the problem?!" Dae winced at her voice's pitch, then nodded, and replied "I noticed everything except for the hair and boxers part... But why does it worry you?"

Hana gave him a flat look, then pulled out her pistol and disassembled it down to the screws in about two minutes, making Dae go slack jawed. Hana then added "And that's the first time I disarm my pistol..." Now Dae had to ask "Okay... How did you learn all these things?"

Hana reassembled her gun and asked Dae "You heard that I fused with Abel, right?" He nodded and muttered "Even when I don't know who he is..." Hana smacked him, and added "Well... He's been a soldier for a long time... And... I saw alot of his life... And I can't... Unsee it..."

Dae rubbed his cheek, but before he could say anything Hana groaned, and told him "Just get out of my room... You can't help..." Dae furrowed his brows, and told Hana "I would if you just spoke straight." Hana grabbed her pistol and had it pressed against his neck, shocking Dae in the process.

She looked furious as she spoke "I have his memories in my head... And don't you ever speak to me like I'm some child..." Dae raised his hands, allowing Hana to lower her pistol, then realize what she did and quickly apologize with "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me... I just feel so... Gah! You know?"

Dae nodded, and told Hana "Look, I don't think I will be much help with this... But Captain Myung might be... So promise you will tell her about this... Okay?"

Hana sighed and nodded as Dae left the room, then as soon as the door closed did she quickly grab her pillow and hug it. She then let herself fall backwards onto her bed and looked at the ceiling as the seconds ticked away, on and on, cruelly impatient with everything.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, letting the heaviness of her own drowsiness blanket her as she slowly slipped into blissful sleep. But right as she was about to sleep, right as her mind was ready to slowly slip into her dreams, did someone knock on the door.

Her eyes shot wide open and she stomped to the door, slammed it open and yell "WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Captain Myung stared down at Hana, but it wasn't her rude tone that surprised her, instead it was something else that she asked "Hana... Your eyes..." Hana gave Myung a disgusted and confused look, then held her phone up to see that the sclera of her eyes was black, and her irises were a deep, but soft pink magenta color.

Hana dropped her phone as Myung dragged the pilot to her office, locked the doors and quickly started a video call with Angela.

* * *

**Ecopoint, Antarctica, 2 Weeks after Gibraltar Evacuation**

Angela looked through the various DNA samples that Captain Myung sent after seeing Hana's new eyes. She examined the blood while the machine to her right compared it to one of Abel's many blood samples she obtained after his fights.

She found some strange bacteria floating around her blood cells, some fuzzy black spots floating and latching onto the red blood cells. She hummed as the machine beside her beeped, and printed out the results, she took the page and looked at the results, expecting some sort of blood contamination.

But she was shocked when she saw that 11% of Hana's blood matched Abel's, making her run more diagnostics on the samples.

The afternoon passed, and while she worked on the blood samples, Jamison shivered and asked Roadhog "B... Bloody hell... C... Couldn't they have chosen a... W... Warmer place?"

Roadhog shrugged, handing Jamison the last of the bolts needed to finally seal off one of the collapsed halls. Jamison didn't hesitate, and bolted the last panel down, and told Winston "Alright you bloody ape! Get the bloody heaters going!"

Winston, who had a good portion of his fur covered in frost, nodded and activated the base's thermal generators, and waited. While Jamison walked away, groaning and muttering under his breath, Mei watched him and sighed as she asked Roadhog "Will he be okay?"

Roadhog gave her a thumbs up, then proceeded after Jamison before the Australian did something stupid.

* * *

**Talon Airbase, Northern Netherlands, 3 Weeks after Gibraltar Evacuation**

Drake sighed as he got off his Spitfire, disappointed with the last search, along with nearly every pilot under his command. Unlike the other pilots however, Drake still had to deal with having to report to Sigma, a task that made him dread Talon to it's core.

He walked down the halls, guns holstered as he opened the doors and found Sigma standing next to Reaper and Kain. Drake felt tense now, but he continued up to them and told the trio "The last base was also empty... We can confirm that Overwatch isn't in continental Europe..."

Sigma kept a flat stare, Kain growled, and Reaper simply asked "And did you find anything useful?" Drake shook his head and explained "Nothing, just the regular defense systems in place..."

Sigma rubbed his temples then muttered "First we think we lose AB-31... Then we lose 02, 04 and now we can't even find Overwatch... Honestly, if I knew that 31 was gonna be this big a disaster... I would have had Moira abort the foul creature before it was born..."

Drake kept his expression neutral as Sigma stated that, then asked the members "So, what should I do now?" Sigma looked at Drake, and ordered him "Leave... We have much to discuss in private..."

Drake nodded and stepped out, leaving the trio to argue as he walked to his room in the facility. Once the doors locked behind him did he grab the desk and throw it against the wall and screamed out in frustration.

He was boiling hot with rage as he had to listen to Sigma talk that way about his family, his closest family to be more accurate.

He sat on the edge of his bed and ran his hand through his hair, then noticed that some of his hair was starting to grow undyed. He sighed and walked to the bathroom with some silver hair dye and got to work on keeping his identity hidden.

No one was around to see him, and everyone was possibly sleeping or getting wasted, so he took his time, making sure the dye was applied properly. While he did this he recalled the day spent flying on his plane, using that thought to keep him busy while his hands ran through his hair with the dye.

* * *

**Emily's Home, England, 8 Weeks after Gibraltar Evacuation**

Emily and Lena both sat in the living room and watched the news, Talon was practically having the time of their life while Overwatch was nowhere to be seen. Lena sighed then looked at Emily, who went over more of Abel's files and reports she had been getting from Angela about both Abel and Hana's condition.

Suddenly her phone's alarm sounded off, and she looked, seeing a flux in Abel's movement that caused both of them to rush down to the basement. When they arrived they found Abel pressed against the glass, the place where the thorn used to be now had a massive amount of black root looking structures growing out of him.

Lena quickly opened the tank and Emily helped her pull Abel about, black roots shriveling up into a compact, rudimentary arm. The black limb however looked more like a vacuum sealed skeleton arm with the under developed muscles looking like they could pop with a needle.

Emily quickly helped remove the breathing tube, removing the harness, then pulling a foot long tube out of his mouth that caused him to gag at the last seconds. Both Lena and Emily watched him cough up some of the medical juice he was in and some substance, followed by him looking around while shivering.

Emily quickly grabbed one of the many towels they had ready for this situation and wrapped it around Abel and told him "Easy there, easy... Calm down..." Abel shivered and laid against Emily as he trembled, then muttered "W...w.. where...?"

Lena helped Emily get Abel up on his feet as they both helped the stumbling mess up the stairwell. Abel's vision was still blurry, he could barely make out things a foot away, everything else was a big smudge as Lena told him "Easy there love... Just take it easy..."

Abel nodded and arrived at the living room, where both Brits sat him on the couch and rushed to get him some proper clothes, seeing how all he had on were a pair of grey Boxer briefs. Lena brought him a baggy pair of pants, while Emily brought him a black turtleneck shirt.

But when they both came back to the living room they found the front door open, and Abel standing on the porch as he stared out at the open fields of the British countryside. Emily took his hand and told him "C'mon love, don't want you getting sick..." Abel followed like a puppet being pulled by his strings, and obediently took his seat as Lena explained "Here love, put these on."

Abel looked at the clothes and nodded as he put them on, while Emily grabbed her phone and called Angela, hoping that she would pick up.

Lena watched I've the dazed and confused Abel as he gorggily looked around and felt his entire body pulse with soreness. He groaned and laid back, panting as if he just came out of a fight, making Lena sit beside him and ask "Love, are you alright?" Abel looked at her, and asked "Do I look alright?"

Lena could tell she might have struck a nerve, then she watched as he rubbed his forehead and asked "Where's everyone? Winston? Jamison? Hana?"

Now came the hardest part of him waking up after two months of being in a tube, but Lena inhaled, then explained "A good portion of the team is at our hidden base over in Antarctica... And Hana is back in Korea..."

Abel stared at her, and was about to get up and walk out the front door when Emily came back and told Abel "They're all safe... I promise."

* * *

**Guadalajara, Mexico, 9 Week after Gibraltar Evacuation**

22 Groaned as she finally made it to the place, the sound of the crowd drowning her complains as she knocked on the door.

it opened, revealing Sombra on her computer as she asked "What the hell happened to you Pendeja?" 22 growled and muttered "Don't fucking ask..."

* * *

**Chapter 27: Completed.**

**And yet another chapter in the time span of three days, and god damn has the weekend been strange for me, just one weird thing after another. Been working a little around the neighborhood to make some money, but nothing steady, so i won't really talk about that much. Let's go to the reviews:**

**JamesFames: Glad to see you enjoying it man.**

**BlueN0va: And here's another chapter for you, and the answer will come, soon.**

**He23t: Annoyed would be an understatement, glad you liked it, and i would like you to look over on the new fic i posted, think you might like it.**

**Noble6117: Ask and you shall receive, Noble-6.**

**And we are done with this one now, let's keep the train moving. Would appreciate if you guys went over and gave my other fic a quick read, if you guys want to, but besides that, i only have one thing to say...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	28. His Wall Part 1

**Chapter 28: His Wall Part 1: The first Brick, Restless Denial.**

* * *

**Emily's Home, 9 Weeks After Gibraltar Evacuation**

Abel laid on his bed in the attic, Emily and Lena both were getting rather... Intimate... in their bedroom the floor below him. He just laid their in awkward silence as the panting and moans echoed through the house. He honestly wasn't sure on how to react to this, so he chose the path of least resistance, and laid there, motionless as the couple downstairs continued in their act of love making.

Abel looked outside for a moment, feeling a dull sense of vertigo, making him sit up.

He rubbed his face, stopping when he recalled the obvious fact that he was missing his left arm. He punched the bridge of his nose, then looked out the window as it continued to rain, watching as the water poured. Abel focused on that, letting the sound of the rain drown out everything else, at least until his own head reminded him of Vietnam, making him mutter "For fuck's sake..."

He got up, teleported into the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror, then feeling genuinely disappointed in what he saw. Abel saw his younger self glaring right back at himself, making it clear where Abel's head was at the current moment.

* * *

**Hill 937 Laos/Vietnam Border, 2 Years & 7 Months Ago**

**\- Insert Song: Dogs of War by Pink Floyd -**

Alex and Abel both slowly made their way through the dense jungle canopy, peeking out at the hill as the locals and targets armed themselves with older pattern assault rifles, mortars and some abandoned APCs.

Alex frowned then looked at Abel, nodding at him as he loaded a flare gun, holstered it, then nodded back. He disappeared into thin air as she called into the radio "AB-29 here, requesting air support... Yes, a bombing run will do just fine... Yes... Yes, bring in the boys too. Thank you."

Abel appeared in the trenches dug into the hill and ran up to the first patrol, stabbing him in the head while throwing a second knife at the coming patrol behind him. With Alex, the squad was locked'n loaded, and moved in to the base of the hill, silently killing the guards and dogs as Abel reached the Hill's anti air batteries and SAM sites, setting up explosives, then teleporting out of there.

He landed beside Alex, aimed his flare up to the hill, detonated the explosives, then fired his flare at the top of the hill.

The firing started in full rage as Alex's squad assumed a defensive position, firing their pulse rifles and throwing grenades. Abel teleported Alex to the top of a tree as the sound of a jet flying over head echoed through the sky.

Alex watched as the 28's bomber jets flew over the hill and dropped their ordinances on the flare, sending earth, man and structure alike flying skywards. The carnage turned the sky into a mess of dirt and dust, after this a troop transport flew over the hill and let loose over two hundred paratroopers off it's rear doors.

Alex sniped out the enemy that came out of the tunnels from her perch, while Abel approached the bombed out trenches with a flamethrower and scorched any Vietnamese that attacked him. Behind him the squad helped the paratroopers get up and moving, snuffing out the pockets of resistance as the smoke filled the air, Abel burning everything until it was a chard mess.

His eyes were ablaze with pure murderous intention as the fires raged, followed by the explosions of grenades being thrown his way. Abel growled at them, pulled out his C96 and fired at them as the flamethrower cooled down, making Alex cover him from his blind spots, mainly over the trenches, where he couldn't see.

Her shots echoed loudly as she emptied her rifle's clip, making her duck and reload within the thick leaves of the trees.

Abel had to reload, and got tackled by one of the Vietnamese, forced down into the mud as he stabbed his enemy in the gut repeatedly. He fired at the onslaught as the squad and paratroopers reached him, holding onto the top of the hill while Alex prepared to call off the Jets and send them back, until a counter sniper shot her leg, and caused her to fall off the tree top and land leg first into the earth, sending a scream of pain as she held her left leg.

**\- Song Ends -**

Abel froze as the scream reached his ears, causing him to teleport back to Alex and take the follow-up shot to the back. Medics came running to her aid as Abel covered her, setting up energy shields around her as they looked at the damage.

Abel fired at the sniper, missing as he screamed and chased after the him, leaving the medical team to do their work. They looked at the leg and found the sniper had blown a hole clean through her knee, the ligaments were snapped and the kneecap shattered.

They looked up at her, shook their heads and pulled out a plasma cutter. Alex went wide eyed, then swallowed and nodded at them, taking the piece of rubber in her mouth to bite on as they injected a small dose of morphine into her system, then held the cutter about two inches above the knee area, and in one quick motion, amputated her leg, the plasma cauterizing the cut in the process.

She bit hard on the rubber, then spat it out with a deafening scream, she panted, gasped and cried as she looked down as the medics put her leg in a black bag and vacuum sealed it, followed by them laying her on a stretcher, then carrying her out the battlefield to a nearby transport.

By she watched as the hill was a blaze, followed by more bombs falling onto it, making her yell with the last of her energy **"ABEL!"**

* * *

Abel opened his eyes as light crept into the bathroom through the window, making him to groan and sit up in the bathtub. He got out and teleported to his bedroom to find Emily placing a plate of scrambled eggs and toast on his bed.

They both stared at each other, Abel sighing and thanking her in a low tone, stating "... Thank you, Emily..." She watched him place the plate on the desk opposite of the bed in the room, then take a seat and eat, all the while Emily asked "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Snapped Abel, finishing his breakfast in record time and telling her "Thanks for the breakfast." Emily however knew he wasn't doing well, for starters, Abel looked like he was miserable, his skin was pale, gruff was starting to grow on his chin and jawline, and his eyes had this deep, near melancholic look in them that made her feel inexplicably sad.

Abel teleported down to leave his plate down in the kitchen sink, where he found Lena about to leave out the front door. She paused for a moment and told Abel "Morning love, gonna go see what I can pick up on Talon with my contacts over in London, won't take long."

Abel nodded a weak nod, making Lena sigh and ask "Love, you know you can talk to us about anything that's bothering you, right?" Abel rolled his eyes and replied "Lena, I'm fine, really. There's nothing wrong with me."

Lena sighed, but gave him a smile, telling him "Alright... Just, please don't forget you're not alone." Abel nodded and watched Lena zip up her leather jacket and walk out the door, allowing him to slump his stance and teleport back up to his room, where Emily waited for him .

He stared at her for a while, and asked "... Another session?" in a rather rude tone, making Emily reply "No... This time i want you to tell me what happened during the fight back in Vegas..." Abel went silent, the red raging memory of that whole day coming back as he sat and rubbed his face.

Emily clearly saw this reaction, and took mental note as she asked "Why don't you want to talk about it?" Abel looked at her, this time his look was cold, and ferocious look as he told her "Not really proud of that day... I would rather not talk about it..."

Emily didn't falter, and insisted with "Why? What happened that was so bad that you-?" She stopped herself when she saw Abel giving her a look that genuinely made her feel like she was in danger, his snarl made him look like he was on his last bit of patience.

Emily swallowed the lump in her throat, then told Abel in a low tone "We'll talk about this later..." then stepped out of his room silently. Abel remained still for a moment, then sighed and rubbed his face again, feeling disgusted with his actions to Emily.

* * *

**MEKA HQ, Busan, 9 Weeks after Gibraltar Evacuation**

Hana sighed as she rubbed her face, unsure why she was doing this, she stopped and looked out her window. She sighed and looked at her computer's monitor and unpaused her game, receiving a few questions in her live chat asking "Are you alright?"

She smiled and told the audience watching her "I'm fine guys, just felt something on my face." She then took a sip of her soda as she continued playing and looked at her clock, seeing it was already four in the afternoon and told her audience "Gonna have to stop for now, got important MEKA things to do. Bye~."

She said her good-byes, cut the stream, then let herself sit back on her gaming chair. She felt strange as she positioned herself so her right arm was lazily on the armrest, outstretched her left leg, then let her head hang low.

She sighed, her eyes going hazy as she asked "Hey..."

Back in England Abel was in the exact same position, siting with his right arm on the armrest, and left leg outstretched as he stared at the powered down TV. He replied and asked "... What's wrong...?"

Hana shrugged, feeling a strange sense of heaviness as she replied "I should be asking that to you..." Abel groaned, and replied in a dull, almost bored tone "I'm fine, Hana."

She frowned, and reminded him "I know you don't feel fine... I can feel it too... What's hurting you?" Abel was also frowning as she asked that, and insisted "There is nothing hurting me, really, I'm fine." Hana closed her eyes, genuinely worried as she asked "Is it Alex-?"

Abel cut this connection, getting up abruptly and making Hana fall onto the floor of her room and enter an intense coughing fit.

She coughed for a whole minute, and looked at her hand, finding some blood on it as she swore "Fucking..." but stopped herself and got up. She hurried to her private bathroom and washed the blood off, ignoring the mirror until she finished, and found her reflection glaring at her. She jumped a bit, and noticed the reflection wasn't of her, and instead was of a younger Abel glaring at her, closing his eyes and fading back to her normal reflection.

She raised a brow and felt herself get drowsy, and went to her bed, laid down and slowly drifted to sleep, unaware that Abel was doing the exact same thing.

* * *

**Talon Airbase, Netherlands**

Drake sighed to himself as he took off on his Spitfire for another flight over continental Europe, flying under the radar as he started think where the hell Abel could be hiding, or more accurately, where was Overwatch hiding.

He started thinking harder, and got an outlandish idea as he turned northward, and flew over the English canal, towards London.

* * *

**Talon HQ, Unknown Location**

Doomfist stood in his room, staring at the reports brought up on AB-31, then looked up and asked "Can you handle this?"

Coming out of the shadows was a woman with dark Navy blue hair and a matching turncoat that had yellow sleeve loops and interior. She smiled, and replied "Ja, my Lord." On the back of her coat there was the Roman numeral "XXVII"

* * *

**Chapter 28:Done.**

**And getting into a short arc for Abel himself, just to bridge to the next arc. Not much to say today, there was a hail storm where i live on Wednesday, and a window broke right next to my head, but nothing too bad happened, thankfully. Now onto the reviews:**

**BlueN0va: Hope you enjoy the next few chapters, let's just say, follow the title.**

**Sinner's Mask: While that's a creative challenge, i will have to pass, can't find a good way for a cross like that to work.**

**And with the reviews done, i guess i should wrap this up, so...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed. **


	29. His Wall Part 2

**Chapter 29: His Wall Part 2: The Million Sins Bricks**

* * *

**London, England, 10 AM**

Lena walked into the old war office building in London, her jacket's collar raised and wearing a pair of sunglasses to avoid being spotted. She took a left and walked down the halls as various men and women went about their visit to the historical building, allowing her to go unnoticed.

Eventually she zipped out of the general areas, and entered on of the offices, where she closed the door, and asked "So love, what's the news you got for me?"

Standing by the window there was a man in a khaki suit as he puffed out a cloud of smoke, and turned to look at her. He leaned against the wall by the window, then informed Lena "Before you go running my mouth, I would like you to confirm a rumor I've been hearing recently."

Lena took a seat, crossing her legs as she told the man "Shoot love." He nodded, threw the cigarette out the window, closed it then asked Lena "Now... I would like to know if this... AB-31 is here on the island... And if so, is he... Awake?" Lena's smile faded as quick as she had it, followed by her responding "Yes, he's here in the king's country. And yes, he's awake."

The man nodded, took a seat, then informed Lena "There have been many Talon aircraft flying over most, if not all continental Europe... Thankfully there have been no sightings here on the isle, but soon it might start."

Lena nodded, and was about to speak up, when the man asked "Is AB-31 in a secure location?" Lena looked at him, and told him in a firm tone "He is safe, and no, I will not disclose his current location... Not until I know I can trust you and your branch..." The man gave a weak smile, then told Lena "Oxton, you have my word that the RAF and SAS are on your side... Bloody hell, me being here is an act of treason against king and country."

Lena however kept her expression flat, as the man sighed, and added "Look... This is very sensitive information I'm about to divulge... So please Oxton, trust me." Lena sighed, and asked "Can you swear on your family's life that your entire branch is safe? If you can do that, then I'll trust you." The man looked at her, pulled out his service pistol and handed it to her, telling Lena "If you feel I'm not trust worthy, then I suggest you leave no witnesses."

Lena took the pistol, looked at it, then sighed and handed it back, simply telling him "What's this sensitive information you have?" The man holstered his pistol, then told Lena in a low tone "According to some very reliable sources... The South Korean government wants to try and get AB-31 to join a special forces group... There is evidence showing various resources being moved for either the recruitment... Or containment... Of AB-31."

* * *

**Emily's Home, 5 PM**

Emily peeked through Abel's door, watching him tossing and turning as he groaned a jumble of incoherent groans. He was sweating profoundly as Emily entered the room, approached the bed, then placed her hand on his forehead.

He was burning up, causing her to sigh and ask herself "How can I help him...?" She watched as he turned his head to follow the gentle motion of her hand, making her smile as she ran he back of her hand along the side of his face. He followed the warmth of her touch as she did this, his groans and pants calming as she continued.

Emily found this reaction to rather endearing, causing her to run a finger along his cheek as he settled down. This made Emily smile more as she kicked off her flats and sat right beside him, running her knuckles against the right side of his head and guiding him close to her. He unconsciously followed, but turned and pressed his head against her hip, making Emily blush for a split second, then run her hand through his hair.

She looked at the stump that was his left shoulder as it pointed upwards, allowing her to see the dull colored skin and the single slit where substance came out of. She smiled and looked up at the doorway, seeing Lena smiling at her and asked in a whisper "Hey, how long have you've been there?"

Lena silently zipped up beside the bed, and watched as Abel slept blissfully, then whispered "Since you kicked off your flats... What do you think he's dreaming now...?"

Emily looked at his expression, and replied "I don't know... But I can tell it isn't anything bad..." Lena nodded, then sat on the foot of the bed, and started explaining to Emily the situation.

* * *

**?**

Abel sat alone on a bench, the white light shining down over him as he looked left, then right. Behind him there was a massive wall that stretched out for as far as the eye could see, into the black abyss.

He just sat there, listening as something clearly happened on the other side of his wall, the sound of someone punching it, screaming, and crying was muffled, shooting, explosion and burning was nothing more than thumps.

Hana approached him, the ground behind her a bright and beautiful green field while his was a grey stone, oppressive floor and wall, making her ask "Is this seat taken?"

Abel didn't reply, he just watched as she sat beside him, her beautiful world seizing to get near the wall as the sounds within stopped. She looked at Abel, that look of worry making him sigh and ask "Let me guess, you wanna know what's behind the wall, right?"

Hana gave a small pout, and replied "I wanna know why you are keeping me out... Why are you scared?" Abel let his head hang on his shoulders, then asked her "... What did you see...?"

Now Hana was the quiet one, but she sighed and showed him.

Before them the world became a corridor, revealing a small, innocent Abel as he walked down the hall with a bloody gash on his shoulder, a bullet hole in his leg, and a black eye. He watched as the echo of his past replayed possibly one of his more precious memories, making him scratch his chin as he chuckled and spoke up "Heh... I remember that day..."

The small boy hurried into the women's block and silently looked into a bedroom, finding a young teenage Alex doing pull-ups on one of the exposed tubes on the ceiling. Her long brown hair pulled up I a ponytail as sweat dripped off her with every motion, up and down, up and down, finalized with her muttering "299... 300!"

She then let herself fall down and land on both her legs, then turned to look at door, finding her little brother beat up badly. She sighed and hurried up to him, her freckled face covered in a sheen layer of sweat as she asked him "Abel, you should go with Mom to patch you up..."

Abel however looked down, and whispered "She's not in the base today..." Alex rolled her eyes, but if she was annoyed or amused was uncertain, then took Abel's hand and took him to the locker room. Hana smiled, and told Abel "She really did a good job watching over you. Being the second in command before... Well... Your mom left..."

Abel sighed and both watched as Alex tended to the young Abel, cleaning his gash and stitching it up rather nicely. Hana then fast forwarded the memory to Alex finishing the procedure, where young abel watched as she changed into a towel with her back to him. There they noticed she had a tattoo on her back of a heart with the right side being a wing.

Hana smiled and asked Abel "Ever considered getting that as a tattoo?" Abel shook his head and told Hana "Nah... Honestly I don't think I deserve it..." Hana and Abel watched as the memory played out, Alex and Abel showering in opposite sides of the showers, followed by them getting dressed and heading to the mess with a young adult Drake and 22.

They had a rather eventful lunch, with Drake telling a joke about Pizza and Jews, causing 22 to laugh like a cynical bitch. Alex countered by shoving a fry into Drake's nostril, starting a food fight.

Abel chuckled and watched the memory continue, Alex protecting Abel, Drake and 22 arguing as Reaper scolded them all, causing him to sigh and tell Hana "Follow me..."

Hana looked at Abel as a door appeared on the wall beside the bench, making her stand and follow him. The inside was a pitch black mess as she lost a track of him, and the door closed behind her.

**\- Insert Song: Darkness by Eminem -**

Hana watched as the surroundings turned into a street, cars on fire, shattered windows, Chinese neon signs flickering and dead bodies of both police and civilians littered the street. Hana looked around, finding Talon troops and assassins shooting any survivors in the head, with Abel leading them through.

She then looked as the world was screen wiped and the scene changed, Abel sitting alone in an empty room with a gun to his head, but he lowered it, and looked up at the mirror on the wall, seeing Reaper looking back at him.

The scene changed again, showing Abel and a small squad of Talon mercs all loading their foreign assault rifles as the elevator went down. She watched as they put on masks, making everything go black and back into the room, where Abel sat on the beside, looking at an old photo of Alex, gun still in his hand as he sighed.

When the mask was now on properly did Hana see an Airport terminal filled with civilians, elderly, and children alike all present. Abel pulled his charging handle back, then aimed at the crowd, along with the other members of the squad. Hana tried to stop him, trying to push them back, screaming at the top of her lungs, but nothing worked, she went through them, and her voice fell mute in this place.

In just five seconds there were already over a dozen bodies on the floor, bleeding out as more fell. Hana tried to stop Abel, but she couldn't change anything, kids screamed as Abel walked at them, followed by full auto fire, then relative silence, making Hana cover her mouth as she watched him continue.

When he was out of her sight did the scene change again in rapid succession, first a village in Africa being burned down with everyone still in their homes, then a hotel being cut down by various firing squads, and lastly, and to her shock, a shoot out in South Korea.

She was on her knees, as everything blacked out, clearing up back to the bedroom as the television in the room showed every single one of these memories on loop. Abel sat on the chair, staring lifelessly at the television as Hana turned to look at him, fear in her eyes as she heard Alex say "Thank You, Abel." and right as she looked at the screen, did she see from Abel's perspective how he pulled the trigger, and cause the room to fall apart.

The blackness engulfed her, showing Abel as he laid in the middle of it, his eyes pink and glassy as the blackness held him there.

Keeping him buried in his own depression as the wall formed again with every memory, a million bricks for a million sins.

**\- Song Ends -**

Hana was pulled out, spat outside his wall as Abel sat on the bench, hands holding his head as he told her "All those memories you saw... They were after I lost her..."

Hana was visibilly trembling, unable to reply as Abel added "You see why I don't want help... I don't need it... I'm just... Unsalvageable..."

Abel looked at Hana, tears streaming down her cheeks as her lower lip trembled, making Abel press his fingers against her forehead, then push her down, sending her back into the same position she was in the real world, making Hana wake up on her bed.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Done-zo**

**And a really heavy chapter, to say the least. And i think i should be asking you guys how you doing through these hard times, seeing how everything is kinda shit at the moment. But honestly i really don't know what to say this time around, so onto the reviews:**

**Noble6117: And this chapter goes even further, hope you enjoy it man.**

**He23t: After this one do you really think it's gonna get any better? Honestly? (PS: Still waiting on you over in the other fic m8.)**

**BlueN0va: Glad you are liking the fic up to now, hope to hear from you soon.**

**And that's about it, let's hope i can keep this train together in the long run...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	30. His Wall Finale

**Chapter 30: His Wall Part 3: A Momentary Lapse of Reason**

* * *

**Emily's Home, 5 Days Later.**

Emily and Lena both looked up to the stairs as Angela, who arrived four days ago, came down and told them "He's still not responding... Are you two sure that nothing happened with him?" Emily shook her head, and explained "He just went to sleep, then we went to check up on him and he wouldn't wake up..."

Angela sighed, and walked with both of the Brits to the kitchen, while upstairs, Abel slept on the bed, his skin pale, his body Getty scrawny from the lack of exercise and food.

* * *

**?**

**\- Insert Song: Hey You by Pink Floyd -**

Abel was sitting against the wall, the light barely noticeable in the black side of his wall, the bench destroyed, and his body naked, covered in all the injuries he'd gotten over the years. He ran his hand against the wall gently, coughing and wheezing as the many shadows of both tangible and intangible things observed him.

He looked at the shadows, seeing a silhouette of Hana glaring at him in disgust, making him slump as much as he could into the wall. He looked around, then saw a shadow of everyone in Overwatch glaring at him, all disgusted with him, naked, scrawny, pale and wounded beyond repair.

They scolded him, verbally assaulting him with mute voices as he felt himself be dragged away from the wall and deep into the blackness, where verbal assault became physical. Kicks, punches, scratches and cutting soon followed, but Abel kept that dull, lifeless look as he was pulled down further, until he reached a chair, where he was sat down.

He looked around at the ocean of faces surrounding him, all accusing him of nearly every crime against humanity imaginable. Fingers pointed at him as he slumped forward and hit the ground face first and curled into a ball, trying to hide himself, but just gave the faces more room to yell and accuse him.

The light shined down on him as he looked up, instants away from passing out while the blackness held him down. He passed out before he could tell what was happening, unaware that he was being set back by the wall, the light keeping the blackness off him as it gently sat him against the brick structure.

The blackness threw condemnations at the light, followed by the shadows within the blackness contorting and spasming out of control before popping like balloons. The light ran the back of it's hand against Abel's head, knuckles brushing gently over his scars and bruises.

The light then dimmed and allowed Abel to rest, letting him recover as much as he could before the blackness struck again. By the time it dimmed away did Abel's eyes open, lifelessly looking around.

Abel was sitting against the wall, the light barely noticeable in the black side of his wall, the bench destroyed, and his body naked, covered in all the injuries he'd gotten over the years. He ran his hand against the wall gently, coughing and wheezing as the many shadows of both tangible and intangible things observed him.

This went on, and on, and on, and on... Endlessly...

**\- Song Ends -**

* * *

Emily entered his room that night, a small bucket with warm water, a sponge and a rag as Angela instructed her to clean any grin off Abel's torso. But when she saw him she felt sick, Abel was lifelessly staring at the ceiling, his cheekbones, collar bone, and ribs visible to add to the dead look he gave, only contrasted by the heartbeat monitor that showed he did have a pulse in there... Somewhere.

Emily locked the door behind her, then sat beside him as she prompted him against the back of the bed, followed by her wrapping the rag around her hand and wiping his face gently, making sure not to wipe too hard on the bruised areas.

As the minutes passed did she reach his good arm, finding herself stopping and having a hard time continuing. She felt horrible, seeing someone in this morbid state between life and dead was depressing, especially someone she knew. Emily inhaled, then right as she continued did she notice something in the corner of her eye, making her look and freeze.

There was a lump of substance sitting on the foot of the bed, looking at Abel as substance leaked out his stump. Emily was close to screaming when the substance raised an appendage to her, then watched as it slowly took shape.

It was an arm, and as the body took form, Emily felt the sense of running or screaming just melt away. It felt like she was staring at a mirror, the black liquid looked identical took her, say for the hair length, that barely reached it's shoulders.

Emily swallowed, then asked "Y... You're 29, right?" Substance Alex nodded, then placed a hand on Abel's cheek, her expression now saddened as substance peeled off it's body. Emily saw this, watching as Substance Alex's real skin was revealed underneath, freckled and slightly tanned, with it only staying on the front if her torso, and around her waist, making a sort of flower petal like dress as it pooled on the ground.

**\- Insert Alex's Lament: Narvik by Johan Söderqvist & Patrik Andrén -**

Emily was speechless as Alex sat before her, a literal reflection of herself in the flesh, but she saw so much despair in her eyes, which were like Abel's right eye, black sclera, and golden irises. Alex sighed, then told Emily "I know you have questions... And I will answer them... But please... Let me comfort him..."

Emily nodded, watching as Alex soundlessly slid up to Abel and hugged him, closing his eyes gently, as she whispered lovingly "Please... Sleep... I'll be in there shortly..." Abel slumped in her arms as Alex sighed, black inky tears streaming down her cheeks as she told Emily in a low, almost apologetic tone "I never wanted to hurt him... But this was the best road for him..."

Emily watched as Alex let Abel sit back, allowing her to continue bathing him as she explained to the substance doppelganger "He should have had a say in that choice... He trusted you- No, he still trusts you enough to keep your memory to haunt him... He didn't need a sister, a lover, or a mother... He needed someone to guide him..."

Alex watched as Emily carefully cleaned her little brother, his body a disturbing grey as she sighed and told Emily "I wanted to tell him everything... I wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth about absolutely anything he asked me... I didn't even tell him I wasn't a real sniper..."

Emily looked up, shocked for sure, and asked "Wait... So what's your special gift? Abel has teleportation and Substance... 30 has telekinesis according to files and Abby... What's your power?" Alex inhaled, then replied "My gift... I don't even know what it is exactly... But look..."

Alex's eyes glowed a dim golden light as she walked over to a slightly dried up flower, and with a single touch did it bloom again. She then focused her energy into her hands and made various small spheres float around the room like stars in space. Emily watched with wonder as Alex told her "I can heal that which is damaged... I can damage that which is assailing me... I can see the life and death around me... Flowing like a currant in the air..."

Alex closed her eyes, making the lights fade as she looked at Emily, and told her "All this... And I'm just a clone of you..."

**\- Song Ends -**

* * *

**Hana's Room, MEKA HQ, Busan**

Hana sat beside Yuna and in front of Captain Myung as she finished telling them what she saw, leaving them both silent for the first time since Hana met them.

Myung was genuinely worried now, first she saw this as a possible way of getting some background on Abel's past, maybe even some leverage at best. But instead she found a truth that she had been denying Pharah for the past five weeks.

Yes, captain Myung in her desperation to get Intel on Abel resorted to calling Helix Security for some assistance, and in the process was black listed by Pharah for not wanting to divulge Hana as her source of information. And from the dozens of calls she had with Pharah, she assumed the Egyptian had an obsessive hatred towards anyone who was with Talon, but with what Hana told them just now, Abel really was a threat.

Myung watched as Hana slumped down on her bed, the girl before her hadn't eaten much in the last few days, and it was starting to show. She looked frail, her cheek bones were staring to show, and the lack of actual sunlight was making her slightly pale.

Yuna patted Hana's head, while Myung asked Hana "What can we do to help?" Hana looked at the older Korean, sat up, coughed a bit, then told her in a low and miserable tone "Take me.. to... Him..." She started having another coughing fit, Yuna holding Hana as she coughed hard and spat blood onto her hand.

Myung hadn't told Overwatch about this specific detail, but now there was no option, she dialed up Angela and put her on speaker, setting the phone on Hana's bed as they waited.

Angela picked up in a half yawn, which the Koreans heard, then asked "Yes captain? What's the problem?" Hana spoke up and greeted Angela in a low tone "Hey... I wanted to ask how's Abel doing...?" Angela was slightly surprised by Hana being the one to answer, but replied in a low tone "Well... You've missed a lot... And I'm sorry to tell you this... But he's-"

Angela was cut off as Hana entered another coughing fit, loud and intense as she coughed up more blood, making Captain Myung cut in and tell Angela "Hana has been having these coughing fits since she fused with Abel, and they have gotten worse to the point she is coughing blood every time she has a fit... What is his condition?"

Angela was wide eyed, then sighed a defeated sigh, and informed Myung "Captain, Abel is currently comatose... He's been in a coma for the past five days, going to six in about three hours..." Hana was wide eyed, and forced herself off the bed and to her closet, where she quickly put on a clean white tank top, a pair of baggy shorts and slipped on her flats and told Angela "Where...?" but nearly fell as she was doing too much with very little energy.

Myung caught Hana, and Angela remained silent, contemplating if telling Hana the location would help, or would rather make things worse. Angela sighed, and replied "I can't disclose that information Hana, not with Talon hunting us all down... Especially you..."

Hana picked up the phone and muttered threateningly "What do you mean...?" Myung took the phone from Hana, followed by Angela explaining "Hana, Talon is watching you, you can't just-" Hana snapped and screamed "**I DON'T CARE!**"

Her breathing was hoarse, her sclera black again as she acted a lot like Abel as she added "I don't care if Talon wants me dead, they can try and kill me, I will-" Captain Myung approached Hana, and slapped the substance out of her sclera, the loud slap clear through Angela's phone as Myung hung up and told Hana "You are staying... We can't risk Talon finding everyone and eliminating them. Is that understood?"

Hana glared at Myung, but fell short as she coughed hard, muttering "Y.. you're not my mother..." That hit Myung right were it hurt, and she dragged Hana to her bed, and told her "And you should be grateful I'm not... If I was, I would have raised you to know discipline and manners... You are staying, that's final. Any unauthorized mech take off will be shot down... The coast guard will be patrolling you... And cameras will be on you all day an night..."

Myung then walked out the room, slamming the door so hard that she broke the doorknob's frame.

Hana looked at Yuna, who followed shortly after, leaving the Korean gamer alone in her room to grab her pillow and scream into it, followed by her absolutely bawling, unsure how to react, or what to do.

* * *

**?**

**\- Insert Song: The Trial by Pink Floyd -**

Abel floated in his black abyss, eyes having gone cavernous and sunken into his skull as the rest of his body followed a similar look. He was beached, then dragged on the clay like sand as he was sat down I the middle of a rounded stone floor, surrounded by various shadows, all glaring at him.

He looked down as before him a pedestal was raised, with a mirrored doppelganger of himself grinned and pointed down at Abel as a doppelganger of Hana approached Abel and told the one on the pedestal "I present your honor, I show how the prisoner, who was caught red-handed, showed feelings of an almost... Human nature... This will not do...-

The shadowy figures all hissed or growled like animals at him as the evidence was showed, Hana's doppelganger pointing up as the memories of Abel holding Hana in Vegas played, then him having fun with her, the Junkers and Lena with Emily.

His doppelganger grinned like a psychopath, pointing down at Abel, forcing Abel to stand and attempt to defend himself. Abel was about to talk, when a doppelganger of Gabriel arrived and told the court "Look at him! Traitorous bastard who hides the truth! Disgusting! He's obviously crazy!"

Abel however countered in a dry, strained, but firm tone "That's crazy! W.. who am I hiding from? Who from here am I hiding that past from!" A doppelganger of Ashe pushed him back down and allowed the next witness to speak.

Abel looked to see a doppelganger of Lena glare at him as she pointed up, pointing at a dream that made Abel feel the coldest and most profound shame he had ever felt. The dream was of him holding Alex, totally benign, followed by them sharing a kiss like they always did, but then it changed when he opened his eyes in the dream, revealing Emily smiling at him instead of Alex.

The court erupted into blasphemous accusations of the most perverse kind, even his own doppelganger lost his grin as Lena's doppelganger informed the court "As this court can see your honor! This man-no, this pig dares fantasize about another, and another who is taken! Just give me five minutes! Me, and him, alone..."

Abel was forced to stand again, where he tried to explain "It was a mistake! I was lonely and-!" But then Hana's doppelganger added mockingly "There your honor! Another feeling! Even he admits it!" Abel shot back "I wasn't thinking! I didn't mean-!"

But then he was sat down again, allowing the last witness to enter the court, showing a doppelganger of Agnes as she told the court "Why did he do it your honor? Because it was an order?! Why would he dare declare innocence after the murder!" The memory of Abel fighting, then killing Alec played, making a good amount of shadows scream and shout like demons in hell, throwing condamnations at him.

Abel was stood up once again, making him beg "**I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT! PLEASE! ALL OF YOU KNOW THIS! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!**" They scoffed and hissed, forcing him ti sit down again as Agnes told the court "Isn't it obvious your honor?! He is a traitor! A womanizer! A murderer!"

Abel looked up and noticed his doppelganger had disappeared, but reappeared over the horizon, his body eclipsing the world as it yelled down at Abel "**THE EVIDENCE BROUGHT TO THIS COURT IS UNDENIABLE! THEREIS NO NEED FOR THE JURY!**"

Abel was cuffedand chained then dragged over to the beach by all the doppelgangers as his doppelganger continued adding "**IN ALL MY YEARS OF JUDGING I HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE SOMEONE MORE DESERVING OF THE ENTIRE FORCE OF THE LAW!**"

Abel looked and saw a post with a noose waiting for him as he started kicking and resisting to no avail as his doppelganger claimed boldly "**THE WAY YOU MADE HER SUFFER, TREACHERY FOLLOWED, MAKES ME WANT TO SHIT!**"

Abel had the noose set around his neck as he struggled more, followed by Hana's doppelganger stating to everyone else "He shall be sentenced to death via hanging! The bail for such unforgivable actions is for him to show us what he's hiding!"

Abel was placed ontop of a chair as they prepared to hang him,but stopped when they looked up and saw what he was hiding, his nightmares. Him in that damn base in Afghanistan, aiming a C96 down at his victim. However Alex was replaced with Hana, then the bang made the noose disappear as Abel fell off and landed on his knees.

His doppelganger looked at this, then added "**SINCE, MY FRIEND, YOU SHOWED YOUR DEEPEST FEAR! I SENTENCE YOU TO BE EXPOSED BEFORE EVERYONE!**" then raise it's arm and motioned the shadows and doppelgangers to the wall and told them "**TEAR DOWN THE WALL!**"

They all chanted along "Tear down the wall!" as they broke it down, brick by brick, until Abel screamed at the top of his lungs "**SHUT THE FUCK UP!**"

**\- Song Ends -**

At that very moment Abel panted, eyes glaring skyward as he yelled "**WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! I DO REGRET EVERYTHING I DID! WHY THE ABSOLUTE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU AGAINST ME?! ANSWER ME! I AM NOT A BAD PERSON! I'M-**"

And at that moment his anger and sadness faded, giving him a momentary lapse of reason and clarity for the first time in years.

* * *

**Chapter 30: DONE!**

**Finally done with this chapter, and i'm not gonna lie, this one took me a while due to the fact i'm having a block at the moment. Besides that, everything has been okay on my end, just everything is going slow. Gonna start working on the next arc following this one, so let's get to the reviews:**

**Noble6117: Always remember, comrade.**

**He23t: And how would you describe his inner mind? Honestly i see it more like a hostage to the events in his life. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**And now... we are here again, another chapter finished, and another one being written, all i have to say is...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	31. Back at it

**Chapter 31: Back at it.**

* * *

**Emily's Home, 11 AM, 15 Days After Abel's Coma**

Emily and Lena both walked up the stairs, carrying some fresh sheets up to the attic while Angela slept in the guest room. Lena opened the door silently to find the bed was empty, the sheets folded neatly on the foot of the bed, and a note reading "Bathroom." directly in the center of the bed. Lena and Emily both looked at each other, then at the bathroom door as they heard the sink running.

Lena zipped down stairs to wake Angela up, while Emily peeked and watched him, his pale back to her as he shaved off the gruff on his face with his bone thin right arm. His pants were barely hanging onto his waist as he lifted them up, cleaned his razor blade and then washed the residual shaving cream and loose hairs off his face.

He looked at his reflection, then sighed as he made himself an eye patch to cover his right eye, then turned to find Emily standing there, closing the bathroom door behind her as she kept her gaze down. He looked at her as she gently wrapped her arms around him, pressed her head into his neckline, then whispered "... How are you feeling?"

She kept her gaze down, but was surprised when Abel wrapped his single arm around her, guided his fingers through her hair and replied in an equally low and dry tone "I feel alright..."

Emily looked up at him, finding him smiling a tired smile as he let go and walked into the bedroom. Emily stood there for a second as she thought back on Alex, remembering that one phrase.

_"All this... And I'm just a clone of you..."_

That phrase genuinely made Emily feel uncomfortable around Abel now, it made her feel like a replacement, like a backup plan. But, he had Hana now, and she had Lena, so there was nothing to worry about, right? Well, she hoped.

In the bedroom, Abel was seated as Angela gave him a quick check up, taking a blood sample, testing his reactions, and the works. The only thing that worried her, and the others, was the massive scar on his chest. The skin looked like it was slightly spiraling into the puckered grey scar tissue in the middle, making Angela wonder how this would affect him.

She took some notes then asked him "Abel, do you feel any abnormalities within your chest region?" Abel raised a brow as Angela pressed her stethoscope against his ribs and listened ti his breathing, then replied "Not at the moment... Hurts like hell to stand straight though."

Angela sighed and wrote down "Patient adopted partner's injuries." then told Abel "Can you make something out of substance?" Abel nodded, put his right hand over his stump and had his substance arm grow out up until the elbow, where he felt his chest tighten and started coughing uncontrollably.

Emily watched from the door, seeing as he inhaled, then finished his left arm, at the expense of his heart beating a mile a minute. Angela noted this, and told Abel "Now I'm 100% sure of it. Abel, your ability to freely produce Substance has been horribly limited by your wound... Now you are gonna have to be more careful than before on how and when you use substance. If you are not, we are looking at full cardiac arrest..."

Abel looked down, his hair covering his face as it hasn't been cut in months, all the while Lena held Emily outside in the hall.

* * *

**Winston's Office, Ecopoint 1 PM**

Winston sat in his office with Torbjörn, Ana, and Reinhardt as Angela finished explaining Abel's situation to them, making him sigh and ask Angela "Can this be treated?" Angela sat back into the couch, Abel to her left, and Lena to her right, then replied "I will look into it... I might know a good colleague back in Switzerland that may help us."

Winston nodded, then told them "Alright... Do what you must Angela... And it's good to see you up again Abel... Lena and Emily will take care of you until further notice." Abel nodded, but remained silent as the call ended, allowing Winston to turn to face the others present and ask them "Alright, with that out of the way... Are there any questions?"

Reinhardt was the first to speak up, asking in a low and lamenting tone "Wouldn't it just be safer to let Abel go? At this rate, he will end up killing himself or worse..." Winston stared up at Reinhardt, seeing the serious expression the man had, and asked "Can we truly let him go? If we let him leave, then he will be hunted to no end... People near him will die... And he might fall again..."

Ana nodded, and added "I agreed with you Winston. We need to protect him until he doesn't rely on our aid..." Reinhardt sighed, and nodded, only saying in a low tone "I am only looking at things through his eyes..."

He left, allowing Torbjörn to ask "Well now... I have some doubts, more specifically, what are we gonna do to help Jack and Genji? They are still trying to kill us against their own will..." Winston nodded at the statement, and explained "Abby will try and sever the connection that AB-22 has on them through electrical shocks... Not enough to cause pain, I assure." Torbjörn nodded, and added "This better work... I can't stand to treat my friends like dogs..."

He then left, leaving Ana to sit, and ask Winston in a low tone "And if I may ask... What should we do with the prisoner...?" Winston sighed, and explained "Ashe... Might be many things... And she might not benefit us at all... But I think she can help in some places... If the offer is correct."

Ana shrugged, telling Winston "Dealing with a dealer and cheater is never a good idea Winston... Be careful on his you play your cards..." He nodded and watched her leave, closing the door behind her with a silent "woosh"

* * *

**London England, 4 PM**

Abel walked beside both Lena and Emily as they silently took Abel over to Westminster Abbey. Lena was the first to enter, followed by Abel then Emily as they closed to doors, and finding themselves in front of the same man that Lena met up with before and some of his subordinates.

Abel wore a trench coat as he looked up at the men with his gaunt features, Emily wearing a red shirt and green scarf while Lena had her pilot jacket on, and asked "Are we early?" The man took a seat within one if the rows, and replied "Actually, you are right on time... It's an honor finally meeting both your friends."

Emily however corrected the man by stating "Girlfriend and friend." The man chuckled, and continued by looking at Abel and telling him "It truly bus an honor meeting you, AB-31." Abel nodded, and replied in a dry tone "Likewise... So why did you want to talk with me?"

The man cleared his throat, and introduced himself "I'm Air Chief Marshal, Sir Douglas Whitechapel, head of the RAF and SAS for the time being. My mission is to provide you with employment within his Majesty's supervision... Which is just a fancy way to say that we don't want another San Francisco or Las Vegas here in Great Britain."

Emily and Lena both however interjected before Abel could speak, telling him "He won't join the army or air Force. It would look bad internationally and cause Talon to attack." But Sir Douglas smiled and shook a hand in a dismissing manner and told them "I can assure you both... He won't be a soldier... He won't be a driver... He won't be a pilot... We just need a way to keep tabs in him in order to prepare with some time in case Talon does come looking for him... Lower casualties and collateral damage, so to speak."

Lena looked at Emily, who shook her head, while Abel asked "So, what? Just work where I'm being supervised by one of your agents?" Sir Douglas nodded, and replied in a bland tone "Pretty much. Yes." Abel took a seat and coughed, his sunken eyes shut tight and boney cheeks flushing due to the lack of air. Sir Douglas noticed this and asked Abel "Are you alright? You don't really look... Well, alive, for a lack of a better term..."

Lena patted Abel's back with some force, while Emily explained "The last fight left him badly damaged... He will recover, but it will take time..." Sir Douglas nodded, and asked Abel "Well... I can't take long with this... So I must ask, what do you specialize in? In order to place you somewhere discreetly and where you would not cause too much of a stir."

Abel looked at him, and asked "Got anything with repairing old vehicles?"

* * *

**Skies over Northern Russia, 2051/Late Years of The Omnic Crisis**

A massive line of people marched down on the ground, evacuating the industrial city of Norilsk, with a child stating to his mother "Look mommy, there's a plane in the sky." The woman looked, and they saw large black triangles flying through the sky, cutting through the clouds like knives.

Piloting one of these massive bombers was a young man, well, that would be an overstatement, the boy was nothing but a teen, and he looked down as the mass exodus went on.

He looked away, keeping himself focused on the console as the target approached the squadron. Behind the bombers were fighter jets, a mix of British and Russian models all flew in formation as one of the fighters called in "This is King 1, we have hostiles coming from our Eleven o'clock, prepare for combat."

The pilot nodded, switching the emergency lights inside the bomber on, and signaling the crew to get on their battle stations. The gunners got in their ball turrets down under, while on the top there were gun nests with AA guns, while the fighters assumed defensive positions around the bomber squadron.

King 1 then called in and ordered the bombers "Whatever happens, drop those bombs on the city, alright love? All bombers follow Damien!" Damien, the pilot, responded with "Understood Lena, all guns, fire when ready."

The automated jets flew within firing range, and the guns started firing as the bombers continued on their path, the exodus watching from the ground as the battle started. The Jets fought among themselves, some trying to attack the squadron, but failed miserably as all gunners opened fire on any Omnic that came.

Eventually the bombers saw the town, and one was instantly shot down by a Titan Omnic, making Damien call in "There are Titans down in the city!"

But the fighter jets were too busy with the Omnic jets, Makin Damien order the other bombers "Drop the bombs! Drop all bombs and spread out!"

The bomb bays opened, shots whizzing through the air as the bombs whistled through the air, some hitting a Titan, others their target, and the rest missing. Damien tried to avoid the shots, baking hard to the right, just for a Titan to blast the back of his bomber off, causing him to spiral down.

He did all standard emergency procedures, but he was falling at over 300 knots, bailing would be useless, so, he sat there as the remaining gunners fired blindly in the general direction of any Omnic jet or Titan.

Earth drew closer at an alarming speed, until-

**_CRASH_**

* * *

**London Marriott Hotel, 5 PM**

Drake's eyes shot open as he woke up I a cold sweat, shooting up from his bed and looking around. He looked at his right arm, and sighed, muttering ti himself "Just another damn dream..." He then fell a sharp pain on the side of his head, and looked in the general direction, muttering "Abel..."

* * *

**Chapter 31: Completed.**

**And oh boy did it take me a while to write this one... (Note to self: Never forget you can get a blockage at any moment.) And I finally got around and posted the first chapter of Nintendo Universe's Rewrite, so i hope you guys go over there and give it a read for yourselves. Onto the reviews:**

**He23t: It sure does, now let's get back at it. Will await your review over on the smash rewrite.**

**Noble6117: Let's hope he does, because he is officially been nerfed.**

**Now, for those who want, the smash rewrite is out now, go give it a read if you want, and also...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	32. Emily's sky Part 1

**Chapter 32: Emily's Sky Part 1: Heartache**

* * *

**Emily's apartment, 9 AM, Three Days Later**

Emily yawned as she walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes as she found Abel walking out the kitchen with a small bag with his lunch inside. Both stared each other for a brief moment, but Emily walked pass him, heading straight into the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of tea.

Abel stared at her for a moment, but turned to the front door and told Emily "I'll be back after lunch... Don't wait up." And like that, he teleported away, leaving Emily alone in the kitchen.

She just stood there, silently waiting, as if he was still around watching her. Now that he was staying closer to her did she notice those subtle looks he gave her occasionally, soft, caring looks that would make any woman feel special, the kind of looks Lena gave her in their more intimate and happy moments.

Not Emily though, those looks made her stomach wrench, knowing they weren't for her, but for Alex instead. She knew he missed her too much, she knew he didn't want to let her go, and she knew that if she encouraged him, he would end up hurting both himself and herself.

While she prepared her tea, Abel teleported from telephone pole to telephone pole, jumping all the way to the Armourgeddon Tank Museum. Where he arrived, punched in, and hurried to the garage, where an old Renault FT-17 awaited repairs.

He coughed for a bit, feeling his chest tighten after teleporting so far, but recomposed himself before the other's arrived. He put on the proper safety equipment, and got to work on the old tank.

He started by removing the tracks, using a metal rod to pull them off individually, and rolling them up. He labeled them and then examined the suspension system, followed by trying to spin the track wheels, making a loud screeching sound that made Abel's substance arm shutter and nearly fall off.

He took note then opened the engine block, and found, or better yet didn't find, an engine. It was empty, making him sigh, and look around the garage for the engine, he went left and right, from ine end to the other looking for the engine, until he got tired and yelled "WHERE'S THE FT-17'S ENGINE!?"

* * *

**Ecopoint, 11 AM**

Junkrat and Roadhog both stared at Ashe as she stared back at them, Junkrat sniffling until he sneezed aside from having gotten sick due to the cold. Roadhog handed Jamison a mug of warm tea, which the Australian accepted and drank up, all the while Ashe asked "Aren't you two supposed to be somewhere else?"

Junkrat gave her a flat, almost bored look and asked "Do you really think we're that bloody stupid?" then finished his tea while Ashe rolled her eyes.

This had been an hourly thing for them, Junkrat and Roadhog would get bored, Ashe would try to get them to leave, and they would deadpan her with a quick and shirt quip. Ashe was genuinely bored of this predicable schedule, and stared at the Junkers until McCree arrived and told them "Go on, get something to eat... I'll keep watch."

The Junkers didn't even make a sound as they left, too hungry and go to even care as Ashe glared at McCree and asked "Fuck you want? Came to rub it in?" McCree chuckled, but shook his head and told her "Monkey man has a proposal for you..." making Ashe raise a brow as he took his seat.

McCree looked at her with a smug, grade A, shit eating grin as he told her "You could have some conditional freedom... If you help us with Talon." Ashe glared at him, and asked menacingly "And if I don't?" McCree sighed, brandished his revolver, then explained "We're wasting food and electricity with you... I could just say you tried attacking me... Wouldn't be the first time I do this, and you of all people know it..."

Ashe growled, then tried attacking him through the bars, coming short as she screamed and wailed "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! OPEN THIS GATE AND LET'S SEE IF YOU STILL ACT LIKE A BIG TOUGH GUY!" McCree stared at her as the mess of a women tried clawing at him, swiping at the air as McCree sighed and muttered as he aimed at her "I'll never understand what people saw in you..."

Ashe stopped, growled and sat back down, holding the bars as McCree asked "In all seriousness now, you in or not?" She looked down, remained silent for a moment, making McCree sigh and walk to the door, followed by her muttering "Fine..."

McCree halted himself, spun on his heel, then asked her "Fine... What?" She spat at his face, and replied "Fine, I'll help, you degenerate shit..." McCree chuckled, and cleaned his face while explaining "Yeah, I might be a degenerate... But at least I can get someone to like me. You? The best you will ever do will be the kid... And that's just sad for someone like you."

She grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and headbutted him between the bars, muttering "Fuck you... I don't even like the little shit..." McCree still had that grin as he told her "Keep telling yourself that... He's the only one who will ever be capable of forgiving a cruel bitch like you..."

* * *

**Emily's Home, 6 PM**

Lena and Emily both sat behind this house on the patio, watching as Abel ran laps from the back door to a lone tree on a hill roughly two hundred meters away. Both wore sunglasses as the sun shined down on them as Lena asked "He's getting slower... What lap is this?" Emily took a sip of her glass of lemonade, then replied as she looked at her phone "This is his 8th lap, each lap he finishes in a little over eighteen seconds..."

Lena nodded and both watched as he came running back, and stopped by them, panting and sweating as he entered a coughing fit. Lena sighed and walked up to him, and helped him take a seat as he coughed up blood and substance, making Emily wince and go inside.

Emily kept her distance as Lena gave Abel a glass of water and told him to cool off, then entered and looked at Emily, who had her back to the door as she busied herself with some small insignificant chore. Lena hugged Emily, and told her "Gonna take him to pick up his medicine, we won't take long." then gave Emily a quick peck on the lips.

Emily smiled as she watched Lena zip out of the kitchen, and was thankful that she didn't leave Abel here with her. So she continued washing what little dishes there were while Abel changed into a black button up and got on Lena's motorbike.

**\- Insert Theme: Song of the Ancients (Devola) by Keiichi Okabe -**

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her abdomen, then took off, driving full speed down the old road to highway. Abel held on for dear life as Lena asked him "So love, what's wrong?" making him sulk his face into her back, and asked her "Can you pull up somewhere no one will hear us...?"

Lena raised a brow, but did so, taking the nearest exit as she pulled over the side of the highway. She then turned off the engine and both got off, all the while cars whizzed beside them on the road. Abel looked at the road, hands behind his back as he asked Lena "How happy are you Lena?"

Lena was now confused, but replied honestly "Currently? It's hard to be happy, but i ways look for a reason to smile." This inturn made Abel ask "Why is it hard to be happy? Because you have to worry about me? Worry about the trouble I bring? The trouble I bring to Emily?"

Lena made him turn to face her, his look was a tired look, but it was mostly because of his current physical state. They grey bags under his cavernous eyes made him look sadder than he actually was, making him ask "Do I get in the way? And if so, do I get in the way of you and Emily...?"

Lena shook her head, and insisted "Love, you are not in our way, I promise." but Abel shot back by asking "Do you really believe that? How much longer before someone breaks down the doors and windows in Emily's home looking for me...?" Lena was defeated, sighed, and replied "I don't know... But I know we wouldn't have you anywhere else than with us for your own sake... Please love, you ain't alone... Just listen to reason."

Abel looked at her, a dead serious look in his eye as he told her "I'm considering leaving Overwatch..." That made Lena feel sad, but that sadness turned into movement as she slapped Abel across the face, making him actually reel due to not seeing that coming. He looked at Lena as she got back onher bike, then told him "Hop on." In a stern tone.

Abel rubbed his cheek and told Lena "Lena-" but was cut off as she yelled st him "Get on the bloody bike!" Abel put a hand on her shoulder, making Lena look at him with a nice expression of sadness and anger. He saw it, and asked Lena "Why do you want me close to you...? All that will happen is that I'll rest another day or two, then out if the blue Talon finds me, kidnaps someone, then make me fight them..."

Lena wasn't having any of that,and ordered him "Love, get on this bloody bike this instant, hang on, and I'll take us back home where we'll talk this over." Abel grabbed Lena by the neck of her jacket, snapping as he yelled at her "WHY?! SO THAT EMILY IS PLACED IN HARM'S WAY?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER, NOT PLACE HER IN DANGER LENA!"

Lena stared down at Abel as he held her up, then dropped her, muttering "I'm sorry..." Lena fixed her jacket, pulling it down, then stood next to Abel, held his hand, and explained "Love, a relationship isn't about keeping one safe... It's a part of it, yes, but one must also take risks to improve. And helping others improve is always gonna be a risk... You can't just choose one or the other."

Abel looked at Lena, sighed, and finally told her "I like Emily..."

Lena sighed, and replied "I figured as much..." making Abel look at her and ask "And you aren't mad about it?" Lena chuckled, and told him "As far as I know, you haven't done anything to her... And you just told me truthfully that you like her... And made it clear you want her safe... I can't be mad. Bothered? Yes. But not mad."

Abel let go of Lena, then asked her "So... What will you do about it?" Lena stayed staring at the road, then replied in a chirpy tone "I'll let Emily decide... I do love her, Abel. With all my heart... But she isn't your Alex... She will never be Alex..." Abel let his head hang low, but Lena flicked his forehead, and informed him "But she could be better than her."

Abel smiled a bit, and told Lena "Fine... We'll let her decide..."

Lena nodded, got back on her bike, and told Abel "Now Love, we gotta hurry, we need to pick up your meds." Abel nodded and hopped on, followed by Lena speeding back into the highway.

**\- Theme Ends -**

About half an hour later Lena and Abel were stepping out of the drug store, Lena looking over the medication while Abel looked around the street. He spotted a hobby store and noticed a small model kit that caught his eye, and gave him an idea on how to go around his substance shortage.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Completo.**

**And god damn has this week been just hard on me, but now i bring you guys the next chapter, and hopefully have the next one out within the next few days. Glad to see every one, so let's get to the reviews:**

**He23t: glad to see you enjoying the chapters, hope to hear your opinion on this one.**

**Noble6117: You called?**

**BlueCimsonFlames: It's alright man, glad to hear from you again, and would love to hear what you think.**

**And that's about it, sooooo...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	33. Emily's sky Part 2

**Chapter 33: Emily's Sky Part 2: Change.**

* * *

**Emily's Home, 3 Days Later**

Emily sat beside Lena as the three of them had lunch together, the silence deafening and awkward as the clattering of silverware was the only thing that echoed through the household. Emily's eyes darted between Lena and Abel, feeling small as both glanced over at her every now and then just to have her eyes shoot back down to her plate.

Unsurprisingly, Emily finished first, telling both of them "I'm gonna take a quick shower." then headed upstairs, leaving Abel and Lena alone, finishing their lunch.

Once both were done did Lena tell Abel "I'm gonna head out and pick up the package Winston sent us... Talk with Emily about... You know. But if you even so much as touch her, so help me... You'll regret it." Abel nodded at Lena, and watched as the Brit stood up and left, leaving him to wash the dishes as Emily rinsed herself off, just to hear Lena take off, causing her to freeze in place.

Abel on the other hand was taking his sweet time, washing every plate, cup and utensil one by one as he listened as the shower was still on upstairs. He hummed to himself as he continued, unaware that Emily was sitting in the shower, hugging her knees and hoping Lena returned quickly.

The minutes ticked away as Abel went upstairs, hearing the water still running he sighed and went up to his room, where he had boxes of models and model kits littering the whole place. He walked over to his work table and pulled out a small box containing the last model he was working on.

He neatly placed the plastic pieces on one side, and the substance replicas on the other, then picked the next plastic piece and made an identical replica of it, placing the plastic price back in the box and the substance replica with the others.

He did this until there were no more pieces left, then made the interior parts by memory to 1/35 scale. He finished the pieces then looked at the time on his phone, 5 PM. He then walked over to the hall and noticed the shower was quiet, making him approach the door and knock, asking "Emily? You done?"

Silence.

He tried opening the door, but it was still locked, making him frown and ask again "Emily, are you alright?" Inside, she was sitting against the door, hoping he wouldn't insist, hoping he would just go back to his room and leave her be. But that was just wishful thinking, and a shadow loomed over her, making her sigh and looked up to find Abel looking down at her with that worried look that made her feel bad.

Emily was hugging her knees, hiding her name body under a towel as she told Abel "I'm fine, just go to your room..." Abel however didn't listen, instead he sat in front of her, back to the sink as he asked "Can we talk?" Emily wanted to die, she didn't want to speak another word to him, but she sighed and asked "What do you wanna talk about?"

Abel replied quickly in a rather calm tone "Life." making Emily raise a brow and ask "Emmm can you be more specific?" Abel sighed, rubbed the back of his head and asked "Well... Why do people fight?"

Emily fixed her hair, pushing back some red strands as she inhaled and replied "Well... There are many reasons for people to fight... Maybe they don't have all the information and come to a bad conclusion, maybe they changed and now view things differently, maybe they simply are in each other's way... Why do you ask?"

Emily then noticed they had their eyes fixed on the others as Abel replied "Are we fighting?" This instantly made Emily go silent as she regretted having spoken up, but now she was in the deep end, so she replied "... I'm not Alex, Abel... I never will be... Can't you understand that?"

Abel kept his eyes fixated on her, making Emily shit uncomfortably as he asked her "Emily, have you considered that I possibly know that...? I mean, you do look identical to her, down to the freckles, but your attitude, way of speaking, and overall preferences are polar opposite to Alex's." Now Emily heard enough, she held her towel tightly, got up I an awkward manner so Abel wouldn't see anything private, then opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

Abel followed behind her but she stopped him and finally put her foot down "No. Abel, you need to understand that I can't be with you, I'm with Lena. W...w.. What do you think she'll say if she found out that you are enamored with me? Don't you think she'll be mad, kick you out? Hmm? Do you?"

Abel never broke eye contact and he told her "Why do you think I'm trying? She gave me one shot, that's it. If she told me not to try it, i wouldn't." Emily was visibly trembling, and without a word, she turned slowly and shakily made her way to her bedroom.

Abel followed behind her, and finally asked her "Why won't you give me a chance? Why are you so scared?" Emily didn't respond, she simply laid down on her bed and remained silent, not even bothering to put on clothes as she held her towel firmly in place.

Abel sighed, sat on the foot of the bed, add finally asked her "Emily, if you can tell me without a shadow of a doubt that you would never in your life have feelings for me... Then I'll leave you be without any protest."

She remained motionless, feeling the weight of his ultimatum slowly rise in her mind as the seconds ticked away. Abel looked at her as she saw her back rise and fall, making him walk around her bed and look at her, she had tears streaming down her face as she muttered "That's not fair... How do you expect me to choose between Lena or you...?"

Abel sat beside her, giving her question some thought, and replying "You are right..." Emily looked up at him as he had a rather thoughtful look, then asked her "But do you have to choose?"

Emily raised a brow, looking at him with a confused look.

* * *

**Ecopoint, Antarctica, 6 PM**

Mei looked around the barren frozen wasteland as she pressed her earpiece through her ear muffs and reported "No movements, coming back in before it gets too cold." Athena replied to her "Understood, be careful, the lift is having mechanical problems."

Mei sighed and got up, her white coat and fur hood keeping her warm as Snowball beeped and floated around her. She looked at her small floating companion then noticed a large cloud of frost being lifted I the distance. Mei quickly pulled out her binoculars and laid flat against the if beneath her, examining the sudden cloud in the distance.

She quickly looked both directions, looking for a point of origin, and found that there were large shadows moving in the cloud. Mei quickly pressed on her earpiece and told Athena "Athena, we aren't alone..."

In the distance, AB-27 had her legion all setting up camp, all of them exhausted from marching to their current position, with one of her men informing her "Ma'am, we are fifteen kilometers from the base, should we wake the men as soon as they are ready to fight?"

She raised a hand dismissively, and replied as she fixed the fur on her coat "Nej... Let the men rest, we can't go to battle with exhausted men... This will be the final battle with Overwatch, and it shall be a glorious victory for Talon."

27 inhaled, the cold wind interning her nostrils, then exhaled a cloud of frost from her mouth, causing the winds to pick up as a blizzard formed, encircling Ecopoint and her camp as she strutted to her tent, with her legion all moving large field guns and cannons into position.

Mei on the other hand arrived into the base as Winston attempted establishing communication with Lena, Angela and Hana, but nothing. Mei looked at Winston and told him "There was no blizzard up top a moment ago..."

Abby groaned as she felt her head throb with pain, and told Mei "That's 27... She can manipulate ice, water and cold in general... And if she's here, then her damn legion is here..." Winston growled at the monitors as he asked Abby "What does she specialize in?"

Abby looked at the ape, then replied "If Abel and Alex were special forces, then 27 is basically the Army... She is the main bulk of the AB military force, having four sixty's of all the troops in her legion... We are looking at half a million strong... But if I had to guess, she only brought fifty thousand... Leaving the rest in reserve."

Winston stared at her, shock and disbelief at his current predicament, then muttered "By Athena..."

* * *

**Emily's Home, 6 PM**

Lena entered the house with a small metallic box as she called out "I'm home!" then walked into the living room where she found both Abel and Emily waiting for her. It was kinda jarring, but Lena quickly brushed it off and asked "What's up you two?"

Emily was completely flushed from ear to ear, even her neck and a bit of her chest was a soft pink hue as she told Lena "W..we are planning on going out for a bit.."

Lena smiled, and told both of them "Oh, alright. Be careful then-" but Emily cut in and told Lena "Actually, I said we, as in the three of us..." Emily's blush darkened when she said that, and Lena felt her own cheeks warm up as the words reached her head. Lena was about to ask Abel what happened, but Emily quickly spoke up "Lena... I can't just pick... Just please, trust me this one time, please?"

Lena was staring at her girlfriend, the blush on Emily's face making her look like she was burning up with fever, then smiled and told her "S.. sure love. Ummm where we going then?"

Emily rubbed the back of her head, and told Lena "Tomorrow morning, and we're gonna go to London." Lena nodded, then watched Emily slowly go back upstairs, making her zip up to Abel and whisper "What the bloody hell happened?"

Abel leaned back as Lena appeared in front of him and asked that, being nose to nose he replied "She couldn't decide on one or the other, so why does she have to choose?" Lena was visibly turning red, but if it was because of embarrassment or sheer rage, Abel didn't know.

Lena raised her hand to slap him across the face, and asked "Didn't Talon ever teach you that you only are allowed to be with ONE person?" Right before she lowered her hand to slap him silly, Abel replied honestly "Nope." Lena stopped herself from lowering her hand, blinked, then muttered "...Please tell me you're joking."

Abel shook his head, and replied with his hands up defensively "Umm no, I'm not joking... Love was something I never really talked to anyone about... Let alone knew there were standards and rules for..." Lena was speechless, her hand falling to her side as she stared at him, unable to understand how what Abel said was even remotely possible.

Abel on the other hand just stared at her awkwardly, then asked her "Ummm is there something wrong with loving more than one person? I mean, people love more than one family member... They love more than one friend... So why can't that be applied here?"

Now Lena was about to reply with a well put and logical response, but no words came out, Abel's childlike logic did make sense in a stretch, but then she recalled that he was less than a decade old. So, she inhaled, counted to three in her head, then told Abel "Look, there's nothing bad with what you suggested... But think about this... Would love be anything special if you loved everyone?"

Abel scratched the back of his head, and simply replied "Well... I don't really know... But one thing I'm certain of is that, if I didn't receive any love from Alex when I was with Talon... Then I would have been a heartless, cruel, and trigger happy sociopath pitted against you. Overwatch and the world as a whole... So I can truthfully say, under my own judgement, that i can't deny someone love when Alex didn't deny me of said luxury... Denying love, is like denying someone the right to be happy... And that in turn only brings hate, anger and pain... I should know this... I lived it..."

Now Lena was silent, but not because of disbelief, or anger, or anything of that nature. Her silence was instead forged due to an absolute understanding of those words. So, silent as she was, Lena turned on her heel, and went upstairs, meeting with Emily as Emily asked "Did he speak his point of view to you...?"

Lena nodded, blushing brightly as she actually muttered "T... Tomorrow we'll see..." accepting the offer to go on a date with Emily and Abel... simultaneously... in London.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Finished.**

**And i hope you North Americans had a wonderful 4th of July yesterday, and now a chapter for you guys to enjoy. Sorry for the delay guys, but been having some personal issues recently, and still up to my neck with them, so i'm sorry for the delays that might come in the future. Now, with that out of the way, to the reviews:**

**BlueCrimsonFlames: Sorry for the typo last time, while writing the reviews my sister called me and i didn't notice. Big Oooff on my end. Besides that, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and can't wait for the next one.**

**He23t: Did i hear someone ask for more drama? Delivered. Hope you like this one.**

**Noble6117: We'll see mate, and i hope you liked the little drama.**

**Now, next chapter will be full romane, but for those who want the next fight, don't worry, you'll get a good fight soon. Now...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	34. Emily's sky Part 3

**Chapter 34: Emily's Sky Part 3: A Song About Emily**

* * *

**Emily's Home, 7 AM, July 30th**

Abel finished making and putting on his clothes, black cargo pants, ankle high military boots, and tucked in a white muscle shirt and held an olive drab shirt. But before he put it on, he stared at his left arm, the black, oily limb being a dead giveaway of who he was.

So Abel quickly grabbed a roll of bandages from the bathroom and wrapped his entire arm and hand up. He flexed his fingers as the substance filled in the loose spaces until it fit tightly, then he put on the olive shirt and looked at his last piece to put on. He looked at a special set of contact lenses Angela left for him and put them on, hiding his substance eye under a convincing glass lens as he stared at himself in the mirror.

He sighed, and focused a little bit, then opened his eyes to see Hana's room as he asked her "You there?" Hana blinked and looked around, then closed her eyes and looked through Abel's eyes as she asked "I don't know. Are you gonna push me out like last time?" Abel sighed and told her as she stared at his reflection "I'm sorry... I just didn't want you to go deeper into that memory... I'm gonna do something today, and... I want your permission."

Hana was flushed as she asked him "Why do you need my permission? What are you gonna do? Fly to Busan?" Abel replied by letting Hana into his memories, mainly the day prior to show her what he was referring to. Hana watched the memory and then went silent, making Abel ask "Do you see why I'm asking for your permission." Hana inhaled, and told Abel "I may not be able to do something about it... But I do see your point... And you did have the decency of asking first... And I can feel how you get around Emily..."

She sighed and reluctantly told him "I'll allow it... But please, for the love of God... Don't ruin Lena's relationship with Emily..." Abel nodded, and told Hana "I promise... Now, extend your hand out..." Hana was confused for a moment, but did so as Abel imitated her movements and told her "Feel what I feel... I know you have some substance in you... And I will show you to use it..."

Hana felt a burning sensation under her skin, seeing the black lines under her skin running down her arm as it reached her palm, where the heat continued to rise until she was panting with some pain as the black liquid secreted out of her pores. She felt the cool relief as the black gunk formed in her hand, shapeless as Abel told her "Put your other hand against it, and think of something... A shape..."

Hana nodded, and started thinking of something easy she could make, and then crushed the substance in her hands, pulling it to be flat and long. Abel felt as her movements shaped a rudimentary shiv, making him remark "Good... Practice your molding... And don't worry about the details... The substance will slowly remember how to take shape from pure memory."

Hana nodded, disconnected from Abel then looked at the gut knife in her hand, and ran her finger along it's edge, feeling it's sharpness as Yuna knocked and asked "Hana, are you busy?" Hana hid the knife, and replied "I.. I'll be out in a sec!" Meanwhile, Abel went downstairs to find both Lena and Emily waiting by the doorway.

Abel looked at them, Lena and Emily both gave an awkward smile as Lena told him "Umm we're ready to go." Abel nodded and stepped outside, where he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Ford M151 "Mutt" and threw it in front of himself and watched it expand into a life size Jeep.

Both women watched silently as Lena asked "Is this what you've been working on during the nights?" Abel nodded and gave a quick "Yup." as he got on the driver's seat and turned the engine on, then told them "Hop on, we got a long way to go." Lena put on her aviators, took Emily's hand and both got on the back seats, allowing him to drive down the road.

When they arrived at the highway did Abel look at them with the rear view mirror, finding Emily already flushed as Lena held her hand reassuringly. Abel sighed as he continued driving towards London, wind blowing his hair back as he continued speeding through the highway, unaware that Lena was staring at him as she told Emily "It'll be fine."

It took them an hour, to arrive at the heart of London, mainly across the street from Westminster Abbey, as Lena and Emily hopped off. Abel shrunk the jeep back down then pocked it, then looked at both of them as Lena approached him with Emily holding onto her arm as Lena told him with an uneasy smile "Let's go then."

Abel motioned with an outstretched arm and told them "Ladies first." causing them to chuckle as Emily outstretched her free arm, allowing herself to hold Abel's arm as the three walked together across the street and into the Abbey.

They looked around the massive gothic cathedral, with Emily showing Abel the Tomb of The Unknown Warrior, making him sigh and give a moment of silence, followed by Lena escorting them out and across the street. Two streets later did they arrive at a cafe a little ways northwest of the Abbey, where they inhaled, and entered, hoping nobody recognized them.

Lena walked up to the counter while Emily and Abel both took a seat near the back, where he asked her "Emily... Why do you find it hard to believe that I like you?" Emily instantly felt herself sink into her chair, feeling her stomach flutter as Lena arrived.

Lena was sitting to Emily's right while Abel sat to her left, both looking at Emily as she swallowed the lump in her throat, and replied by asking "Actually, I wanted to know why either of you would be interested in someone like me? I'm nothing special, just another person."

Abel and Lena both replied simultaneously "Because you helped me when I most needed it-" then turned to look at one another. Emily blinked, then Abel let Lena speak first "Look love... Yes, you might just be a normal person, but I love you for it. You make me feel like I'm not some bloody freak that should have stayed in a cell..." Abel added to that point "Likewise, you don't see us just for the things we can do and have done... You see us a actual people."

Abel and Lena both held one of Emily's hands each, causing the red head to blush intensely as Lena and Abel both told Emily "I love you." making her go red from ear to ear. Lena giggled while Abel smiled and felt a dull stinging sensation on the side of his head, making him look around to not find anyone.

**\- Insert Emily's Theme: She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 -**

The three of them enjoyed their drinks as the minutes ticked away, Emily and Lena enjoying tea while Abel had coffee. After fifteen minutes they paid and left northwards, towards St James's Park, Lena and Emily arm in arm while Abel walked behind them, looking around as he quickly stopped and told Damien "Not today, I refuse to fight..."

Abel continued walked as Damien stood about three feet from where Abel stopped, and told him "One day little brother... One day." Abel gave him a thumbs up and hurried to Emily and Lena, finding them both sitting on a bench kissing, making him smile a bit.

He stood a small ways from the bench, getting Lena's attention as she told Emily in a whisper "One sec Love." She hurried over to Abel and whispered something to his ear that made him look at her with a surprised look, then got a small nod from Lena as he sighed and nodded back. Lena then walked over to Emily and told her "Gotta use the lav."

Emily nodded, and noticed Abel sitting next to her now, and asked him "What did Lena say?" Abel swallowed as he told her "She, uh... She told me I should try to... kiss you..." Both were beat red as a brief moment of silence passed them, until Emily admitted "W.. well... Hana said you're a gentle kisser."

Abel was the one to go red now, making Emily chuckle as he looked at her, both going silent as Abel leaned closed to her, Emily able to feel the warmth radiating off him as he leaned close and pressed his lips against hers. Emily was the one blushing now as she felt his lips gingerly peck hers, her hand instinctively holding onto his like it would with Lena as she returned the kiss with a small amount of force.

Abel held her hand tightly as she gently scooted closer and deepened the kiss, placing her free hand on his cheek until a flash caused them both to freeze and go wide eyed. They turned to find Lena smiling with her phone in one hand as she giggled and told them "You two should see your faces."

Abel and Emily both were red as tomatoes, making Emily yell "T.. that's not funny!" but Abel smiled and let it slide, knowing that Emily would get back at Lena somehow.

But, as the three talked about what to do next, Damien stood behind a tree, watching them as he wondered just what the hell was Abel doing. He watched them as Abel and Lena both took Emily's hands and walked through the park together, heading east towards London Bridge. Emily and Lena both smiled as Abel looked out to the Thames, leaning against the guard rail as Lena snapped another photo, making him turn to look at the smiling pilot.

Abel rolled his eyes with a smile and asked "You guys lived near here, right?" Emily nodded excitedly and told Abel "Yes, over at King's Row, about ten minutes away from here." making Abel ask "Can we stop by there?" Lena smirked and replied "Of course love, but you'll have to beat me there first!" Lena zipped ahead of them, making Abel pick up Emily on his back and teleport after Lena, making Emily blush but giggle to no end.

Abel smiled as he teleported over the street and onto the next building, all the while Emily finally got to see how Abel moved around so quickly through his eyes, seeing his split second reaction time and the ways his teleportation worked. Abel stared at the apartment building Emily was pointing at and rushed towards the edge, but right as he was about to teleport again he felt his body ache, causing him to just jump without teleporting.

Emily was about to scream, but Abel quickly put his hands together and made a long and flat piece of substance, using it as a glider as Emily had her arms wrapped around Abel's neck and her legs around his waist.

Lena was already exiting the alleys as Abel glided above her, avoiding balconies and cables in the process. Lena frowned and zipped around the corner, while Emily instructed Abel when to turn and where to go. Lena saw the apartment building and zipped towards it, just as Abel dropped off the glider to the front doors.

There was a loud assortment of noises as the three groaned, all sprawled on the lobby, with Emily at the top, Lena under her her, and Abel on the bottom. Emily groaned, got off them and asked "Are you two okay?" and got her reply when she noticed that Lena was bright red, same as Abel, as their faces were pressed one against the other's when they crashed.

Emily was frozen for a split second, but pulled her phone out and took a photo, making Lena go a darker shade of red as she told Lena "You should see the look on your face~"

**\- Theme Ends -**

Lena kicked herself up and zipped to Emily, trying to take the phone, unaware that she kinda stomped on Abel in the process. He watched as they headed upstairs, forgetting that he was still there as he muttered "... Nah... Let them enjoy it..." then laid back down groaning.

* * *

**MEKA HQ, Busan, South Korea, 7 PM**

Hana smiled as she laid on her bed, her body ached like hell, but she was content as she asked "How did the date go?" Abel was on the other end as he replied "Well, you can have a look if you want." Hana entered his memory, while she smiled at the sight, Yuna watched from the doorway.

Hana chuckled at the end and asked him "You got away with kissing Lena? Jeez, here i thought I got into scandals." Abel groaned as he finally got up and headed up to Emily's apartment, asking Hana "You ain't mad?" She sighed as she sat up and told him "Not really, but when we meet again you are definitely taking me out on a date."

Abel was up the third flight of stairs as he replied to that "Of course... Now, if you don't mind... I never asked Emily which room she was staying at..." Hana started laughing like an idiot, then let a snort slip, making Abel ask "Did you just-?" but she instantly shot back while blushing furiously "NO!" as Abel wandered the apartment complex like a stray dog, going from floor to floor until he found Lena and Emily waiting for him.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Done.**

**And it's my birthday! Can't believe that I've been doing this for a little over three years... Damn. But enough with that, i'm sorry i made you guys wait so long for this chapter, but between being busy, and having to deal with personal matters, i didn't have much time to work with. But here it is, and i hope you guys enjoyed this one, now onto the reviews:**

**Noble6117: Keep her going! And sorry for the wait, alot of crap was just dropped on me.**

**He23t: And this one? :)**

**BlueN0va: Fight in the next chapter, promise. **

**And that's it, would like to tell you guys i'm working on a short fic on the side for Helltaker, so if you guys want to, there's already a chapter up, and another in the works. Now with that said...**

**I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


End file.
